Total Pokemon Idiotic Action
by SerperiorKnight
Summary: It's back, with your favorite black Latios, kicking off another season with 12 unlucky contestants who will struggle to survive the harsh challenges that movies would inflict upon them. Relationships will bloom and break, alliances will form, betrayal will occur, greed, selfishness and most importantly, drama.
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh, I hate to do this to all you guys but I must say it again. I will be doing a rewrite of my Season Two of Total Pokemon Idiotic series. So that means this, I will redo Total Pokemon Idiotic Action, yes, redoing it because I can. Plus, I have no idea what to do as I looked at the current oc's and my brain did not even get one spark through it. So, I will redo it, making the list shorter since less OC's are easier to handle and I am able to put much more development into them.**

 **So, check my profile for the application and pm me. No review submissions will be counted. There are 11 spots, 1 being taken already. Submit away through PM**

 **Thanks,**

 **Knight of the Dimensions**

 **P.S. There will only be one veteran player coming into the game**


	2. Gathering the Contestants

**Ok, this is very good news. I have the OC's necessary to start this story, though I will try to beat out the final chapters of Generation X asap. I can gurantee that for sure, I will get that story, this story and a third season out to you guys. Here is a little prologue chapter to get this story started, I don't own Pokemon or the OC's except my own.**

 **Prologue-Gathering the Contestants**

 **Hall of Origins**

"Hey Keldeo, you got the files yet?" Kavi asked coming into the legendary colt's room as he noticed it was mostly barren except for scented candles and training tools

Keldeo was meditating in this way, candles all around him as he had his eyes closed and was breathing in and out calmly. Kavi raised an eyebrow at this as Keldeo was not one to do this type of thing, even more, Keldeo's apearance looked different. His mane was more neat and part of it was combed where it blocked his left eye, almost a bit gothic. Thankfully, Keldeo didn't look anywhere gothic or emo as he opened his eyes to Kavi's question.

"Yes, I gathered them. Is there anything else you need?" Keldeo answered calmly

"Yeah, what's with your room looking so barren and your look?" Kavi replied

"It's my father's training, for the past three years I have given up everything in the pursuit of perfection of my character, my skills and my noble heart. I gave up the wretched video games, internet, pornographic magazine and toys to finally grow up. I'm a changed Pokemon, though, nobody likes this type of me," Keldeo explained with a sigh at the end

"Well...it's just, you're not usually so...serious,"

"I guess that's why isn't it? Well, have you decided on your co-host?"

"Yeah, I had to choose you because Chrona isn't feeling well and Articuno prefers to just watch instead of co-host,"

"Nobody else wanted the position?" Keldeo asked stunned Kavi found nobody else

"No, I just don't want to deal with anyone else. Believe it or not, I would rather deal with you than anyone else in this entire hall. Now I'm not sure if I even hate you anymore due to your more...mature behavior. So, how is Suicune liking it?" Kavi answered but then asked a question curiously

"She doesn't like it, she prefers the old me. I told her however that the old me is no more, a fragment of my true self. She didn't like that at all, we haven't spoken in an entire year," Keldeo sighed

"Her loss. Come on, we got to go get our contestants," Kavi said as Keldeo nodded before the two teleported out

 **Random Bus Station**

"Welcome viewers to our special episode of our upcoming show Total Pokemon Idiotic Action, where twelve Pokemon duke it out for a ton of cash, which we honestly don't know how much yet as Genesect hasn't calculated the finances from our other shows. Anyway, this episode, we are going to meet the campers themselves at their homes, instead of bringing them to us. We wanted you viewers to see the contestants right away and get to know them a bit more, so off we go to adventure!" Kavi said to the camera with a happy smile

The Latios went into a limo that was really huge, with Keldeo sitting in the passenger seat, driving off down the road to one of their destinations. Twelve contestants with at least six or more different locations, this would be a long road trip. The limo suddenly teleported to a forest as the two hosts got out of the car and walked into the entrance of said forest, arriving to a decently sized home that wasn't extravagent or affluent, just simple. Keldeo knocked on the door where they were greeted by a familiar Servine, except the Servine oddly was colored red instead of green

"Oh great, you guys," the Servine muttered though he saw this coming

"Hello Flint, nice paint job, why red?" Kavi smiled

"Just a preference, it's not paint though, its just dye. It comes off really easily especially when I go surf, I'll go get my things," Flint answered as he closed the door for one minute to come out of it in another

"So, is anyone else from the last show coming?" Flint asked as he hoped to see some old time friends of his, three years was a very long time

"No, just you. Everyone else is going to be a newbie," Kavi answered as they got into the limo and took off to go see the other contestants

"Oh, I guess that's great?" Flint cringed a bit as the new contestants would see what they were facing but seeing is much different than actually doing it

"So, how was the past three years like?" Keldeo asked

 **00000**

"Hi, I'm Flint from the previous show which was Total Pokemon Generation X. The past three years have been great and also a bit busy for me as I can't walk anywhere without someone recognizing me and girls were asking me to date them. Problem was is I don't have much relationship experience and many dates I did reluctantly, ended with me breaking up with the girl. My mom got better thankfully and that was really good for me as I could focus on what I wanted to try in my life like daring adventures, playing other instruments, and training a bit to improve my battling skills. All I can say for beginners is they better have a strong will and strong battling spirit as this competition gets really rough," Flint said as he was interviewed not too long ago before the legendaries showed up

 **00000**

The limo drove more into the city area not too far from the forest, if you asked what forest it was...it was Pinwheel okay? The limo soon stopped as Keldeo got out of the passenger car along with Kavi, Flint staying inside while putting his headphones on to distract himself. As the two hosts approached the home, they could hear someone gathering stuff as there was a bit of a ruckus. As they went to go knock, the door opened to reveal a Gardevoir with her belongings in a suitcase and a camera around her neck.

"Uh hello there, Fiona right?" Kavi asked making sure he had the right address, even being Psychic, he sometimes got the wrong address

"Yes, that's me. Isn't it a little odd for you two to come to us?" Fiona answered with a smile

"Trying something new for a change, anyway, I'm Keldeo and this is Kavi. Welcome to the show, follow us please," Keldeo introduced himself and Kavi as the three of them proceeded to the limo

Fiona entered the limo as she saw how large it was that it almost felt more like an RV than an actual limo but it these guys had the money to offer, then they should be able to afford impractacle things. Upon entering, she took a suit in the back, being the only place to sit as the seats were all one piece, stretching from the back of the limo and down its side. Seeing Flint, she waved at the Servine who took off his headphones and waved back.

"Hi, I'm Fiona," Fiona greeted

"Nice to meet you, I'm Flint," said Flint in response

"Are you another player?"

"Yeah, last season and now this season, wanted to do something."

The limo then took off down the road as it then went off to Iccirus City, the city that held snow during the winter but its springs were warm and lush. Thankfully, it was autumn, meaning it was cool but not too cool for everyone. The limo parked in some sort of pick up area as there was a Vanillite, a Leafeon and a Florges waiting with their stuff, the doors opening to allow the three Pokemon in. The trio went inside as the hosts introduced themselves as usual and the trio took their seats seeing Flint and Fiona.

"Hey, you're from the past season aren't you?" the Vanillite asked to Flint

"Yes, yes I was. Flint is my name," Flint nodded and ented his hand which he shook hands with the trio

"So you have an idea on what will happen in this show?" the Leafeon asked Flint seriously

"No, not really. To be honest, I expect the challenges to be hard. I don't think I got your name, well any of you besides Fiona," Flint answered with a shrug

"Autumn," the Lefeon replied to Flint simply

"My name is Cream, you know, because I'm a floating ice cream," the Vanillite joked as she introduced herself kindly

"I'm known as Jennifer." the Florges did a small bow politely as she introduced herself

"Well nice to meet you all," Fiona kindly smiled to them

As words were being thrown with the five in the limo, besides the hosts, the limo then went around and went down the road going east this time. Leaving Iccirus City behind it and going towards the more country side and forest areas yet again. As the limo passed by some areas, flocks of bird Pokemon immediatly flapped into the air to avoid the car coming down the road as the hosts were chatting themselves.

"So, I heard you and Latios had a bet," said Keldeo as he was basically asking Kavi about what happened

This did not please the Latios one bit as Kavi groaned in a bad memory of recent events. Kavi was not one to make bets unless he was sure he could win them without having to work too hard, and in the case of a bet against Latios, very few bets were made. Kavi put the car in autodriver, or autopilot if you want to look at it that way, turning towards Keldeo with his unamused facial expression. The colt Pokemon almost wanting to grin because he had an idea what happened, but he was training those days which he didn't stick around to see it.

"Look, it was a simple drinking competition, if I lost...I had to sleep with Latios for one night. If I won, Latios would have to sleep with Entei, and knowing how I expressed this, I lost. The sly scoundrel spiked my drink more than his which made me loose by a small margin, being drunk and not able to think properly. So now, everyone is making fun of me at the Hall because now I slept with one of the only gay legends in there." Kavi explained as he did not want to talk about it more judging by his tone

"I knew Latios was into you but man, that was some bold move he made to cheat. Does he still stalk you sometimes?" Keldeo asked going away from that event to the problems with Latios

"Yes, he is angry with me that I brushed him off for Articuno and Chrona, calling me a polygamist jerk. Cobalion has Virizion and Xerneas, so that doesn't make me a polygamist jerk. Anyway, I told him that I really didn't care for his advances and told him to find someone else for a change which made his feelings get hurt, crying and going to his room like a child. Ugh, I feel bad for him, so in a way this bet was revenge against me and now he is happy go lucky that we screwed each other for one night. Honestly, I don't care anymore but it also doesn't help when Cresselia asked a favour of me," Kavi answered sighing

"Which was?" Keldeo inquired

"Trying to make Darkrai jealous by being her temporary boyfriend, which I refused but she threatened to blackmail me with the Latios incident...she had me good and I respect that. Anyway, it went south so badly that Darkrai was more than pleased with the idea and went on vacation while Cresselia felt so heartbroken that she asked me to screw her...which i reluctantly did because I felt bad for her...ugh. THEN, Articuno and Chrona got pissed with me but they took their revenge by screwing me badly, adding Cresselia to the mix of things. I swear, I don't know how many times I got laid this month but I hate it already and I hope I don't impregnate any of those three," Kavi groaned more as he faceclawed

"Woah...too much, you really need to take a break," Keldeo advised

"That's why I conduct these shows, oh, we are approaching the next meeting place," said Kavi as he then changed the topic thankfully

This meeting area this time had five Pokemon waiting for the car, which seemed to be a very large number considering that the last group was three. There was one Servine, one Scizor, one Crobat, one Togekiss and finally, one Zorua. The hosts greeted them and allowed them all into the limo just like with the last group, all their stuff being put into the trunk as usual. From the get go, the Togekiss came off as a bad vibe for the other nine Pokemon in the car as she seemed to have puffed out her torso to look tough, her attitude matched her body posture.

"So, nice to meet you all, I'm Flint," Flint said awkwardly as he didn't want to get on anyone's bad side

"The name is Cherish and don't let the name fool you, I know who you are and you aren't going to make it far in this," the Togekiss got right into Flint's face as the Servine just looked at the Togekiss in the eye, a little stunned by her attitude but not alien to how some Pokemon were

"Calm down, this is a competition, we can get at each other's throats when it actually starts," the Scizor rolled her eyes as the other Servine shot a glare towards Cherish

Cherish shot a glare at the two as she went to take a seat, still acting like a immature child, more like a typical tough teenager, no surprise. The Crobat seemed a bit shifty however as he didn't seem to want to talk or look like he wanted to talk to anyone, staying away from everyone as far as possible. The Servine seemed a little tense, like upset, with where she was sitting, wanting to be away from all the talking as much as possible. She could deal with some talk but she just liked to be by herself with silence as her company.

"Now to be clear, my name is Skyler and my friend here is Lilliana, don't ask anything else or I will punch your face in," the Scizor briefly introduced herself and the Servine as no one dared ask anything, the tone and body posture the Scizor had was diffinetly intimidating but unlike Cherish, it wasn't an act, it was as real as it could be as Skyler looked like she would punch someone

"Okay...well I'm Yoru, nice to meet ya all," the Zorua smiled as the others greeted each other and had some chat, with Lilliana, Skyler, the Crobat (later known as Michael) and Cherish remaining silent

"Attention contestants, we will be now going to the area where your competition will begin, please remain seated as this will be a bit of a long ride," said Kavi through a small intercom system

"Aren't there supposed to be twelve of us?" Autumn wondered as she noticed her paw was held by Yoru who winked at her, but that ended badly for him as he was slapped along side the head, a bump appearing on his head along with swirly eyes

The ride took a total time of an hour, forty five minutes unless you took into account a rest stop to stretch and use the restroom, going through mutliple forests, cities and small towns. In plain site was a movie set area that looked like some of those fancy studios that most movies are made in, with many backdrop areas that were huge and could be a small town of itself, along with many other areas to explore. Just from seeing from the window, the contestants could see a Western movie set, an Alien or sci fi movie set, a romantic movie set, and so many more. That was only the tip of the iceberg however, with the limo parking and letting the contestants out.

"Excuse me, if I may ask, wasn't there supposed to be twelve of us? There is only ten, so where are the other two?" Jennifer asked as she looked around

"Oh, they're coming, look up," Keldeo answered as a helicopter dropped off an Aggron and a Lapras

"Hello there Logan and Kiera, welcome to the show. Now that we have all of you here, I want to more formally introduce you to the game show that I liked to call, Total Pokemon Idiotic Action. You have all signed up on this game show to get a chance of winning one BILLION Poke, fighting one another to get this cash as only one of you will win this. Now, there are going to be two teams as usual, six on six, but there is a merge where at one point, both teams will not be playing as it will be a free for all competition." Kavi explained

"The two teams today will be called the Sweet Xerneas' and the Lovely Virizio-...okay, who wrote down these names?!" Keldeo said as he looked at some Cyrogonal who moved away immediatly

"Figures, anyway, instead of those two names, the team names will be called the Rising Solgaleo's and the Dominant Lunala's, paying tribute and respect to two new legendary Pokemon," Keldeo finished

"Now let's give you a brief tour of the place," Kavi added

 **00000**

 **"This is the makeup room and confessional where you can say anything that you want but be warned that viewers are watching so if you really have something to say, you can come here. Our well paid staff will be assisting you with clean up, should you get dirty, and anything else," Kavi explained the make up room with the camera facing them**

 **"Neat," Cream commented**

 **00000**

"Over there to my right is the mess hall which is where you will be eating, we have a staff of top chefs who will cook you guys breakfast and we rotate them so we don't overwork them and they complain. To my left our the sleeping areas where that building is seperated into two floors which each team has a floor to themselves, one room per one contestant. Also, there are no cameras in those rooms as we like to give you guys your privacy," Kavi addressed the two buildings behind him

The building to the right of him, which was the mess hall as explained, looked like a resteraunt more than a mess hall. Delibirds were seen already prepping some food and prepping the tables, two seperate tables with the team logos on them. The logos were simple, one had a sun with Solgaleo roaring and the other was Lunala screaching with the moon behind her. The sleeping arrangments looked more like a hotel as the front desk receptionist was Genesect, how ironic, his eyes shining a bright red either happy or completely pissed.

"The sets are really straight forward so no need to explain them and multiple bathrooms are around the area so you don't have to worry about always running back here. Go ahead and talk with Genesect to get your room keys and get settled. Your first challenge starts tomorrow, get some nice rest," Keldeo finished as the two hosts left as the contestants walked to the hotel to get some rest and be ready for tomorrow

 **Hey guys, Knight of the Dimensions here with this prologue chapter with next chapter being the official first chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please leave a comment on how I did with the chapter. I hope I got the personalities of the contestants right with those of you who sent a contestant, thank you so much and I will do my very best to update often. Chapters will be long as I plan to range it from 5-8K words a chapter to maximize details and slowly build up to where I want this story to go. Thanks again guys and good night, Keldeo?**

 **Keldeo: Good night everyone and have a wonderful life ahead of you for the rest of your life**


	3. First Challenge: Prepare for Battle

**Hey everybody, Knight here with a second chapter or the first official chapter of the competition. Now I will say that this is one of my most hyped stories to me, I know people have asked me when I would make this and finally I am doing it. So without further ado, lets get started with this chapter, plus I took a fairly easy way to make the teams. I dont own Pokemon or any of the OC's but mine. Keep in mind that after this chapter, this story will go to rated M as there will be more cursing, a little suggestive themes and gore in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 1: Battle Royal Against One**

As the contestants entered the hotel, they were greeted with the most annoyed face that Genesect could make...which was the same facial expression he had everyday, every minute. Genesect was busy typing at a computer, calculating everything for the game show as that was his greatest asset and curse, his intelligence. Of course, he could not compete with someone like Uxie who was the Being of Knowledge but Genesect was definetly smarter or as smart as Mewtwo and Deoxyz. Sadly, he was never noted for his intelligence as everyone wanted to pay attention to Mewtwo and stuff, but what about Genesect? Genesect only had ONE WEAKNESS! Mewtwo had MORE!

"Screw all the trainers thinking Mewtwo is so cool, stupid hipsters," Genesect grumbled

"Hey bug brain, show us our rooms," Cherish stated as Genesect looked up at the scowling Togekiss

"I claim the right to refuse service," Genesect replied as he then blasted Cherish with the cannon on his back, Techno Blast, out of the hotel

The other contestants moved out of the way as the Togekiss was sent out of the front door and out into the pavement unconscious. Yoru then began to think of something very funny to do to Genesect, especially to that cannon of his. Imagine how many gummy bears could be stuffed down it or better yet, how many water balloons. Come to think of it, if Genesect was built, then he can be dismantled.

"Sorry for the trouble, can we please have our room keys?" Jennifer asked nicely as she was beginning to get nervous, keeping herself calm or else she would start to babble about stuff

"Yeah sure, the colors tell you what team you guys are on. Here's yours," Genesect nodded as he took out key cards out of his chest, that opened up, handing them to each of the contestants

"Lunala's are on the third floor and the Solgaleo's are on the second and there are some rules to go over. Rule number one, keep the noise down as I am working almost twenty four hours a day to get some important work done. Rule number two, no sex in those rooms. You all will think I'm wierd or perverted for saying that but trust me, one of these days, two of you are going to fall in love and do something naughty. Rule number three, no pillow fights, no horsing around and extremely no alcohol! Follow these rules and you will be fine with me but break them, you are earning a death wish," Genesect then explained the rules of the hotel as he needed to keep an orderly manner

The contestants nodded as they went to the elevator to Genesect's left, Cherish following finally after waking up and grumbling about how stupid Genesect was. The elevator fit all twelve of them in as surprisingly, heavier Pokemon like Logan and Kiera almost seemed weightless to the elevator. The elevator began to ascend into its destination as the second floor came, the doors opening and six of the contestants getting out. Flint, Lilliana, Fiona, Kiera, Autumn and Yoru, all six of them were now part of the Solgaleo's meaning the other six were the Lunala's. Cream, Cherish, Logan, Jennifer, Michael and Skyler, the enemy of the Solgaleo's that would now start this compeition.

Except that was for tomorrow so sleeping was for today

"Well, are you ready for tomorrow?" Kavi asked a mysterious figure

"hai, I won't let you down Kavisama," the figure replied before dissappearing

 **The Next Day**

The sun rose with great strength and radiance, light filling the darkest of spaces and caverns to bring life to all. Warmth and security was brought along with such sweetness and majestic beauty, except if it wasn't for one thing. That one thing was the first day in which the competition would start and the two teams were now playing against one another to eliminate each other one by one. The hosts knew this and they expected it, that's the point of a game show right?

That question was answered when a the improved public announcement system activated.

"GOOD MORNING CONTESTANTS! COME DOWN TO THE MESS HALL TO GET BREAKFAST AND YOUR FIRST CHALLENGE!" Kavi said through the intercom with excitement that matched his joy of seeing pain, misery and torture

The camera now changes into the floor of the Solgaleo's, the hall quiet except for some yawning by the contestants being wokened up by the announcement. Nine hours of sleep felt really good right now and the hosts seemed to have let them sleep well which was a bit suspicious. The first door to open was Flint's door as he seemed to have thrown water into his face to get the cold feeling, forcing his body to react and wake up. Then the door across from his opened as Lilliana came out stretching, the two made brief eye contact and Flint would be one to say something but remembering how the other Servine wasn't much of a talker just from first glance made him shut his mouth.

Thankfully, Fiona, Yoru, Autumn and Kiera also woke up so it got his attention distracted by something else. The six of them made their way to the elevator and hit the call button, the arrow lighting up and waiting for one of the elevators to get to their floor so they could get in. Eventually, one elevator did come and the six entered the doors shutting and elevator music playing.

"So, how did everyone sleep?" Yoru asked as it was very quiet in the elevator besides the music

"Fine," Flint replied staying next to the door of the elevator

"Pretty well if you ask me," Kiera added

Before anyone could say anything more in the simple question, the doors opened to the lobby floor. Genesect was in his same position, typing away at a computer with a feverish pace, not letting time and sleep depravation destroy his chances of success. Seeing how much time and effort the legendary was planning, Yoru smirked to himself as he sneaked behind, thanks to his smaller stature, the legendary bug and hit a spot on his back. Immediatly, Genesect shud down and slammed face first into the desk he was working on with a loud clang!

"Why did you shut him off?" Fiona asked curiously

"Cause, seeing him type is a bit annoying," Yoru replied

"Last one to the mess hall is a rotten egg!" Kiera suddenly said as she left the hotel, with Yoru and Flint looking at one another before smirking

"Your on!" both exclaimed as they ran after the lapras

Lilliana rolled her eyes at this while Fiona and Autumn just had a small smile. Lilliana didn't understand what was so fun about being obnoxious and loud, Genesect specifically saying no horsing around to which Yoru did just that. No doubt, Genesect would turn back on eventually and want to know who turned him off which Lilliana wouldn't mind telling the little fox off, he needed to be disciplined. Lilliana, Fiona and Autumn made their way to the mess hall to follow the rest of their teammates who probably were already there.

 **Lunala's**

Thank Arceus the team got some sleep as the team did not like having Cherish in their team, being rude and irritating but a good nights sleep definietly helped calm their nerves a ton. The doors opened with the team getting up and out of their rooms, Michael being a bit lazier, though it was actually planned, and stayed in his room. The first one out of the doors was Skyler as she stretched out and popped some of her bones as it helped her relax, the second one being Logan. Already, Skyler could tell something was up with Logan as he hasn't spoken at all yesterday and the look in his eyes definetly showed a past very gruesome, that few ever lived to remember.

"Can you two just get moving and not get all affectionate!?" Cherish complained moving past them as Skyler was ready to rip apart that Togekiss with her steel claws but refrained from doing so, yet

"Oh my," Jennifer commented seeing how Cherish was so rude and acting like a b*****

"She's all upset probably cause she lost some sleep, but I bet some breakfast will cheer everyone up!" Cream said with a smile as she tried to lighten the mood, if that was even possible

The whole team then moved ahead into the elevators and were about to press the button to go down when they noticed someone was missing. Michael hadn't got up from his bed since he fell asleep, but then again, he was a Crobat. Crobat were more nocturnal creatures so Michael could be sleeping extra just in case he ever felt tired during the challenge. However, as the elevator doors sealed, Michael looked outside his room to be sure everyone was gone. Seeing that no one was on the third floor anymore, Michael smiled to himself with a sadistic grin, ah how the whole team would now be under his whim very soon.

"The hosts really need to learn that adding keycards doesn't solve the problem of keeping others out," Michael said to himself as he had a knack for getting into places where he wasn't supposed to, all part of his intellect

 **Mess Hall**

The interior of the mess hall looked like a resteraunt but with modern wooden tables that were brand new. The tables could see probably twenty Pokemon a table, and the amount of tables almost hit to the number thirty. Practically, the tables alone could seat over 600 Pokemon right now but that is not taking account the kitchen, the manager's office, the supply closet, and other areas of the resteraunt. To house this many Pokemon would take a VERY large square footage of this sleek and introcate design of a mess hall, colored in a classic rustic red/brown to give off more of an outdoor setting.

Both teams were eating to their assigned tables as the Delibird chefs had made a whole buffet table that could make even a Snorlax have a hundred servings. Why was there so much food? The main answer that anyone could come up with was there was a lot of interns, really, a LOT of interns. There was an intern for everything as far as the eye could see; custodian, technician, water, room service, spa treatment, props specialist and so on. All Pokemon of different species coming together to work for two hosts under one company, how very interesting and disturbing.

"I see that you guys are enjoying your food?" Kavi asked coming through the front doors of the mess hall

"Let me guess, you are going to give us the first challenge," Autumn replied bluntly

"Well someone is smart, and yes, I am giving you guys your first challenge." commented Kavi as he passed by the tables

Flint visibly flinched at the idea of what the black Latios was coming up with in that head of his, just from experience of last season. Let's just say that some thoughts that Kavi had almost were nothing but utter darkness of malicious intent of no mercy, pain, torture and pleasure of seeing others die. Why was he made that way is what most former contestants wondered and the only answer they got was Kavi telling bluntly that all the other legends made him that way. Was it trauma? Was it torture against him? Was it predjudice as well? Some will never know even if they got to go into the brain of this legendary that came from another universe.

"Today's challenge will involve a battle royal against one trainer," started Kavi with a smile as the contestants either scoffed, were confused or downright did not believe the host

"Really? One trainer? All twelve of us?" Jennifer asked unsure if she heard the facts right

"Yes, one trainer, which I had to go through hell and back to get here. That trainer is..." Kavi nodded as he was about to say the name

"Red," Yoru finished which Kavi immediatly frowned

"No, Red would've been unoriginal and honestly, that guy is really odd although his team is probably the most powerful pokemon. No, the trainer I brought here today is Ash Ketchum," Kavi stated as the doors opened and the, most presumed, worst trainer in the world showed up

"Well today is going to be easy," Skyler muttered

"Oh ho, I love your arrogance but this Ash is much different from who you think you heard about him. You see, I could tell you his latest travels but I won't, the point is to fight his Pokemon, his STRONGEST Pokemon," Kavi affirmed

"Like Charizard?" Flint asked his eyes widening in horror

"Oh, Charizard is here snake boy," the host smiled grimly as Flint turned pale and fainted

"Pfft, weak," Cherish commented about Flint's recent fainting

"A note to you guys though, this Ash is from an alternate dimension where he has won EVERY SINGLE competition in the entire Pokemon World WITHOUT losing a SINGLE Pokemon," Kavi added with a glint in his eye

"I have a bad feeling about this," Logan said to himself

"Anyway, have a great breakfast and get ready, you are going to need it. Meet me at the Stadium prop set," the host said finally as he left the contestants

 **A Couple Hours Later**

All the contestants had stepped out of the mess hall, heading to the stadium as instructed, seeing their challenge and challenger right there. His appearance looked very serious, his hat covering his eyes where it looked like a shadow fell over his face. His clothing looked like the latest set of clothes that he was now wearing but on his left hand was a brace that held multiple mega stones within his left hand. Around his neck was a diamond shaped pendent that looked like a Revive but it wasn't and along with that diamond pendant, was a small blue orb that looked like aura, in material form.

The hosts arrived or well, Kavi arrived as Keldeo hasn't been seen since yesterday. Michael also arrived as well which raised some questioning looks as to why he was so late to the party but his excuse of sleeping in seemed to have satisfied their questions. Though, when he looked at the trainer in front of the twelve of them, he raised his own questioning eyebrow.

"Remember, you got to take down Ash's Pokemon and to be fair, you got to take down at least ONE of his Pokemon which would earn you a point. So, we will go one by one and the Lunala's will start things first," Kavi summarized quickly the challenge

"So who want's to go first?" Jennifer asked her anxiety starting to build from the look the trainer had

"I got this, I'll show you how it is really done," Cherish proudly stated as she went in front of them

"This is going to end badly," Lilliana finally said with her arms crossed

Ash seemed to take his time as he took a Pokeball from his waist, he gave it a couple of tosses before he threw it into the air. The ball released a white energy as it let the beast that was held within it out, that beast being a large orange dragon with two large wings and a flaming tail. Around it's arm was some type of brace with a mega stone inserted, no doubt that this was a Charizard and it could Mega evolve. Cherish was intimidated as Charizards were known to be fierce and brutal in battle and very good trainers usually had one Charizard.

"Go ahead and make your first move," Ash stated as he put his hands in his pockets casually

Cherish growled as she used Metroknome which ended up being the move Ice Beam, the beam flying at Charizard and hitting it squarly. Charizard was frozen but Ash seemed unfazed as he gave a sigh, was this really what he was going to face? He fought opponents with legendary Pokemon that actually had better attacks than this. With a casual motion with his left hand, Charizard broke out of the ice prison easily and didn't look hurt at all.

"Blast Burn," Ash commanded as Charizard followed his master's orders, charging a dark crimson flame in its mouth before firing it

This Blast Burn made other Blast Burns look like petty attacks as the diameter of the beam itself was over 10 meters long, practically undodgable as it fired with an incredible speed. The attack hit Cherish with optimal precision as it blasted the Togekiss into one of the walls nearby and after the attack, Cherish was found badly burnt and unconscious.

"Next," Ash sighed as this was already dissapointing

Logan came up to the plate this time as his Rock typing would help land some powerful hits in. Thanks to Blast Burn, Charizard could not move meaning that Logan could get a free hit in without getting countered. Pressing this advantage, Logan used Rock Slide as multiple giant rocks fell upon Charizard and with Charizard being a Fire/Flying typing, that was four times the damage and it showed, a little. Charizard showed slight pain but it was only slight as it then recharged and immediatly smashed the rocks off it.

"Seismic Toss," said Ash

Logan didn't even get to react as Charizard seemed to have suddenly appeared in front of him, grabbing him by the throat and flying him up into the air. Once high enough, Charizard then threw the Aggron down to Earth as Logan hit the ground, crushing a few feet of hard rock and tile, causing a crater to form. Logan didn't even get up as that attack was a Fighting type attack and therefore was also four times effective against Logan. Michael seemed to have taken notes as he watched his fellow team get their butts handed to them and causing very little damage.

"Now this will be a fight," Skyler had a grin to herself as she stepped up to challenge Charizard, already being at a type disadvantage

"Flamethrower," Ash ordered as Charizard fired a intense flame towards Skyler

Unlike her other teammates, Skyler wasn't going to let this take her down as she quickly got out of the way thanks to her wings. Skyler immediatly used Iron Defense to sharpely increase her defense stat as she was naturally strong in defense but not in special defense. Ash didn't make anymore attacks as he then pressed the mega stone on his brace which glowed with Charizard's and made the dragon Pokemon change form. Charizard now had a dark black appearance with a bluish belly and blue flames coming out of its mouth as it was now Mega Charizard X.

"Dragon Claw," Ash stated

Skyler readied herself as she had an ace up her sleeve as she saw the dragon Pokemon come in with its claws glowing a green color but two things, one was that Skyler was resistant to Dragon type attacks and two, she increased her already strong defense. Skyler let the Dragon Claw hit as she then glowed a orange color which Ash then looked up with amusement as Skyler then punched Mega Charizard X hard! The move was Counter which took all the damage that Skyler just took and reversed it with double the power and since Mega Charizard X was really strong, that meant a very strong counter attack. Mega Charizard took the hit and was actually sent into the wall behind it as it smashed through it, a bunch of smoke emitting from the area.

"Nice Counter," Ash said with a small smile

The dust settled as Mega Charizard X was actually knocked unconscious by the hit, though it was in a way a cheap tactic to use counter on a very strong Pokemon. Ash recalled his Pokemon as he then picked up another one before giving it a few tosses in the air before throwing the ball to let his next Pokemon out. The creature this time was a ninja like frog Pokemon, it's tongue around its neck like a scarf as it held a ninja pose.

"I'm showing you practically my strongest Pokemon," Ash stated as the diamond pendent glowed a bit

Skyler took a defensive stance as she was now against a Water type Pokemon that excelled in attacking physically and from range which limited her options as she wasn't going to get away with Counter again. In a blink of a eye however, Greninja dissappeared as Skyler looked around but the crafty ninja suddenly appeared in front of her before giving her a Aerial Ace uppercut that sent Skyler flying into the building near her which happened to be the mess hall. Rubble and debris fell on her as she was no doubt unconscious from that attack. Jennifer fainted from nervousness at the idea of facing Greninja and Cream was immediatly taken down with a Water Shuriken.

"Well, the Lunala's got one point for taking down Charizard but I will award them an extra point for taking down a Mega Charizard with ONE move. Solgaleo's, you're up next," Kavi said as a scoreboard showed that the Lunala's were ahead by two which would be impossible to catch up to

Autumn wanted to prove herself as she could feel that her family was watching her, probably her father's family mainly as she had the type advantage so far. But, with what Ash has brought to the table, type advantage was nothing in this due to how much training he must have had his Pokemon in. Ash crossed his arms now as he awaited what the Leafeon would do to attack or gain a small advantage. Autumn decided to start off with Magical Leaf as this move never missed its target, the glowing leaves firing at Greninja quickly.

"Use Cut," Ash ordered as Greninja made a short nod, forming a ninja like blade out of white energy just from its hands/paws or whatever they're called

Greninja charged at Autumn slashing through the Magical Leaf as if he was being thrown pieces of paper, closing the gap between the two quickly. Autumn saw that Greninja was not playing around as she then fired Seed Bomb, a rare move among Leafeon's, at the approaching Water Type who jumped above the exploding seeds. He seemed so damn quick with agility that very few Pokemon could ever achieve as he then brought the Cut attack down on Autumn, slashing through her body as he then made the blade dissappear by 'shithing' it away, Autumn falling unconscious soon afterward like some Japanese Samurai move.

"This guy is too good," Flint mumbled to himself as he didn't like his odds, going up to challenge Ash

Flint used Coil immediatly to raise up his attack, defense and accuracy as he needed to make every move count. Ash didn't seem to mind as he casually put his hands in his pockets again just watching the Servine facing his Greninja. It reminded him of the times he took Snivy out to battle, training her hard in order to make her tougher than Trip's Serperior. Flint used Coil again as Ash seemed to calculate what the Servine was doing, going to finish this battle here and now.

"Greninja, Aerial Ace!"

Greninja swiftly ran forward to hit the Grass type with an effective Flying type move that would surely knock him out, but that was actually exactly what Flint had coming. Flint saw Greninja running towards him as his tail glowed a dark green color, and as Greninja went to strike, Flint used Leaf Blade. Thanks to Coil, his accuracy was increased to practically having laser like precision as his attack hit Greninja right before Greninja could hit him. Greninja skidded backwards from the attack with some pain evident as it wasn't just super effective but Coil improved the attack power of Leaf Blade.

"Time to show them our true power," Ash said with a smile now as Greninja nodded

Greninja and Ash seemed to make the same movements as Ash held up a closed fist, which Greninja copied in sync. Greininja's eyes glowed as water enveloped the water type, surrounding him in a typhoon of water before forming onto Greninja's back into a giant Water Shuriken. Greninja's appearance changed a bit as a red crest was on its forehead with black 'hair' on each of the sides of its head looking a bit like Ash. All the contestants, who weren't knocked out, gasped as this was impossible, Greninja changed form without a mega stone!

"Sychro Evolution, when a trainer's bond with a Pokemon is so strong that the trainer and his Pokemon's fighting spirit become one making the Pokemon evolve into a even stronger form of itself, very few have been able to achieve this. The last time being thousands of years ago," explained Kavi with a impressed smile

Flint did not like his odds even more as now Greninja looked more confident and powerful than before. Flint clearly doubted he could beat Greninja as this form was clearly the bond between Pokemon and trainer at its truest form. Ash gave a cut motion like a sword as Greninja shot forward, its speed practically doubled as it came at Flint in blinding speed, attacking him with Cut. The Servine stood no chance as Greninja repeated what it had done to Autumn, cutting along Flint's midsection before sheathing its 'sword'. Flint went down to one knee in severe pain as that attack was strong and Flint was only still conscious because of increasing his defense.

"Aerial Ace," the finishing blow that knocked Flint out as Greninja kicked the Grass Snake Pokemon into the building causing a hole shaped like the Servine

Fiona went up to battle the newly evolved Greninja as she was at an utter disadvantage due to Greninja being a Water/Dark type so Psychic moves would not affect it. Thankfully, Fiona had other moves she could use and she started by firing off a Energy Ball, trying to score a hit at least. Sadly, that was not going to happen as Greninja dodged it without Ash telling it to do so and charged forward but the blade it held now was a dark purple one, Night Slash. Fiona was too slow to react as Greninja slashed her and knocked her out with a Dark Type move, super effective against Psychic types.

"You're going down Frog the Jam," Yoru said with a grin as he then transformed to mimic Greninja's form

"Show this imposter our true power with Water Pulse!" Ash ordered as Greninja charged up a orb of water in its hands/paws but then split into multiple copies of itself with Double Team

All the copies fired at the one copy that Yoru was, all attacks hitting as Yoru shifted back to normal form unconscious. Never change form in front of a badass Pokemon with strong moves and power. The only ones left on the Solgaleo's was Kiera and Lilliana, a Water/Ice type and a Grass Type. Kiera took the next spot to challenge Greninja as she fired an Ice Beam, Greninja dodging with ease as he used Double Team. All of the copies then used Cut as multiple cut attacks hit Kiera, taking her down no problem. Now it was Lilliana, the only one who could potentially tie the game or lose it for her team, all the pressure amounting on her.

"I hope you are as good as your friend over there," Ash said as he pointed to the unconscious Flint, the only one to land a effective hit

"Trust me, I'm better," Lilliana replied as she started off by using Coil, like Flint, needing that extra defense to withstand hits

"Night Slash, end this!" Ash commanded as Greninja took off like a rocket at Lilliana

Lilliana timed her strike well as right as Greninja was about to slash her, she jumped above the slash and then was able to use her vines to wrap on Greninja. Grininja's arms were wrapped up tight as it struggled to break free, a mix of Vine Whip and Wrap mixed together to damage and hold the Kalos starter down. Greninja didn't take long to break out as it then ran, pulling Lilliana as it built up speed, hurling the Servine into the wall but Lilliana expected this as she used her vines to break her impact.

"A nice option but it wasn't effective," Ash smirked

"I think you will find many surprises with me," Lilliana had a confident smirk as Ash then noticed a seed on Greninja's back, sprouting and then sucking Greninja's energy, Leech Seed

Ash actually smiled as this was becoming a good battle already, a small amount of pain as Ash could feel Greninja's pain just a bit. Greninja used Cut to get the Leech Seed off itself, the knocked out contestants now getting up as they limped their way to see the fight. Flint hoped Lilliana could tie up the score at least as the rest of the Solgaleo's watched with anticipation. The next move was Lilliana with Vine Whip, attacking with whip like attacks from her vines, Greninja avoiding them with its high agility.

"Night Slash lets go!"

Greninja charged once more as Lilliana braced herself, at the right moment, shooting out a green wave of energy that consumed Greninja and drained its energy. The move was Giga Drain, the energy drained was healing Lilliana while Greninja was now breaking a sweat from the damage it took. If Lilliana kept this up, she could help tie the score. Lilliana therefore had to use her most powerful move of her disposal, firing a torrent of leaves at Greninja, Leaf Storm.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja grabbed the large Shuriken from its back as it threw it, the Water Shuriken colliding with the Leaf Storm causing a giant explosion

But, the shuriken went through, flying at Lilliana which surprised her and hit her square in the chest, sending her flying into the wall but the wall didn't break. She groaned in pain before succumbing to unconsciousness, falling off the wall towards the ground but someone caught her, his arms breaking her fall and keeping her from breaking something. The host flying over with a smile as he enjoyed seeing the whole battle take place between the two teams and the winner was evident.

"Solgaleo's, good effort but the Lunala's won this challenge. Thankfully, no one is eliminated today as I have enjoyed the battle a lot. Get some rest and heal up," Kavi made his final statements short as the Lunala's cheered

Ash walked up to the host with his Greninja turning back to his normal form, its arm crossed. Kavi turned to Ash with a small smile which Ash also returned, something between them must have happened as they had something going on in their eyes. Some sort of history must have happened between the two, as they stared at one another for a long time.

"You know, you really helped me back then, I can't thank you enough," the host finally broke the silence

"Don't mention it," Ash waved his hand as he didn't need the congradulations anymore

Kavi opened up the portal behind Ash as the trainer left through the portal, the contestants already left as well but Kavi still held that smile for some reason.

 **00000**

 **"First challenge and we lost big time, 'sigh', I wish I could've done more," Kiera said downcast**

 **00000**

 **"That Greninja was strong, I wasn't expecting such power, but I won't let that defeat me. I'm going to win this show and prove to the world how strong I am," said Autumn with determination**

 **00000**

"Ugh, my whole body aches," Lilliana muttered as she rested on the main floor where the lobby was, Skyler sitting next to her

"Same," Skyler nodded with an ice bag over her head

"Hey, I remember hitting a wall and almost hitting the floor, did I hit the floor?"

"No, someone caught you,"

"Who?" asked the serpent as she didn't see anyone who caught her

"The other Servine on your team, Flint I think was his name," answered Skyler with a shrug

"huh,"

 **00000**

 **"I am not any damsal that needs saving or help but, thanks Flint. I don't trust him yet, he could be acting nice to hide his real intentions but I respect him a little for being the only other player to have done something," said Lilliana as she rested on the chair**

 **00000**

"Ow, ow, OW!" Flint complained as a Chansey was pricking him with needles

"Do you want to be healed or not?" the Chansey nurse huffed annoyed

"Yes but not like that, don't you have somet-ow!" Flint muttered as he was pricked with a needle that gave him a healing agent that nullified the pain

"Dude, are you hitting on Lilliana or something?" Yoru asked chuckling

"What? Me? Her? No, why?" questioned Flint

"Well, you caught her, not many guys do that unless they like someone," Yoru answered honestly with a grin

"I barely know her Yoru, it isn't that simple of falling in love at first sight,"

 **00000**

Michael was humming to himself in joy as he held special items from each of his teammates that would help him win. So much blackmail material that his team practically wouldn't be able to do anything unless they wanted their secrets out. But why stop there? Why not the other team? He would need their secrets once the merge hits and then it would be smooth sailing. Michael cackled as his plans were perfect, there was nothing to stop him and this was only the first day!

"HEY! KEEP IT DOWN!" Genesect yelled as Michael muttered to himself

 **00000**

 **"These imbeciles will fall, one by one until I come on top. All I need to do is play good guy and friend material to someone on the Solgaleo's and I will have access to my competitor's secrets. There is no stopping me!" Michael grinned like a maniac**

 **00000**

Kiera looked at herself in the mirror, all she saw was a fat Lapras that no one ever liked. Sighing to herself, she recorded the calories she was intaking due to a doctor that prescribed the treatment to her, after a fatal heart attack. Kiera could only think bad thoughts as today didn't help, with losing by one attack, contributing nothing to her team that ultimately lost, and it was her fault. Well, not really, but to Kiera, everything was because she wasn't skinny enough, not fast enough, too big to do anything. Who would want to have her on their team anyway...or even love her?

 **00000**

"Well we had a very interesting episode today with the Lunala's winning the first challenge. Who will win the next one? Who will fall? We might not know now but stay tune. Also, how do Kavi and Ash know each other? Should we watch Pokemon Xy and XYZ? HELL YES! Oops, I broke the fourth wall but see ya later viewers," Keldeo suddenly showed up on camera

 **Holy crap! I must have some type of fiction addiction to pump this out to you guys this fast and promised to keep it within the word range. Anyway, I ahve watched the Pokemon anime XYZ in Japenese and I have to say, Ash is in his best in this season alone so far with Greninja. I had the inspiration to make a challenge with him and Greninja including the Synchro Evolution or whatever it is called. Pretty awesome, anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I got the character's personalities right. Shout out to all you guys who supported me in this and see you next time on TOTAL...POKEMON...IDIOTIC ACTION!**


	4. Author Note

**Hey guys, I wanted to inform you of a couple of things that would be great to get some support on. I am working on both of my stories as we speak so updates should come by sometime next week for both stories but let's get to the two or more points I have**

 **1\. I would like a co-author/editor**

 **I don't expect one of you guys to do it right away, it's only voluntary but a co-author or editor can really help make a story shine out or get me focused again. Also, in about half a month, I will be going to college so I will have my time to write drastically reduced so co-authors or editors help. Like I said, it's a voluntary thing, you don't have to**

 **2\. The origin of Kavi**

 **Everyone has asked me about the origins of my character and I will be honest, my OC legendary has been with me since I started Fanfiction, when I was in 6th grade! So, he deserves a origin story but the problem is I want him to have a unique appearance along with his own backstory. So, if I get enough support, I will present an origin story of my OC**

 **3\. Kavi's appearance**

 **I'll be blunt, I made a Mary sue looking character, just copy and pasted a Latios with different set of wings and color. Not the greatest creative idea i've had but I am not a artist in terms of drawing. I can think but transmitting thought to paper becomes impossible for me. So, this is a request but I am not forcing anyone, it would be greatly appreciated if someone could come up with a good design of my OC and draw them. Go all out, my only request is that it be a dragon and has something to do with interdimensional travel. Also, I can't just ripoff other designs from other artists as that is not right at all, so that is why I am not using any deviantart designs.**

 **4\. Future Seasons and Larger cast numbers**

 **Yes! There will be future seasons, and I will make an effort to put more players into the shows. However, I have a limited skill with large number of contestants (first story). The main problem with large numbers is fleshing out every character so they are unique and the more contestants, more brainpower. I could do it but my fear is portraying a OC wrong, but if you guys want future seasons with more players, I will do that for you. Also going back to point 1, a Co author will definetly be a major help in larger numbers.**

 **So that is it, just give it some thought and check out the poll on my page. Have a good night or good morning, also, DA33 and SD have been my closest friends on this site so I don't want them to kill themselves in helping me, they both have really good stories and they deserve some time to relax. Thanks for reading and I will try and bust out the next chapters soon**


	5. Catastrophes Away!

**Bringing you another chapter of this amazing story, though I have to admit, DA33's are a bit better than mine so I recommend reading his. Never the less, let's move on with the show. I don't own anything other than my own OC's. One more note, I am going to write an origin story about Kavi/Dimagon, I love your guy's support. Thanks a bunch so lets roll away.**

 **Catastrophe Away!**

 **Second Floor (Solgaleo Team)**

The Solgeo's floor was overall pretty quiet except for a grinding sound that was coming from Flint's room, it wasn't annoying or very loud but it could be heard. Thankfully, no one was bothered by the noise as Flint was busy scraping a large piece of wood which would become a surf board later, with time and energy needed to make a work of art possible. Flint used this method to relieve himself of any stress or to forget about the day that occured in which his team lost, it was a good therapedic exercise.

Yoru on the other hand was planning out everything he could do to Genesect on a white board, that was conviently placed, that included pranks like water balloons, pies and so forth. Sure, his team lost and that sucked but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun at all, the battle was boring after all. Seriously, who wanted to get one shoted by other Pokemon, that was stupid and boring.

Autumn on the other hand was not in the greatest mood, she was disturbed by the fact she was so easily defeated. That was humiliating alone but the thought of it being broadcasted throughout all of the known world was even worse to think about. Imagine what her family would think? Would they sympathize with her or would they feel ashamed? Autumn knew her family loved her but were they a little dissapointed by her performance, that was the real question.

 **Third Floor** **(Lunala Team)**

Logan was in distress, or more specifically, he was depressed to the very core. The battles from yesterday were a sharp reminder of his past, war. Bloody, hurtful and traumatizing to even the strongest of wills, no one came out with their mind intact. It wasn't even supposed to happen, they took Logan and pushed him into the fight, it was never his decision. They take what they want, they never return.

On the other side of Logan's room was Jennifer who was just reading a book, another good exercise to get her mind off of tomorrow. She knew her weaknesses and battling was one of them, the idea of fighting and winning would make her anxious and usually ended with her fainting without fighting at all. Any type of large amount of stress or anxiety caused her to faint. But, that wasn't on her mind most of the time however, what was on her mind was thinking about the only other Pokemon she could consider family, Seth.

 **Kitchen** **/Mess Hall**

Lilliana had snuck into the kitchen easily as the chefs seemed to be sleeping in today, no one in the mess hall except for a couple of interns cleaning the tables. Once the coast was clear, Lilliana looked into the cupboards and pantries to see what ingrediants were available, her talent in cooking was nagging her this morning. Grabbing several ingrediants immediatly, she went to make her own breakfast. Not that the chefs were bad in their cooking, but Lilliana just preferred to cook her own food.

It all felt like a familiar paradise to Lilliana, no one to bother her as she went along cutting, shredding and cooking individual ingrediants that would come together as one masterpiece. Seperate pieces to a magnificient picture, that is until Lilliana heard some pots and pans fall which made her stop what she was doing and turn around. On the floor, was Fiona who rubbed her head a bit as it could be assumed she must have caused the ruckus.

"Sorry about that, I'm a bit of a klutz," Fiona smiled embarrassed

Lilliana shrugged with a small smile as she couldn't blame her teammate but why was she in the kitchen?

"I was just thinking about baking something for everyone, if you are wondering why I am here," Fiona answered Lilliana's thoughts as if she could read them

Oh wait, she was a Psychic type.

"Sure, why not?" Lilliana shrugged once more before resuming her work

 **Hall of Origins**

The whole Hall of Origins was lit on fire, litterally and metaphorically as attacks from each of the legends were being launched all over the place. Well, not all of them, mainly just Kyogre and Groudon before Latias and Latios got mixed into it. Kavi and Keldeo teleported into the Hall only to duck from a Hydro Pump being fired.

"What the hell is going on?!" Kavi asked Yveltal who kept grumbling as Lunala wouldnt leave him alone

"Kyogre is extra bitchy today for some reason and just got angry at Groudon when he called her fat," Yveltal muttered

"Where is Arceus and Giratina?" Keldeo questioned

"Somewhere far away, they left Regice in charge," Shaymin answered as she was watching the TV where Total Pokemon All Stars was playing

"REGICE?!" both Kavi and Keldeo exclaimed

"yeah, who knew?" Rayquaza growled as he felt he should have been left in charge

"Why aren't you on your show?" said Celebi

"Cause Suicune is being herself again and Zygarde is doing something else along with our script maker isn't showing up for work!" Rayzuaza yelled as he smashed the table next to him

Kavi and Keldeo decided to leave the area as they went to Arceus's and Giratina's room only to find Regice sitting on the throne, playing with action figures. For a Regi, he was the most odd one out of the bunch, being absolutely nuts where he would yell something random or go on a killing spree.

"And the little growlithe said to his mommy...GO F**** YOURSELF!" Regice suddenly boomed as both Kavi and Keldeo sweatdropped

"Gee, no wonder this place is going downhill," commented Kavi

"Hey Regice, uh...since Arceus and Giratina aren't here, can w-," began Keldeo

"MAKE ANOTHER DAMN SEASON AND GET OUT!"

Both hosts didnt need to be told twice as they teleported, Regice going back to normal acting like a small innocent child.

 **Movie Set**

"HELLO CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA IMMEDIATLY!" announced Kavi as he thankfully got a list of challenges to do so he wouldn't have to ever go back to the Hall again

The contestants went towards the hosts who were both in the main area, where a parking lot was located. However, since Pokemon don't drive cars, it was abandoned and empty. Just nothing but a large, black mass of road all over the place as the hosts looked eager to get this challenge started.

"Welcome campers, today's challenge is going to be a survival challenge. More specifically, a survival from natural disasters thrown at you by us which isn't even natural anymore. Both teams must start from here to the other end of the movie set without getting seperated or you will not win the challenge. From here, you go to the wild western set, then the island set, then the mountain range set and finally, the plains area set. Any questions?" Kavi explained as everyone raised their hand/paw/appendage

"Good, let's get started. Starting with a classic type of natural disaster, EARTHQUAKES!" Keldeo announced as the ground began to rumble severly. almost knocking the competitors off their feet

The contestants soon all scrambled to get out of the area and find the wild western set as soon as possible. The ground cracked beneath them and broke in several places due to how powerful the earthquakes were. Keldeo and Kavi, however, were not affected at all as they just watched the contestants run around to avoid the disasters. This amused Kavi as it showed how their misery seemed to satisfy his thirst for...what? Revenge? Destruction? What was the point of all his being? Humans couldn't figure him out and whenever he showed, they were so frightened they either ran away or had multiple Pokemon attack him.

Is this all Kavi ever knew, pain and misery? No happiness? Why?

 **Flashback**

 _"It's Dimagon! It's here to kill us all!" a random human yelled at the sight of Kavi (A/N:Dee-my-g-en, that's how you say it)_

 _"Run!" the rest of the townspeople were running frantically while others sent out their Pokemon to fight_

 ** _"Wait?! I don't mean any harm!" a younger version of Kavi stated, oh how he hated what they called him_**

 _"Flamethrower!" his pleas were met with fire, multiple fire types, from Pokemon thousands of years ago, attacked him immediatly_

 _The fire, it burned, consumed him with its orange and red destructive force that was meant to destroy or refine. In this instance, it was meant to destroy the new legendary Pokemon, for the people of a small town did not know much about it and therefore seen it as a threat compared to other known legendaries. The fire...fueled by pain and misunderstanding was causing the new legendary to see the darkest of hearts in humans, nothing but murdering, lustful, greedy species. That's all they were, insucnifficant beings with no reason to stay alive or be in this world to inhabit. Why did Arceus allow them to live? Why did the Great One create them? Was the Great One testing his creations?_

 **" _Why, Great One, must I suffer?!"_** _asked the new legendary to the creator of all beings, all universes, even creator of Arceus herself for the Great One created Dimagon, not Arceus_

 ** _"To find your true purpose my child. If your enemy strikes you, turn the other cheek. You must learn to find yourself within this world with all the pain, misery, grief, and find happiness within it. Never forget, I am with you, always."_**

 _Those were the words that the Great One told Dimagon during his first days upon the Pokemon World. The Great One never said anything else to Dimagon since then, silence for millions of years when the new legendary sent pleas for help and guidance but recieved no answers. Was this the Great One's plans? Let his creation suffer by the attacks of others, the ridicule by others, to find himself?! No. The Great One sent his own creation to see the evil of the world, to eradicate it and all who lived within it._

 _The orb upon Dimagon's chest glowed so bright that the fire looked small compared to how bright it was, bright with darkness. Dimagon's form changed as giant black wings of cosmic energy sprang out, dark legs sprout from where there were no legs, his arms extended and glowed dark and his head turned into that of demons. Horns sprang from his body and the top of his head, his eyes glowed to pitch darkness that one could lose their soul by looking into it. Finally, the orb inside the being's chest was dark, the light snuffed out by the evil of the world. This was his true form, his broken form, his...imperfect form._

 **End of Flashback**

"Kavi?" Kavi's thoughts were stopped by the legendary colt's words

That was a memory, a scar that had longed plagued the legendary known as Kavi. His 'name' was to hide his true self to the rest of the legendaries for they were created after and had no clue of his existance. He couldn't blame them, Arceus was cautious with Kavi's powers and sealed them in a form more notable, a Latios. Kavi would never see them until he found his true purpose, but he could not find it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just remembering things,"

 **Solgaleo's**

Upon entering the western movie set, the Lunala's were met with sand being blown in their faces. A sandstorm had occured as sand, debris, and tumbleweeds were all thrown into the team. The sand blocked out their sight and hurt when they tried to see where they were going, except for Logan. Being a Steel/Rock type which the sand did nothing to hamper his sight, something else did. Logan could see clearly but what he saw wasn't what he wanted to see.

The sand, it reminded him of war, the blood of his comrades and the painful cries of misery. Logan's mind, heart and soul was shattered those years, the sand being all those fragments from his shattered past. Each grain of sand was a memory, a recollection of events that meant nothing to the Aggron now. However, those recollections were as painful as being shot, seeing yourself once again in a nightmare that never ended.

"Logan! Can you lead us through the storm?!" Jennifer yelled as the sandstorm made it hard to hear, the wind howling with triumphant battle cries

"Yeah...I can," Logan slowly said as he doubted he could, he couldn't even lead his squad to live, pathetic

Trying to forget his past, Logan pushed forward but the sand would not let him go without fighting back. It seemed to blow even harder to throw the entire group back. The Lunala's continued to push forward, holding onto one another to not get blown away. The Solgaleo's came just behind them as this was definetly not their kind of challenge at all, Lilliana and Flint using their vines as a rope to keep everyone together.

"I can't see anything," Yoru muttered as he felt that their team would be lost

"We don't need to be Rock, Steel or Ground types to see," Fiona told the Dark type as she being a Psychic type benefitted them, she was able to sense where the Lunala's where heading, leading her team by informing Lilliana, who took charge, where the Lunala's direction was

The team's contineud forward but as Logan took a few more steps, the ground beneath his team suddenly fell and the whole Lunala team, except for Cherish, Skyler and Michael, fell down into a crater of sand.

"Oh crap!" Logan exclaimed as he fell down with his team

"Seriously?! You could not see that!" Cherish began to complain as her teammates who fell in the crater groaned in annoyance

 **00000**

 **"If we lose, Cherish is going home. She wasn't here that long but I can't stand her attitude," said Skyler**

 **00000**

"See ya suckers!" Yoru laughed as the Solgaleo's went around the crater to avoid falling in and continued to get out of the western set

Cherish growled as she launched an Aura Sphere at Yoru, the move hitting its mark despite having lack of sight. Yoru was sent flying, being tied to Flint, almost bring down his whole team onto the ground due to the force of being sent. Thankfully, Flint pulled Yoru back as he and Yoru glared before sending their own attacks, Flint using Leaf Tornado and Yoru firing Dark Pulse knocking down Cherish. The Solgaleo's then pushed foward to get out of the western set while the Lunala's busied themselves to get out of the crater.

It wasn't too long before both teams got off the western set which the day shined through the not dissappearing sandstorm. Everyone began to wipe the sand from their eyes as the ground rumbled again because of the earthquakes. Why were the earthquakes still here?! The island set was directly next to the western set as both teams got on the set, being on a small island but as they got on, the background around them shifted oddly where they were all covered with water. Water was seen for miles except miles away where the main area was, here comes a lot of swimming or island hopping.

"Does anyone know how to swim?" Lilliana asked her team, she was sure somebody did and she found it quite odd that Flint raised his hand, a grass type knew how to swim

"I had an idea for everyone else who isn't a great swimmer," Flint was saying until he began to rain heavily and the wind picked up with thunderclouds clashing, swimming was out of the picture

Meanwhile, the waves looked evil and menacing as it again reminded Logan of war, he remembered how it was a stormy day when he went to fight, those waves holding dead bodies of Pokemon who once were his friends in the military, all dead. Logan swore he saw their bodies yet again as he didn't want to island hop ever again but for the sake of the team, he needed to do so. It was him and Jennifer who would have a little trouble but Jennifer had it easy as she was given a ride by Skyler but Logan had to form his path. He growled to himself as he used Stone Edge to make a crude version of a bridge, hoping it would hold so he could get to an island.

The Solgaleo's in contrast had a different as Flint and Lilliana had their vines interjoin to form sometype of sling shot device. It was Flint's idea to do so as Yoru stood up to the plate to go first, pulling back as far as the vines could go, both Servines straining a bit but holding their ground as all the pressure was released. Yoru was sent flying and landed on one of the far islands that was closer to the exit. One by one, the other team members of the Solgaleo's followed and were fired to where Yoru landed, however, Fiona landed a island less than where Yoru landed and Kiera could not be fired. She had to swim as she was a Lapras but that was a bit of an advantage.

"Go, I'll follow," Flint said as he used a second vine to form the slingshot, Lilliana nodding before, she too, was sent to where the others were

"They're using their Grass Types to slingshot themselves closer to the exit," Cream stated to Skyler as the Scizor looked over to see her friend lead her team on

"Clever," Skyler commented with a small smile

 **00000**

 **"Lilliana really shows how she could lead her team, I'm impressed she is really taking the leadership position," said Jennifer who was soaked with water**

 **00000**

 **"How did I pull the slingshot idea? My sister is a extreme sports adict and she does this for a living and told me about it, but I never thought it could work," Flint smiled as he leaned back on his chair**

 **00000**

"Slow and steady," said Flint as he was on Kiera's back, unable to slingshot himself as it was straining his muscles and he was getting exhausted

Kiera nodded as she traveled through the storm and avoided going too fast as she didn't want herself or her teammate to get washed away by the harsh waves. THe rain beating upon their bodies like small iciles with the wind releasing its anger upon them, the waves crashing into Kiera's side but the Lapras was biologically built for that type of conditions. Logan saw this and it reminded him of another time in war, the ferrying across islands just to get soldiers across, bloody.

Finally, both teams got out of the island set as they sighed in relief to feel the heat of the sun right upon their bodies rather than having the water beat down on them, the wind try and blow them away along with the occasional thunder. Both teams could see the mountain range set right away as they had to go into the said set in order to complete the challenge and win. Upon entering however, the teams soon found themselves inside the mountain range with the area becoming extremely warm and stuffy.

"Sheesh, it feels like a hundred degrees in here," Flint commented wiping sweat off his forehead already

"What is this? A volcano?" Autumn questioned as then the mountain rumbled and red liquid sprang all around them

"Question answered!" Fiona exclaimed as everyone on the Solgaleo's team began to run, taking a path to the right

"Should we take the right or left path?" Cream asked as the heat was making her nauseous and dizzy

"Left," Skyler answered for her as she went down the left path with the Lunala's following

The ground on the sides of both teams cracked open with lava bursting through said cracks and causing the area to become harder to run on. Both teams had to quicken their pace in order to avoid the lava and get out of this volcano. The area around the teams became smaller and smaller as more lava seeped into the paths, thankfully, the path opened up again to a two major rock bridges over a crater of lava. There was no way around but the bridges, and one mistake would cost them their lives.

"Fiona, go first and get to the other side so you can help get Kiera there as I doubt that bridge will hold her weight," Lilliana instructed as the Gardevoir nodded and moved across, the bridge not budging thankfully

The Lunala's in contrast had only one heavy player in their team, Logan, who did not like the site of lava. The sight of it reminded him of blood, the amounts of it all over his face at one point during his service. There wasn't one day he didn't see blood and it still haunted him.

"Logan, how is your landing?" Skyler asked the Aggron seriously

"Fine," Logan replied not amused at what she was thinking of with that question

Skyler then used Strength to lift the Aggron, stressing out her entire metal body as Logan was naturally a heavy Pokemon. Skyler then grunted as she threw the Aggron across the chasm, Logan landing on the other side though the bridge rocked a bit with some rock falling. The Solgaleo's were able to get Kiera across thanks to Fiona using Psychic, running across the bridge as the Lunala's had a slight lead. But, right as Lilliana was about to cross the bridge, being the last, the bridge then broke at the end, causing the Servine to fall, grabbing the edge desperately.

"I got you!" Lilliana heard as she felt hands grab hers and pull her up, seeing the face of Flint before the volcano rumbled more

 **00000**

 **"I give him credit for saving me but I still don't trust Flint, yet," Lilliana said to the camera**

 **00000**

"We got to get out of here!" Yoru shouted as Flint didn't say anything, just running to the exit as soon as possible

Right as they exited the volcano, the plains literally were beneath them, the lava of the volcano trailing down and was coming to burn the contestants. Both teams being forced to run down the volcano before the lava could reach them, the surface of the volcano radiating with heat. Dark, char like texture covering the mountain as dark clouds of smoke filled the air. Upon the arrival of landing on soft green grass, the contestants were greeted by another storm, a tornado to be in fact.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Cherish growled as the tornado was making it hard for Pokemon who naturally levitated or could fly to be able to do those things without being possibly pulled into the vortex

"Where do these hosts get these ideas!" Autumn yelled as she looked at the volcano behind them, the lava touching the grass and causing a massive fire

 **Hall of Origins (before challenge)**

"Man, is there anything good on TV?" Latios muttered to himself as he changed the channel multiple times, Kavi flying in with a thoughtful look as he had a notepad and a pencil with him

"Hey Latios," Kavi said absentmindly as he looked at the TV and a thought came up, the TV displaying weather which included a tornado, storm, volcanic eruption and earthquakes

"Hey babe," Latios held back a grin but failed

Kavi froze and turned around with a glare on his face as Latios paled, Kavi was known to do many things to people who pissed him off too much. Sadly for Kavi, he didn't have the time to punish Latios as he gave him a hard right hook, sending the Lati into the wall and causing a hole.

 **Back to the Show**

"Let's go!" Lilliana told her team as she ran away from the fire and as far away from the tornado as possible, the others of her team soon following behind her

"Why do all these weather conditions have to happen?" Logan muttered to himself as the tornado wouldn't be too much of a problem since he was heavier, the heaviest in the entire show if he remembered right

The Lunala's and the Solgaleo's both were running away from the wildfire and the tornado as fast as they could, but to their distress, the exit was nowhere in sight. Not in the distance, or even near them at all as it seemed they were stuck in here, about to be embraced by death's fiery touch and vaccumn.

"Stupid ho-..." Autumn was about to curse but she noticed something in the tornado, something shining a bit as she had an idea

Autumn soon ran into the tornado with her team looking at her .

"Autumn?! What are you doing?!" Kiera exclaimed seeing the Leafeon get sucked into the vortex

After a few moments, Autumn was gone as she somehow got in the middle of the tornado and was sent through a door, landing in the same parking lot where the hosts were at the beginning of the challenge. The hosts were pleased with her performance as they walked/levitated towards the Leafeon with smiles.

"Congradulations Autumn, you are the first person to make it back but we did say that your whole team has to be here to win," said Keldeo

"Yes, hopefully they find out that the tornado is the exit," added Kavi

The Solgaleo's and the Lunala's looked at the approaching fire and the approaching twister coming towards them, with Autumn assumed to be dead or stuck in the vortex. Something was up however as they didn't see Autumn's body show up anywhere in the tornado or on the ground prompting suspicious thoughts. Fiona reached out with her psychic abilities to see if Autumn was in the tornado to find out that the Leafeon wasn't. Strange, the tornado should still hold the Leafeon unless...

"Lilliana, the tornado is the way out! I can't sense Autumn in the tornado at all," Fiona realized as she told the assumed captain of the Solgaleo's

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Yoru retorted as he doubted that was the case

Lilliana looked at the tornado as she thought for a few seconds, no exit and two approaching death machines ready to get rid of the competition. Either way, they were going to end up screwed, so why not jump into the vortex.

"We are going to jump in there, if Autumn isn't in the tornado, that means she must have found the exit," Lilliana commanded her team as she jumped into the tornado as well

The Lunala's looked at one another as the gears in Michael's head began to turn and the conclusion came out of the machine. One Solgaleo went into the tornado and didn't come out but her body didn't show up, then another went in...meaning the tornado was the exit!

"Damn hosts! The tornado is the exit, let's get in there before the Solgaleo's get in!" Michael growled

"They are not winning today!" Cherish agreed as she flew right into the tornado

"Crap! They figured it out, hurry!" Flint exclaimed as the Solgaleo's rushed to get into the tornado before the Lunala's could beat them to it

 **Parking Lot**

The hosts were waiting patiently with Autumn for the rest of the contestants to get here as the portal opened sending everyone sprawling onto the floor with a groan.

"Sweet! A tie or so we think, let's see the footage!" Kavi said happily as the camera zoomed and slowed as the contestants came through the portal

It looked even with everyone coming through at once, except that the last Pokemon to touch the ground turned out to be Cherish, everyone else landing before she did. Kavi reviewed the tape and replayed it at a slower pace to double check and the result was the same. Feeling satisfied, the legendary host went over to the exhausted contestants with a grin.

"I'm happy to announce that the Solgaleo's win today's challenge!" the Solgaleo's weakly cheared from a long day's work

"However, no one is going to elimination today as I have important news, each team will receive another player!" added the host as both teams stopped

One more player to each team? Meaning, that there was two players coming into the game and now the teams were with seven contestants each, was this planned? Why now? Why didn't the hosts have those two contestants arrive at the very beginning, or right before the first challenge?

"Please welcome Tsunami and Momo, Tsunami will be joining the Lunala's while Momo will join the Solgaleo's," Keldeo finished as a Greninja and Pichu were brought before the teams

"It is an honor to serve with you," the Greninja bowed humbly

"Hi there everyone," the Pichu smiled before walking up to Yoru

"Touch my paw,"

Yoru reluctantly grabbed Momo's paw before being electrified with a small Thundershock, the Pichu burst into laughter as Yoru's fur spiked out everywhere and made him look like a walking ball of fur. Yoru had a annoyed face before laughing as well, he was already liking their new teammate, imagine the pranks he and Momo would do to Genesect

Speaking of the legendary bug, he saw the Pichu and Zorua laugh as he groaned "Fuck my life,"

Tsunami however distanced himself as he observed everyone around him, just from looking at everyone, he could see their behavior. With time, he would see their habits, then their past, then their faults and then their losses. He would make sure that he remained as low under the radar as possible, that is what a ninja does and that's what ninja's do best. However, Tsunami got the look of one of the contestants, a certain Crobat that didn't give him a kind look, probably suspicious of the Greninja.

With that, the hosts dismissed the cast for dinner and some rest.

 **Hey everyone, that was a good chapter yes? Did I put more insight into our cast and made them more like characters than just things? Leave a review down below on how you thought of this chapter and what kind of predictions would you make on who would go home first. Also, my avatar has changed as I have an announcement to make, I have decided not to do an origin story yet, _yet._ I will do a story inspired by a writer from five years ago that I met, that story dedicated to me as a gift and got me inspired to write a series with it. Stay tune for that and this story and also Generation X being updated.**

 **Good night**


	6. Beach Time

That's **right, back with another chapter. Enjoy, I don't own anything except my own OC's.**

 **Lunala's Floor**

Michael grumbled to himself as he had a new annoyance on the show now, Tsunami was the problem. Michael tried to find dirt or anything that he could use against the Greninja for the past two hours as the Water Type was not in his room since he arrived, only to find that there was nothing. Michael tried researching anything about Greninja's or find a profile about Tsunami but it all ended with blanks. His record was clean, nothing to find dirt and no journals to find anything in his backstory, a literal ghost.

"Ugh, I need some sleep," Michael mumbled to himself as he rubbed his forehead with one of his wings before falling asleep

Meanwhile Skyler walked to her usual area, the main floor, to where she would talk to Lilliana only to find Tsunami there staring outside a window oddly enough. Having this new teammate definetly changed things as in a way, the Lunala's now had a stealthy factor into the next challenges they did with someone with more experience in martial arts combat, assumingly.

"So let me get some things straight here, I am the leader of this team," Skyler said walking up to the Greninja

Tsunami turned to her with eyes that gave nothing but a blank expression

"Do I make myself clear?" Skyler questioned making sure Tsunami got the message

"A bowl is most useful when it is empty," Tsunami replied as Skyler was confused by his response

"What are talking about?"

"From every wound there is a scar, from every scar there is a story that says, 'I have survived'. Turn your wounds into wisdom," Tsunami said once again shocking the Scizor as that didn't need elaboration on what he meant

"Listen here new guy, you don't know what I've been through! Stay out of my past!" Skyler growled as she was beginning to lose control

The Greninja was silent for a few minutes with his arms behind his back with the same blank expression on his face staring right into Skyler's

"How do you even know I have a bad past?!" questioned the angry Scizor

"When you look in the eyes of many, you begin to see the eyes of someone who is scared, someone who is trying to escape their past but fails to let it go. I see the eyes of Pokemon that has a hard exterior but their interior is as brittle as ice, ready to be shattered. Your past is your weakness and it will consume you, break you, but you can't seem to let it go can you? Don't see me as a threat, see me as an counselor," Tsunami answered as he turned and walked out of the area leaving Skyler fuming

 **00000**

 **"She's our team's leader? She will fall very easily. I've seen many like her, studying how they react to certain jabs at their past and make them go into a rage. All bark with some bite, but are dumb enough to not see the masterminds behind eliminations which will be me. I don't care for anyone's reason to win the money, they're nothing to what I was given to do." Tsunami explained as he had his arms folded**

 **00000**

 **"How does h-? Is he playing with my mind? There's no way he could read my past!" Skyler angrily muttered**

 **00000**

 **Solgaleo's**

The Solgaleo's meanwhile were more at ease with a win under their belt and the new contestant was getting along with mostly everyone, everyone except Lilliana who thought that Momo was a bit annoying. Yoru on the other hand thought of the female Pichu as his best friend, pranking Genesect to no end as they stole his personal items, clogged up his cannon with butter, turned him off, messed up his eyesight and dismantled one of his arms. The duo could be seen laughing as the legendary prehistoric Pokemon was running after them, unable to fly as he was missing a arm and it messed up his aerodynamic functionality.

"Get back here you little shits!" Genesect threatened as he tried firing his cannon but it was clogged making him growl more, his eyes glowing more red as he fired Signal Beam from his only other arm

"Come get us old bug!" Yoru retorted with a smirk as he turned himself into a Joltik thanks to his ability to get under small areas

"Uh, I think those two should really stop or they will seriously get hurt," Fiona commented to Kiera who watched the scene unfold

"Yeah," Kiera nodded in agreement

"Hey Kiera, what's your story? Why are you here, if you don't mind me asking." The Lapras then looked at the Gardevoir a little shocked that someone wanted to know about her a bit

"What do you want to know?" Kiera tried beating around the bush as she was uncomfortable about talking about herself

"Your past silly!" Flint suddenly said popping out of the vent

"How did yo-?" both females began to ask

"My best friend Alice showed me some neat stuff to do and we got a little curious and crawled through some vents. If you guys don't want to share your past, I'll happily share mine." Flint answered getting down and dusting himself

"Your best friend?" Kiera raised an eyebrow at this bit of info

"Oh yeah, I competed on two game shows at once, the previous season and another show with two other hosts. I met her and we became really good friends, and I have to admit, she was really pretty for a Sylveon," explained Flint

"So you're into Sylveons now?" Fiona smiled as she teased the Servine causing him to blush

"Well...I plead the fifth,"

"So what made you want to join the show?" Kiera questioned getting back on topic

"Originally it was for my mother, the money going to pay for medical expenses as she was very ill. My family was having money problems with those medical expenses and my ten other brothers and sisters tried to pitch in with my dad but we were getting into debt. Being the third child, I didn't contribute as much as I should have like my older brothers who make a living doing music, in fact, my whole family has a talent in music. Anyway, I joined the game shows to give my mom some money and thankfully enough, a lot of fans donated what they could to pay for my mom's treatments...I can't explain how happy I was to see that my mom could get what she needed and we had the money to pay for it all...I'm sorry," Flint answered but as he was explaining, his eyes filled with tears as he had to stop to wipe his eyes and blow his snout with a tissue

To say that Kiera could finally have someone who was going through a really tragic time at one point made her feel a bit more comfortable around her team. Yoru and Momo were easy to get along with as their antics definetly were cheerful, Fiona being one of those nice friends who didn't judge and now there was Flint, who, not only shared something similar in terms of personal struggle, but, also was one of those Pokemon who wasn't afraid to share his past. Kiera remembered watching the previous season one time on her recovery season due to her anerexia, his relaxed and calm nature allowing him to get really far within the competition. Now, Kiera was compelled to tell her tale as Flint shared his and maybe, just maybe, she might find some closure and happiness out of this, not grief or nervousness.

"Well, I used to model..." Kiera trailed nervously

"Really?" this got the attention of Fiona now, Flint still blowing his snout but listening

"Yeah...but that didn't work out so well. I had a body image issue as I felt compelled to get slimmer and slimmer to be competitive with many other modeling Pokemon such as Milotics. One day, I suffered a heart attack that almost killed me and I had to stop modeling to recover. I hope to get back into it and I thought that this game show might help me get out of that mentality of being prettier and prettier," Kiera explained as she seemed now downcast and depressed but looked up when she felt some weight on top of her head, seeing Flint's face close to hers which made her blush from such a close proximity but he seemed to not notice

"What you need missy, is some friends, and thankfully for you, I am an expert in the friends department. Look at us, we have a pretty good team with how many of us actually geniunly care for one another and not want to cut each other's throats. Yeah we have Lilliana, who doesn't seem to socialize much, but she isn't all that bad and she isn't the type to get mean with anyone," Flint then got off the Lapras's head as he sat on a chair

"But aren't you trying to win for the money for your mom?" the Lapras was confused by Flint's relaxed mood about competiting

"Like I said, we got a lot of support from fans that paid everything. The only reason I am here is the hosts dragged me here and couldn't get anyone else to compete," Flint shrugged it off

"Okay, so Fiona, why are you here?" Kiera now asked the Gardevoir

"I was home schooled until I got to a certain age and then I was able to go to some foreign exchange program that allowed me to travel abroad. The two reasons why I am here is to make some friends and win the money to travel abroad some more," Fiona answered showing pictures she took as Kiera and Flint definetly were in awe from the places Fiona was able to visit

"That's awesome, thanks for being supportive," Kiera smiled as she was more than happy now having two more people who cared

"No problem, if you need anything, just let me know," Flint nodded as he went to get something to eat

 **Lunala's**

Tsunami was walking down the hall to go to his room, mainly being barren as he didn't need anything else other than somewhere to sleep and somewhere to clean himself. As he walked down the hall, he noticed one of his new teammates, which was Cream, happily humming to herself as she floated down the hall in the opposite direction, eating a bag of chocolates.

"Hey new guy!" Cream greeted cheerily

"Tsunami," the Greninja corrected

"Right, welcome to our luxiourus floor and our cool team, though do be careful with Cherish as she can be a bit cranky most of the time," said Cream

"I've noticed," Tsunami nodded as he knew that the minute he looked at the team, being very observant to the point that he just had to look at someone to know how they acted

"Well I'm Cream and if you ever want someone to talk to, you can always talk to me! See you later new guy!" the Vanillite smiled as she hummed while floating towards the elevator, still eating chocolates

Tsunami rolled his eyes a bit as he didn't need to worry about that one for a long time, she was far too easy to get rid of and she would never be a threat to what he was going to do. Stopping next to Michael's room, Tsunami got an idea as he needed to be under the radar as much as possible, meaning he had to participate in challenges but keep himself from standing out. Tsunami also needed to ally himself with someone with equal intelligence and from the look of his team, he only knew one Pokemon that fit his goals, Michael. It would be perfect, Tsunami would scheme with the Crobat and get rid of potential threats to them, then dump Michael at the merge and get rid of the other contestants one by one.

"Hey, do you mind?" Michael asked as he opened his door while Tsunami was thinking and wanted to get past the Greninja

"I wanted to speak with you," Tsunami stated as Michael narrowed his eyes

"Why?"

"To form an alliance,"

"Right, and you think you could get rid of me that easy could you?" Michael glared as this was a typical tactic by other antagonists of other shows

"You really see me as a threat do you? I regret to inform you that I can't outwit you, but I wonder how your father is doing?" Michael began to pale

"H-how...?"

"Oh, is your brother getting out of his depression as well?" Tsunami didn't relent his attack as he had the Crobat by the wings now

"H-how...thats not your business!" Michael growled

"I wonder how hard it was to see your father die right in front of you, slowly, from the horrible disease of cancer. You were helpless, you had friends but they couldn't stop the pain, you snapped and now you have the guilt and pain as a reason to win money, hoping it will fix everything," Tsunami continued as Michael's emotions began to overload

"w-what?! No! I didn..."

"Relax Michael, I'm going to help you. I lost my family entirely and I can't get them back. You still have your brother and your mother, cherish it, for they will be gone too. I am going to help you by forming an alliance with you, giving you another vote to get rid of anyone who threatens your goal to win the money. With your brain and my perception, you will win this competition and that money will be yours but I need you to trust me." Tsunami then lowered his tone and refrained his attack, seeing Michael now struggling as his past was haunting him, dammit

"That's not why I am here though, I am only here to keep everyone guessing, not really to win but to show that I am the ultimate strategist," Michel recovered glaring at the Greninja

"But in order to do that, you can't lose can you?" Tsunami fired back easily

"Well...no, you're right. Still, I am not really wanting to win,"

"I see, however, you still have to win if you want to be the ultimate strategist and trickster, you definetly left me guessing at first. Now, do you take my offer?" Tsunami questioned

Michael considered his options, he definetly knew the Greninja was trying something as he calculated what Pokemon like him would do. Michael had to admit, Tsunami was someone who, somehow, knew about everyone's past right away as he attacked Michael with his, but how did he know? Michael also saw Tsunami seemed to make Skyler angry, amusing the Crobat, and he would need the votes on his side. If Tsunami was as good as he was portraying himself to be, then Michael had the info to get rid of potential threats right off the bat. Number 1 contestant that Michael wanted gone was Flint, the veteran player who definetly would be a problem if he stayed.

"Fine, you have a deal but I have my eye on you. Tell me about Flint, I want him gone," Michael agreed but now had a request

"Veteran player, he is a wild car with hardly anything to attack him with. His mother was ill at one time forcing him to compete in the game shows to win her money, he got paid the money through donations from fans to pay for his mother's treatment. He is currently in a relationship with a Sylveon by the name of Alice, being with her for three years now. Family of a mother, father, ten brothers and sisters with extended family of close to two hundred members. His weakness is his heart, willingly would lose so someone who had a better reason to win, could get another chance." Tsunami informed as Michael looked amused now

"Interesting, so we just have to make the Solgaleo's lose?" Michael thought

"Yes, make them lose and Flint will fall," Tsunami nodded

"Then we are going to breeze through the competition,"

 **00000**

 **"Tsunami thinks he can outsmart me with his observant eyes but I have safeguards for that," Michael said with a calculating expression**

 **00000**

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE BEACH SET IMMEDIATLY!" Kavi yelled through the speaker as the contestants arrived in a few minutes

"Morning, today's challenge is actually really simple, being two parts but not overall difficult compared to yesterday's. Today's challenge will start with something all shows seem to do, a staying on a board challenge, meaning that you will come up here one by one to stay upon this board for as long as you can, avoiding anything thrown at you. The Pokemon who stays on the longest wins it for their team and will get an advantage in the next challenge, any questions?" Kavi explained the challenge

"Yes, we have two problems. One, the Lapras on the Solgaleo's team would be able to stay on the board and not get knocked off thanks to her biology of being large and heavy," Michael stated

"Hey!" Kiera glared

"And two, Cherish and I are flying and it wouldn't be fair to use Gravity on us as we wouldn't be able to stay on the board at all," continued Michael

"Hey!" Cherish growled

"Hm, I see your point, Cherish, Kiera and Michael can sit out," Keldeo nodded

"But that leaves us with one less player!" complained Skyler

"Then hope one of your players does really well. Solgaleo's, you're up first. Let's start off with Flint" Kavi shrugged as he got the equipment ready

"Sweet, a challenge that actually uses my skills," Flint was estatic to finally be on a board again, getting on it and seeing a launcher at the other end

The timer began as the items were all shot at Flint, ranging from baseballs to lawn chairs, the Servine easily weaving out of the way of the items. The launcher continued to fire more and more for a long while as if it had no ammo limit, Flint getting tired from all the dodging he had to do. Eventually, one of the items hit Flint, knocking him off the board and into the water.

"Nice! Flint sets the bar high with a total of 13 minutes!" Keldeo announced

"Lilliana, you're up next," Keldeo added

The other Servine nodded and got up onto the board, the launcher firing its payload of baseballs and other items. Similar to Flint, Lilliana had an easy time just avoiding all the projectiles launched at her, her movements being too swift for the machine to even try and match. The hosts looked a bit pensive when Lilliana hit the thirteen minute mark right and still didn't look tired. Kavi looked for new projectiles to fire as he found bowling balls, yogo balls and even some wierd shaped metal balls.

"This is going to hurt, for her," Kavi said to himself with glee as he stuffed the said items into the launcher

Lilliana expected some more baseballs but saw a bowling ball coming right at her, narrowly avoiding the hard ball just barely as it traveled at a very fast pace. The next ball however knocked her off the board as it was a yoga ball, too large to dodge although it didn't really hurt that much.

"Lilliana sets the new bar at sixteen minutes, any more?" Keldeo stated as the Solgaleo's cheered for their captain

"I'll go," Autumn replied with determination, those eyes holding the will of steel, unbreakable

The hosts shrugged as they didn't mind having another member of the Solgaleo's give it a shot, the previous two had set the bar high and they doubted the Lunala's could even match that. The launcher fired its new payload, making it much more difficult than last time for Autumn. Thankfully, the Leafeon learned from her captain as she jumped over all her incoming projectiles, mainly the yoga balls and metal balls. The bowling balls weren't hard to dodge as she simply had to go prone and let the balls fly over her.

"We really have a good set of contestants this time," Kavi commented to Keldeo who nodded

"You bet, though I am not surprised with that Leafeon. She's the daughter of that Umbreon on Mew and Victini's show," Keldeo agreed as Kavi's eyes widened remembering they were dealing with the daughter of a satan spawn

The timer went to twenty minutes by now and Autumn seemed bored at this rate, jumping off the board setting the new time to beat. The hosts gave their signs of approval, impressed with the performance of Autumn as her team high fived her.

 **00000**

 **"Spending some time with my dad and Shine really helped me out here, this challenge is too easy," Autumn said looking at her paw in a bored manner**

 **00000**

The Lunala's looked a bit pensive with this high bar they had to beat and not many of them were confident to beat it. Michael went over to Tsunami and whispered some words that couldn't be heard, the Greninja nodding after a while.

"Alright, Lunala's, as much as I want to let you give it a try, you are screwed. I doubt any of you are going to make it far but if you want to give it your best shot, go ahead," Kavi announced to the team

"Who will go first?" Keldeo asked

"I will," Skyler answered before Tsunami could volunteer himself, giving a slight glare to the Greninja for what he said earlier

Skyler got up on the board as the launcher fired bowling balls right away but unlike the others, Skyler punched the bowling ball right back at the launcher which caused it to explode. The hosts just looked at the Scizor with blank expressions as they didn't like it when someone went through a loophole, now having to find another damn launcher to do the challenge.

"Ok, in the light of our challenge material being destroyed by Skyler, we are going to automatically give her twenty minutes as it will take that long to find a replacement," Kavi grudgingly stated

"What?! That's bullshit!" Autumn growled as she felt that all she did was now reduced to nothing just because someone decided to redirect one of the balls back at the machine

"It's only fair, if you don't like then go back to Mew and Victini's island," Keldeo shrugged

"That still doesn't make any sense! How is it fair that Skyler just blew up the machine instead of doing the actual challenge versus Autumn who actually did the challenge!?" Kiera questioned angrily getting in front of the legendary colt's face

"Fine, we will get another launcher, I swear to Arceus that Mew and Victini aren't having this problem," Kavi muttered as he teleported a launcher which caused the other contestants to give him a deadpan look

"What? Would you really want to stand there and wait for a long time as someone tries to avoid...you know what? Skyler, get back up there!"

Skyler sighed as she doubt that she could do the same trick she did due to the hosts putting a shield over the launcher to protect it again. The projectiles fired once again as Skyler avoided them, noticing that the hosts must have amped up the difficulty by raising the fire rate of the launcher. Several times, Skyler had to punch the projectile only to avoid the next one coming literally following right after it. She was making good time hitting ten minutes, but then the hosts threw in something odd, the launcher firing some type of gooey ball.

"What the?" the other contestants wondered as the gooey ball was fired, exploding into a splatter area of goo, unavoidable

Skyler found herself with the goo all over her wings limiting her ability to move quickly and her legs, holding them in place of the board so she couldn't jump over anything fired at her. Skyler growled to herself as a bowling ball hit her right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and causing her to kneel but then she was hit with a yoga ball knocking her off the board.

"Aw, too bad! Skyler was so close with eighteen minutes!" Kavi sarcastically pitied the Scizor

"Any other takers?" Keldeo asked as no one even bothered to raise their hand/paw/claw

Logan would have taken the challenge but his large stature would make it impossible to stay on the board, he might even break the board with just his weight alone. Logan shrugged to himself as thankfully this was a challenge that he didn't need to be reminded of war for once, or so he thought.

"Alright, the Solgaleo's win this round but the next challenge is the major point to win. This next challenge is very simple, you all will construct sand castles for us to inspect, and I brought along another judge as it is always better with three people. Welcome the one legendary with a temper so hot that he can't even deal with the heat, although he is a pretty cool guy, please welcome Volcanion!" Kavi explained as he gestured to the door, the door not opening

"Uh, Volcanion?" Keldeo called out as there was no answer

"Arceus, where the hell is Volcanion?! Look up? Why should I look up!" Kavi dialed on his cell phone to the Hall of Origins as he gave a confused look before looking up

"Shit," Keldeo noticed that Volcanion was coming through the door, he was making his own entrance by smashing the ceiling!

Volcanion immediatly smashed through the roof of the building that the contestants were in, crushing Kavi in the process and buring the half legendary in rubble. The volcanic, steam, water spider thing was laughing as he got up, clearly pleased with his own entrance instead of taking the normal way of getting in.

"How did you get in here like that?" Cream asked

"High Pressure is such a bitch," Volcanion answered with a grin

"That's not how high pressure works," Jennifer said matter of factly

"WHO ASKED YOU?!" Volcanion yelled enraged instantly as Jennifer immediatly was babbling a bunch of facts in fright

"Where's Kavi?" Volcanion asked calming down as Keldeo just pointed to the rubble

"Get your fat ass body off me!" a muffled sound of the host was heard

Volcanion frowned as he fired a Scald attack from one of his cannons which caused the host to scream in pain and the fact it burned like hell.

"FUCK THAT BURNS!" Kavi yelled as he got out of the rubble

"I always wondered how legendaries acted towards one another," said Momo who sweatdropped

The contestants were lead outside where there was plenty of sand and water around, the entire area looking like one entire beach. The sand was surprisingly not that hot to touch and the water wasn't too cold either, a perfect time for Flint to surf. Sadly, there was no time for games as there was some sand castle equipment in two piles, one clearly had much better equipment that probably would be bought by professionals while the other had simple, kidish tools.

"Alright, you have one hour to construct your sand castles. No chatting with the other team, no use of moves and no abilities either. Good luck and your time starts now!" Keldeo said as the teams ran to their items

 **Solgaleo's**

"Does anyone have anything to make for a sand castle?" Lilliana asked

"I got a thought, it would make sense to appeal to the hosts right away, it's a guranteed win i would assume," Fiona answered

"Are you sure?" Momo asked unsure

"We got to take a risk, they could be very rewarding," nodded the Gardevoir

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" Flint smiled as the Solgaleo's got to work

 **Lunala's**

The Lunala's were discussing amongst themselves on what to make as Tsunami and Michael were thinking in silence. They could try and make something to appeal to the hosts, but they needed something more...unique. If it wasn't design, it needed to be something that could be done in one whole hour...they needed to build in scale.

"I got it, we need to build the largest castle that is possible, the bigger the better. The hosts want bigger stuff and we need to appeal to their senses," Michael explained

"How?" Cherish retorted

"Simple, we add warlike material to appeal to Kavi, medieval stuff to appeal to Keldeo and anything explosive or dangerous to appeal to Volcanion."

"This better work," Skyler warned as the Lunala's got to work

 **Hosts**

"Ok, so how is the Hall?" Keldeo asked curiosly

"Better that now Kyogre and Groudon stopped fighting except that now Yveltal is trying to kill everyone and find out who stole his diary," Volcanion grumbled

"JOURNAL!" the voice of Yveltal was heard

"Anway, I'm sure Lunala herself stole it to blackmail him into doing...things with her," Volcanion added

"Anything else?" Kavi raised a brow

"Oh, Suicune slightly sulking because Keldeo isn't talking to her,"

"I tried to talk to her but everytime I try, Raikou is there so I gave up!" Keldeo reasoned

"Well she's pissed at you dude, I suggest the next time that you see her, protect yourself. She looks like she would mangle you really badly," Volcanion warned

"How bad would she mangle me?" Keldeo questioned

 **Hall of Legends (One week Ago** )

Entei was walking about the hall as he was pleased he was able to get his way with Solgaleo, having someone else instead of Raikou but he couldn't let his heart go away from Raikou. He wished that skank of a sister would leave him, Entei only wanted Raikou to himself and Suicune should go fuck Keldeo only. Ever since Keldeo went missing for three years, Suicune had been extra bitchy and agitated lately for not getting laid as much, sheesh, periods much?

"Hey Raikou, you in there?" Entei called behind the door to Raikou's room

"GET THE FUCK OUT ENTEI!" Entei had no time to even react as he was blasted by a Hydro Pump

"Geez, where the hell is Raikou and what the hell is up with you?!" Entei growled

"Raikou is somewhere else and I'm pissed because Keldeo is just avoiding me!"

"Uh, are you sure about that? He literally just came back from training a few days ago and isn't much of a talker," Entei sighed

"I know! That's why I feel like he's avoiding me! It's like Raikou must have had a chat with him or something to make him avoid me at all costs. I try to talk to him and he gives me such bland answers and he looks so dull." Suicune ranted pacing back and forth

"Well, he is on Kavi's show again so he might be busy and I heard he was beginning to date someo-"

"WHAT?! THAT SACK OF SHIT IS GOING TO GET IT!"

Entei sweatdropped as he was also afraid of his sister practically was someone you don't want to mess with.

 **Back to reality**

"Well, I'm fucked," Keldeo sighed not really worried as he expected this

The timer went off as the hosts realized they had somehow talked for an entire hour, damn that was fast! They all shrugged as they went to inspect the castles that the contestants worked on while they chatted, stopping to gaze at the towering castle that the Lunala's made. Keldeo's, Kavi's and Volcanion's mouths all dropped at the sight as the Solgaleo's had to admit that there was a hundred times more detail in the large castle then their smaller one.

"Alright, I don't even have to say it but the Lunala's win this one. Solgaleo's, I will be seeing you at elimination today," Kavi stated as Fion was taking pictures

 **00000**

 **"Hm, I can't vote for anyone on my team, everyone seems to have a better reason to be here then me. I guess I'm voting for myself," Flint said to the camera as he was holding a box in his hands**

 **00000**

 **"I don't know who to vote for, do we have to vote for someone?" Kiera questioned herself and no one in particular**

 **00000**

 **Elimination Area**

"Welcome to the first ever elimination of Total Pokemon Idiotic Action, where one of you is going home today. Let me explain the basics, you all vote on these tablets where you sit, or you don't vote. Whoever recieves the most votes will be eliminated and everyone else will receive a trophy where it is modeled by me. The eliminated contestant will go to the limo of shame that will send you back home, where you will NEVER return, ever. So, ready to get started?" Keldeo explained as he combed his mane more and he wore some sort of suit

After some minutes of silence, no one even touched the pads except one which Keldeo raised a brow, then again, the team was mainly consisted of good natured Pokemon who would have a hard time to get rid of someone. With only one result on his official report, Keldeo knew who was going home.

"Alright, the ones that are safe today, Yoru and Momo," Keldeo began

"Sweet!" Yoru and Momo said at once catching the trophies before going into a lightsaber fight with the trophies

"Lilliana, Kiera and Fiona,"

The three of them got their trophies but were quiet, unsure how to react to losing possibly a close friend of theirs who was going home already. It was now only Flint and Autumn, the two looking at one another as Flint didn't look nervous but was smiling while Autumn was confused why Flint was smiling.

"Flint and Autumn, two grass types at the bottom of the votes, one of you is going home because only one of you got one vote which was the only vote one of you got. The one going home is..."

Flint sat with his eyes closed and arms crossed awaiting fate

 **00000**

 **"I hope everyone does well without me, I will root for everyone on my team, good luck guys," Flint said as he was holding the box still, opening it up to reveal a ring, smiling at it as he had plans with it**

 **00000**

"Flint, Autumn, you're safe," Keldeo finished as he tossed the final trophy to the Leafeon

Flint took a breath as he gave everyone a hug, seeing some of their not so happy faces that he was the first one out, a veteran, the irony. Flint didn't waste time to go inside the limo and leave but he waved as he passed by, giving his final goodbyes.

"Well that was interesting, our veteran is out and the very first one out. Who will fall next time? Who will win? Which team will lose the most members? Find out on Total...Pokemon...Idiotic Action!" Keldeo announced before the camera faded out

 **Lunala Floor**

Jennifer was about to enter her room, reading a book and learning something knew for her to remember. As she was about to open her door, a hand grabbed her and another hand silenced her mouth. Jennifer tried to scream but she was silenced before she could, only emitting a muffled scream that couldn't be heard.

"Shhhhh, it's me. I want you to hear something," Tsunami suddenly said as he came out of the darkness

Jennifer raised a brow by what he meant but he took her over to Michael's room, right outside the door, still covering her mouth.

"Listen," Tsunami stated in a whisper

Jennifer put her head against the door softly looking at the Greninja warily and heard Michael talking to himself.

"Hm, the first one who needs to get out of this show...let's see. Cherish or Jennifer, one I can't stand her attitude while the other one is some fact bumbling little bitch. I guess getting rid of Cherish will be the best option and then Jennifer."

Jennifer eye's widened in shock and anger as she looked at Tsunami but didn't have time to say anything before he moved her to his room.

"I need someone to trust and a vote to get him out when the time comes, in return, I will make sure he doesn't eliminate you. I'm not here to win the money, just to make sure people like Michael don't win. Can you trust me on this?" Tsunami stated

"Why ask me though, why not Skyler or Logan?" Jennifer replied

"I would but Michael would see it right away, he is very clever and I need an alternate tactic. Don't mention this to anyone, secrecy is our best weapon if we want Michael to be taken down," Tsunami answered

"Ok," Jennifer sighed

"Good, goodnight," Tsunami smiled right under his tongue scarf as his plan was going well

"Goodnight," Jennifer sighed as she went to her room to sleep

Tsunami then held a very valuable book of Jennifer's, her diary, as he needed to be aware of her history. The more you knew about your competition, the better. But first, time to even out the odds, Tsunami taking out a knife that was red with the blood of his previous victims.

 **Alright, how was that? Read and review, thanks to all of you guys.**


	7. Update

**Hey all, you might be wondering why it is taking me so long to post something on my stories lately. The honest answer is my procrastination to type anything other than school work or searching for other players on Xbox. I haven't been the greatest writer to keep you guys entertained as I often am doing homework or playing video games.**

 **However, I will post someday. I don't know when but I will. So I actually have a little something that has been on my mind lately for everyone, especially for those of you who played a part in this story. I think about each character and I try to maximize the impact of these characters so one character doesn't always take all the spotlight. I admit, I play favoritism on certain characters but who doesn't? It is really hard to not make most of your story fleshing out characters you have good thoughts and plot for but the others are not so much.**

 **What I mean is that there are characters in every story that are just there, they don't contribute too much of the story. I don't like playing that so I try to flesh out each character based on the information given. I thank you guys for helping out so much. I will get a chapter out for your guy's sake and I will not be giving up on these stories.**

 **Thank you all**

 **Knight of the Dimensions signing out**


	8. Tasks of the Titans!

**Another chapter for this story. Let's do this. RIP Ash-Greninja**

 **In a Random Bar**

A moderately lit small bar was shown by the camera as inside, Kavi was at the counter with the bartender. He had a few drinks already as he just watched the television, unamused and bored as hell. He was trying to think of a new challenge for the competition but he was running into errors and problematic logistics. So, he took a small break by going to his favorite bar and taking some drinks to ease his emotions.

"So, got anything on your show mate?" the bartender asked which turned out to be a Treeko

"Nah, I'm literally braindead of thoughts," muttered Kavi as he drank his next shot

"Well, I'm not one to suggest but I think it would be interesting if you made the contestants become slaves for you legends," shrugged the bartender

"Hm...that's it!" Kavi exclaimed as he flew out of the bar

"At least pay for the drinks you fuck," the Treeko bartender growled as money was teleported right on the bar stool where the legendary sat

* * *

 **Lunala's**

"It's soooooooo boring around here," Cream drawled as she floated around the lobby with nothing to do

"Maybe if you stopped complaining, you could find something to do!" Genesect muttered in a peeved expression, typing on the computer doing his job

"It could be that simple if there are other things to do but everything is literally empty," Skyler rolled her eyes at the legendary bug's temper

"If you all are interested, I could show you some origami," Tsunami said in a calm manner making a crane with ease and started his next figure with a new piece of paper

"Yeah, no," Cherish rolled her eyes

"What is up with the hosts lately? I know bug brain here is slow but these guys take forever," Yoru yawned on top of Genesect's head as Genesect wanted to kill the Zorua so badly but his weapon matrix was disabled

Right on cue, the hosts arrived with a simple teleportation, appearing in the room with shades and formal wear. It looked odd on them since Pokemon generally don't wear clothes unless you take into account the Pokemon Performances in Kalos.

"Hello contestants, did you miss us?" Keldeo greeted

"What's with the clothes?" Lilliana questioned, her brain processing a possible challenge

"Just something we wanted to wear for the occasion, now your challenge is actually not as simple. Well, maybe it is simple, but I think it is more complex because of the many tasks you will have to do," Kavi drawled out slowly as if to hint something

"Just tell us already," Skyler muttered not wanting to hear a long explanation

"Well, for today, you are slaves to the other legendary Pokemon at the Hall of Origins while we go do other things," Keldeo stated

"Who are we assigned to?" Momo asked curiously

"Well, I'm glad you asked. You will spin this wheel with all the...seventy or so legendaries and whoever's face you land on, you got to be their slave for the whole day. Your teams will get points for every contestant who stays in but they can drop out if they don't want to do a task but they lose points. The team with the most contestants in at the very end of the day will win and make the opposing team lose a member. So come on up!" Kavi explained as pointed to a wheel with all the legendaries

"Let's start with Tsunami," Keldeo said

"hai," the Greninja nodded as he spun the wheel, and it landed on Cresselia

"well shit..." Tsunami muttered

"Next,"

 **Montage Time**

Lilliana spun the wheel and got Virizion, Yoru got Phione, Momo got Diance, Logan for some reason got both Terrakion and Heatran, Kiera got Kyogre which was perfect for her, Cherish got Victini of all legendaries. Michael got Mewtwo which wasn't so bad, Fiona got Xerneas, Autumn had to now deal with Groudon, Cream had gotten Kyurem, Skyler got Registeel, and finally, Jennifer landed with Uxie.

"So those are now your masters for the next 24 hours, you can quit but you make your team lose points in the end. One more rule, if your owners decided to have sex in their room with you present, you have to stay in that room but you don't have to listen or watch," Kavi added smugly

"Let's go!" Keldeo exclaimed as they were all teleported in the Hall of Origins, the contestants individually teleported to their new owners for the day while Kavi and Keldeo were in the living room

 **Hall of Origins**

"So now what?" Kavi asked Keldeo now they had no contestants for the day

"Wanna go get Ash Ketchum and bring him here to beat the shit out of everyone?" Keldeo suggested with amusement

"Hell yeah," Kavi smiled

 **-Tsunami-**

The Greninja was teleported into Cresselia's room as he swore to himself that this was not going to be a good day for him. How do you deal with a legendary that everyone knows is super emotional about a simple breakup with another legendary? You can't is the real answer. The legendary was watching TV and thankfully, she didn't look like a mess.

"Ahem," the Greninja coughed to get the legendary's attention

"Oh, you're one of Kavi's contestants aren't you?" Cresselia turned around and asked

Tsunami only nodded and hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Oh, ok. Well, can you please get the popcorn from the kitchen?"

Tsunami raised an eyebrow as Cresselia was a Psychic type, why couldn't she get it herself? It seemed really redundant but he just did it anyway to keep himself in the game. Finding the popcorn in the kitchen, which shouldn't be in a room, but this was the Hall of Origins. There was a bucket full of popcorn as he grabbed it with his hands and brought it over to Cresselia. She seemed to be watching some sort of soap opera.

"Sit down," Cresselia said firmly as Tsunami did sit on the couch but then her eyes glowed blue

"What are you doing?" he questioned her warily

"Learning why you're in this show at all, it's always nice to know," answered Cresselia as she gasped and her eyes stopped turning blue

"What?"

"Nothing, don't ask any more questions," said Cresslia quickly as she focused back on the tv

 **-Fiona-**

The Gardevoir was in Xerneas's room which was pretty normal, filled with trees that looked like her tree form. Xerneas was relaxing for the moment, laying down on her bed until she noticed Fiona was in the room. Thankfully for Fiona, Xerneas wasn't like some legendaries, she was calm and composed.

"You're the contestant we were informed about?" Xerneas asked

"Yes I am, my name is Fiona," the Gardevoir nodded smiling

"Nice to meet you, and I know the host calls you our servants, but I won't put you through any trouble," Xerneas smiled back

"Oh thank you!"

"I do need one thing. I need you to trim these trees for me while I go out for a little bit," Xerneas added as she thought about it

"Oh ok," said Fiona as she really didn't mind

That is till she saw the enormous amount of trees that were in the room itself. Fiona picked up some gardening tools to get started, and this would take a very long time to finish.

 **-Michael-**

"So you are the legendary Mewtwo?" asked Michael

Mewtwo's room was full of scientific studying equipment, multiple testing areas, and a large set of chemicals everywhere. To say that the legendary wasn't fascinated in science would be ironic, seeing as the Pokemon was created by science itself. Then again, Mewtwo was a very smart Pokemon compared to the other legendaries, except Uxie was the smartest of them all.

"Yes, what do I look like to you?" Mewtwo replied gruffly

Michael could tell that Mewtwo was one type of Pokemon who would rather be left alone. Thankfully, Michael was the same way. Therefore, Mewtwo probably wouldn't want Michael to touch any of his stuff, and that would mean that Michael had a good chance of not doing anything. There were threats to analyze within the game show itself that needed to be exposed, or not.

"What do you want me to do?" asked Michael

"Nothing, I'm busy," answered Mewtwo

Jackpot.

 **-Kiera-**

The Lapras was put into a room where it literally was nothing but an ocean. How was the room able to house so much water without leaking? That was a story for another time, or the legendaries just used their powers. Either way, the room kept in so much water that it felt like an ocean, smelled like an ocean, and looked like an ocean. Kyogre was seen just napping underwater as Kiera didn't want to wake her. Kyogre and Groudon were known to have bad tempers that ended in fights.

Minutes passed by as Kiera didn't see Kyogre move at all, the legendary whale just snoozing. Part of her wanted to wake her up so she could do something, but the other side told her to not do anything as it could make Kyogre give her an impossible task and risk losing points for her team. So she waited.

 **-Skyler-**

"Is there anything else to do but sit around?" Skyler muttered looking at the ceiling

"Well no, but I would hate to deal with everyone's problems," replied Registeel

"Everyone has problems?"

"Oh yeah. Haven't you ever watched the shows? Everyone has something bad about the, no matter how nice they look,"

"Such as?" Skyler raised a curious brow as she had her suspicions about a certain Greninja

"The ones who act all wise and know everything are the biggest backstabbers ever. They use the knowledge against everyone who tries to ruin their plans to win. If I were you, I would keep my eyes on the contestants who try not to be noticed, but keep a closer on the ones who do," Registeel nodded

"Interesting, have you been watching us?"

"Of course, Articuno always has the TV on with shows the other legendaries do,"

"Do you mind telling me about a Greninja of ours?"

"Nope, that ruins the fun," Registeel refused cheerily as Skyler scowled

"You really enjoy torture don't you?" the Steel bug muttered

"We had to do it before any of you were even born or hatched,"

 **-Lilliana-**

"Ah, you arrived," Virizion smiled as her room was just a giant plain with grass and flowers around the place

"Yes, what do you want me to do?" seriously asked Lilliana

"Oh, straight to the point. Well I need you to give me a massage, then I need this place cleaned up, and finally, I need you to grab some perfume for my date," explained the Grassland Pokemon

"We are literally on grass," Lilliana pointed out

"Oh I know, but I really need the restroom cleaned. The closet also needs cleaning as there are some Golem who decided to take residence."

Lilliana shrugged as she would rather win the competition than complain about work. She started with the closet as she saw the numerous amount of Golem in the room. They glared at the Servine as Lilliana's tail glowed green before attacking.

 **-Cream-**

"So what do you like to do?" Cream asked the Ice Dragon that laid on the floor

"Sleep," mumbled Kyurem

"Do you have any friends?"

"No,"

"Wouldn't you like some?"

"I don't care,"

"I'll be your friend," Cream went to hug Kyurem despite his size

"I order you to get out of my room and never come back," Kyurem growled but Cream still hugged him as he growled

"This is stupid,"

 **-Yoru-**

Yoru found himself in a little child's room of Phione's. Toys littered the floor with their plastic bodies staying lifeless on the carpet. One notable toy seemed to be a toy version of all the contestants on the show, but one looked different. One looked like Tsunami but was covered in a vortex of water that made it hard to see the actual figure. Phione was seen playing with that specific toy like a little boy playing with his prized toy of a giant collection.

"Uh, hi," Yoru said with a small smile

Phione turned to him and cheered seeing that there was someone to play with him now.

"Yay! You are here! Now you can play Ash-Greninja vs Mega-Charizard with me!" Phione happily exclaimed

"That's cool,"

"You'll be Mega-Charizard and I'll be Ash-Greninja," finished the small water legendary

"Is there any rules?" Yoru asked

"Yeah, as my dad used to say, I have to kick your ass," smiled Phione as Yoru winced

"How old are you?"

"If I was normal, I would be five,"

"You got some serious language issues,"

 **-Logan-**

"Please tell me you aren't going to do what I think you're going to do," muttered the Aggron as he saw Heatran and Terrakion making out

"Quiet slave! Fetch us some wine!" Heatran yelled

"Ugh," Logan wanted to puke at this very moment, except he saw things much more disgusting than two gay Pokemon doing the deed

Thankfully, Logan left the room to go to the kitchen, passing by a lot of legendaries in the main area. They seem to be watching TV with either popcorn or chips to eat, with a whole ton of soda or alcohol as well. As he approached the kitchen, he couldn't help but notice that the legendaries had all the alcohol right in view. Shrugging, Logan grabbed a bottle of wine and slowly went back since he didn't want to think what the two gay legends were doing.

"This couldn't get any worse," Logan said to himself until he got to the door and heard very uncomfortable sounds

Logan put his claws in front of his eyes so he didn't have to watch what was going on, placing the bottle inside the room before leaving. Thank Arceus they didn't ask him to stay in the room.

 **-Autumn-**

"Hey, small fry! Bring over the chips!" a very loud and angry voice yelled

Autumn growled to herself as she had to get chips, for the eleventh time, to Groudon who was sitting in the living room with the other legendaries. It had only been a couple of hours since the challenge started and already Autumn was very annoyed. If looks could kill, Groudon would be mutilated on the spot with the glare that the Leafeon had. She wasn't the daughter of a feared contestant for no reason at all.

"Just got to survive a whole day, just got to survive a whole day," Autumn told herself

"Bring us some beer!"

"Grrr,"

Autumn trudged right back into the kitchen to go get some beer for the legendaries, the whole group just watching different competitions out of boredom. Didn't they have jobs to do or something? It seems very ironic that all the legendaries are literally lazy assholes who didn't want to do shit once they didn't have to. That was really pissing her off as well, many of them could easily use Teleport to get the snacks to the living room but no, Autumn had to go get the stupid chips and beer.

"Fuck my life," muttered Autumn

 **-Momo-**

"Why do you have to be so boring?" Momo asked as she was annoyed with the legendary trying to make her 'behave like a lady'

"Be still, a lady cannot be wild or very talkative," Diance retorted as she was forcing Momo to wear a very large and mobility restricting dress

"Ugh," Momo groaned as she wanted to contribute to her team

This was not how she expected contributing, however, the fact that she was stuck in a dress that would not give her an inch of movement. She betted that the other Pokemon were having it much easier than her right now.

 **-Jennifer-**

In Uxie's room, there was a giant argument going about between Jennifer and the Being of Knowledge. They were arguing about the purpose of life itself through scientific means, Uxie being a total douchebag and saying there is no point in life at all. Both using books written by famous individuals that just kept the heated debate going for some time. Knowing that nobody cared about giants amount of unending scientific talk, the camera moved away from the room.

 **-Tsunami-**

"Can you tell me what you saw?" Tsunami asked still wondering what made the Crescent Moon Pokemon gasp

"That's confidential," retorted Cresselia

"I doubt it's something worse than what I've seen," Tsunami muttered

"It's exactly what you've seen before, but I won't say what,"

"What did I see?"

"I told you, confidential,"

"Can I get some fresh air to clear my head?"

"Sure," Tsunami left right as Cresselia gave him permission to leave

 **-Fiona-**

With arms burning, Fiona cut branches, leaves, and got rid of dying parts of trees. The forest seemed to be unending as the once nice Pokemon of Life, was suddenly the worst Pokemon ever. She may not have given Fiona something extremely horrible directly, but indirectly made the Gardevoir attempt to accomplish an impossible task. If the contestants had to endure a whole day with the legendaries then they were going to hate it.

Tsunami passed by unnoticed as he stopped and looked at Fiona trimming the trees, a thought popping into his head. Clearly, the hosts said that they had to follow the tasks of the legendaries by the letter, but they didn't clarify the loopholes. Forming a Water Shuriken, he threw it at a sprouting tree that was in a pot. Feeling satisfied with his work, he walked away as Fiona was clueless to what had happened.

"One down, five to go,"

 **-Michael-**

With Mewtwo literally not allowing the Crobat to mess with anything, Michael was just reading a discarded newspaper out of boredom. He looked at the open door to see Tsunami pass by and raised an eyebrow. Greninja's were hard to tell if they were smiling or frowning with that tongue scarf around their neck, but he noticed Tsunami's facial expression gave off a pleased feeling. It didn't take long to know that Tsunami pulled something off that wasn't explained in the rules, probably a sabotage.

How would Michael know that? Tsunami gave off a bad vibe to the Crobat immediately when he joined last minute, the Greninja being mysterious and downright someone you wouldn't want to be friends with. Pokemon like that are definitely the ones who are sabotagers and cheaters within the game itself, but it isn't cheating if the rules didn't specify.

"I'm going to keep an eye on him," Michael said to himself

 **-Kiera-**

There wasn't anything to be said about Kiera, she was just floating in the room. Kyogre still slept in the same area for quite a while now. This troubled the Lapras as she was sure she had to follow tasks to do, but Kyogre was just sleeping. Hours had ticked by and nothing happened at all. That is till something fell and made a splash in the water, causing the giant whale to wake up.

"WHO THE HELL WOKE ME UP!?" she yelled

"I'm so sorry! I didn't do anything to wake you," Kiera apologized desperate to calm down the legendary

No luck washed up on Kiera as Kyogre fired a Hydro Pump that sent the Kiera out of the room. She landed in the hallway with the hosts just standing there with a clipboard, now soaking wet.

"Okay, that clearly shows you failed a task so no points for your team," Kavi said annoyed by being wet

"What?! But Kyogre didn't do anything but sleep and get moody!" complained Kiera

"Oh well," shrugged Keldeo as the hosts left

 **-Skyler-**

Skyler tapped her claw on the floor out of straight boredom, and a burning annoyance of the situation. She was happy she didn't have to do anything but it seemed as though doing nothing was more torturous as doing something. She spotted Tsunami passing by as her annoyance got the best of her and she went to the door to confront the Greninja. How was he just milling about the Hall looking free of any task.

"Tongue scarf, where the hell are you going?" Skyler questioned accusingly

"Just walking about, my 'owner' wasn't having me do anything. Plus I asked to just leave, so I'm not breaking any rules," Tsunami turned around to respond to Skyler

"I'm not stupid, what were you doing?" Skyler put her claw on his chest forcefully as if accusing him of crime

"Ensuring that our team wins," Tsunami's eyes went half-lidded, making a smug expression

"What does that mean?"

"Checking up on our team to be sure everyone is following their tasks," lied the Greninja without a care

Tsunami turned around and walked away without saying another word as Skyler was sure that Tsunami was being fishy. The atmosphere he gave off was not like anyone else, it felt like a direct opposite of the other contestants' personality.

 **-Lilliana-**

Lilliana panted in exhaustion as the Golem were taken care of, most of them being an easy fight. However, there were a few that were giving her a hard time, but it took some powerful moves at her disposal to get rid of the troubling Golem. She heard something behind her, the sound of the door being opened very faintly. Turning around, she saw Tsunami against the door with his arms folded, eyes half-lidded in a calm manner. She could tell that he was studying her, looking her right in the eye as if they held everything about her.

"You're not like everyone else are you?" Tsunami asked

Lilliana didn't answer, she didn't like Tsunami one bit. He was too relaxed, too calm about everything, and he seemed highly skilled. Add all these up and it gives you a fishy personality about this Greninja, even though Greninja naturally were skilled in many ways. Still, she didn't trust him.

Tsunami still looked at her from the doorway for a minute without saying a word, something about her intrigued him. She wasn't hard to read, but she was hiding a lot from him. The others were open books, except a couple, that allowed the Greninja to plan accordingly to their personality types. However, Lilliana, on the other hand, was different. There seemed to be something he could relate to her, almost sharing the similar pain of their past.

"We'll see each other once again," Tsunami made a small smile before vanishing in smoke

Lilliana raised a confused brow at this. She knew that they would see each other in this competition but the way Tsunami said it was implying something. For a minute, Lilliana almost could read Tsunami, but he was hiding something about himself she couldn't get to. Not yet that is, but, maybe she might be able to figure him out later on. He seemed to be the type to backstab his team once he had all the cards in place, so that was something to worry about.

Now she waited for Virizion to return

 **-Yoru-**

Yoru had to shapeshift into a Kangeskhan, rocking a tired Phione to sleep. He placed the sleeping legendary in his bed before leaving the room. He had to admit, not all the legendaries were bad, but why were most of them? Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about more tasks to do. Phione reminded Yoru about himself, that when he was that small and innocent. Now he was older but he didn't lose too much about his childhood.

"Well done Yoru, you earned your team a point," Kavi said as they came into the hallway

"Yes! So what now?" Yoru asked now wondering what to do now

"Well, you can just hang around for a while now," Keldeo answered

Yoru shrugged, why not just find something to do like prank one of the legendaries. He had one legendary in mind, and it would be great to pull some pranks on. That Legendary was going to be Entei.

 **-Cream-**

"Do you want to watch TV?" Cream continued to badger the ice dragon Kyurem for the past few hours now

"No,"

"Board games?"

"No,"

"Anything?"

"Nope,"

"What do you like to do?"

"Nothing,"

"Sounds boring,"

"It actually takes a lot of work to do nothing. You really have to not move or do anything which takes a lot of mental work," Kyurem reasoned

"How is doing nothing a lot of work? You just sit there," Cream was not convinced

"Try doing nothing for a while and see how hard it actually is,"

"Do you like chocolates?"

"...yeah,"

Cream pulled out a bag of chocolates from out of nowhere in front of Kyurem.

"Want some?"

"Sure," Cream then turned to the camera, or rather, through the computer screen

"Can't you make any better lines than this writer?" the Icicle questioned

No response.

"Don't 'no response' me, make better lines!"

Fine.

 **-Logan-**

The hosts arrived in the living room to find Logan sitting down on the couch, the other legendaries milling about the place. Logan was clearly switching through the channels, the large TV playing everything in 4K video and audio quality. On one channel, it displayed a war movie. Logan's eyes shrunk as his mind instantly swam with memories.

 _Gunfire, explosions, the screams of pain, and the bodies of dead littering the sandy beaches. Blasts of Hyper Beams fired at the Pokemon trying to get up the beach, many getting hit and killed. Blown apart in pieces as an Aggron was staying low to the ground, his size making him a very large target._

 _"Logan! We need to move up the beach now! We're dying out here if we stay here!" an Infernape that was Logan's commanding officer yelled_

 _Past Logan nodded and began to run as fast as he can up the beach, avoiding the Hyper Beams fired their way. He saw one poor Pawniard get hit, a hole through his chest where a spike used to be. Logan dived into the sand, a mound made a protective barrier against the barrage of Hyper Beams. His commanding officer landed next to Logan, ducking as well_

Logan's eyes returned to normal when he changed the channel. He was silent and slightly shaking a bit from the memory.

"Well since we haven't heard Terrakion or Heatran give you any tasks, we're going to award your team the point," Kavi stated from behind Logan

Logan nodded as the hosts left, the Aggron looking at his claws. Brief flashbacks of blood and gore were on them, then reverted to normal. He could never escape the past, it would haunt him forever.

 **-Autumn-**

The hosts found Autumn near a wall, that had a massive hole in it. She looked calm now, but they saw Latios shaking in the corner. He was terrified of the Leafeon, not saying a word yet until he saw Kavi and Keldeo.

"Oh thank Arceus you're here! She almost killed me!" Latios instantly flew to them and hid behind Kavi

"Not the first time you died," Keldeo replied

"Shut up," growled Latios

"Well, did she do her job?" questioned Kavi

"Yeah, she did, but after that, she then went after me with eyes that could kill! She literally punched that hole in the wall!" explained Latios

"Ok then, that's all we wanted to know. Where's Groudon?" Keldeo asked

"Look up," came a grumble

The hosts looked up to see Groudon's body hanging off of the ceiling, his head stuck in the ceiling. There was no doubt about it that Autumn caused this.

"Alright Autumn, your team gains a point for doing the challenge and another point for sending Groudon into the ceiling," Kavi said as he left before the Leafeon could get him

"Wait for me!" Latios exclaimed flying after Kavi

 **-Momo-**

The hosts found Diance's room a heaping mess, everything charred. Diance was also charred and unconscious as well. It didn't take long to figure out what happened, Momo probably let loose a Discharge or another electric attack. Whatever the case, it was an amusing sight, to say the least.

"I would give a point for this, but she didn't do her tasks," admitted the half-legendary

"Speaking of which, where is she?" Keldeo added looking around

The sound of clothes tearing alerted the two hosts where the Pichu was. Tearing the dress she had on and sighing in major relief when it was off. The hosts approached her with amused smiles.

"I can't award you a point since you failed to do what Diance said-" Kavi began

"She wanted me to be all proper and stuff! That stuff is annoying!" complained Momo

"-but, I will give you a point for wrecking the place," Kavi finished

"Really? Sweet! Let's get out of here!" Momo ran out of the room instantly after saying this

"She's definitely an energetic one," commented Keldeo

"No kidding, what happened to you and Suicune?" Kavi asked curiously

"Don't talk about it please," groaned the Colt

 **-Jennifer-**

"NO! I cannot lose to this mind game! How did I?! GRRRRR!" Uxie growled in frustration as he banged his head into the table

Uxie and Jennifer were playing chess, and suprisingly, Jennifer was winning. Uxie was getting more frustrated with every piece that he lost. He only had his King, while Jennifer had most of her powerful pieces. How did she beat him? He was the Being of Knowledge!

"I beat you fair and square, you know what that means," Jennifer said to Uxie who sighed

"Fine, you are released from your duties, ugh. Everyone is going to make fun of me now," groaned the legendary

Jennifer smiled as she walked out of the room knowing she had earned her team a point.

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE MAIN AREA NOW!" Kavi yelled

 **Main Area**

"Alright! Who posted this video?!" asked a very angry Kavi

Kavi pointed at the large TV showing all of Kavi's past relationships, a very sore reminder of how stupid he was. Everyone looked at the video and was either laughing, smirking or being nonchalant. There was one person missing though, one person we hardly ever mentioned. Cherish was missing, and she was supposed to follow Victini's instructions.

"CHERISH! Where are you?!" Kavi yelled flying around the place

Cherish appeared in front of everyone suddenly, along with a smiling Victini. Kavi's eye twitched as he was able to put the puzzle together. Victini must have told Cherish to post the video on the internet, allowing the legendary to indirectly slam Kavi. This was common, especially among legendaries that hated each other's guts. Kavi took a deep breath to calm himself down before he would lose it.

"All right, I would have given the Lunala's the win here, but these events changed my mind. Solgaleo's you're free of elimination, so get some rest. As for the Lunala's, Cherish is going home." Kavi said calmly though he was losing his mind right now

"Whatever," Cherish rolled her eyes

Kavi teleported the contestants and had murder in his eyes. He looked at Victini who sweatdropped, making a bubble around the legendary and himself. Neither could teleport out of the bubble, and Victini couldn't use his abilities. Kavi now smirked like a madman now, cracking his knuckles.

"I've waited a hundred years for this,"

Then he proceeded to beat the living hell out of the Victory Pokemon. Keldeo just watched for a few seconds, flinching from the brutality of the main host. Keldeo looked at the camera with a worried face.

"That's all from us folks, so please leave your comments in the comment section. We would greatly appreciate it. Uh, stay tune for an epic Truth or Dare that will be inflicted upon our contestants for your pleasure. See you next time on Total...Pokemon...Idiotic Action!" Keldeo said to the camera

 **Tsunami's Room**

"One annoyance is gone, still plenty more." the Greninja stated to himself as he threw a shuriken at a picture of Cherish on the wall

The wall was arranged in chronological order of who Tsunami would prefer eliminated, each having a star in them. Except for one picture, Liliana's. To Tsunami, he could see Liliana making it to the end out of everyone here. The runner ups would be Michael, something wasn't right about the Crobat, and Logan. Just under the Aggron, he had Autumn there. A little study into her family revealed some interesting things about the Leafeon.

Autumn was a threat, but not in the right time to get eliminated. He looked underneath Autumn's picture to see Skyler, one of the few who was suspicious of him. She would need to be gone as soon as possible, but first, the weaklings: Cream, Momo, Yoru, Kiera, and Fiona. But who to choose? Out of the five, he felt Fiona would make it farther. So now it narrowed down to four, one on his team and three on the other. It would be easier to get rid of the only one on his team. That contestant would be Cream. A floater, not performing anything to the Greninja's expectations. The team was better off without her.

Getting up, he looked at a hand-drawn picture of him and a Frogadier in a meditation pose. The Frogadier drew the picture himself, showing his talent in art to Tsunami, impressing the final evolution. Tsunami's gaze softened as he picked the picture up, one of the few that reminded him of the good times.

"Very soon brother, I will make things right," Tsunami said, looking at a candle that was burning and blowing it out

 **Here we are folks, I am not dead! Yay! Truth or Dare chapter next, send in your truths and dares!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Knight of the Dimensions**


	9. Truth or Dares

**Next Chapter, Thank you all for the support. I don't own anything than my own OC's. This is only half as long as I wanted it to be due to not having much to work with. Next chapter will be better I promise.**

 **Classic Truths and Dares**

 **Solgaleo's**

The Solgaleo's were now in Kiera's room as it was larger than most of theirs. Each of them was discussing the current events so far, Lilliana stayed silent in a thinking expression. It was a six on six still, with Cherish and Flint being eliminated already. Their eliminations had their own reasons, Flint quitting the competition and Cherish eliminated by the host's decision. The team couldn't rely on that because one day they would have to vote for one of their team to get rid of.

Lilliana couldn't decide who to get rid of first, everyone was good in their own way. However, if she had to narrow it down, Yoru and Momo would be on the chopping block. They were both energetic individuals, Yoru being more of a prankster and Momo just being playful. In terms of balance, one of them had to go, but who?

"Hey Lilliana, you okay?" Fiona shook the shoulder of the Servine

"Hm? Oh, yeah I'm fine," Lilliana nodded

"You were spacing out there, something or _someone_ on your mind?" Yoru smirked

"No, just thinking. If we ever lost, one of us would have to go," replied Lilliana as this made everyone quiet down and become uneasy

"Then we can't lose," Autumn said firmly

Everyone nodded at this, Lilliana peering to the corner of her eye to notice Skyler near the doorway out of everyone's view. Lilliana got up to go talk to her friend that was on the opposite team. Upon exiting the room, Lilliana could feel an atmosphere of intensity and suspicion.

"You alright?" Lilliana asked Skyler

"It's that Greninja, he's up to something. I'm warning you to be careful what he tells you until I find out what he is up to," warned the Scizor

"Tsunami? I believe you on that part. He acts very oddly and when he talked to me about being different from everyone else," nodded Lilliana

"Just watch yourself and keep away from him,"

"Will do,"

 **Lunala's**

Tsunami watched Cream milling about, his plan already set to get rid of the giant ice cream cone. He had told Jennifer about it already, and she agreed with his judgment. Once Cream was gone, Tsunami could focus on the other team. Getting rid of Yoru and Momo right away before targeting Skyler on his team. If he played his cards right, he could easily get away with it all without anyone suspecting him

"Just play the game, no one will suspect," he told himself as he exited his room to get some fresh air

"ALL CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE GAME SHOW AREA!" an announcement was made

"Well that makes this easy,"

 **000**

 **"If I had to guess what we're doing, it would have to be some type of other game show," Tsunami stated**

 **000**

Everyone reported to the game area as they saw a bunch of podium like desks with buzzers on them. There was a giant scoreboard with the Solgaleo sign and the Lunala sign as well. The hosts were there as usual, along with a ton of paper with writing on it.

"Welcome, contestants to our little challenge from a classic. Truth or Dare?" Kavi said happily

"You've got to be kidding me," Autumn groaned

"Nope, we had the viewers send in their truths and dares for all of you. Now the objective of the game is to take on your dare or truth without refusing. Completing a truth or dare will earn your team points, and in the case that two or more people are involved, whoever participates and completes that task will receive a point for their team. If you refuse to answer a truth or take on a dare, you make your team lose a point. So if you guys want to win, I suggest losing all pride you have and prepare to get humiliated," Kavi explained further

"Does this involve personal problems?" Logan questioned hoping that he was told wrong

"Yep, the viewers want to get to know you better so why not?" Keldeo answered smiling

"Great," the cast grumbled

"So take your seats because this will be a long day,"

Everyone took their seats as the hosts were sorting out all the paper. Separating the papers of truths from dares, that way they could easily say the next truth or dare without having to sort it out. Once ready, the hosts went up to their own podium to announce the tasks.

"Alright, starting with a fan favorite. Tsunami, do you find anyone interesting? If so, who and why?" began Kavi

Tsunami didn't seem bothered by the question in the slightest. He was expecting one day that he had to explain himself and his viewpoint of everyone.

"To be honest, I do. Everyone here besides a select few is here for similar reasons of their own. I can only find Autumn, Lilliana and maybe Skyler interesting out of all of us. Now if you're asking if I had personal affections to any of those three, then no. I don't have any affections," Tsunami answered

"Well that was very truthful, you earned a point for your team. Oh and just in case that you try to lie, we brought the legendary that can read a truth from a lie. Please welcome Reshiram," Kavi announced as the white dragon landed on the ground

"Is this the only reason why you're paying me to be on the show?" Reshiram questioned

"Yep, no lies there," Kavi nodded

"Very well, onto the next one,"

 **L: 1 S: 0**

"Alright, next truth is to Cream, what is 2 x 2?" Keldeo asked

"22 duh!" Cream answered as everyone faceplanted into their desk

"Well...You get a point I guess for answering," Kavi cringed at the bad answer

"She wasn't lying either," Reshiram added

"Moving on! Autumn, are you a half demon?" Kavi asked

"No," Autumn answered

"Really, why?"

"I just have anger issues, just like my dad. I also get really strong when I get pissed sometimes," Autumn shrugged

"I see, one point for the Solgaleos,"

"Tsunami, for the remainder of the challenge, listen to this song unless we ask you a question or dare you to do something," Keldeo stated as he gave Tsunami a pair of headphones

Tsunami put on the headphones as he had to endure the Care Bear song, eh, wasn't that bad compared to other music.

"Yoru, why are you such a prankster?" Reshiram questioned

"That's easy because being serious is very boring and isn't fun at all. Life is full of events that make people feel down and depressed. It's Pokemon like me who keep everyone smiling or in a slightly better mood during the day," Yoru explained

"Wow, really philosophical," Kavi clapped

"Mainly cause I want to see everyone's reaction to a prank," Yoru added

"oh," Kavi and Keldeo muttered not impressed now

"Michael, can you say one thing about each contestant?" Kavi asked

"Yes I could, do I have to?" Michael replied

"Yes you do,"

"Well I will say this, Tsunami's a deceiver, Lilliana's a natural leader, Jennifer is a bookworm, Logan is a suffering veteran, Yoru is a prankster, Kiera is an anorexic, Fiona is a photographer, Skyler is overly cautious, Cream is too easygoing, Momo is simply hyper, Autumn is practically Satan spawn..." began Michael

"I'm not a demon!" Autumn yelled

"That's everyone," finished the Crobat

"Alright, another point for the Lunala's...though you might have angered a few people," Keldeo smirked

Tsunami couldn't hear the entire thing due to the headphones.

"Autumn, what is your opinion about the other team?" Keldeo asked

"From what I can already tell, it's a mish-mash team with Pokemon who would not work together very easily. Two Pokemon in their team are neutral, two are easily going to outsmart the entire team, and the other two are actually contributing to the team," Autumn answered truthfully

"She's not wrong," Skyler added

"Alright, good answer. Logan, what about the other team?" Kavi asked the Aggron

"What's there to say, most of the team is pretty calm and relaxed. They have their own problems but they don't go at each other's throats about it. Overall, it's a really good team of heroes, if you want to look at it that way," Logan shrugged

"Mmkay," nodded Kavi

"Kiera, who is your favorite contestant?" Reshiram asked

"Me? Um, I would have to say, Fiona. She just seems to be able to keep me from being too depressed about me. Not in any relationship type of way, just out of pure honesty," answered Kiera

"How touching," Michael rolled his eyes

"Score?" Kavi asked

 **L: 4 S: 4**

"It's a time game so far, but we got plenty of dares and truths to torture you all with," Keldeo stated

"Now we have some dares for some of you to do! First one will be for Tsunami! Tsunami!" Kavi yelled trying to get the Greninja's attention

Tsunami was seen with his eyes closed and with the music blaring, which took a Psychic to remove the said headphones so Tsunami could hear the dare.

"Alright Tsunami, this dare is specific for you. We want you to remember your worst experience," Kavi explained

"What, as in telling you?" Tsunami questioned

"Yeah, or we got another way," a machine with a helmet and a screen was shown

"This machine will show everyone what was your worst experience in your entire life. Don't worry, I programmed it myself to find your worst memory no matter how much you try to forget it," Genesect added pushing the machine over

"Fine...," Tsunami was very hesitant about this, his eyes showing fear and panic

Tsunami was strapped to the chair, the helmet coming onto his head, and then the machine began to power up. Immediately, Tsunami fell asleep as with the tv screen showing him back on a grassy field. Then the screen showed how Tsunami saw everything, but from an outsider's perspective.

- _Tsunami's Memory-_

 _There was clean, fresh air breezing through the forest area, with a small river off to the side. A village of multiple huts was seen where the river began. These huts looked simple and easy to assemble right away, the inhabitants must have been nomadic. The camera moves to further outside the village where a hot spring was seen and two Pokemon there. A Greninja and a Frogadier, both relaxing with the steamy water right up to their neck._

 _"Isn't this the life?" the Frogadier asked closing his eyes and sinking in into the water further_

 _"Yes, just a relaxing day. Say, do you think father has been able to decipher the text of the past?" the Greninja replied which sounded like Tsunami but younger_

 _"From what I heard, he was able to get closer to finding out about the prophecy. What he told me though was ridiculous,"_

 _"Really?"_

 _"He told me, 'The hero will reveal himself some time,' ...or something like that. See how ridiculous that was?"_

 _"Yeah, remember that old nursery rhyme we were taught?"_

 _"What? Iku Z? I still remember," the Frogadier stated_

 _"Have you ever paid attention to what the lyrics mean?" asked Tsunami_

 _"It's just a moral booster brother, nothing else. Talking about never giving up even in defeat and stuff,"_

 _"I know that, but does it have any other meaning? You know, like the prophecy?"_

 _Then they noticed the sky was darker than usual, but it wasn't because it was natural. It was dark clouds that were thin, smoke. The village would light fires but it wouldn't be this much smoke. Tsunami got out of the hot spring to look where the smoke was coming from, and he saw a giant fire where their village was. Yells could also be heard as well._

 _"Monami, come," Tsunami said sternly before running towards the fire_

 _"Coming," the Frogadier replied_

 _What Tsunami saw horrified him, the entire village on fire and other Pokemon looting the place. Bodies of the villagers were on the floor, bleeding lifeless blood as the life was taken out of them. The fire began to spread to the other forest areas as Tsunami had to use Water Shuriken to keep the fire from spreading. With help of his brother, they were able to keep the fire stuck in the village, but the looters were now gone. Tsunami's clenched his fist, his heart swelled with fear and sorrow at once._

 _However, his tears that began to form on his eyes became angry ones. He went inside to find survivors, but he found no one other than dead corpses. The brothers' father was seen holding a scroll that now was covered in blood, but he was still breathing. Tsunami went over to him, only to be given the bloodied scroll before the Greninja father died with his last breath. Tsunami's fist clenched tightly as he screamed at the air in fury, the entire yell being heard as it sent many Flying-Type Pokemon flying away in fright._

 _Tsunami's vision was blurred by water before the TV screen cut to static_

The machine cut out as Tsunami woke up, his pupils small and his body shaking. He hated remembering that moment in his life. It only filled him with fury and a drive to get revenge. However, his anger was destroyed by his grief. He got up slowly, head lowered, moving to his seat without a single word. No one said anything, they didn't want to bring the issue up. Even devious hearts had their weak points.

 **-Tsunami-**

 **"I...didn't...want to remember that" Tsunami admitted looking defeated and ashamed**

 **-Fiona-**

 **"None of us had any idea what he went through, I can't help but feel sorry for him," Fiona admitted feeling empathetic**

 **-Confessions Ended-**

"Alright, in the light of a very depressing moment, we have more dares to do. Logan, you are dared to watch War Horse," Kavi began again

"What's it about?" Logan asked fearing what the title meant

"A horse that goes through war," Keldeo answered

"Ugh...can I pass on that?" Logan groaned

"Sure, but your team doesn't get any points,"

"Moving on then! Fiona, out of all the places you've been to, which is your favorite?" Kavi asked

"I would have to say the ruins in Sinnoh, those alone are the best all around," Fiona answered

"Care to explain what happened in your past Skyler?" asked Keldeo

"Nope," angrily replied Skyler

"This is boring," Genesect grumbled

"Do you have any better ideas?" Keldeo retorted whispering

"Nope," sighed Genesect dejected

"We got one more dare for both teams. It will be our tie breaker against the two teams. From our producers themselves, they want to see Tsunami and Lilliana go into a battle against one another to determine the winner of the challenge," Kavi explained

"Any specific rules?" Lilliana questioned

"Nope, simple battle. Whoever knocks out first will send their team to elimination," answered Keldeo

"Fair enough,"

"Why just them?" Cream asked

"Because they seem to be fan favorites," Genesect grumbled

"Oh shut up! You always complain how you wanted to host a show," Keldeo retorted

"To the Arena!" Kavi interrupted

 **Arena**

The arena was a classic Pokemon stadium with a battlefield that was quite huge. Seats were all around the arena that could seat thousands of spectators at once, especially a special area for announcers. The announcer box was clearly filled by Keldeo, Kavi and Genesect who would watch the battle and announce a winner. Tsunami was on one side of the arena while Lilliana was on the other side.

"This is a simple one on one fight. Loser sends their team to elimination," Kavi said once more

Both Tsunami and Lilliana nodded

"Battle Begin!"

Tsunami immediately made these hand gestures before a large number of clones appeared around the battlefield, clearly a Double Team. They all proceeded by throwing Water Shurikens at Lilliana, forcing the Servine to act. Lilliana responded with a Leaf Tornado as she spun on her back to generate the tornado, drawing the Water Shurikens in and releasing the tornado at the clones. All the clones, but one, got taken out by the attack. The last clone had to be the real Tsunami as it charged up a Night Slash attack.

Lilliana jumped up to hit it with a Leaf Blade, her tail glowing green with the grass type attack. She spun to gain momentum on her strike, allowing her to hit the Greninja right in the gut. The clone disappeared as Lilliana then looked around the battlefield to find the real Tsunami.

"Behind you," was Tsunami's voice

Lilliana tried to turn to attack but got kneed in the gut by Tsunami's glowing leg that sent her flying across the battlefield. It was a super effective hit as Lilliana felt pain course through her body.

"I though Greninja's couldn't learn High Jump Kick," Yoru commented

"They can't, that was Acrobatics," Michael pointed out

"An attack that not only is super effective against Grass and Fighting types, but it also has double the power if the user isn't holding an item," finished Skyler

"A Greninja's true strength is speed and deception so Lilliana better find out how to get around that," said Fiona as she was taking pictures

Lilliana got up from the floor after being hit with such a powerful move, her body trying to suppress the pain before it took its toll on her. She didn't get much time to relax though as Tsunami ran right at her with Night Slash. Lilliana saw what she could get to reverse this situation, running at Tsunami at full speed. Both of them jumped at one another, Tsunami slashing at Lilliana but only to find her tail wrapped around his arm before being thrown into the ground with Slam. Lilliana pressed her advantage by launching a Leaf Blade attack downwards, hitting Tsunami immediately and causing a small explosion.

Tsunami got up in a bit of pain as he was a little impressed with the tactic Lilliana used. However, he wasn't going to let her win. He immediately used Double Team again as his clones charged at her with Acrobatics, their fists and feet glowing to strike. Lilliana used Leaf Tornado again to get rid of the clones but she was immediately slashed by Tsunami with a Night Slash attack. Right after that, she was hit with Water Shuriken before she could get back up, another explosion causing the spectators to unable to see.

The explosion cleared to have Lilliana struggling to get up, her body battered and bruised with the fight. Tsunami shook his head as this wasn't a really great fight with how easy it felt to him, he expected more out of her. A blue and white glow came off of Lilliana, engulfing her body as she suddenly began to evolve. Her arms and legs were gone, her body becoming three or four times longer, her crest on her chest being more evident. Lilliana had evolved into a Serperior, but still suffered the battle damage from earlier.

"Now this got interesting," Genesect commented

"Finally someone evolves," Keldeo added

"Kick his ass!" Skyler cheered her friend on as Tsunami just had a calculating on his newly evolved opponent

Tsunami's mind began to work to find a strategy to deal with a bigger threat now, Lilliana now being even faster than before and much tougher to knock down. He didn't know if she learned any new moves to use against him but he better be careful if anything like that were to happen. She still looked pretty battered from his earlier attacks but was more refreshed.

 _"What did you expect out of her?"_ a voice in his head stated

Tsunami looked confused now as he peered around the stadium quickly to see who was talking to him, and it clearly wasn't Fiona. Her eyes were normal and not glowing blue which would indicate a Psychic ability. Who was talking in Tsunami's head then? There wasn't any other Psychic types besides the host, but this one was different. It sounded monotone, critical, and dull as if it had seen this many times. Shaking out of his puzzlement, Tsunami activated Night Slash.

What he got in response shocked him as he wasn't expecting this at all. Charging right at the Serperior, he jumped into the air to land a critical hit. Instead, a torrent of leaves shot at him, slamming into him and sending him flying into the air. The attack hurt like hell, the leaves leaving a few cuts on his body and was clearly not a Leaf Tornado. No, it was a Leaf Storm. Tsunami recovered as he landed on his feet, but fell to his knees right away due to the damage of the attack.

"Dammit," he muttered to himself

 _"You left yourself open to that attack,"_

Tsunami muttered to himself as he felt he was going crazy, being too distracted to notice another Leaf Storm heading his way. By the time he noticed, he was hit with the same attack but this time it was stronger than before! Leaf Storm made the Pokemon weaker, not stronger. So why was it that this one hurt even more? Tsunami didn't know then as he hit the opposing fall, some rubble falling on top of him as he didn't get up for a while.

"That's it! The fight is over with Lilliana as the victor! Lunalas, you are sending someone home tonight!" Kavi announced as the Solgaleo's cheered for the victorious Lilliana

 **00000**

 **"Fuck!" Tsunami slammed the desk of the confessional, a nurse treating his wounds which stung**

 **00000**

 **"That was unexpected but definitely amusing," Michael smiled at the loss of his teammate**

 **00000**

 **"Out of the team, Cream has to go. No offense, but I would rather make it farther and deal with Tongue Scarf than have our weak links costing us more challenges," said Skyler as she pressed the icon of Cream on a piece of paper**

 **00000**

 **"Cream has to go, sorry," shrugged Logan**

 **00000**

 **"I'm going to have to vote for Tsunami on this one, he did lose the challenge," Cream stated**

 **00000**

 **"Tsunami is voting for Cream so I might as well do so," said Jennifer as she stamped Cream's icon**

 **00000**

"Lunala's, you lost once again. Thanks to one of your overconfident teammates, if I might add," Kavi said disappointed with today

"As a result, one of you is leaving the competition. Where you will not return, EVER. The first trophy goes to Skyler," said Keldeo throwing a statue to the Scizor

"Michael," Michael didn't bother catching the cheap statue

"Logan," the Aggron caught the statue with one hand

"Jennifer," Jennifer sighed in relief upon hearing her name called

"Tsunami, Cream, both of you are here for different reasons. Cream, I really don't know why you're here but Tsunami cost his team the challenge. The one going home is..." Genesect was saying

Cream grew nervous

...

Tsunami's gaze hardened on the hosts

...

"Cream, Tsunami you're safe," Genesect finished as Cream groaned

"Aw, I wish I would've made it further," Cream said in defeat, being forced into the Rocket of Shame before being blasted away

"Another contestant is down for the count. Who will win the next challenge that we have ready? Will Tsunami have his revenge on Lilliana? Will there Lunalas stop losing? Will there be more evolutions? All those questions will be answered on the next episode of TOTAL...DRAMA...IDIOTIC ACTION!" Kavi smiled at the camera

 **End** **of Footage**

 **Not my longest chapter, but something. Next chapter should be longer as there is more stuff going on. Read and Review, give your predictions on who has a likely chance of winning. Also, I have an small notice for you guys.**

 **I am accepting six more original characters for Idiotic Tour. Send them through PM to me, not on the review. Thanks, and peace out**

 **-Knight**

 **Next Episode: The Mystery of the Lot**


	10. The Mystery At the Lot

**The next chapter enough said. I want to thank Fuzzboy for being a very incredible reviewer, not afraid to rant about the problems with my story but not being obnoxious. I've seen plenty of reviewers just hate a story with really little reasoning other than one or two points, but Fuzzboy points out more flaws within my story. One problem I do have is characterization based on time, I do tend to favorite other characters and a specific two especially, but Fuzzboy brought it to my attention to fix.**

 **That and I used generic characters that are too generic and I admit that I do, especially in terms of antagonists. I have no excuses and accept my flaws wholeheartedly. Thanks to all of you for supporting me in any way shape or form. I want to inform you that making chapters that are 6k in words is actually really hard for me, because I am a procrastinator. I tend to play video games a lot and recent games have gotten me hooked which delayed this chapter's release. Anyway, Merry Christmas to you all/Happy Holidays, and Happy New Year**

 **The Mystery of the Lot**

 **Solgaleo's**

"So how does it feel to evolve?" Kiera asked curiously as Lapras couldn't evolve at all

"It's...hard to explain honestly. It feels weird not having any arms or legs to use anymore. I can manage that." Lilliana answered looking at herself

"You definitely wiped the floor with that ninja wannabe," Yoru joked

"More like out ninjaed by a serpent," Momo added as she and Yoru high fived while laughing

"We shouldn't be too relaxed about it. I can already tell he won't be very pleased and the fact we are going to be close to the merge. Three contestants are already gone, lowering us down to eleven. The hosts generally knock off about half the competitors before making everyone go against one another." Autumn warned being very serious about the situation

"As long as it's a vote, we'll all get into the final six," Fiona replied

"It's never just vote, they make automatic eliminations even the score," Autumn shook her head

The entire Solgaleo team was silent by this news. How did Autumn know so much? Then again, this was a televised program. Everyone knew about how the mechanics worked, whether you were a contestant or a viewer. They knew that only a few of them would be able to go further, and this troubled them. Who?

 **Lunala's**

"I say we get rid of Tsunami as soon as possible," Skyler stated to Logan and Jennifer as they met in the hallway

"I would agree only if there was more reason to. I don't like him much either but he's a strong part of the team. Eliminating him may get rid of a threat in the later run but it also makes us very vulnerable to only four players while the other team still has their six," Logan replied

"I don't trust him," Skyler sighed

"We know that you've stated that quite a while now. Jennifer, how do you feel about him?" Logan asked now ignoring Skyler's obsessive hate of their teammate

"I don't know. I feel sorry because of what he went through. Maybe that's why he is the way he is, he can't bear to be around others anymore or he feels that we will all be his downfall again," Jennifer answered

"Sounds like you've been around him a bit," Skyler accused immediately

"Yes, I have. He's not that hard to read, it's pretty obvious that he is going through a personal issue that bears upon his shoulders pretty heavily. I believe the most logical course of action is to try and talk to him. That or we have no choice but to leave him alone," Jennifer admitted

"Or we could eliminate him," Skyler suggested

"Worst case scenario, we do," Jennifer sighed in defeat

"Where's Michael? He hasn't said or done much lately," Logan now wondered looking around

 **Michael**

Michael kept a close eye on Tsunami from the start, especially since yesterday when Michael was able to see what Tsunami's past life was like. To him, Tsunami was nothing more than an emotionally wrecked young adult that is still going through a phase now. The only reasons why Tsunami behaves like a villain is because of his past. Now, Tsunami's past allowed Michael to exploit the Greninja's personality, strengths, and weaknesses.

From what Michael gathered, Tsunami's only key strengths were deception and being a proficient battler. This was very easy to deal with as Tsunami's weaknesses outweigh his strengths including; being easily outplayed, not being very social, getting the suspicions of decently minded Pokemon, and overall being a typical villain. One that could be beaten and defeated without raising an arm to attack.

"Now to see what his elimination order is like," Michael told himself as he saw Tsunami pass by

Once out of sight, Michael went to Tsunamis room and with a little lockpicking and hacking, he was able to get inside. The room definitely lacked character as there was too little in a way to show the personality of a Pokemon. On the wall, Michael saw the elimination order of everyone Tsunami was targeting. Taking a good look, Michael was not surprised that Tsunami chose weaker players first while he left the strongest for last. It was clear that Tsunami wanted to be challenged when he competed.

"Now how can I use this to my advantage?" Michael wondered to himself as he saw the wall

He developed a plan, a really good plan to get Tsunami in the end. He just needed the hosts to throw out the right challenge and Tsunami was good as gone.

 **With the hosts**

The hosts were watching a classic black and white film about detectives solving murder mysteries. Chewing popcorn and drinking high sugared soda to go along with the movie. It was moments like these that the hosts were able to come up with challenge ideas.

"I love detective films, they're filled with mystery and suspense," Keldeo commented

"We need to make a challenge about this," Genesect nodded

"I know how to," Kavi replied smiling

"Just don't pull a Victini or Mew on this, we can't just copy other challenges from other shows,"

"I don't copy, I modify,"

"Same thing,"

 **Outside**

 _BAM!_

 _"_ Contestants! Get down here now!" the hosts yelled

The contestants were greeted with the whole world now in black and white. All color was lost to the two main colors of the early television. On the floor, Keldeo lay dead with a bullet hole in his head, blood spilled on the floor in a black color similar to chocolate syrup. Kavi and Genesect were waiting there trying to figure out who would cause this murder.

"Well contestants, our challenge today is simple. Figure out who killed Keldeo, whoever does gives their team the win. There are no challenges after this, you will have to interrogate everyone here besides yourselves. Good luck and stay safe," Kavi explained as there were police arriving to investigate

"Hm, since everything is in black and white," Yoru said as he then put on a detective outfit

"Is that really necessary?" Kiera questioned

"Hey, I'm living the character, let's go!" Yoru answered as the Solgaleo's went to the kitchen area to begin questioning some of the cooks

"Alright, everyone needs to stick together and que-where did Tsunami go?" Skyler asked not seeing the Greninja anywhere

"He just left," Jennifer answered as Skyler growled in irritation

"Typical,"

 **Yoru**

"It was a cold night, rain pelting on our bodies like small icicles of frost. We were to discover who murdered one of the hosts and why. We had, to begin with, the cooks as they often get more time with the hosts other than us," Yoru was monologuing as his team sweatdropped noticing his total seriousness of the character

"Yoru, you realize you aren't a detective," Fiona said

"I'm not?" Yoru question confused

"No, you aren't but you would be a good actor," Momo answered

"Are you going to question us or what? We got work to do," a Delibird cook was getting irritated as he was tied to a chair

"WHERE ARE THEY!?" Yoru suddenly yelled in the cook's face causing the cook to be frightened

"W-what?"

"The murder weapon and your compatriots!"

"N-nowhere. I don't know anything!"

"Aren't you being a little too harsh?" Kiera asked

"Read his mind to be sure he isn't lying to us right now," Yoru ordered to Fiona as Fiona did so

"He's telling the truth,"

"Hm, who else was close to the hosts?" Yoru interrogated the cook more

"Well, the interns that handle their trailers,"

"Quickly, we have to catch them!"

"This will be a while," Lilliana sighed

"You can say that again," Autumn nodded

 **Lunala's**

"Did you get anything out of her?" said Skyler as there was a shivering Bidoof which Jennifer talked to

"Yes, he said he had nothing to do with the murder and that we should ask the janitors," Jennifer answered with a nod

The Lunala's went to where the janitors often clocked in and clocked out of work. As they arrived at the separate building, they saw there was an Infernape, an Alakazam, a Loudred, and a Gallade. All four of the Pokemon were relaxing in their makeshift beds, mainly hammocks, as they couldn't work with the police barring off a lot of the area because of the murder.

"What do you know about the murder?" Skyler immediately questioned as she was not having any smart ass talk

"Well, Keldeo tends to have a lot of enemies due to his annoying nature in the past. Although he is much better now than ever, I'm sure he still has enemies," the Infernape answered

"Do you guys have any work history?" Jennifer now asked

"I used to work on the last show but I wasn't around him that much,"

"What about you guys? Surely you have some idea of who did it," Logan spoke as he was suspicious of the Gallade

"No clue honestly, the rest of us got hired at the beginning of this season," the Gallade stated clearly

 **Tsunami**

"Now look here, who did it?" Tsunami had a Prinplup intern with a Night Slash up to the intern's neck

"I...I don't know! Please I got a wife and two kids!" the Prinplup intern begged as Tsunami released him

"You worked in the trailers didn't you?" Tsunami asked now less threatening

"Yes I did, why?"

"Who was the last person to work before this happened?"

"It was..."

 **Solgaleos**

 **"** WHERE IS THE EVIDENCE?!" Yoru yelled in the face of Sylveon intern who was shaking

"I-I have n-nothing to d-do with t-the murder," the Sylveon intern stuttered

"You better tell me because I'm Batmon..." Yoru said with the most serious face he could muster without almost breaking down into a fit of laughter

"Huh?"

"We're getting nowhere," Autumn muttered watching the scene happen

"I'm sure the hosts designed this to be tricky," Fiona nodded

"What would be worse is if they added some stereotypical villains," Lilliana responded

"We already have one and that's Tsunami," Momo finished as most of Solgaleo chuckled except for Lilliana

"I believe we found our culprit!" Yoru yelled as he dashed out of the area

 **Lunalas**

"Is it just me or is that Gallade giving off a bad vibe?" Logan asked Michael

"He could be the one," Michael shrugged with a general answer

Logan turned to face the Gallade but he noticed he was gone, the Aggron growling to himself as he let him get away. Skyler saw how angry Logan was as she knew that the Gallade had to be the one to commit the murder. It didn't take a genius to figure out that if a suspect leaves while being questioned, they clearly are hiding something.

"After him!" said Skyler as the entire team left the other janitors alone

The Gallade kept running, firing Psycho Cuts at his pursuers, some making contact and others entirely missing. Logan tanked past all the attacks and slammed the Gallade with Iron Head against a wall.

"Surrender now," Logan growled as he pinned the Gallade with his horns

"Never!" suddenly the Gallade was covered in a cocoon of energy before changing form

"What the?" Logan would say until he was suddenly attacked by multiple punches and kicks by Close Combat

The effect of this attack sends Logan flying away as the Fighting type move was super effective to the Steel/Rock Type. The Mega Gallade would have stricken too if it didn't have to dodge a Signal Beam fired by Skyler. Dodging the attack, the Mega Gallade then avoided an overhead attack from Tsunami that appeared out of nowhere.

"Where have you've been?!" Skyler questioned

"Searching as much as the rest of you," Tsunami retorted before getting hit with a Close Combat attack and sent into a wall and smashed it

Skyler used X-Scissor as the attack hit dead on the Mega Gallade. Thanks to reducing his Defense stat because of Close Combat, it did, even more, damage than usual. Jennifer assisted by firing a Moonblast that sent Mega Gallade reeling. Mega Gallade didn't even recover before Logan burst out of the wall, grabbing him with Strength and brutally kept punching the smaller Pokemon. Mega Gallade was knocked out now as he reverted back to his normal form.

"Fuck that hurt," Tsunami grunted holding his left arm that was injured

 _"Not surprised, you clearly had the element of surprise but missed,"_

Tsunami sighed agitated with himself.

"Alright, so fess up bub. You committed the murder didn't you?" Skyler questioned

"Yes," the Gallade muttered as a bullhorn was rang

"You have solved the murder Lunala's! That's only part one!" Keldeo exclaimed getting off the floor

"Wait! You're dead aren't you!?" Jennifer said angrily

"Oh, Pokemon can't really die that easily, especially us legendaries. I know we said that there wouldn't be a part two to a challenge but honestly, we need the screentime," Keldeo answered

The Solgaleo's were teleported back to the lot with the Lunala's, the hosts standing there with the next challenge.

"As you are all aware, there is a part two of the challenge. Your second part of the challenge involves finding Mega Stones that unlock Mega Evolutions for a select few of you," Kavi began

"You need to find the cave network that runs underneath the lot and find your Mega Stones for your team. However, due to one team having more Mega Stones than the other, you have to search for a list of them that we assign to you," Genesect added

"Ah great, we're mining," Momo sounded bored at the idea of hunting for gems

"Yes, you definitely are. The first team to find all your Mega Stones will win. One more thing, each of you is assigned to get three stones, and you have to work by yourselves. No teamwork in this other than counting the stones. Here are your lists and good luck! Oh, watch out for the Bolder and Gigaliths that inhabit the caves!" Keldeo finished

"What?!" the contestants yelled as the hosts teleported them

 **Autumn**

Autumn found herself within a dark cave system that glowed with different crystals of assorted colors. She had to look for whatever was on her list to keep her team in the lead. She looked at her list that was on her paw.

"Find a Garchompite, Aerodactylite, and an Abomasnowite," Autumn said to herself

Autumn began to walk through the entire cave system, seeing all the green crystals that emanated a calmness to the area, the blue crystals that gave a peaceful vibe and the orange-red crystals giving off some kind of power. Roggenrola and Bolder were watching Autumn closely but didn't dare attack her directly as they feared the worst would happen to them if they did. Autumn smirked at this as they definitely wouldn't want to mess with her. Looking ahead, she saw a glowing purple and brown crystal that pulsed with extreme energy.

"How can I tell which stone is the one I need?" Autumn wondered to herself as she thought back

 _"From my experience, the color of the stone reflects the typing of the Pokemon it is meant for,"_ she remembered her father telling her

"This stone is purple and brown. Purple represents dragon types while brown can represent rock and ground types. This has to be a Garchompite," Autumn concluded as she grabbed the stone

"Two more to go,"

 **Fiona**

"Hm, a Gardevoirite, Absolite, and an Altariaite," Fiona muttered to herself looking at the piece of paper given to her by the legendaries

The Bolder and Rogenrolla didn't attack her on sight, instead, staring at her with love stricken eyes. Sure, she was a Gardevoir, but that didn't mean that she was the most beautiful Pokemon. Though, it would benefit her if they knew where the Mega Stones were at. Walking up to a Rogenrolla that just simply stared at her, she then asked.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know where these items are?"

"Rola!" the little rock Pokemon nodded as it hopped towards a dark cavern

"I hope there isn't any Gigalith," Fiona sighed to herself following the Rogenrola

 **Yoru**

"Are you for real?" Yoru questioned as he saw a bunch of Bolder who were sleeping on top of each other that formed a wall he couldn't pass

Yoru looked around for another way around the place but the only way towards his items was through this pathway. He was assigned to find a Lucarioite, Sceptileite, and an Ampharosite. He tried to launch Dark Pulse and Shadow Balls to wake up the Bolder, but that only kept them asleep. Growling to himself, he used his ability to make himself look like a Tyranitar and roared at the sleeping Bolder. The Bolder then woke up and scurried away quickly in fear, Yoru transforming back to normal chuckling to himself.

"Wow, that was just too easy!" Yoru said as he then felt something breathing down his neck

"Giga,"

"Aw shit,"

 **00000**

 **"You know, Rock types are real dicks sometimes," Yoru muttered covered up in bandages**

 **00000**

 **Jennifer**

Jennifer avoided a large amount of Rock Blasts fired by the Bolder in her area, returning with Moonblast that sent the Bolder scattering. A few fired Flash Cannons which she had to avoid or be heavily injured since Fairy type Pokemon were weak against Steel types. One of the Bolder had a stone lodged into the side of its head which Jennifer noticed. She quickly used Moonblast to knock the other Bolder away as the one Bolder with the stone tried to attack her with Rock Blast. Jennifer dodged and fired another Moonblast that sent the Bolder flying and the stone fell to the floor.

"Hm, which one is this?" Jennifer wondered as she picked up the stone and looked at the list she was given

Judging from the picture, she concluded that this stone was a Charizardite X stone. The next one on her list was a Venasaurite, and it would not be an easy one to find in this cave. Sighing to herself, she began to go through the tunnels recollecting her memories from before she came on this show. The fire, being put in that damn orphanage with that racist Weavile, the brothel she was forced to work in, and Seth...poor Seth. She should have brought him with her, but she was unable to.

"Jennifer?" Jennifer's was snapped out of her thoughts as she made a sharp gasp in alarm and turned towards the voice to where it belonged to the Greninja

"Oh Tsunami, you scared me," Jennifer said with a small blush in embarrassment but noticed he was clutching his arm that was bleeding

"Yeah...I did," Tsunami said with a grunt as he sat against the wall

"You're bleeding,"

"Thanks for the observation...you should go on ahead before the other team wins," Tsunami sarcastically said but he found himself being healed by her with Wish, and he didn't protest it either

 **Logan**

The other Bolder didn't even try to attack Logan as they had no moves that would be super effective against the Aggron. In turn, Logan had plenty of Steel-type moves that would wipe out the other Bolder if they were to try and attack him. Pushing even deeper into the tunnels, he found himself in this large pit that was covered up by fallen trees. In the middle, there stood a large pillar with a crest on it and some Mega stones.

"Jackpot," he smiled to himself as he went towards the pillar and tried to pull out the stones he needed. However, upon the touch of the pillar, the Aggron was sent flying by an unknown force. The pillar began to shake as it crumbled into many tiny little pieces. The pieces then reformed into a goliath of rock, known to many Pokemon as Regirock.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Logan growled

"Eradication of hostiles commencing," Regirock stated in a monotone voice as it fired Zap Cannons at the Aggron

Logan noticed that Mega Stones were right on Regirock's chest and that he would have to tear Regirock to pieces to get a hold of them. He proceeded to attack by using Iron Head, sending the Goliath Rock skidding back, but looking unharmed even when it was hit with a super effective move.

"Calculating, commencing new attack protocol," Regirock would then slam the ground with Superpower as it sent a shockwave that knocked Logan back

Thankfully, his ability was Sturdy, preventing him from getting immediately KO'ed by the Superpower attack that did four times the regular damage due to his typing. Logan retaliated with Metal Burst as it knocked Regirock's health down to the smallest amount of strength it could muster, which wouldn't last long. It tried to attack but was met with an Iron head that finished off the Rock Goliath. The body of Regirock turned to dust suddenly as the Mega stones were left where its body once was.

"That was a bit too much," Logan breathed in and out heavily due to how much pain he was in at the moment. He slowly picked up his Mega stones and proceeded on his way

 **Momo**

Momo was running around the tunnels avoiding the Bolder who were shooting Flash Cannons and Rock Blasts at her. The tunnels were filled with dust due to the explosions of the various attacks hitting the walls and breaking apart rocks. Due to that, there was hardly any cover to hide away from the relentless Bolder, especially when you happened to be a bright yellow Pokemon that is easy to see. She would occasionally hit the closest Bolder with an Iron Tail and that would knock down the rest momentarily before they gave chase again.

"Why are there always hostile Pokemon around?!" Momo yelled as she kept running, and eventually dived into a small hole none of the Rock type Pokemon could fit through

Upon going through the hole, she was met with an entire room full of gemstones and had plenty of Mega Stones of different colors for the others. She took out her list and looked for the right stones, except that was going to be hard due to her lack of knowledge of which stones were which. She needed someone like Skyler to tell the difference.

"Okay, let's get all the Mega Stones separated from the gems," Momo told herself as she went to work on collecting all the Mega Stones

 **Skyler**

 _BAM!_

A hole appeared in one of the tunnels as Skyler punched a Bolder through it, the poor Pokemon was instantly knocked out as it stood no chance in beating the Steel-Bug Type. In her other claw was the Mega stone that one of the Bolder held but she was still missing two out of the three she had to collect. She explored these tunnels for about twenty minutes and she only found one stone. She swore that she must have passed through these tunnels for the fourth time, and the Bolder weren't even putting up a fight to stop her.

"At this rate, I might as well blow the entire tunnel system to find those stones," Skyler sighed

 _"Oh, wouldn_ 't _you like that,"_ came a teasing voice from the back of her head

Skyler turned around to find nothing around, on the ceiling, the ground, or on the walls. The fact the voice sounded so close to her and yet was nowhere around only gave her only gave her one conclusion. This had to be her, the one that she had tried to suppress for years on end. If she let her anger get the best of her, SHE would come out. Not bothering to even look around for the fifth time, Skyler punched the adjacent wall of another tunnel system.

 **Kiera**

"This is going to be a major problem," said Kiera

Being in a tunnel system had to be the worst challenge for her, especially the fact that there was hardly any water. Luckily, the hosts were considerate of her to put her in a tunnel system filled with water. The problem though was that she could only gather whatever stones that were above the water, which was a rare occasion. The Rock-Types in the area did not dare get close to the water which would make getting the Mega stones much harder.

"Sometimes I wonder if the hosts don't like Pokemon who have two legs," muttered Kiera as an irritated symbol appeared on her forehead

"You're the only contestant that didn't have two legs!" retorted the host

"Cream and Cherish didn't have legs!"

"At least they could float around or had wings,"

"You're being racist,"

"Technically, we're being speciesist or whatever the term is. Not our problem that some of you had a problem with challenges requiring legs,"

Kiera launched a Hydro Pump whoever the speaker was as it exploded and three Mega Stones dropped into the water. This had to be the worst joke the hosts could come up with. It was only by chance that she destroyed the speaker and that meant if she hadn't, she would have been there forever!

"Well, that was easy," commented the Lapras though was still annoyed with how convenient it was

 **Hosts**

"Are you kidding me!? Which one of you two dumbasses put the Mega Stones in there!?" Kavi yelled at Genesect and Keldeo, the latter having a derpy expression

"What?" Keldeo questioned innocently

 **Michael**

"This was a waste of time," Michael muttered to himself as he was outside the tunnels and still had all three of his Mega stones

Michael found out which stone was which easily from his expertise in retaining knowledge and vast amounts of it. He was able to locate his Mega stones without having to fight and get out of the tunnels before any Bolder decided to go ballistic.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm even here for if the competition isn't worth the time,"

"ALL CONTESTANTS! DUE TO UNFORSEEN EVENTS, WE ARE MOVING ON TO THE NEXT PART OF THE CHALLENGE! YOU CAN THANK OUR DUMBASS FOR THAT!" Kavi announced annoyed

 **00000**

"The final part of this challenge will be fighting a Mega evolved Pokemon, one for each team. Each team starts with six points, for every member that faints, you lose a point. The team with the highest amount of points wins the challenge and forces the other team to vote off a member," Kavi explained as he looked irritated for the fact the previous challenge was too easy for some individuals

"So you made us look for Mega Stones for nothing," Skyler muttered annoyed as well

"Not exactly, those Mega Stones will go to these Pokemon that we brought here," Keldeo replied as he took the Mega Stones and searched for two particular ones

"Lunalas, you will have to defeat a Mega Sceptile. Solgaleos, you get to fight a Mega Blaziken. Before you ask, none of you can use the Mega Stones that you collected, nice try," Genesect added

Right as Genesect finished his sentence, a Sceptile and Blaziken came forth as they looked very familiar. In fact, they looked like previous contestants of a show before.

"Say hello to Kai and Zayn, contestants of the Total Pokemon series hosted by Mew and Victini. They've agreed to become your obstacle in victory, have fun!" Kavi introduced the duo before

"Oh man, I'm going to enjoy this!" Zayn grinned before he Mega Evolved with Kai not caring and Mega Evolving as well

 **Lunala's**

From the Lunala team, Skyler and Logan were up in front to go against Zayn with Tsunami right behind them and finally, Jennifer and Michael staying in the back as support. The fight would begin with Zayn unleashing a Frenzy Plant that forced everyone but Logan to dodge, the Aggron being forced to take the hit. However, the roots would wrap around him tightly and prevent him from moving while the other vines kept attacking. Michael stayed in the air to avoid all the large roots from reaching him as he began to strategize on the fly. Tsunami and Skyler were cutting down the roots that kept attacking them. Jennifer had the worst of it as she had to dodge the entire amount of Frenzy Plant without rest.

On one instance, one of the roots landed a direct hit, but although it wasn't a very effective attack, Jennifer was almost knocked out. Once the vines retreated back into the ground, Zayn took aim with his tail at Jennifer as he launched it like a drill. The tail would spin and be launched with the force of a rocket, heading straight for the Florges that was the weakest out of the group.

"Jennifer!" Skyler and Logan would yell in shock as the attack was launched at her and she could not avoid it due to her being already weakened by the Frenzy Plant

Tsunami looked back to see the attack coming her way, his eyesight seeing that he had a short window to get her out of the attack or she would be knocked out. As much as he didn't really care, he didn't want to lose again. Another loss would be another possibility for him to be voted off and lose his entire chance of winning the money. Time slowed down as he saw flashes of his burning village. He then pushed off the ground and got in front of Jennifer with a Night Slash ready. When the Leaf Storm would near, he put the Night Slash in the way as the blade and the attack would collide and cause a shockwave. Tsunami stood his ground as the attack was causing the Night Slash to slowly crack and break before entirely bypassing the defensive measure and hitting the Greninja. He would be sent into the wall and fall to the floor severely weakened by a very effective movie.

Logan eventually broke out of his restraints, getting into a daze of his past repeating itself. He remembered being captured and forced to watch fellow comrades being executed in front of him, with him unable to do anything. Seeing two of his teammates almost knocked out and his inability to do anything about it caused him to go berserk as he came running straight at Zayn like a giant freight train. He used Iron Head as he slammed into Zayn with the power of that of a Bullet Train that would send the Mega Sceptile flying far. However, Zayn recovered mid-air and launched another Leaf Storm that connected to Logan and forced the Aggron to skid backward before the tail would explode and cause a smoke screen. Using that smoke screen, Zayn would land on the ground and charge into it with Leaf Blade, sprouting green blades on his two arms. A bunch of slashing would be heard before Zayn appeared on the other side and the dust would reveal Logan on the floor in a weakened state.

Before Zayn would be able to give a finishing blow, he had to dodge a Fury Cutter from Skyler. The Scizor was being extremely aggressive as she would launch attack after attack at the Mega Sceptile in order to overwhelm him or tire him out. Likewise, Zayn avoided her attacked and launched his own to put distance between them as Skyler would be very resistant to his Grass-Type attacks. But, he had an ace up his sleeve that would do some good damage against the Scizor. Right as Skyler attacked him with a Fury Cutter, he would grab her claw and hit her in the abdomen with a Brick Break. This would send Skyler flying across the area and hitting the floor multiple times as the attack did moderate damage but the placement was the worst part. Scizor's had a small abdomen based on their body structure and therefore, a small abdomen meant the attack was more focused and caused more damage.

Again, Zayn would deal another finishing blow but was stopping but a Wind Cutter launched by the airborne Michael. Due to his position, Michael had the high ground, or rather air, that Zayn could not reach unless he did a frontal attack. Knowing this, Zayn growled as he launched a Leaf Storm attack that Michael was able to dodge due to his ability to avoid an attack thanks to the maneuverability of the air. Zayn would try launching other ranged attacks to see if any of them would be able to hit Michael but he was met with no luck. Tsunami grunted as he, due to his typing, took the worst of the damage. He pushed himself up as he struggled to stand, likewise with the others.

"Man, this is fun to watch," the host would say as he ate popcorn

"Watching teens struggle to fight someone who is clearly outmatching them?" Keldeo questioned

"Yep, how are the Solgaleo's doing?"

"Uh...it's Kai...should I even say?" Keldeo sweatdropped as the hosts would look and see that the entire Solgaleo team was literally destroyed as Kai was relaxing, all of them were knocked out and with massive bruising

"HOW?!" questioned the host as he felt stupid for inviting a Pokemon that literally didn't need to fight, the opponent's simply lost

"It's Kai...he's just too damn badass. If the audience literally saw what he did, their minds would be blown apart by the sheer awesomeness that is Kai." Genesect explained

"YOU'RE BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Did you at least get the footage?"

"Yeah...but then the camera broke because it couldn't handle the badassery,"

"Kai is Saitama in Pokemon form, enough said," Keldeo finished the debate as the two other hosts would just nod

Finally, Zayn was too frustrated with his fruitless attempts to hit Michael as he launched himself high in the air. He launched himself so hard that he caused the ground to crack and shot at Michael faster than a bullet. Michael immediately tried to move away but he was unable to move out of the way and was hit with one of Zayn's attacks. Zayn used Dragon Claw as it was the only move that he could use effectively against the Poison/Flying type. Michael was sent into the ground as he was able to stand the attack but like everyone else was severely weakened.

"Is that all of you got?" Zayn taunted as he had taken some damage but still was in good condition as Tsunami stood defiantly against giving up

 _"I won't fail again!"_ Tsunami thought as his anger rose thinking about his past

 _"Then prove it!"_

A vortex of water surrounded Tsunami as he yelled at the sky, his appearance changing. It looked like Torrent was activated at this stage but Torrent wouldn't cause an appearance change. Zayn just watched as the vortex caused Tsunami's transformation and red eyes glowed out of the water veil. A white glow emanated from where Tsunami's feet were as the Greninja suddenly launched forward faster than ever. Zayn immediately launched a Leaf Tornado but to his surprise, Tsunami kicked the attack away and used Acrobatics. Zayn blocked the first flurry of punches and kicks but left himself open as he was then kicked in the abdomen and sent crashing into the wall. Right after this, the veil disappeared from Tsunami as he fell to the ground and fell to darkness.

"THERE YOU HAVE IT! THE LUNALA'S HAVE WON TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Kavi announced as he was pleased with the result

"Solgaleo's, you have to send someone home tonight!" Keldeo added as the Solgaleo's all muttered from the pain and the challenge being rigged against them

 **00000**

 **"I hated that challenge...ugh," Jennifer groaned as she had a few bruises from today**

 **00000**

 **"Great, I don't know how he did that, but Tsunami actually legitimately won a challenge for us. It was luck that he was able to do that," Logan shrugged**

 **00000**

 **"If anyone asks, I'm still planning on getting rid of wannabe ninja frog," Skyler huffed as he had a pained face and a bruised abdomen**

 **Solgaleo's**

Yoru, and literally everyone else, was in the infirmary of the show. From what he remembered, Kai only launched ONE attack at them and knocked them all out immediately. In reality, none of them had a chance as Kai's typing literally had a major advantage against everyone on the team. A Fire/Fighting type that had a move pool capable of destroying any of them. Currently, they were all being healed by Nurse Adino as she was using Heal Pulse to get rid of their pain and get rid of as many bruises as she could, though the nurse could only do so much.

"So...out of all of us...who do we...you know, send home?" Momo asked as the rest of the team looked either nervous or pensive

That was the problem, this team was literally built with team members that respected and liked each other. The other team was starkly different and literally the opposite, but it made the Solgaleos have a harder time in sending people home. Being friends to one another and suddenly having to temporarily remove that friendship because one of them had to lose and the others to win. They all had their own legitimate reasons to win the money, but who's was the least worthy of earning it. Should they make a blind vote and let bygones be bygones? What could they do to not hurt each other? Nothing.

"Well, this was going to happen anyway...right?" Yoru tried to cheer the mood but failed to do so

Lilliana and Autumn looked stonefaced compared to everyone else who looked nervous, but they were not immune to the friendship problem. There was nothing that they could do to stop this, and it was literally now in their paws/claws/tail/etc. and the others, to decide out of the five of them, who would go home. The best option about choosing who would go home, it had to be random.

"Whoever we decide to eliminate, no offense," Fiona said with a sad tone

 **Montage of Voting**

 **00000**

"You've waited and cast your votes. I already explained the rules of this game to you guys already. If you don't get a trophy, you are out of here. Hasta la vista baby! So, without further ado, Fiona, come get your trophy," Keldeo began wearing a suit as he held up statues of Kavi

Fiona sighed in relief as she went up there but then worried who would be next.

"Momo, Kiera, you're both safe," Keldeo added as the two of them were very relieved to hear it

Yoru, Lilliana, and Autumn were the only ones left as they looked at each other and knew it would be one of them.

"Lilliana, you're safe," The Serperior would get her trophy before it would be done to Autumn and Yoru, the daughter of the devil and the Joker

"Yoru, you've received a few votes against you. So did you Autumn, and one of you is going home. The one going home is..."

Yoru looked at the last trophy that Keldeo held as he held his breath, but oddly, Autumn was a little more relaxed.

...

"Autumn. Yoru, you are safe," Keldeo finally announced as the Leafeon sighed as she was eliminated

"Thank you guys, most of you here aren't complete assholes, unlike some people I've met before. I can actually call you guys friends, for the short time I've been here," Autumn said simply without wanting to make the scene too dramatic and wanting to get rid of that feeling quickly

Autumn was sent home via the rocket powered Limosine that shot right out of the set with a quick ignition. The rest of the Solgaleo's watched her leave as they would yawn and need to get some rest for tomorrow. Tomorrow's challenge would be very...unique

"So we have Autumn getting eliminated, a sudden surge of power by Tsunami, and best of all, more screen time for everyone here! Thanks for sticking with us viewers and we'll see you next time on TOTAL...POKEMON...IDIOTIC ACTION!" Kavi said at the camera

 **Next time on Total Pokemon Idiotic Action**

 _Love is in the air...along with death threats and a lot of pounding. The cast will face a challenge that will reforge new friendships, making enemies even more bitter, and break every love chord that can be broken on a harp. However, would one chord might just stay attached as things get a little steamy from a surprise visit from Volcanion! Get it? Volcanion...you know, volcanos generate a lot of heat...he launches steam...ok I'm horrible at jokes. Another co-host comes into the seen that will change Total Pokemon Action forever! STAY TUNE!_

 **To be continued...**

 **Next Chapter: She Hates Me, She Hates Me Not**


	11. She Hates Me, She Hates Me Not

**Next Chapter: She Hates Me, She Hates Me Not**

 _Last time on Total Pokemon Idiotic Action, the two teams went on a mysterious murder case with one of the hosts playing dead the entire time. The Lunala's were able to figure out and apprehend the murderer. The next challenge involved them finding Mega stones which ended very shortly and moved on to the final challenge. Zayn and Kai from Total Pokemon were brought in to go against the competitors with the two teams having to defeat them. The Solgaleos failed while the Lunala's were successful, causing Autumn to be eliminated from the game. Who will win? Who will lose? Find out on Total...Pokemon...Idiotic Action!_

 **The Lot**

An entire week had passed by since the last challenge as the cast members would do their own hobbies to keep busy. It ranged from Lilliana cooking by herself, to Jennifer to reading books, to Tsunami training, and finally, to Michael scheming. The hosts had been quiet and rarely showed themselves, especially that of Kavi. The main host seemed to have disappeared entirely but the co-hosts didn't seem bothered in the slightest. When questioned, they would give a shrug.

"He's always doing something," Keldeo one time told them

So, for the entire week, the cast kept to themselves and enjoyed the large break they got.

 **Dojo stage**

Tsunami had been obsessed with understanding how he caused himself to gain a large amount of power from the last challenge. He did everything to see if it was triggered by him becoming exhausted or in a fit of emotion. However, nothing would happen as he trained the entire week and never caused that phenomenon to occur. The voice in his head only occurred at specific points in time but hadn't occurred since then. As he fired off another Water Shuriken, he defeated the Emboar training instructor who noted that he was great with battling but lacked peace.

"Why can't I replicate that power?" Tsunami asked himself frustrated as he sat down but a tap on the shoulder would interrupt his thoughts

"Hi," a familiar Florges would greet him with a kind smile as Tsunami pushed aside the stressful week for now

"Hey Jennifer," said Tsunami with a heavy sigh

"You looked thirsty so I got you this," Jennifer presented Tsunami a water bottle as he nodded to her and took it with small thanks

"What are you doing?" she would ask him

"Trying to activate that vortex that happened on the last challenge," he answered

"No luck?"

"Not even once have I done it,"

Jennifer thought about this for a while as she tried to think how Tsunami would have been able to activate that power. Their team was almost defeated by Zayn when Tsunami suddenly changed form for a few seconds and defeated the Mega Sceptile. The evidence stacked that only as a last resort did Tsunami was able to do it, but he didn't pull it off when he fought Lilliana and lost. So then how?

"I'll be right back," said Jennifer as she went away momentarily

 _"You're so dull with women," said a bored voice_

"Where the hell were you?!"

 _"Sleeping, I needed that week off after that exhausting event,"_

"Exhausted? How?"

 _"The Bond Phenomenon tires out the user immensely if not mastered,"_

"So that's what it is, the Bond Phenomenon. How do I activate it?" Tsunami was eager now to know this power

 _"Yeah, I can't tell you anything about that,"_ Tsunami would fall anime style at the news

"Why not?!"

 _"Cause it's more fun to see you struggle. Besides, I can't help but watch you work out, it's pretty sexy," a giggle would be heard afterward as Tsunami blushed_

"So who are you exactly?" Tsunami muttered

 _"Well, I used to belong to a human, a unique human who cared for me so much that he resurrected me from death,"_

"Then why are you in my head?"

" _I died of shock when I realized how many Pokemon lives were sacrificed for mine,"_

"How ironic," Tsunami sweatdropped

 **Lunala's Hotel Floor**

Jennifer entered the floor of her team as she then approached the room where Skyler and Logan were. She knocked on the door with a combination of soft and loud knocks where the door would be opened for her. Skyler and Logan were right there as the two were strategizing who to kick off on the team, the first two being very obvious.

"What was he doing?" Skyler asked turning towards the Florges

"Just training as always, he's been restless in his attempts to pull that Mega Evolution," Jeniffer answer

"If we can even consider it that, it wasn't one," Logan argued

"How would you know?" countered Skyler

"Because Greninja can't Mega Evolve. It can't be a Mega Evolution but something else. I don't want to eliminate him because you want him gone, but now, I think we don't have a choice. We might as well eliminate him now or let the challenges eliminate him for us."

"See! What did I tell you? I kept telling you guys that Tsunami is a threat,"

Jennifer would have said something for the Greninja's defense but she didn't have the courage to stand up to Skyler. No matter how one looked at it, Jennifer was put into a bad position where she would have to decide who her allegiance would be with. On the other side of the door, Michael was listening in on what the trio was planning to do. He smiled to his satisfaction that he was nowhere on the chopping block and at the very worst, he would have to get rid of one of them somehow.

"Hm, looks like my work here is done. I don't need to do anything," Michael said to himself as he began to fly away and find something else to do

 **00000**

 **"Already three, more like two votes, against Tsunami the very next time we lose a challenge. If I simply vote against him, he's a good as gone, and I'll make sure that is the case. I'll make sure to be the very last one to vote so I can assure that he won't tamper with the votes at the end of the challenges," said Michael**

 **"So would you consider him your rival?" asked an intern**

 **"Rival? He hardly has a brain that can outwit mine. No one even notices me and they consider me to not be threatening in any way. Let's keep it that way,"**

 **00000**

 **Hosts trailer**

Keldeo stood in the vacant trailer as he noticed that there was only his stuff within the trailer. He only had a third of the trailer because Kavi had ruled that each of the hosts would get an equal portion. Now, there were two vacant spots of the trailer that could literally house two medium sized legendaries. Keldeo got a call thanks to the TPIA phone line that was connected to the trailer.

"Hey, I got a problem here. Am I the only host right now?" Keldeo questioned

"..."

"Relocated? To what?"

"..."

"Other show projects?"

"..."

"So then who is going to run the place, I can't do that myself,"

"..."

"Right, who is available?"

"..."

"Yeah, he's ok. Go ahead and send him here,"

"..."

"Wait, what?!"

"..."

"You're sending her here too?! Why?!"

"..."

"Fuck me!"

"..."

"You better get me a lawyer in case Raikou tries to fucking attack me,"

 **Solgaleos**

Yoru and Momo were looking around the hotel to find Genesect as the two were extremely bored of doing absolutely nothing with their spare time. The entire week was beating a dead horse to see if it could say anything funny or useful. Fiona had gone to explore the other parts of the set, Lilliana was somewhere, and Kiera was in the ocean set to relax.

"Where is that overgrown bug?" asked Yoru in a bored way

"He's not here," Momo answered seeing the empty desk

"I can tell, but where is everybody?!"

"I don't know," Momo shrugged much to Yoru's chagrin

"ALL CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE MIDDLE OF THE SET IMMEDIATELY!" Keldeo yelled through the speaker system

 **Set**

The cast would arrive at the set seeing Keldeo who didn't look very happy, in fact, he looked pissed in one sense. Next to him was a taller, aqua blue, dog looking Pokemon that had some sort of purple 'hair' and ribbons flowing from its head. Also next to Keldeo was a large spider-like Pokemon that had some sort of ring above its body that looked like arms. This legendary was colored in a red with some orange and blue.

"Hello contestants, your next challenge will be beginning soon. Now, the hosts just ditched us for a short amount of time, so these two will help me co-host for a few challenges." Keldeo began

"Actually Keldeo, it's only going to be this challenge," said the spider-like Pokemon as Keldeo looked like he was about to blow, steam literally shooting out of his ears which would be cooled down by a Hydro Pump

"Thanks, anyway, this is Volcanion. He's a daredevil, and he doesn't give a shit about the insults you throw at him cause he just has an unbreakable jolly nature," Keldeo introduced the large legendary

"Like he said, say anything and you won't get a reaction out of me," Volcanion nodded with a smile

"Well, I know who we can prank for the entire day," Yoru elbowed Momo with a wink

"Don't get any bright ideas," Lilliana glared at the Zorua who immediately shrunk in size out of fear

"The next legendary is...my ex-girlfriend and current friend Suicune," Keldeo drawled as he wanted to avoid the topic as much as he could about relationships

"Nice to meet you all, but don't think I'll go easy on you. The interns at my own show say I'm insane but I'm not, I'm just a bit demanding," Suicune smiled proudly

"How were you two together?" questioned Kiera curiously as Keldeo almost looked like he would kill someone

"The short story is she was dating me and Raikou at the same time which caused conflict between us. I told her I was tired of the conflict and just wanted to be friends so don't bring up the topic!"

"Also he always hated being on bottom," Suicune added which caused Keldeo to blush madly and look down in shame while the male contestants gave a look of dissatisfaction

"What's bad about being on b-," Momo wanted to ask a question before Keldeo shot out a Hydro Pump in front of her to shut her up

"No more questions about that! Your challenge today is based around the holiday...ugh...Valentine's Day," Keldeo gave a visible shudder

"There are multiple parts which you will have to do with a partner that revolve around this holiday," added Volcanion

"Should you or your partner not put up your share of the work for the challenges, you will be disqualified and also automatically eliminated! Oh, not just one of you, but both of you!" finished Suicune with a smile

"Both!?" exclaimed the cast

"Yep, now the first challenge will focus on finding gifts which you will give to your significant other. No, you aren't actually forced to date on this show but we're just celebrating it for the sake of the holiday because the writer never got anything special on Valentine's Day," Keldeo explained further

"Ha! Single for life!" Yoru exclaimed before being hit by a lightning bolt from out of nowhere

"FOURTH WALL!" yelled an unknown voice

"Excuse me," Suicune said going somewhere else

The cast and hosts were quiet without saying a word and bringing about the awkward silence that everyone hated. In a few moments, they could hear someone talking and then begin to scream in pain in agony. The cast would look towards the sounds as they would hear more sounds of utter torture occur as if someone was crying bloody murder to the tenth power. Suicune would come back with some blood on the side of her mouth, causing the contestants to look at her in horror while the hosts just didn't seem to care.

 _"No wonder he dumped her,"_ Michael thought

"I was not dumped!" Suicune yelled angry and ready to tear another victim apart

"Technically I did," Keldeo whispered to Volcanion who nodded

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing!" Keldeo immediately retracted his statement with a look of nervousness as Suicune looked at him in the eyes but calmed herself while wiping the sweat off Keldeo's face using her ribbons

"Good boy,"

"Now I can see why he always ends up on bottom," Tsunami muttered with the cast to nod along

"Ok, back on topic. So the pairs will work like this, Yoru will be paired with Momo, Kiera and Logan, Tsunami and Fiona, Michael and Jennifer, with Skyler and Lilliana making up the last pair," said Keldeo returning to his role

"All of you will be sent to a random location within the urban city set to find a gift for your partner. I'm sure you can find something that is worthy of your partner so have fun," added Suicune before the contestants were teleported

"So why am I here again?" Volcanion asked

"For the next part,"

"Oh, what will that be?'

 **Kiera**

The Lapras found herself near the beach area of the city, looking around to make sure there was anything hidden from her that the hosts might have added at the very last second. Feeling comfortable that there was nothing there, Kiera moved around the area to find anything of value. Her partner was Logan, which she had no clue what to get him. She went around the area to find anything of value that would be interesting as a gift, but how would someone win? The hosts weren't very explicit on who would win.

"Hm, what happened to those Mega Stones from the last challenge?" Kiera said to herself as she remembered all the Mega Stones she had found that one time

As if the gods bestowed their grace upon her, Kiera found a Mega Stone in the sand. It looked to be the color of what Logan was so she would assume that this Mega Stone was worth giving to him. However, what if the stone wasn't meant for Logan but another Pokemon? The thought made Kiera unsure whether she should take it with her or not and she began to search the beach for anything else of value. She moved on to the houses where she would look into every nook and cranny to find something that would appeal to the Aggron. Unfortunately, she had a very small understanding of Logan and his personal history as she never talked to him.

"This will be harder than I thought," grumbled the Lapras continuing to search

 **Momo**

The Pichu was teleported outside of a convenience store of the urban city. The area lacked any life around it as many items were scattered around as if people were once performing menial tasks. The store had electrical power at least, although it was not staffed and probably wasn't stocked. The electronic sliding doors seemed to be working at the very moment. However, when Momo stepped up to the doors, the doors would not open for her. She tried stepping backward and then stepping forward to get the door to slide open. The door refused to open

"Really?" Momo muttered as she gathered a couple of boxes and placed them in front of the door but the door would not open

She looked for an emergency switch to see if the door would open for her that way. She would find the disabled person symbol on a switch, right next to the door along with an emergency release button next to it. Pressing the disabled button, she stood in front of the door which didn't even make the sliding door budge an inch. Momo then experimented with the emergency release button and the door only cracked open a few inches but still not enough for her to squeeze through. Momo groaned at this as she would have to play with the buttons in order to find something funny for Yoru.

Thankfully for being on the same team and being a friend with Yoru, Momo would know just the thing that would be a great gift for him. Since they both had a fondness for comedic acts, it would only make sense to get something that would cause a laugh for the Zorua. The hosts weren't specific on what type of gift it had to be, just a gift for the partner. Sadly, she would need to get the stubborn door open first.

 **Skyler**

The Scizor ended up at the top of a skyscraper where the winds were blowing fiercely and the sun shined very harshly. Skyler wasted no time in getting into the building and searching the abandoned skyscraper for anything useful for her friend. At least she knew Lilliana well and vice versa. What mattered right now was winning the immunity to stay away from elimination. The hosts didn't explain how elimination would work but most likely, either the last couple would be eliminated or everyone would vote for one person to leave. If it was the latter, it would guarantee that Tsunami would be eliminated for good unless he won the immunity.

She looked at a mirror that was standing off to the side as she saw herself staring at the opposite personality of herself. It looked just like her but the sneering smile, the visible cracks on the mirror that happen to crack around her body, and the devilish eyes were staring right at her. This was who she was trying to avoid the entire time

 _"_ Missed _me?"_

"No, and I won't have to,"

 _"Come on! Do you really think that you'll successfully keep your sanity long enough before that Greninja is eliminated? Face it, you're going more insane the longer he stays in the game. Doesn't the fact you are getting more frustrated tell you that I'm slowly winning this battle?"_

"It doesn't matter how hard you try to take over my body. I will keep you down even if I have to go to extreme measures," Skyler growled

 _"I'm so scared." mocked the evil twin before returning to her devilish smirk,"That power of his is quite enticing from just looking at it. Imagine how useful he could be once I get out of here. All the things I could do with that power,"_

"You're not going to control me!"

 _"Not now, but sooner or later I will. I'm so disappointed in you Skyler. So many years of you suppressing me and you're losing your touch because of one Pokemon? I've got important matters to do, ta ta!"_ the image would fade as Skyler walked away from the mirror clearly upset and wanting to get this challenge over with

 **Tsunami**

The Greninja landed right in the mall as it was deserted just like the rest of the city. Shopping bags, items of interest, strollers, and purses all laid about on the floor with the signs of multiple stores still shining brightly. It felt ominous as one of the busiest place within a city would be left as a small ghost town. Not only that, but multiple floors would make this trip a very long one if Tsunami wasn't able to find the gift he needed. He wanted to stay in the game, no, he needed to stay in the game for as long as he could to understand his newfound power. So, he better gets a move on before time decided to screw him over.

"As much as I hate shopping, I better get started," sighed Tsunami as he leaped up into the highest floor first

 **Lilliana**

If the hosts were bad jokesters, this had to be the worse joke they could ever pool on someone. Lilliana was sent to a thrift store of all places that they could have sent her to. The best she would find would have to literally be up to luck. She would be extremely screwed if she couldn't find a decent gift for her friend and be put in a thrift store was negative. Sure, thrift stores had some unique items that were amazing to certain people, but that didn't mean all people could find the same item intriguing.

"Why?" hissed the Serperior as she searched the area

 **Jennifer**

The Florges appeared in a book store, a very large and impressive one at that. Normally, Jennifer would be in her happy place and enjoy a good book about now but at this moment, she didn't have the time to do that. Instead, she would have to find something to give to the mysterious Crobat on her team. Out of the other four contestants on the Lunalas, Michael was the least expressive and the most unknown. He hardly talked to anyone unless he initiated the conversation and he often didn't seem to care about what occurred to people and their lives in general. The only thing she did know about Michael was he was a very intelligent individual as he could answer any question without a second thought or even a second to think.

"What should I get for someone of that nature? _The Strange Case of Dr. Jerkl and Mr. Hyde, Sherlock Holmes,_ or something about philosophy?" wondered the Florges as she floated over to the middle of the giant rows of books to begin her massive search

She took out and skimmed through multiple books made by brilliant minds that often had the question of morality, whether beings could be recreated after death, science going too far in its experiments, or the price of society. What would appeal to Michael in the very best way? A better question would be how would the hosts rate the gifts? Was it a rating of how pleased the receiver was when they got the gift or was it up to how the hosts saw it? The questions would have to wait as there was a challenge to finish.

 **Fiona**

Fiona materialized into a pawn shop that was heavy with antique weapons, artifacts, armor, and other relics that a treasure hunter would love to get their hands on. Fiona thought she had seen a few of this antiques before as she wished to have taken a picture of the rest of them just for memories sake. She looked into the display cases on the counters and saw a few interesting little items that might be a good gift for the Greninja she was temporarily partnered with. She would ponder on what would be best for her to give to Tsunami until she trained her eyes on one item in particular. A small blue shuriken attached to some string that looked to have formed either a bracelet or a necklace.

"This seems to be up his alley," Fiona commented as she used Psychic to unlock the display case and retrieve the item

From there, she walked out of the pawn shop via, the front door, to make her way back to the hosts. Except that she was in a city that she didn't know of and didn't where it was located compared to the lot. It could be assumed this was just a set but then again, the city was huge and that could not be true. Therefore, it could reason that she was literally in a city at a different region altogether. Before she could voice her concerns, she was automatically teleported back.

 **The hosts**

"Welcome back Fiona, you're the first to make it," said Keldeo

"Is anyone else going to arrive yet?" asked the Gardevoir

"Soon, most of them have gotten their items and are returning back real soon. Just wait a minute and they will all be here shortly," answered Suicune

As soon as Suicune would say this, everyone would arrive at the location with their gifts. The hosts seemed ready to be judging what the gifts worth would be, except that wasn't what they were going to do. In fact, Suicune had a gleam in her eye while Keldeo didn't look pleased with whatever the next challenge was.

"Welcome back everyone, if you would please exchange gifts with your partner. I will explain the next portion of the challenge shortly," said Suicune as she went away to attend to any last minute changes for the next challenge

"Wait, so there wasn't a point to this?" Logan questioned getting a bit annoyed

"Look, I wasn't the one who came up with it. Suicune thought it would be a nice change in mood to have you guys be nice to each other. She was watching the show lately and felt we were being too hard on you, until the next challenge," Keldeo sighed

"SO IT WAS FOR NOTHING!?" exclaimed the cast

"yeah...blame Suicune," Keldeo nodded with a sweatdrop

The cast muttered to themselves as they went to exchange their gifts and get it over with so they could move on to the next challenge already. The first to exchange their gifts were Yoru and Momo. The Zorua seemed a bit pensive as he wasn't the greatest at giving gifts to people when there wasn't a prank involved but he was able to find something.

"I found this Volt Orb for you, just uh...as a friendly gesture," nervously said the Zorua as Momo giggled at his nervousness

"That's cute of you to find something like that, thanks," replied Momo as she hugged him and he blushed

"Anway, I got something for you,"

"What is that?"

As soon as he said that question to her, he was splashed in the face with a cream pie. He stood there for a minute taking the action in and pondering the meaning of it before he smiled and began to laugh. He thought that pranking someone as a gift would be really rude but looks like he was the one that was pranked at the end. Right after that, Tsunami walked up to Fiona holding a very familiar glowing stone in his hand as he outstretched it to the Gardevoir.

"I'm not keen on gift exchanging but I found something decent," muttered the Greninja as he felt like an idiot right now

"No worries, it was a fine gift. Thank you, and I have something you might be interested in," Fiona smiled at him before showing the bracelet with the blue shuriken on it

Upon seeing the item, Tsunami visibly was astonished to find it again. He took the item carefully and his posture changed. His shoulders slouched and his gaze softened a bit as he looked at it. He realized that Fiona was watching him as he just sighed and bowed to her.

"Thank you, it helps to have something reminding of the good times of my life," Tsunami said

The next pair to give their gifts to one another would be Logan and Kiera. Kiera would give Logan an Agronite mega stone that she was able to find at the last minute. Logan would then give Kiera a Water gem in return and show some genuine thanks to the Lapras for the gift. After that Skyler and Lilliana exchanged gifts followed lastly by Michael and Jennifer. Once everyone exchanged gifts, Suicune came back looking pleased once more.

"Alright, the next challenge is going to be simple. You have to do an obstacle course with your partner. The obstacles follow in this order; you first have to work together to solve a riddle in order to bypass a door, then your couple will have to go through a maze, next will be a pit which you two will have to traverse in any way shape or form, and lastly, you have to defeat a Pokemon duo of our choosing. That duo could be legendary or a normal duo, but everyone will have something different. The first couple through the entire obstacle course receives immunity from the challenge and everyone else will have a vote on which cast member will be eliminated next. Any questions?" Suicune explained as everyone raised their right forearm

"Perfect, let's get started,"

The contestants soon were teleported away to the location of the obstacle course.

 **Jennifer/Michael**

The duo was instantly put in front of the door where the riddle was as there seemed to be a set of different sayings that were pertained to something or someone. These sayings were written on the wall next to the door, glowing with a bright yellow light. The sayings seemed to follow a specific order in order to give hints to what thing it was representing.

"The phrases say 'I see beyond light and dark, joy and despair, life and death. I am...' and then following with 'void is my nature, for it I am...' and finally, 'what others desire I cannot have and what I have others cannot desire,' what does that mean?" Jennifer said thinking to herself of a legendary of some sort

"Child's play, it's obviously Nihilego. A symbiote that can see life and death of a host, it wants things that it cannot have and what it has that other Pokemon cannot have themselves, and the fact the description says 'void' means that it has to pertain from an Ultra Beast since they all come from another world," Michael retorted as the yellow glowing phrases were put together and the door opened

"That was interesting,"

"Please, the entire show is gimmick of how normal Pokemon show their stupidity to simple things," Michael rolled his eyes as he moved ahead while Jennifer was offended by the statement and followed

 **Logan/Kiera**

"Okay, the quotes seem simple. Let's try not to overthink things and get stumped by them," Logan said looking at the quotes

 _'Enemies fear my wrath when they unleash my fury,'_

 _'My strength is my greatest asset,'_

 _'I trump anyone who dares me into a test of strength,'_

"It clearly is something that is very strong," Kiera noted

"Most likely not a normal Pokemon," nodded Logan as he thought about it

"So a legendary?"

"It has to be...or an Ultra Beast,"

"But which one?"

"Clearly a fighting type. How many fighting type legendaries and ultra beasts are there?" Logan asked coming closer

"Only the Swords of Justice...and two of the Ultra Beasts," Kiera answered understanding where Logan was coming from

"It has to be either has to be Pheromosa or Buzzwole," Logan narrowed the results down as the yellow text got brighter

"Pheromosa is known for speed and not for strength so that means..." Kiera trailed off before both of them said at once

"Buzzwole!" the door opened as the text shined

 **Tsunami/Fiona**

 _'Honor is my code, defending it is my life,'_

 _'My enemies shake in fear as my swords cut through anything,'_

 _'I am weak to fire, for I am thin,'_

"A Pokemon that is weak to fire and is thin, but also is honorable, and has swords," Fiona thought a bit looking at Tsunami for any help

"Definitely not my species, Samurott, Ninjask, Shedinja, or even anything that wields a sword. I would say Virizion but she isn't thin, no offense to her." Tsunami shrugged

"What about the new Pokemon that everyone talks about?" suggested the Gardevoir

"The Ultra Beasts?" questioned the Greninja

"Yes, wasn't one of them weak to fire?"

"Yes,"

"Which one?"

"Kartana, because it's a grass/steel Pokemon and it...oh..."

The door opened when Tsunami said the name of the Pokemon as the duo moved on to the next area.

 **Yoru/Momo**

 _'Stay away from my crystals! Precious!'_

 _'I'm firing my laser...'_

 _'Nothing better than old fashion sunlight to power me up'_

"Really? One of the phrases is a meme?" Momo asked sweatdropping at the thought of a Pokemon being represented as a meme

"Sounds like my kind of guy, he seems pretty chill," smiled Yoru

"Oh he is, cause he doesn't do bullshit competitions," said a random voice causing Momo to look behind them and freeze in fear

"Man I wish Genesect was here so I can annoy him," Yoru sighed as he saw Momo frozen in fear and raised an eyebrow

"What are you afraid of?" he asked as Momo pointed behind him

Turning around, the Zorua saw a large Pokemon shaped like some type of beast made up of black crystals for the body and a few rainbow crystals for a face. It had two red eyes that seemed to be showing off some sort of laziness of the Pokemon. It had two massive arms compared to its body, three spikes above its head and two legs. The Pokemon didn't seem hostile as it looked at the two cast members.

"Sup," it said casually waving one of its large arms in a wave

"Uh...what are you?" Yoru asked surprised how laid back the Pokemon was

"Oh, I'm Necrozma, I'm a random Pokemon for some reason. What about you guys?" it introduced itself

"I'm Yoru and this is Momo," Yoru smiled back as Momo still looked terrified

"Nice to meet you, now I gotta get past here so I'll just say the password to let you through. Necrozma," the door opened as the legendary walked through with Yoru waving as it left

"See ya Necrozma, hope we see you again,"

"Count on it!" Necrozma waved back

"He seems nice," Yoru looked at Momo as he just chuckled at how she was afraid of a big, yet gentle Pokemon

 **Lilliana/Skyler**

"Alright, what are the phrases?" Skyler asked with a peeved expression

"Are you alright?" Lilliana questioned seeing the Scizor's body posture seemed angry and irritated

"I'm fine,"

 _'I devour anything I see because I have a big mouth,'_

 _'I am not fat, I'm just thick skinned,'_

 _'I'm surprisingly a dragon type,'_

"A Legendary that's a dragon and apparently doesn't look like one," Lilliana noted

"It's also a fat legendary and has a big mouth,"

"Guzzlord?"

"Guzzlord,"

The door opened immediately as the text shined just like the others but before the duo could go through, Lilliana put her tail on Skyler's shoulders.

"What is wrong with you? You're not acting like yourself lately,"

"I'm fine, I'll be happy once we get rid of Tsunami,"

"Is that it? What if he doesn't get eliminated? Will you break again?" retorted the Serperior in a stern way as Skyler growled

"No, I got it under control now. You don't have to worry about me. Let's hurry up and finish the challenge," said the Scizor as she pushed on with Lilliana following

 **00000**

 **"I'm very concerned for her well-being. I haven't seen her this focused on getting rid of someone before. She's told me stories about times she just went nuts but I haven't seen it myself. She needs to see a therapist,"** **Lilliana said to the camera**

 **"So she's clinically insane?" asked an intern**

 **"no, she only gets that way when she gets angry,"**

 **00000**

 **Michael/Jennifer**

The duo landed in the maze made up of a rocky texture that was hastily put together. The walls were over thirty feet high and there was a barrier at the top to prevent flying and Pokemon that could float, from simply going over the maze. If anyone wanted to get past the maze, they would have to go right through it and take a while to find the exit.

"Great, this is not going to be easy," Jennifer groaned as she looked at the walls to see a clue

"It doesn't take a genius to find that out," sarcastically said Michael

Jennifer wanted to say something but refrained from doing so as the competition came first, the drama could be dealt with later. There had to be some sort of hint or some way to get out of the maze quickly. As she was trying to figure it out, she saw Michael move through some pathways without seemingly fazed by the maze at all. Jennifer followed after him as they went through many passageways before suddenly being at the very end of the maze and in front of an entrance that would lead to the pit.

"How?" Jennifer asked surprised how Michael easily traversed the maze

"Echolocation, I am a bat," he retorted before continuing on

 **Kiera/Logan**

The duo arrived at the maze and began to go through some passages to find a way out of the maze. However, they ran into many dead ends and almost losing how much progress they made as the passages were very confusing and looked the same.

"We need a way to mark where we have been and where we haven't," Logan said

"Like a trail?" questioned Kiera

"Exactly, that way we can rendezvous with our previous point if we find dead ends,"

"I could fire an Ice Beam," suggested the Lapras

"Perfect! Let's do that and get out of here!" nodded the Aggron

 **Tsunami/Fiona**

"I used to love mazes as a Froakie, until they got annoyingly difficult," Tsunami recalled as he took careful steps around the maze

"Really? How was it like?" asked Fiona as she was using Psychic to pinpoint a specific path for them

"A lot of sunlight, laughter, no caring about the world and its problems,"

"Sounds fun,"

"It was,"

The duo arrived at the end of the maze quickly as they proceeded to the next area.

 **Yoru and Momo**

"Oh sweet, I love mazes," Yoru grinned

"You know, I don't mind this challenge as much as the others," Momo commented as the two of them walked around the maze

"So, what do you want to do when Genesect gets back?"

"Prank him of course,"

"How?"

"I was thinking of messing with that cannon of his again, maybe stuffing it with whipped cream and sprinkles,"

"That would amazing to see," Yoru grinned at the thought of the Bug/Steel Pokemon thrashing around with a whipped cream cannon

The duo spent some time to get through the maze but the fact they were able to find the end of it pretty quickly was amazing to most Pokemon. They found it without needing any abilities or any natural senses. Either way, they continued on their way to the next part of the challenge.

 **00000**

All the couples ended up at an extremely large pit that was on the ground, with the darkness consuming whatever light that fell within its depths. Around it was some rocky walls but no cliffs. There were some spiky rocks on the ceiling that could be useful to a few of the Pokemon here but how much could it help them? The size of the pit was almost fifty feet wide and almost bottomless due to the cast being unable to see anything at the bottom. At the very end, there was an entrance at the end that would lead to the final part of the challenge.

"That's a deep hole," Fiona commented

"That's what she said," Yoru joked earning a few glares his way

"I don't think a simple chasm woud be their type of challenge," Logan commented as he kicked a small rock down the chasm before fire shot up from it

"A volcano?" questioned Momo

"Not possible, unless they dug this whole purposely over one," Jennifer answered as she thought about how many lives would be lost to make a large hole

The entire time everyone was debating on what to do, Michael just rolled his eyes as he simply flew across the chasm without getting any consequences. He ended up on the other side and just gave everyone a blank look. Sometimes, he wondered how stupid everyone was when the answer was right in front of them.

"I guess anyone who could fly has the advantage," Michael said to himself as everyone else who could fly/float did so

This left Yoru, Momo, Tsunami, Fiona, Kiera and Logan at the other end as they couldn't go across. Fiona could go on her own but since this was a couples challenge, she needed Tsunami with her. The problem was that he was a dark type Pokemon and that Psychic would have no effect on him. In other words, he couldn't float or be moved. The others just lacked anything useful at the very moment.

"How to get across," Yoru thought as he couldn't shapeshift to get across as it didn't work like that, disguises didn't mean he had the physical capability

Tsunami just stared at the ceiling as he got an idea to use his tongue as a rope and hurl himself over the chasm and right at the other side. The other two couples wouldn't be able to catch up as quickly and he and Fion could possibly win the challenge.

"Fiona, brace yourself," Tsunami said as Fiona looked at him oddly

"What do you mean?" Fiona asked as he didn't say anything but suddenly grabbed her, threw his tongue at the ceiling like a grappling hook, and swung across the chasm to the other side

The duo landed as Tsunami let Fiona down and they proceeded towards the final area. Well, they were until Fiona stopped Tsunami suddenly.

"We should help them across," she suggested as he looked at her as if she was crazy

"We could lose," he retorted

"It might also save us from elimination when they cast the final vote, and the final part is going to be hard anyway. Do you really think that the other two couples will beat us right now?" Fiona explained as Tsunami sighed

"Fine,"

Fiona smiled as she used Psychic to lift up the remaining two couples over to the other chasm, with Yoru having to ride on top of Logan due to him being a dark type. Once they were all across, the proceeded to the final area for the final part of the challenge.

 **00000**

 **"It's good to see that Tsunami isn't as cold as we thought he was, I bet Jennifer got him to open up a bit," Fiona commented**

 **00000**

Once the last three couples entered the last area, they were greeted by the sight of all the Ultra Beasts standing in front of the exit that would lead back to the hosts. All of them were there and seemed to be doing their own thing as they weren't as interested in fighting. However, they saw the first two couples a bit damaged as if they had fought them. The Ultra Beasts, on the other hand, did not even looked hurt at all.

"So this is who we have to face?" Kiera asked as the Ultra Beasts looked up at them

"Afraid so," Skyler growled preparing a Metal Claw to attack

"Actually, you will have to face either one of them or two of them. For the sake of time limits and the large amount of you, you will face only one. Tsunami and Fiona, you will face Pheromosa. Lilliana and Skyler, you will face Nihilego. Logan and Kiera will face Kartana. Momo and Yoru will face Buzzwole and finally, Michael and Jennifer will face Xurkitree. Just beat your opponent and you will win immunity. Well, the first couple to do so will recieve immunity that is," Suicune said through the speakers

"Dammit," Tsunami muttered as they were dealing with a fast opponent and one that had a type advantage to both of them

The other Ultra Beasts that weren't fighting just moved out of the way for the five that would be fighting the cast. Immediatly, Buzzwole and Pheromosa took off at their intended targets while the other three stayed relatively passive at the moment. Buzzwole aimed a Dynamic Punch at the small Zorua and Pichu while Pheromosa just kept speeding around Tsunami and Fiona. Xurkitree just repeatedly used Charge to power himself in defensive and offensive power, Kartana using Swords Dance to boost his attack, and Nihilego using Safeguard and Light Screen to lower damage.

"She's too fast for me to get a lock on," Fiona said as she used Light Screen and Reflect to minimize damage

Tsunami nodded as he traced the movements of the extremely fast Ultra Beast as he closed his eyes and tried to reach into the voice in his head that showed up every once in a while.

 _"I need you to help me right now,"_

 _"Oh, an Ultra Beast now huh? Alright then, just try not to get hit okay?" replied the voice in a giggle_

 _"No promises,"_

Similar to what happened in the previous challenge, Tsunami was engulfed in a water vortex as he shot off after the Ultra Beast and engaged in combat. Meanwhile, Buzzwole was putting the pressure on the jokester duo as he kept using Dynamic Punch on them and barely missing due to their small size. In response, Momo used Thunderbolt that did a good amount of damage and Yoru used Agility to keep himself faster than the dual Fighting/Bug type. Xukitree established Electric Terrain on the field as it fired off a Shock Wave that hit both Michael and Fiona. The Crobat being knocked out of the fight while the Florges was barely holding on.

Over at the fight with Nihilego, the Symbiot Pokemon just avoided attacks and set up traps to slow down Lilliana and Skyler. Every once in a while, they would hit the Pokemon but it would hardly be damaged due to its defensive tactics it used. Skyler charged in with a Metal Claw but as Nihilego dodged, he touched her with his tentacles and caused her to experience her mind being ripped in two. This caused the Scizor to be temporarily be taken out of the fight as the Ultra Beast fired Toxic Sludge at Lilliana. The Serperior dodging and firing Leaf Storms that caused minimal damage.

Kartana was being a major pain to Kiera and Logan's attempts to defeat it. It was a swift Pokemon that often counter-attacked every time they fired an attack or tried to get close. Like a true swordsman, it didn't take any cheap shots at them but instead waited for them to attack it again. Logan Mega Evolved to raise his defensive stats but that didn't faze Kartana as it had raised its offensive power well beyond normal. Logan went to use Double Edge but Kartana weaved right under the Aggron and used Sacred Sword that would have KO'ed the large Rock/Steel type if it wasn't for Sturdy being his ability. Kiera knew that she could not even hit this Pokemon as it was as evasive as the smallest Pokemon known to the world. There was only one tactic.

Kiera made a large and really dreadful sounding song that everyone knew had to be Perish Song. In a short amount of time, they would all faint right on the spot if they didn't end their battles immediately. Upon this, Tsunami used Acrobatics to knock Pheromosa into the ground before Fiona used Psychic to finish off the Ultra Beast as fast as they could. Skyler got back up and used Metal Claw to severely damage Nihilego, Momo used Thunderbolt on Buzzwole to severely damage it, and Jennifer used Protect until Michael got back up to face off against Xurkitree.

A buzzer was suddenly heard after all the attacks were launched as the Pokemon looked up to see Keldeo, Suicune, and Volcanion walking towards them.

"Congratulations, the first couple to officially defeat their Ultra Beast are Tsunami and Fiona. You two are immune from elimination, and I can't wait to see you all at elimination,"

"You know, you really aren't as bad as everyone makes you out to be," Fiona smiled as Tsunami just crossed his arms

"Don't get used to it okay," he muttered as he didn't like the praise Fiona was giving him

The rest of the contestants turned to leave the area and go off to enjoy the rest of the day before the elimination ceremony would get under way.

"That was an amazing episode wasn't it Keldeo?" Suicune asked cheerfully

"Sure, but extremely late," Keldeo muttered as he wasn't amused

"Who will get eliminated from this challenge? Who will come out on top? Will Tsunami learn to loosen up a bit? Will Michael not be a sarcastic genius? Is Skyler going to go insane and turn into a demon? Find out next time on Total...Pokemon...Idiotic Action!" Volcanion finished as the camera cut out

 **So, I began my 100 day challenge of not playing video games and focus on story writing for now. I am happy to finish this chapter and pump it out to you guys in a day. This is one of my longest chapters yet, but not really my greatest work. I will get better. Also guys, I have temporarily taken down Total Pokemon Idiotic World Tour because I will not be working on the story anytime soon. However, I have nine slots for OC's to fill and I have updated the application on my profile. Send them via private messaging and I will catch you guys in the next chapter soon.**

 **Who do you guys want eliminated? Leave a comment in your review and I will make final decisions. I hope everyone here has a wonderful day/night.**


	12. Kaiju Hide and Seek

**Alright friends, we have the very next chapter. Enjoy! Also, special shout out to a very funny company that makes amazing animation and are hilarious when they play games they aren't good at. All I can say is special thanks to RT for being around.**

 **Warning: Major cursing will be here, do not read if you can't handle the truth!**

 **Jump City Kaiju**

 _ **Hosts**_

Keldeo was sitting in the trailer talking on the phone as he watched the news for anything interesting. He was trying to come up with challenge ideas but couldn't think of one. Wads of paper littered the floor as multiple drawings and words for challenges were scrapped. The trash bin was completely overflowing with loads of notebooks and paper that the colt was using to get his creative mind pumping out ideas as fast as possible. The issue was that he couldn't finish his thoughts and another issue was a particular person was calling him all the time.

"Suicune, I'm a little busy right now. Kavi and Genesect haven't come back yet and I'm stuck here until one of them returns." said the Colt as he was writing an idea down on a notebook

"..."

"I'm not avoiding you," he sighed as he could tell Suicune was playing the victim card on him, and it was working

"..."

"Yes you're a good friend but I can't just leave the cast unattended. Some of them are minors," he argued

"..."

"Oh, you got someone to cover for me?" asked the colt now interested

"..."

"Ok. I can do that, but what do you want to do?"

"..."

"Ugh, ok. You and me taking a vacation at Alola for a week with nobody to stalk us or bother us while we're there. Fine, just don't push it ok?" he sighed once more as his feelings for the Aurora Pokemon were still strong and often would not allow him to break up with her

"..."

"Yes we can go to the beach,"

"...?"

"Yes we can have dinner at the resort," he was starting to get annoyed

"...?"

"Let's just go ahead and go before the producers ground me for good ok?"

"..."

"Ok, see you soon,"

"..." Keldeo visibly flinched when he heard three words being uttered to him and he was hesitant to say them back, but his heart beat his mind to the punch

"I love you too," he hung up as he then made another call

"Hey Kyurem, do have a moment? I need a favor for you. Yes, you will get paid for this and it's only to temporarily cover for me until Kavi and Genesect come back,"

"..."

"Perfect, thanks," the Colt smiled before he went to clean up the place and finish any necessary tasks before he left

 **Dojo set**

Tsunami was meditating around a body of water with two large statues of mega evolved Pokemon on either side of him. The statue on his left resembled a Mega Charizard X that was roaring towards the skies while the other side has a Mega Garchomp doing a similar position. Tsunami had a bamboo flute up to his lips as he played a calming tune with a few large trees with bright pink petals were behind him. A gentle wind blew as the petals left their wooden hosts to follow the flow of nature carrying them towards fertile land to lay the next offspring of plants in the coming years. However, a gentle vibration in the area caused the Greninja to stop playing as he turned behind him to see Jennifer walking his way.

"Jennifer, good to see you," he waved at the Florges as she waved back until she was close to him

"I see you're in a better mood today," she noted as she hadn't seen him look peaceful the entire time he's been on the show

"I'm just taking a break with all the training I've been putting myself under, it feels nice to relax. Also, yesterday's challenge unintentional brought me peace,"

"How so?" asked Jennifer curious as he revealed the small bracelet

"This was my mother's gift to my father. I only remember seeing her until I was ten, and she used to always sing during the spring time and during the night. It helped me cope with my stress, my fears, and my anxieties," he explained

"Did something happen to her?"

"Well, she died due to sickness. I was with her the entire time before she passed, and she died a painless death. Funny story that she was a Primarina that came from a family of opera singers. I guess my dad was smitten by her voice that he eventually married her and then here I am,"

"Are you still bothered by your village anymore?" Jennifer asked as she was trying to see if the Greninja was still holding himself back into the past

"Not that much, I'm getting over it and learning from it. I have you to thank for that, and maybe another person. Just don't let that get to your head ok?" Tsunami gave the Florges a smile

"It was really no problem, I'm just glad that I really got to know the real you, not what you made everyone think of you," Jennifer smiled back as Tsunami nodded

"Yeah, that's going to take some time. I don't expect everyone to accept me right away, and the merge is coming up," he noted before he heard his stomach grumble and he sighed in embarrassment

"I forgot to eat last night," he added with a small groan as the Florges giggled

"Let's go get something to eat before you complain about not eating breakfast," she said grabbing the Greninja's arm and pulling him towards the cafeteria

 **000000**

 **"Whatever Fiona did for Tsunami has really turned him around. I thought it would take a week or two to get him to finally get out of his shell for once. It looks like my therapy sessions were a complete success," Jennifer smiled to herself as she had a clipboard and pencil with her**

 **"You were performing therapy on him?" asked an intern**

 **"Yes, simple talk during the nights to see what was on his mind. Getting him to speak what was troubling him and letting his emotions loose to break the chain that was binding him," she explained**

 **"What other** ** _therapy sessions_ did you two perform?" the intern smirked as Jennifer blushed red extremely **

**"W-we d-didn't d-do any of that stuff, we j-just talked!"**

 **0000000**

 **The Spa**

In the spa where the remainder of the girls that were just enjoying a nice hot spring bath to loosen the muscles from yesterday. Lilliana, Skyler, and Kiera all just sighed in content as the hot water worked its magic on their bodies. Their bliss would be rudely interrupted when Yoru came from the entrance looking for something.

"Has anyone seen Momo?" Yoru asked looking

"I haven't seen her since yesterday," Kiera admitted thinking as this was sudden

"You wouldn't think that she got eliminated right?" he asked concerned

"That's probably the case since I haven't seen her either," Skyler answered with a shrug

"Alright, well I'm going to see if she did or not," Yoru would leave right after as he had his head held low

The girls watched him leave as Kiera felt a little guilty for seeing the Zorua looking down if Momo was truly eliminated. The hosts didn't report any elimination ceremony so they must have just chosen someone to be eliminated. Soon, they would be just nine, most likely the ones to become a part of the merge, if not, then one of them would be eliminated before then.

"I'm going to go cheer him up," Kiera said getting out of the hot spring as the other girls just watched

Kiera would leave the area and find Yoru just staring at the ground and sitting down with his head still hung low. She came up behind the little Pokemon and then drew him close in a comforting embrace. The Zorua was holding tears before he let them loose on the Lapras finding the Water/Ice's body something to let all his pain on. Kiera held Yoru for a while as the Zorua cried out everything he tried to hold in where eventually he would stop and calm down.

"Sorry, we were just getting really close as friends and it hurts to know she isn't here anymore," Zorua admitted ashamedly

"It's alright Yoru, we all have to go through painful events in our life. Just be glad for the friends you have here and know you will see Momo again after the show," Kiera explained with a small smile

"Yeah, you're right," the Zorua sniffed as he would go to the hotel to relax

 **Lunala's Floor**

Michael currently had every contestant's face on the wall with their personality written under them as he was thinking to himself. From the looks of everything, there wasn't anyone here who could outsmart him. Everyone here had a lower intelligence level compared to his and they tended to ignore him, for the most part. Ever since the last challenge, Michael could tell that Jennifer wasn't so happy with him and would probably let Tsunami know about it since he was her closest friend. What he also noticed was that Jennifer never told Tsunami about the little alliance that she went into with Skyler and Logan to get rid of him.

"Seems out of her character, probably pressure," he concluded to himself in more thought

Noticing that there wasn't an elimination ceremony, the Crobat could only assume that the vote was based on a hidden set of voters. One of them was eliminated off the screen and away from everyone else. What were the hosts planning with that kind of maneuver? However, his thinking process was soon interrupted when someone, not familiar that is, yelled through the speakers

"Contestants! GET OVER HERE PRONTO!" said an unfamiliar voice

 **The Main Set**

The contestants would all arrive noticing a large dragon that was covered in ice from his head to his wings, including his tail. He had piercing yellow eyes, one wing that looked broken in half, two smaller feet, two small claws, and a large tail. Teeth protruded from his bottom lip, as it could be assumed, that made the dragon appear grumpy in all instances. This was definitely a legendary Pokemon, the legendary Pokemon Kyurem.

"I don't really care about your stupid shows for the money you never deserve so I'm going to make the challenge simple. You're going to hide and try to evade me from capturing you. If I catch you in any way possible, you are out. The last Pokemon to stay hidden becomes immune from elimination tonight," the ice dragon growled

"Where's Keldeo?" Yoru asked cocking his head to the side

"Off banging Suicune in Alola, and then Raikou is going to hunt him down and the drama is going to start all over again! Dammit! I can't get some goddam peace!" Kyurem yelled

"How does it even bother you when you aren't related to them?" Logan questioned raising an eyebrow

"Because my room is next to both of theirs! Anyway, start hiding before I lose my temper and just get rid of one of you randomly,"

"What about elimination? Are we still on teams?" Tsunami asked curiously

"Right now, don't worry about it. NOW GO!" Kyurem yelled causing everything around him to start freezing as the contestants booked it out of the area

 **Western Area Set**

Logan ran into the western set looking for a good hiding location where he wouldn't be noticed by Kyurem. The large dragon could change forms where he could fly so the Aggron better find something where he could stay out of sight from both ground and air level. Noticing the bar, the Aggron ran into it and hid in the darkest area of the bar. He peaked out at one of the windows as Kyurem was nowhere in sight, before going back inside to continue hiding. He suddenly heard a creaking sound and a few heavy footsteps as the Aggron listened closely.

"What are you waiting for?"

Logan gave a sharp hiss as he turned around to find Yoru looking at him with the Aggron being relieved to see him instead of Kyurem.

"Hiding, like everyone else here," Logan answered as he sat against the wall

"That's kind of hard considering your size," Yoru joked with a fake smile before frowning and looking at the floor

"Bothered that Momo isn't around?"

"How did you know?"

"Kiera told me, we may be on opposite teams but that doesn't mean we got to be cutthroat to one another,"

"Oh, yeah, it bothers me." admitted the Zorua

"Don't take it too hard, just move on. I'm sure she would want you to win," Logan added but grimaced by the words he said

The Zorua nodded as he went to hide somewhere else while Logan watched him leave. The Aggron put his claw under his chin before putting it to his forehead. He gave a small amount of incoherent muttering while he was in this positioning before resuming to watch out for Kyurem

 **00000**

 **"Look, nothing against anyone here, but I sometimes can't take being reminded of that. The carefree nature and confidence in winning feels like a plague, a bad one at that," the Aggron confessed with a much more depressed tone**

 **00000**

 **Library**

Jennifer was floating around the library, looking for a basement or something where she could be well hidden. All the books could be stockpiled to create a large pile and hide her, but that was also very typical. She could try to hide right behind some of the bookcases but Kyurem wasn't a respectable legendary as he just smashed anything in his way. The legendary just had no respect for anything as he honestly didn't give a damn for anyone.

"Desk, no. Bookcases, most likely going to be destroyed by Kyurem. Hiding under the table, a typical hiding spot." Jennifer said to herself as she thought of any hiding spots

 _SMASH!_

"What the?!" Jennifer would look to see Kyurem smashing the entire ceiling and glaring at her before charging an Ice Beam

The Florges would run right out of the library screaming her head off

 **00000**

 **"What the hell?! He didn't even give me a chance to hide!"**

 **00000**

 **Hallway of Legends**

In the recreation of the Hall of Origin, Tsunami hunt upside down from the ceiling in the most obvious way with a blank expression as if he was a statue

 **RT Set**

Fiona ran into a random set as she noticed that she was literally in the backstage area where several Pokemon had microphones and clipboards. Right outside the backstage was a table with microphones set up on it with four Pokemon. The four Pokemon turned out to be a Lycanroc, a Monferno, a Gabite, and a Gogoat. They seemed to be sitting where they were having a friendly conversation and there were multitudes of Pokemon around watching. The backstage Pokemon didn't notice the Gardevoir as they watched the scene from the sidelines. Most likely, Kyurem wouldn't crash this area of the set.

For the meantime, Fiona had to deal with listening to their conversations

"Remember twenty years ago when they came out with that soft drink?" the Gogoat asked

"yeah," the other three replied, the Lycanroc being feminine while the others were masculine in their voice

"Did you-,"

"I stopped drinking that because I heard it shrunk your dick," the Gabite admitted as the others stared at him

"What?" the Monferno questioned while the Gogoat began to laugh

"So my dick would..." the Gogoat try to say through laughter

"Wait, so how small did you dick get?"

"No, no, no, that was just a rumor. Everyone said that in school and that's why the drink never got popular," the Gabite defended himself

"Do you a think some mother probably told her son that to make him stop drinking sodas?" the Lycanroc asked

"What so she said 'Hey if you drink that then your dick is going to fall off?' hahaha!" the Gogoat began to bawl in laughter

"Why would a mother say that?" the Monferno questioned

"I bet she told her son 'hey Jimmy, drink more of those and you won't have anything to bang a chick with,'"

The four of them began to laugh as Fiona was slightly amused but more disgusted by the humor that these four were talking about each other. That was until she saw a Kadabra and a Staravia hanging out. Fiona decided to listen in on their conversation instead of hearing the other four.

"Alright Gavin, imagine this, your brother and your dad," began the Kadabra as the Staravia looked confused

"Isn't that the same thing?" the other replied

"No, so you're just flying around doing your own business when a meteor smacks into you and gives the power to cure cancer, one time, and only one time for one person. Then you find out that your brother and your dad both have cancer, who would cure?"

"Wait, so do I shoot laser beams or something?" the Staravia, known as Gavin, asked more

"No, whoever you choose would have to literally get face fucked because your power is administered by your penis,"

"I would probably chop my dick off and let them fight over it,"

Fiona was extremely bothered by this as there wasn't anywhere else to hide in this set without hearing somebody making some stupid sensual jokes. That was until she saw Keldeo walking by and immediately ran to him and grabbed him by the mane.

"What the hell is this?!" Fiona yelled at him

"Oh, I hired these guys for a short series we will be doing some time. The producers thought it would be a nice change of pace to hire these guys for a mini series in between the next season," he cheekily answered

 **00000**

 **"Another season already?! With those guys in between everything making jokes like that?! People find that hilarious!?" yelled the Gardevoir crossing her arms**

 **"But these guys literally are telling everyday stories, something relatable to adults and kids," an intern reasoned**

 **"Doesn't explain the jokes,"**

 **"Oh, that's only part of the comedy, they talk about drunk adventures, stories as kids, stupid accidents, or what if situations,"**

 **00000**

 **Host's Trailer**

Michael was in the host's trailer as Keldeo was not around anymore, picking at the fridge that was well stocked with a variety of assortments. Since Kyurem believed that the contestants were going to be around the sets, he knew that Kyurem wouldn't think to look in the host's trailer. Turning on the one hundred inch, HD, 4K, Ultra Violet, TV that was in the trailer, he watched his competition as the cameras were rolling from all their positions. He sat down in one of the comfy couches and was sipping a drink as he enjoyed the relaxation while the others were doing everything in their power to not get caught.

 **Forest set**

Lilliana hid among the trees, allowing her snake like body to blend in with a lot of vines and large branches. She doubted the legendary could find her with his eyesight, and would most likely freeze the entire forest most likely. For now, she could only wait

 **Intern Meeting Room**

Kiera made her way into the meeting room that usually was used for new interns who got accepted to work. The room was pretty bland and unoriginal to most meeting rooms as there was a simple square, brown, wooden table. On each side was a chair with the largest being where one of the hosts would sit and interview the intern. Most of the current interns had to go through the trouble of being questioned to no end by Genesect as he was very cautious and very angry when things weren't being routine enough. One of those chairs was occupied by a sea lion looking Pokemon, covered in blue fur, a small neck ring around its neck, a white mouth with a pink, ball-like nose, and two gray eyes.

"Excuse me, are you the hiring manager?" the Pokemon asked

"Me? I'm sorry but I'm not, I'm just a contestant here," answered the Lapras as the Pokemon sighed

"I've waited here for a few hours and nobody has come yet. I was supposed to get an interview,"

"Interview?" asked Kiera curiously

"Yeah, I'm going to be an intern!" the Pokemon proudly stated standing on its two stubby back flippers and spreading out its larger ones out as if awaiting applause

"I don't think you should be saying that like it's a good thing,"

"Why not?" the Pokemon asked with an innocent look

"How old are you?"

"I'm old enough to work,"

"I asked how old are you," Kiera repeated as she noted the Pokemon sounded really young although part of it could be it was in its first evolution form

"I'm twelve," this caused the Lapras to just stare at the Pokemon before the door was opened and a small owl came in, wearing a green bowtie

"Sorry for the wait, the hosts aren't around and they had me do this for you," the new Pokemon apologized before looking at Kiera "Do you mind just stepping out?"

Kiera nodded but saw the seal Pokemon wave at her saying, "Nice meeting you lady,"

 **Circus Set**

Skyler ended up into the circus area of the set where she couldn't understand why she was being drawn to it out of nowhere. The circus set though felt off, a heavy fog being around the area, purple goo littering the floor, and the silence being around. Skyler looked around the area as she thought she saw something quickly run from cover to cover.

"Who's out there?" Skyler demanded as she faced the last place she saw the figure

Her vision was suddenly blocked by something attached its slimy tentacles around her head and began to do something to the Steel/Bug type. The Scizor attempted to get the creature off her head but it held on no matter what she could do. A blue aura appeared around the creature on Skyler's head as it seemed to be implanting its aura into the said Pokemon. The Scizor would yell out with a scream of absolute pain as her struggling began to falter, her will being shattered. The Pokemon fell to the floor as the aura would dissipate and whatever hung on her head removed itself. A portal would open with the creature going into it as Skyler lay on the floor unconscious.

 **Western set**

Logan sat down in boredom as he had looked out the window for so long with no activity around the area. A few tumbleweeds rolled by in the ghost town but no sign of Kyurem. Yoru was hanging off the ceiling from the chandelier out of boredom as there wasn't anything to do. He would have wished there would be other Pokemon here to cause a little bar fight but that would be too noisy and attract attention. Their boredom would be short lived as the ceiling was ripped from the building as Kyurem appeared as Black Kyurem.

"Get out of town," the legendary joked but in a really irritated manner

The duo would run as fast as their legs would take them, but it was to no avail. The large wings on Kyurem's alternate form allowed the legendary to easily outpace the Aggron and Zorua. Using Ice Beam, large walls of ice were formed to trap the duo as Kyurem landed in front of them readying an attack. Electrical current surged into his body before being focused on a ball, large enough to engulf an entire colosseum if the legendary wanted to. The attack hurled forward as it froze everything it touched, electric sparks branching out like vines awaiting its victims to snatch and put into a severe chill. The duo could only look in shock as the attack not only hit them but froze them in place.

"Two down, seven to go," Kyurem muttered as he flew into the air

"That guy needs to really _chill_ out," Yoru joked as Logan rolled his eyes

"That was a bad pun," Logan would retort

"Oh come on, it was perfect,"

"At least I don't say any _dark_ jokes," the Aggron replied with a smug expression

"Very funny," the Zorua pouted not amused

 **Random Location**

Jennifer was floating as fast as she could not looking back to see if Kyurem was right behind her. Clearly the legendary wasn't as there wasn't any large shadow being cast by his large figure. However, the Florges took no chances as she would float into any set that would at least allow her to hide. That was until she was pulled by to the side unexpectantly. Her reaction to scream would be silenced when a hand kept her mouth shut, with Kyurem flying by and missing where she last stood.

"You really shouldn't make it obvious where you're running," the familiar voice of Tsunami would say in a whisper before he checked outside quickly

Jennifer visibly relaxed as she said, "Thankfully it was you,"

"You can thank me later, we got to hide, come on," the Greninja replied but his words would be followed by several red beams hitting him and freezing him in place

"I'm not that stupid!" Kyurem yelled now in his White form as he fired more red beams at Jennifer and freezing the Pokemon in place

"Four down, five to go," Kyurem noted as he noticed the circus set with an unconscious Skyler

"Nevermind, five down, four to go,"

 **RT Set**

"So what team are you on with the recent game?" the group of Pokemon was presented this question as it was now ten of them

"Totally Team Poppolio ever since Burnie's story," the Kadabra answered

"Oh, when his Meowth would always piss in his suitcases?" Gavin, the Staravia, asked for clarification

"He always fucking did it! That dumbass cat would clearly not want me to go anywhere without him so he just pisses all over my suitcases, outside, inside and everywhere!" Burnie, the Gogoat, yelled

"I got to go Team Popplio, cutest Pokemon out of the three and fuck cats," Gus, the Monferno, answered

"What's wrong with owls? I think they're even cuter, look at this guy!" the Lycanroc said pulling out a Rowlet plushie

"Fuck owls! They don't stop the stupid squirrels trying to make my life fucking hell!"

Fiona just watched them trying to deal with the humor as it was really grinding her gears at this point. It would be much enjoyable if there wasn't another show going on at the same time. Kyurem must have been taking his sweet time with catching everyone as it had been an hour since she arrived here. However, her wish would be granted as she was suddenly frozen out of a sudden, with Kyurem having shot an Ice Beam through an open window.

 **Forest Set**

The entire forest was absolutely covered in ice as Kyurem simply stood around the area and froze everything because of his very presence. After about fifteen minutes of waiting for something to move, he saw something drop. He looked over to see a frozen grass snake as he chuckled before walking away. The legendary flew into the air to spot the Lapras soon enough. With a bored sigh and roll of his eyes, he froze her before changing to normal.

"Alright, it's clear that Poison bat won," Kyurem muttered as he roared causing all the contestants who were frozen to be unfrozen

"You all sucked, now get to voting in a few hours," Kyurem stated as he gruffly left

 **00000**

 **"Well, this is interesting, no teams and probably the merge hitting. Who to vote for..." said Logan**

 **00000**

 **"I'm expecting to get eliminated unless certain circumstances changed the entire vote. I'm ready to leave if the votes say so," Tsunami stated casting his vote with a shrug**

 **00000**

 **"I think I can already tell who is getting voted off," Michael said voting randomly**

 **00000**

 **Elimination Ceremony**

"Alright, because I really don't want to be here, let's get this over with. Poisonous bat, Metal Bug, and cliche grass snake come get your trophies," Kyurem began

"Black ass fox, flower fairy, and green human,"

"What's with all the names?" the contestants questioned

"Because I don't give two shits as someone will be replacing me here," Kyurem muttered, "Moving on, water ice lizard is safe. Out of stupid Japanese ninja frog and large ass lizard, the votes clearly go to large ass lizard leaving,"

"What?! That's bullshit! How many votes did he get?!" Skyler questioned as Kyurem just wasn't caring

"Ninja bitch got four votes while Godzilla rip off got five, there...happy?! Get the fuck out!" Kyurem yelled as he called for the limousine to take Logan away

 **00000**

 **"Not what I was expecting, but I honestly don't really care. I enjoyed myself for the few good moments I had here, and I know Skyler is going to fume over this for a while. I really don't care who wins this thing, don't ask me about that. Am I done here?" Logan admitted to the camera**

 **"Say some more stuff, the fans are watching!" the interns said**

 **"Yeah...no,"**

 **000000**

As the ceremony ended with Logan being taken away by the car, Skyler gave Tsunami a death stare which he just threw the middle finger at her and left. The Scizor's rage was building as she punched the seat she was sitting on and destroyed it entirely. She would get him one day, no matter what it took to officially cause him to get eliminated. Kyurem left the area while a black, large, crystal Pokemon came into the camera shot with his suitcase as he didn't look happy.

"What the literal fuck!? I wanted to sleep but Solgaleo and Lunala said that I got to do something with my life. Now I got to host this game show because the other hosts are 'busy' with other things? Seriously?! I get it that I was created to take out the Ultra Beasts but all I get is some jail time under a volcano. Yeah, I bet everyone was like 'oh look how cool Necrozma is, let's lock up like a slave!' Solgaleo, Lunala, if any of you two or both of you are watching, I'm going to laser your ass until you fucking beg for mercy! You got that!" Necrozma yelled before he fired a laser at one of the sets and disintegrated it

"Good sir, would you please not trash the place, the producers pay so much money to maintain it," a Rowlett intern stated as Necrozma looked at the little owl

"Yeah, I'm the new host now. I don't give a damn," the large crystal Pokemon then soccer kicked the little owl into space as he went into the trailer that was now his

"At least the place isn't that bad."

"Ahem, the viewers are watching," another intern, a Litten this time, said with a cough

"Oh, so one contestant got eliminated for some reason while there are eight left. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will get eliminated next? I'm Necrozma, your new host, bringing you to Total...Pokemon...Idiotic Action." the legendary said with an unenthusiastic tone before soccer kicking the Litten out of the way

 **Pokemon Soccer Kick Counter: 2**

 **Alright, a shorter chap that I wanted longer but ran out of mental power to get it to you on time. I needed to get this chapter in my routine and I will be working on the next chapter asap to bring next week. Eight contestants remain and the stakes are going to get higher. What challenge would you guys like to see? Leave everything in the reviews, have a nice day/night everyone**


	13. Aquiring the Items of Legends

**Welcome to the very next chapter on your weekly updated stories to read. Thanks for all the support guys, it really helps me push myself to create these types of stories for you all. Enjoy, I don't own any Pokemon or OC's besides my own**

 _Last time on Total Pokemon Idiotic Action. Tensions began to rise as Momo was secretly eliminated and brought Yoru to tears. Kiera and Logan were able to get the little fox back to his former self while romance began to brew for Tsunami and Jennifer. Skyler's hatred for the ninja frog never wavered as she kept wanting his elimination to contestants then faced Kyurem as their temporary host as Keldeo decided to take a vacation as well. They were challenged to hide from Kyurem for as long as they could until one was left to be our winner. Michael came out on top by choosing a strategic option to stay in the host's trailer. Logan, although being the powerhouse of the Lunala's, was eliminated. The number of contestants are now down to eight. Who will come on top? Find out here on Total Pokemon Idiotic Action!_

 **The Host's Trailer**

"Alright Arceus, you better get one of those three idiots back here as fast as possible. I got a legendary lion to skin and a legendary bat to poach for bringing me to life for no reason!" yelled Necrozma at the phone before hanging up and sighing.

"Could this get any worse!?" the black crystal Pokemon tempted fate as the ceiling fell on him.

"Rule one around here never ask that cuz things can always get worse" a Monferno intern warned the black crystal Pokemon.

"Right, I'll remember that," Necrozma sarcastically muttered as he fired a laser to break the fallen pieces of the ceiling that were on top of him.

 **Dojo Set**

"121…..122….123…..124," Tsunami huffed as he was doing one handed push ups to train himself as there was now only eight of them left, seven more to take down before he could finally redeem himself.

Jennifer watched Tsunami work out holding a towel and a cup of herbal tea she made while sitting out on the patio reading a book on Ninjas as well as articles about the bond phenomenon that has been happening to him. "It was nice of Uxie to send me this information don't you think?" She asked.

"I guess so, but how did you get a legendary to give you that?" he questioned stopping his exercise to look at her.

"Oh well, he traded me his number from the time we were slaves to the legendaries. He said he couldn't accept that he lost to me in a game of chess so he wanted me to stay in contact for the win he wanted another game" She tells him holding the towel out to him.

"Are you sure that wasn't _all_ he wanted your contact information for?" Tsunami hid his smug grin under his tongue scarf as he took the towel and wiped himself semi-dry.

Jennifer's face took a bright scarlet color as she began to stutter. "Th..that's not...I mean he's a legendary...and I'm just a nobody bookworm..." She flustered out.

"Relax, I'm kidding." he assured before saying. "Don't bring yourself down like that, you're cuter when you're embarrassed." Upon saying that, his eyes widened and he then turned away wondering what he just said and why.

Jennifer eyes widened too as she looked away from him feeling her heartbeat skipping. "Th..thank you..."

"No problem," he said quickly before relaxing and turning back to face her, "You know the game is just about to get worse. Eight of us left, and most likely we're going to be merged now,"

"I suspected that as much" Jennifer said composing herself. "When the merge happens I suspect everyone will be gunning for you..."

"Maybe….but not everyone. From the looks of it, Fiona doesn't see me as a threat, Skyler is making herself look crazy, Yoru doesn't seem to care, Kiera's an odd case, Michael…..don't know about him, and Lilliana is quiet as usual,"

Jennifer made a sour face when he mentioned Michael. "Michael is very rude, and I agree the others are just going about their business. As for Skyler she's been gunning for you since you joined and with Liliana being her friend and the Solgelo's former leader if they win they'll rally the votes against you so... I promise to do my best to help you stay in the game."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Don't worry about me either, I did this to myself. I already made enemies with how I started off. My shift in attitude has already gotten everyone's attention so if I get voted off…..I get voted off."

"You were never truly bad in the start. You just looked lost, but you found you're way so that means you're better for it right?" Jennifer tells him placing her hand on his unconsciously.

"I have you for that, the only one to actually talk to even if I gave you the cold shoulder at first." He just looked at his hand that she touched with hers but didn't move away or do anything, just stared.

Jennifer giggled at him. "The cold shoulder? I guess I barely felt the chill. I saw the good in you so I just wanted to be there for you as a friend to help you fight away your loneliness. No one deserves to be alone, being alone is the worse pain you can bestow upon someone" she said getting a sad look in her eyes.

"Are you flirting with me?" Tsunami asked smugly crossing his arms with a eyebrow raised.

Jennifer turned bright red shaking her head rapidly denying his remark which made him laugh and made her pout and puff up cheeks at him.

"I'm just joking. You take it like I'm being serious. Anyway, I got some more training to do so I'll talk to you later." Tsunami finished as he jumped upon the roof of the dojo and jumped to an unknown location before vanishing in smoke.

Jennifer sighed as she sat on the dojo porch still. "Sometimes I wish you were serious..." she whispered before going back to reading her book on Ninjas and their behaviors.

 **000000**

" **Before any of you start accusing me for leading a girl on a goose chase…..I…..have some feelings for her. Some! Just friends, that's all!" Tsunami admitted to the camera**

" **Why don't we believe that?!" A Grumpig Intern accused.**

" **Because you guys want it to happen probably."**

 **000000**

 **Lunala Floor**

"DAMMIT!" Skyler yelled punching a hole in the wall as she was furious that Tsunami got away from an elimination that should have taken him down

"Someone's a little cranky." Skyler turned to face Michael who stood out from the doorway watching the Scizor punch multiple holes in the wall

"What do you want?"

"A temporary alliance. You want Tsunami gone and so do I, wouldn't that help considering we're going to be in the merge and it will be everyone for themselves?" the Crobat explained looking at the recent hole Skyler made.

"If he does get eliminated, what then?" the Scizor questioned further feeling that she would get backstabbed in the end of it.

"Nothing, we compete without him and see who really wins the money. It wouldn't be fair if Tsunami stays around would it? With that form of his and all, he's got a trick up his sleeve that will turn everything to his favor," Michael answered nonchalantly as he flew back to the doorway

"Consider it, right now, you have a lack of actual allies. He's more likely to eliminate you than you eliminating him," Michael added once more before flying out of sight.

Skyler stood there pondering the Crobat's warning knowing he could be right and with how she's been feeling lately like she's losing control; she might need more allies. Shaking her head Skyler left the area in search of her friend Lilliana to see what she thought.

 **Solgaleo Floor**

Yoru was sitting on his floor sighing. Last challenge he processed that Momo was eliminated, but that didn't mean he missed his electric friend any less. Especially since Genesect wasn't anywhere to be found for him to prank so he can feel better.

Kiera and Fiona were spying on the dark for wondering what they could do to cheer him up again. Seeing the usually happy prankster so sad made them feel obligated to lessen his suffering.

"Poor Yoru. He really misses Momo huh?" Fiona said looking at the pictures on her camera seeing the happy smiles of the jokester duo.

"Yea, he was getting better last challenge, but I guess the sting of losing your best friend on this show takes its toll on your well being worse than we thought" Kiera mentioned.

"Do you think it would help if he reunited with Momo? I'm not saying that I want to eliminate him but look at him," the Gardevoir said about the state of the Zorua.

"How can we do that? Momo was sent home wasn't she?" Kiera said.

Fiona stood quietly for a minute thinking about that. If Momo was sent off the island, they wouldn't be able to bring her back, but the more the embrace feeling thought about it no boats of the device came to the island around the time Momo left. It was also around that time Genesect disappeared too. Getting a knowing gleam in her eyes the Gardevoir beamed at her friend.

"I don't think Momo ever left this island, Kiera... Come with me I think me and you need to go on a little treasure hunt of sorts" Fiona said excitedly leading the confused Lapras away.

 **In the Kitchen**

Lilliana was putting the finishing touches to breakfast for herself when Skyler busted through the kitchen doors. The Serperior turned towards the Scizor with an eyebrow raised.

"What is it?" Lilliana asked her dear friend seeing that her friend looked like she had a plan of some sort.

"I need your help to get rid of Tsunami." Skyler answered as Lilliana still was questioning the Scizor on her motives

"Why?" the grass snake asked.

"Because if we don't, he'll probably win the game. Haven't you been paying attention to what he is capable of?" Skyler questioned starting to pace inside the kitchen.

"Yes I have, but he doesn't seem to be cold like he used to. An odd change, that's for sure. But nothing to be suspicious about, especially how he's been getting along with most of the others here," Lilliana answered explaining the circumstances of her reasoning to not assist her friend in this unnecessary elimination

"It could be a plan of his to lower our guard and then take us out when we least expect it," Skyler reasoned with Lilliana shaking her head a little bit.

"Are you sure he would do that? It seems like you're going too far right now." Lilliana sighed soon after saying, "I'll help you this time to get rid of him, but you're making me concerned for your sanity,"

 **000000**

Necrozma met the final eight in the middle of the lot as he seemed to be….well….it would be hard to tell how Necrozma felt as lacked an actual face. He only had two eyes and the rest of his face was adorned with multiple colored crystals. Also the fact his eyes were always red made it really hard for everyone to know if he was pissed, sad, happy, or any other emotion.

"Okay, so I got an idea for a challenge involving a previous challenge you all did. Similar to the catastrophe challenge you all did on your second week here, but with a major twist. Before I explain, I just want to announce that the eight of you are now at the merge! No teams, everyone for themselves!" Necrozma began expecting excitement or some type of joy

"So here it is," Tsunami sighed as his expectations were true.

"Finally," Kiera sighed in relief as this was quite a struggle to get to

"You're serious?" Fiona stood there in shock hearing the news

"Alright. Now that you all know the drill, here is the challenge. I'm sending all of you back to the original island of Total Pokemon Idiotic Island, but now it's devastated by natural disasters. The goal for each of you is to find a legendary responsible for those disasters and take a specific item they hold. Once you are in possession of that specific item, return here alive. First one to come back here with the item alive will receive immunity. Last one back...well, let's say that you don't want to be the last one," Necrozma explained further as the cast would get the feeling of what he didn't say.

"Alright, now to teleport you guys," Necrozma added as he teleported the entire cast to the infamous island of the first season.

 **The Island**

Upon landing, the beach already was ruined as multiple canisters, trash, and even poisonous substance was on the large amounts of sand. The jungle following it hungered for its first victim, its large mouth of darkness ready to swallow the unlucky contestant. The volcano in the middle of the island was firing with fury, launching its hatred at anyone unlucky enough to be in the crossfire. The western part of the island lacked any life, being taken away by some force. The eastern side of the island was completely frozen within winter's harsh cruelty. Northern was filled with earthquakes, and the southern was poisoned with radiation.

"Does anyone care about the islands they use for these shows?" Jennifer questioned.

"Nope. Why should we? Arceus can create new ones in the blink of an eye. So I'm going to give you guys specific parts of the islands for you to find the legendary responsible. Tsunami, you get to go to the frozen sector, Michael will take the lifeless sector, Jennifer gets to go to the volcano, Skyler will deal with the forest, Yoru will go into the poisonous sector, Lilliana will have to deal with the ocean part of the beach, Kiera will deal with the earthquakes, and Fiona will face the beach. Good luck to you all, and stay alive. If you happen to die, I'll just revive you and you got to do the job all over again. Good luck!" Necrozma finished with a proud look, if any, to the cast before floating to a hovering observation post looking over the island.

 **Volcano Sector**

Jennifer entered the volcano area looking around the Volcano cavern. "I must say Necrozma did do a wonderful job on this challenge. If we weren't guaranteed not dying I would be very fearful for my life"

"Well thanks, I actually try to make good challenges unlike a lot of people," the legendary said proudly.

Jennifer yelped as the black crystal Pokemon appeared before her. "Oh sweet Arceus you scared me. Does everyone enjoy giving me a fright?"

"You're just the easiest to scare, also, watch out for Entei," the black crystal Pokemon teleported immediately.

"I beg his pardon. I'm plenty tough and can handle myself" Jennifer said. "Wait Uxie warned me Entei was in a very foul mood lately..."

"Yes and that big ego yellow pixie needs to learn to mind his own damn business!" Entei roared causing the lava to churn below them.

Jennifer ducked behind a boulder as the the cave echoed. "Umm I know you're angry, but um I think you can overcome that anger."

"Yea right! I don't think a little wanna be beauty queen can understand what I'm going through!" Entei yelled sending blast of Sacred fire at her.

Jennifer put up a Protect to shield herself against the fire. "Then help me understand. I might be able to help?" She offered.

"Yeah….no," Entei roared making the cavern shake again which in turn caused Jennifer to scream as she was shaken off the platform and was being sent to the lava pit below her.

"Seriously fairy girl you barely even got started and you're already got the boot" Necrozma said shaking his head.

Jennifer was shaking. "He's very angry. Why is he so angry?"

"How the hell should I know? Seems the guys pissed over Raikou dumping him and then something about the new guy Sagoleo wanted nothing to do with him. If ya ask me he's just a pissy little thing with three pussies," Necrozma said. "Well, head on back in there fairy or you won't have any chance of staying in this game with your toad lover."

Jennifer blushed and huffed. "He's not my lover..." She said heading back to the volcano area.

 **Frozen Sector**

"Of course, I get to face Kyurem again," Tsunami muttered as he saw the winter wasteland was caused by Kyurem himself.

The legendary was not hiding anything as he was holding onto the DNA Splicers near his chest. It was clear that Kyurem was more of a fighter than a tactician. Tsunami would have a horrible time since Kyurem could change to any form he wanted, specifically the Black Kyurem form that Tsunami had a weakness to. To make matters worse, Kyurem changed form immediately upon seeing the ninja frog.

"oh great I'm back here again to deal with you lot! Why can't the stupid host who sign up to host these damn shows do it on their own!" Kyurem in his black form yelled throwing a Fusion Bolt at Tsunami.

"Why don't I show you when I kick your ass!" Tsunami didn't waste any time rushing at the legendary, but then vanishing immediately as Kyurem hit nothing

"Stupid ninjas and their stupid hiding! Let's see how you hide against this!" the legendary would yell before firing a Draco Meteor.

" _I really need you to activate the form now!" Tsunami thought as the essence of a Flabebe appeared with a bored look._

" **Why should I? You haven't done much for me to give you that power" the voice teased.**

" _Let's see, because we're going to die and do this all over again! I sure as hell am not going to waste my time here and have Jennifer see me….."_ Tsunami froze as he saw the meteors getting closer but he was too busy with his thoughts

" **Ohhhh so it's about fairy flower girl?'**

" _Shut up. Are you a fairy flower girl too remember?_

" **Well I'm the prettier of the two so if you want my power you should be courting me and not some other girl. Girls are can get very jealous ya know and we do not like our hearts to be played with."**

" _I find that hard to do if you lack a physical body. Tell you what, you can do whatever you want with me in my dreams, and in return, you give me that form whenever I need it. Deal?"_ Tsunami growled as he dodged the meteors but each one felt like it was closer to hitting him.

" **Hmmm nah I don't think so. See for you to unlock that form at will you have to know why you want to use that form for. I'm not going to tell you what it is you need to know to unlock it, but I will let you use the form again just so can live."**

Sadly for Tsunami, one of the Draco Meteors hit him at full force sending the ninja flying. Before he could get up to fight, he was quickly stabbed by Kyurem's dragon claw before being teleported.

"Well damn, you lasted barely a minute. Then again, Jennifer was the first to go down," noted Necrozma with a pleased look.

"What?!" Tsunami yelled showing his concern for the girl.

"Oh...spoke too soon. Eh, she's not that great anyway. You better hurry though," Necrozma shrugged as he had popcorn with him but sadly, was unable to eat it.

 **Lifeless Sector**

"Grim, dark, and edgey. Typical," the Crobat muttered as he saw the dead area of the island had no color, all life being drained from, even the water and sand looked pale compared to the rest of the island. Trees being turned to whittled flowers, their branches reaching for life but fate denied them that.

One could deduce that Yveltal was the problem since he would be one of the only ones to take life away. On cue, Yveltal appeared from a rock that glowed red, the life draining avian yawning as he blinked a couple of times.

"Did you wake me up?" the legendary asked sleepily yawning once more before stretching his wings.

"No, that rock did," Michael sarcastically answered making the bird snap awake and glare at him.

"Ah, a smartass. I know what to do for you," Yveltal grinned firing a Oblivion Wing at the Crobat which Michael avoided and fired Air Cutters. The attack doing very little damage to the fully revitalized Yveltal as he just fired more Oblivion Wings in response.

"You really have a poorer aim than even a Stormtrooper," Michael criticized as Yveltal grew angry as he fired off one large Oblivion Wing that hit the Crobat and having him teleported

"You know, you shouldn't piss off Yveltal like that. He'll drain the whole island of life," Necrozma commented throwing popcorn into his face to eat but a lack of a mouth really annoyed the legendary

"Does it look like I care?" Michael retorted flying off as Necrozma shrugged still getting annoyed he was created without a mouth

 **Forest Sector**

Skyler flew into the forest as she saw that every plant within it was sentient and looked like it was starved of some fresh meat. The large trees looked like monstrosities created in a laboratory for someone with a sick mind to perform in. Mouths protruded from the center of the trees with the branches being arm like appendages. Vines became like snakes with their own mouths and looking to snare in potential prey.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Skyler groaned as she looked for anyone responsible for this which wasn't easy when one was to avoid all the plants around the area.

"Does anyone got any damn food?!" a voice yelled in the forest as Skyler headed towards the sound to see Guzzlord stomping about with his tentacle like appendages eating everything in sight

"I have to fight him?" Skyler questioned Necrozma who appeared next to her.

"Yeah, I'm too lazy to do my actual job so just beat the living shit out of him for me will you? The damn fatass prick ate my favorite diamond that I made by myself. He thought it was so delicious that he just ate it without even asking me if it was mine. Before I could get it back, he went back into Ultra Space." Necrozma explained angrily before teleporting away

"Figures we do all the jobs for the legendaries," Skyler sighed as she fired a Signal Beam at Guzzlord, striking the Dark/Dragon type Ultra Beast and making him angry

"What the hell was that for?!" the Ultra Beast questioned angrily as his tentacles reached out for the Scizor but missed.

Skyler used Bug Bite, biting one of the tentacles with her claw that caused the Ultra Beast to yell out in pain before firing a Flamethrower from his large, open mouth. Skyler avoided the attack and used Bug Bite on the other appendage causing the Ultra Beast heavy damage with super effective moves. One Signal Beam took out the Ultra Beast as Skyler looked for any dropped items but found none.

"So what do I do now?" Skyler questioned as Necrozma appeared once more

"Jump into his mouth and get my diamond from his stomach," Necrozma answered nonchalantly earning a glare from the Scizor

"You can't be serious?!" she yelled.

"Yep, happy hunting, You couldn't," Necrozma said.

"I fucking hate you," Skyler growled.

"At least I'm not as bad as the others," Necrozma huffed as Skyler stepped into the unconscious Guzzlord's mouth to find Necrozma's favorite diamond

 **Radioactive Beach**

"I have some concerns," Fiona expressed her worry as Necrozma just looked at all the radiation canisters that littered the beach

"So? It's literally a quick grab of an item, avoiding the legendary who caused it, and then you're done," Necrozma replied seeing the sight but not afraid of it.

"But what legendary causes Radiation?" Fiona asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just called for anyone and hoped that they come. All I can say is that you might have to deal with either Ho-oh, Solgaleo, or Registeel. You know, two of them control of the Sun, the sun being radiation energy. You know what, I'll let you figure that out," Necrozma replied leaving the Gardevoir to deal with the radioactive beach.

"Umm okay..." Fiona said throwing up a light screen around herself as she began to search the beach for an item that might look like the one she needed. "Hmmm maybe after the challenge I can go search for Genesect and see if my theory was right about him. I just hope little Yoru doesn't get himself eliminated before then."

 **Oil Spilled Ocean**

"How am I supposed to swim in the ocean? I'm a snake," Lilliana questioned Necrozma who didn't seem to be paying attention that much.

"You ever heard of snakes who are able to swim? Trust me, they're real," Necrozma answered pulling out a 2DS and beginning to play a game.

"Also you saw the first movie humans made about us an Ekans was swimming with the herd of water types during the really nasty thunderstorm Mewtwo cooked up" An Aloan Grimer intern said.

Lilliana rolled her eyes as she just looked at the ocean, it being covered in oil that made it have a black, slick appearance. Multiple fish Pokemon were floating at the very top, clearly either unable to breathe where they fainted or worse, dead. Taking a large breath, the Serperior dived into the ocean pushing past the black curtain of oil that was on the surface to see that there was still the ocean mainly pure. Many of the fish species seemed absent from their homes.

Wasting no time, with a limited air supply, the Serperior shot her body through the water to find the item. However, what item was she supposed to be looking for? Oh right, an item that a legendary will be holding.

 **Earthquake Northern Sector**

The Lapras arrived at some barren landscape that was cracked, scarred, and lacked any type of life. Some Sandshrew and Sandslash roamed the area but also the legendary Landorus who was stroking his beard. He seemed in great thought as he looked at the barren landscape.

"To think this was once rich with life," the legendary uttered stroking his beard more as Kiera looked for something to grab

"Excuse me, but isn't there something for me to do?" Kiera asked the legendary, getting his attention as he turned towards the Water/Ice type

"Ah yes, you're here for something aren't you? Unlike the others, I will be generous enough to give you something more intellectually challenging instead of physically challenging," Landorus said musingly as a groan could be heard.

"Landorus! Nobody has time for your stupid quizzes!" Necrozma yelled having none of the Ground/Flying type's simple personality

"Be silent you creature made of rocks and gems. This young lass needs not to fight, but I will let her decide" Landorus I said. "Do you prefer to listen to my quiz for the prize you seek or..."

Landorus uses the Reveal Glass in go into his Landorus Therian form giving Kiera a nasty glare as his voice deepened and became less tame.

"Do you want to fight me for it!" Landorus Therian yelled at the now scared Lapras.

"Can I have the quiz please?" Kiera whimpered out.

Landorus Therian used the Reveal Glass and went back to his Incarnate form. "I thought as much. Now Necrozma, go see to the others. The Lass and I have a quiz to do."

Necrozma growled wanting to see more fighting and less talking.

 **Poison Hills**

Yoru walked into the Poison hills, except the hills looked normal, with Giratina looking bored as hell and not wanting to be here. The little Zorua sneakily walked as close to the legendary as he could to see if there were any tricks about this. To his luck, the legendary didn't notice him and the item he held was easy to grab. However, as he reached for a prism-like item, Giratina looked at the little Pokemon.

"Let me guess, Necrozma sent you here?" Giratina asked not really feeling up to doing anything

"Um, yeah," Yoru answered awaiting an attack, an attack that never came as the legendary just made the prism object float to the Zorua.

"Just take it, I don't have time for these stupid shows. I'm supposed to not be in them, I'm supposed to be helping Arceus make them," the legendary drawled as he summoned a portal to the Hall of Origin and walked through it before it closed.

Yoru blinked for a few seconds, looking at the object before smiling widely and walking off with it back to Necrozma. The black crystal legendary looked at the Zorua and saw the object, his eyes widening before realizing what happened.

"Really? Couldn't you have given him a little challenge? Figured," Necrozma groaned as Yoru just handed over the item.

"So, can I go back now?" Yoru asked as Necrozma still wasn't happy how lucky the Zorua was to just receive immunity that quick.

"Yea you can go back. You received Immunity for the next challenge so congratulations" Necrozma tells him. "You're free to do whatever you want while I'm waiting for the other slackers to finish up."

Yoru smiled as he headed off feeling himself sighing again. He was happy he won and that he's immune from elimination next challenge, but he still missed having Momo around because now they be trying to find a new way to prank Genesect. Quickly shaking his head Yoru tried to perk up.

 **00000**

" **Okay no more being sad. If Genesect thinks he can hide from me forever he's wrong. I have to come up with some amazing new pranks to hit him with. Momo left behind some ideas so I'll just have to tweak them up a bit and then blame where back in business!" Yoru said grinning his usual grin.**

 **000000**

Necrozma grabbed the Microphone that allowed his voice to be heard over the island. "Okay slackers! Yoru has brought back his Item meaning Yoru has gained the reward for completing the challenge first! There are six spots remaining so I'll remind you do not come in last if you don't want to face the consequences!"

As soon as Necrozma put the Microphone down a slime covered Skyler holding a purplish pink diamond stomped up to him. The Bug/Steel type did not look happy on the contrary she looked absolutely pissed off. Shoving the diamond in Necrozma's hand cover in the foul fluids she grabbed him by the neck in her claw and put his somewhat face into hers as she glared death at him.

"You ever make be do something as disgusting vile as that again... You will wish the Sun Lion and Moon Bat fix you when I'm done with you" she warned shoving him away as she stomped away heading to the showers.

Necrozma gulping, if you can call it that, brought turned the microphone again. "Correction Five spots remaining..." he squeaked out.

 **00000**

" **I was not scared of her. If anyone says anything else it's a lie! A LIE I TELL YOU!" Necrozma screamed.**

 **00000**

 **Frozen Sector**

"Back for more?" Kyurem said seeing Tsunami again

"This time, I'm going to send you crashing into that forest," Tsunami challenged causing the water vortex to surround him as his appearance changed.

"Alright, let's see what you can do. Maybe you won't be such a disappointment," Kyurem said amusingly changing to his Black Kyurem form

Tsunami sprinted as fast as he could towards Kyurem with two Night Slash blades, one in each hand, forming. Kyurem prepared to attack with a Fusion Bolt but was suddenly hit by Tsunami's attack causing an explosion almost as large as a nuclear blast. Both were sent skidding backwards as Tsunami used his hand to stop his momentum. Kyurem stared for a second as he hadn't felt such raw power in a long time, not since Keldeo challenged him years ago. Kyurem then launched a Dragon Pulse which Tsunami countered with a Water Shuriken; both attacks colliding with a large explosion. Tsunami came out of the smoke with a Night Slash that Kyurem tried to dodge but the Greninja's sudden increase in speed caused him to get hit by the attack at full force

"Seems like he can't keep up. I better keep the pressure going," Tsunami told himself as he tossed the blades aside and shot forward.

Kyurem fired an Ice Beam which Tsunami dodged with ease before the Greninja's fists glowed with a white aura. Before Kyurem could react, Tsunami shot up hitting the Dragon/Ice type with an uppercut before delivering a kick to the top of the legendary's head. Kyurem fell into the ground from the force of the attack as Tsunami didn't give the legendary a second to breathe as he charged forward again. Kyurem changed forms as the energy generated forced Tsunami back.

"He changed form, but why?" Tsunami asked himself before launching a Water Shuriken.

Kyurem then fired his signature move at the Greninja's attack that froze the attack and caused another explosion but sending ice shards Tsunami's way. Tsunami put up his arms in defense as the shards caused him to have several cuts which he just growled in pain. He jumped into the air to hit Kyurem with another Acrobatics but the legendary just put up a protective barrier around him. Tsunami hit the barrier and was sent backwards getting frustrated by the cheap move.

"At least you're putting up a much better and more entertaining fight this time. What lit a fire in your belly this time around?" Kyurem asked. "Not that I give a damn, but I do very much enjoy destroying things."

"You're sick," Tsunami retorted charging again

"Trust me I'm not as bad as Victini. If he was the host you lot would be more miserable than you are now. Plus he be trying to make a fortune off the little fairies running around on this island to get more ratings by turning them into sex icons" Kyurem tells him.

"Why you!" Tsunami used Double Team as twenty of him appeared charging forward ready to attack

"What I just telling the truth. Why would it cause you to get so angry? Is it perhaps have anything to do with the fairy girl I caught you with in the last challenge?"

Tsunami said nothing as all of him charged at Kyurem who tried to use Protect again. All the Tsunami clones used Night Slash while Tsunami used Acrobatics. The combined effort of all the clones somehow overpowered Protect as the shield blew up in Kyurem's face and he got hit with all the clones' attacks. There was so much smoke that it was blinding. Kyurem fired off a Flame Burst attack as the orange/red ball came at Tsunami, the Greninja suddenly feeling a ton of raw energy circulate his veins. He jumped, spun, and kicked the attack away as it harmlessly landed on a frozen tree as Tsunami kept charging forward.

" _I can't let my family down, they paid the price for my mistakes. I can't let my friends down because of my failure. I can't let Jennifer down because I...I….."_ Tsunami thought as he jumped off of Kyurem's head where he was over a hundred feet into the air.

" **You what?"**

" _I love her!"_ Tsunami split the water veil as it formed on his back, turning into an orb before forming a large X. Kyurem stared in shock as he had a good view of the now transformed Greninja

" **About damn time you figured out how to draw out the power..."**

" _Shut up."_

Tsunami then grabbed the star on his back before throwing it with all his strength. The shuriken flew so fast that it broke the sound barrier causing a visible sonic boom in front of Tsunami. The star flew faster than Kyurem could react as the legendary got hit with the whole attack that sent the legendary flying into the forest causing an entire row of trees to be smashed before the explosion happened. Tsunami huffed and puffed in exhaustion as the amount of energy in that attack left him tired, but seeing the smoke settle and Kyurem literally unconscious with the DNA Splicers on the floor left the Greninja smiling.

"I told you I would kick your ass….ugh," groaned the Greninja as he shifted back to normal form as he went to grab the item, picking it up before making his way back to Necrozma

"HAHA! That was fucking awesome! I fucking recorded that too! The 'strongest dragon type' gets his ass kicked by a Greninja. Oh man, Kyurem's never going to let this go! Welcome to third place!" Necrozma exclaimed in joy holding an I-Phione in his clawed hands

"Four spots remaining! MOVE IT!" Necrozma yelled through the microphone. "By the way, Entei is trying to seriously scar you're little love interest."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Tsunami yelled stomping away before being teased any longer

"WE DON'T BELIEVE THAT!" A group of interns yelled after him causing the Greninja to hit them all with Water Shurikens to shut them up.

"Ohhh touchy... Let's go see how the quiz taker is doing now" Necrozma said teleporting away.

 **Desert Wasteland**

"Okay, Lass I have to admit you've done a good job so far. But now here's my final question, is it true that cannibals don't eat clowns because they taste funny?" Landorus smirked as an intern on drums played the classic….

 _ **Ba dum ts**_

Kiera sweatdropped finding the pun or joke in very poor taste. "Ahh..."

"Oh come on that was a good joke. Kids these days just don't understand good humor anymore" Landorus said shaking his head.

"Or maybe you're too much of old geezer to realize no one gives a shit!" Necrozma yelled, annoyed by Landorus's attempt to be funny.

Landorus hit him away with an Earth Power. "Anyway you're real final question is this. Who was the inventor of the human devices called PC that allowed Humans to keep us Pokemon in when they have no room in their party to carry anymore than six Pokemon at a time?"

Keira bit her lip as she thought about this. She knows she heard the name of the creator somewhere in a book Jennifer had read before during one of her conversations with the snarky Crobat. "I think the answer was Bill wasn't it?"

"You are correct my dear. This is for you" Landorus said handing her the Reveal Glass which she said thank you before going in search of Necrozma were she found him in a tree.

"Thanks... Three spots left!" Necrozma announced blowing up the tree as Kiera slid away.

 **Radioactive Beach**

Fiona moved around the radioactive beach for a while until she found Ho-Oh roosting away from the beach. He roosted on top of a living tree as he seemed to be sun bathing for now. The Gardevoir walked over where she was under the tree to notice that there was a Sacred Ash pouch was on the floor. The Gardevoir took this chance to grab the pouch and leave before the avian would wake up from his slumber.

"So, you got the Sacred Ash huh? Alright, you're safe from elimination," Necrozma drawled as this was literally a waste of a challenge if the legendaries weren't going to put their part of the effort into it.

 **Lifeless Sector**

Michael watched as Yveltal yawned and went back into his cocoon form, the item being a Quick Claw that the legendary held. He would wake up the legendary to only run away and wait to see how long it took before the Bird of Death would go back to sleep. Noticing it took Yveltal about thirty seconds to go back into his cocoon form officially, the Crobat memorized the pattern. At the very start of Yveltal going back to sleep, Michael flew as fast as he could and yanked the Quick Claw out of Yveltal's wings before the legendary entered his cocoon state. Sighing in relief, he made his way back to Necrozma, seeing most of the others had returned except for two.

"Welcome back Michael, you are safe from elimination. Join your fellow competitors in the safe area while we wait to see who makes it back and who doesn't," Necrozma instructed taking the Quick Claw from the Crobat

"Who hasn't come back yet?" Fiona asked, looking at who was here

"It looks like Jennifer and Lilliana are still out there getting their items," Skyler answered noticing the Serperior and Florges weren't around showing nervousness for her snake friend.

"I see, well, if you're lucky then the little flower fairy will lose the challenge then," Michael said.

"Why do you want Jennifer to lose?" Skyler asked even though she asked Jennifer into her alliance just to get Tsunami out the Florges wasn't a bad person. "I mean Jennifer isn't a bad girl she's just really super nice and naive."

"She's also Tongue scarf's weakness. The reason scared war vet went home last time is because the little fairy voted for him instead of voting for Tsunami," Michael told her.

Skyler's eyes widened. "No way! Jennifer was apart of our alliance she wouldn't double cross us like that!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, but she did," Michael said.

 **Flashback to last week's vote**

 **Michael was scene going into the confessionals last as he opened up the vote box to add his vote in for Logan and to switch Jennifer's vote for him to Logan as well before shutting the box and leaving**

 **End of Flashback**

"Can't really blame the girl though. She's blinded by her love for him and she thinks he returns her feelings, but he was only using her to save himself from being eliminated" Michael said trying to piss the Scizor off more.

Skyler glared at Tsunami who was standing off at distance out hearing of the two as he waited to see who would claim the final spot. "That smug son of a bitch... I'll get him for this.. ."

"Keep your temper in check. The challenge is almost over," the Crobat warns her.

 **Volcano Cavern**

Jennifer made it back to the entrance to the cavern hearing Entei yowling in the cavern. "Okay JJ you can do this. You can go in their grab the flame orb and get out..." She said giving herself a pep talk.

Going back into the cavern Jennifer saw Entei glaring at the entrance with death in his eyes. Gulping, Jennifer pressed herself against the cavern wall. "Wow, he's really mad.."

"Yes I am and seeing you doesn't make me any less angry!" Entei yelled sending out another sacred fire at her.

"What did I do?!" Jennifer cried jumping away from the fire blast.

"You get to be with the guy you love but I get nothing but heartache!" Entei screamed at her causing rocks to fall on Jennifer trapping her under them.

"Ahh!" Jennifer screamed in pain as she tried to get the boulders off of her. "I don't know what you're talking about! I'm not with the man I love..."

"Bullshit! I saw all the footage, I also saw what he was thinking when he was fighting Kyurem. By the way, Kyurem getting his ass kicked was hilarious to watch, but still, bullshit!"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm telling the truth..." Jennifer said. "Tsunami is only my friend nothing more."

"Bullshit! Don't you see him react in certain situations? He gets angry when someone insults you, he gets flustered when your name is mentioned, he gets embarrassed when you compliment him. If that's not someone in love then I don't know what is! Hell, he said….oh wait…..shit….I shouldn't have said that…." Entei stopped ranting as he saw Necrozma glaring at him from a hidden cave.

"Dammit, Entei! You fucking spoiled it! Might as well give the girl the item before I pound your face into this rock!"

"Wait, what's he talking about?' Jennifer asked.

"Nothing!" both legendaries yelled tossing the Florges an item with Necrozma still glaring at Entei, the latter sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Now she just had to make it all the way back to where the starting area was to save herself from elimination in hopes that somebody else did not make it back yet. Unfortunately seeing as she was holding a Flame orb she became severely burned as headed back to the starting area.

 **Oil Spill Ocean**

Lilliana took a massive breath after being submerged for so long under the ocean, her face covered in oil as she shook it off. She caught her breath before going back under the water to get a Drought Orb from Kyogre. The legendary wasn't even attacking the Serperior as the large fish just pointed to the Drought Orb being in a sunken ship. Lilliana tried to get it on her first attempt but almost lost her breath and drowned but thankfully made it back to the surface. With her lungs filled with fresh air, she swam as fast as she could down towards the ship.

The Drought Orb stood out from the other treasures, being an easy grab. However, being so deep in the ocean would cause anyone who wasn't a Water type to feel the pressure of the ocean. It hurt like hell and made it harder to hold air as Lilliana resorted to sending her vines to grab the orb. Her lungs burned for oxygen as she swam up to the surface, making it just barely but severely out of breath. She also noticed that she was very far from the beach as it would be a very tiring swim back.

"Fuck," she cursed as she began her long journey back to the beach

 **The Safe Zone**

"It's been over a few hours since you guys started. One of the last two should be back by now," Necrozma stated looking through binoculars towards the volcano and then to the ocean but not seeing anything or anyone

"Lilliana better get back here soon," Skyler muttered bitterly

"For our sake, let's hope so," Michael nodded

"I see someone! Looks like Jennifer from here!" Necrozma announced seeing the Florges holding the flame orb coming their way

"Ow hot! Hot! Hot!" the Florges whimpered as she kept tossing the orb between her hands causing her burns to worsen.

"Hold up I see Lilliana swimming back to shore, but she seems to be tired out and out of breath," Necrozma said.

"Come on Lilliana you got this!" Skyler yelled!

Tsunami watched intently as this would be a very close call, seeing that the distance between the two and Necrozma was about even. It would literally be who handed the item over first. This was getting intense.

Lilliana saw the distance between Jennifer, Necrozma and her and knew she was too tired to slither her way over there so she started to stretch out her vines holding the Drought orb to the Psychic black crystal host.

Jennifer who was finding it harder to move because of her burns sent picked the Flame Orb with psychic and floated over to Necrozma who had his hands out for both items. With just a few millimeters apart from each other the Flame orb touched Necrozma's open hand first.

"The last safe spot goes to Jennifer who needs to go see the Nurse because those burns look horrible" Necrozma commented.

"You threw the orb at me making me get burned when Entei had to be trapped under rocks!" Jennifer remarked. "He needs couple therapy or something," she huffed feeling light headed and tired from the heat.

Tsunami seeing she was dizzy helped steady her before steering her towards the infirmary tent. "Head on over there you won't miss much at eliminations tonight... and meet me at the dojo later I need to talk to you."

Jennifer nodded and did as she was told wondering what Tsunami needed to tell her.

 **Elimination Ceremony**

All the cast members were present as Necrozma looked normal from the entire day. He was neither pleased nor angry but he was looking at his I-Phione for a while. After a long amount of silence, he looked up from the phone and cleared his throat. Once he got the attention of the cast members, he had to tell them what they need to hear.

"Alright, since I already told you the challenge and the consequences of failing it, it shouldn't be a problem in who is going home tonight. Lilliana, just missed the mark by a few inches, but I have to eliminate you. Congratulations for making it this far," the legendary said giving a couple of slow claps

Lilliana nodded as she made her way to the limousine that was waiting to send the Serperior home. The door opened in the back seat with the Serperior entering, the other cast members waving her goodbye.

Skyler's claws began to shake as she stormed off, she would avenge her friend. No matter what it took, she will win this show.

 **Dojo Set**

Tsunami stared out at the night sky as he sat on top of the dojo's roof. He had made the form happen, but something wasn't right. He just triggered it and it allowed him to stay in the form just long enough to beat Kyurem. He should be happy but he was upset as just using one attack in his full form drained him entirely. If he wanted to really master the form, he needed to be able to activate it at will and not get tired after using it. He was going to talk to Jennifer one more time to let her know what he was going to do.

Jennifer was getting patched up after the elimination ceremony and was now sitting on the dojo patio again drinking herbal tea and reading her book. The nurses gave her some soothing ointments for her burns that made her feel more relaxed. She was still pondering what Tsunami wanted to talk to her about when he wasn't here like he wanted her to be.

Tsunami dropped down but oddly enough, his tongue wasn't wrapped around him. In fact, his tongue was in his mouth where one could see what a Greninja looked like without their tongue in front of them. This was a rare sight for any Pokemon or human to see as most Greninja never put their tongue in their mouths.

Jennifer was shocked to see Tsunami like this. "Tsunami is something wrong? You never umm look like this. Not that it's bad, but just not you."

"I'm afraid that something is wrong." he began with a sigh. "I wanted to talk to you because I have to tell you now. I'm leaving the competition."

Jennifer was shocked and she felt her heart ache. "You're leaving... But we made it to the final seven..and we're in the merge" she said trying to fight back her sadness

"Jennifer…." he began with a sigh grabbing her hands with his, "I'm doing this because the competition is going to get harder and I can't keep up. I barely found my purpose today and I'm too weak to continue on."

"That's not true!" Jennifer yelled at him. "I'm weaker than everyone here and I'm still fighting and I've been fighting to stay in this competition because of you!" She yelled before biting her lip thinking she said too much.

"The Bond Phenomenon drains me every time I use it. The challenges are just going to get harder and I'm going to be forced to use it. Then, everyone knows I have it so I'm a walking target and a threat." he tried to reason with her feeling guilty for how she was feeling right now.

Jennifer was shaking because she knew he was right, but she also didn't want to see him go. "I understand... I..I just guess I'm going to miss you too much. You've become such an amazing friend..'

"Don't worry, I'm just going to be training like I always do. You'll see me every once in awhile, but my reasons for staying have changed. But that's not everything I have to say before I go," he assured her

"You're right, but what else do you have to say?" Jennifer asked keeping her sad tears at bay.

Tsunami was not for words, he was a man of action. He gripped Jennifer's hands tightly before quickly bringing her close to him. Before she could react, his lips met hers as he closed his eyes and he was blushing furiously. He stayed like this for an entire minute before releasing her.

Jennifer was stunned silent as her face was the shade of wildfire. She kept opening and shutting her mouth trying to find the words to say, but couldn't find them. She was beyond happy and she wanted to tell him that because she was very very happy.

"You know, Greninja's only put their tongues in their mouth when they found someone they care for. Are you flirting with me, Ms. Jennifer?" Tsunami explained before repeating the last thing he told her that made her embarrassed as he let his tongue wrap around his mouth again.

"Yo..you I umm yes?" Jennifer said still overjoyed. "I mean I care very much and deeply for you Tsunami. You make me happy when I'm with you and I want to make you just as happy... I guess that's why your cold shoulder never bothered me." she said hiding her blushing face.

"You better win this for me then," Tsunami smiled under his tongue as he stood at the edge of the cliff where a heavy fog brewed, making anyone looking down unable to see five feet downwards

"I promise to do my absolute best to win. I won't give up no matter what" Jennifer tells him holding her hands over her still fast beating heart.

He nodded as he stretched his arms outward before falling backward down the cliff where he disappeared. The fog eating him instantly and preventing anyone from knowing where he went. Necrozma watched from his camera as he also watched a chart on another screen with bars going insanely high.

"I did it! I tripled ratings! Take that Solgaleo and Lunala, I made this show even more popular than it was. Ha! Alright, we had some eventful scenes on this episode and I'm glad you guys all watched. With the final six going to fight even harder for the money, what will they do to win it all? Find out here on Total Pokemon Idiotic Action!"

 **A lot of stuff happened here today and a lot of words were typed. Giving a shotout to Lazy for helping me out with this. Here's your weekly update and stay tune for the next chapter. Have a good night/day guys**


	14. Mafia Miscreants

**It's your weekly update! I own nothing but my own OC's**

"Last time on Total Drama Idiotic Action, the contestants got to see what Total Pokemon Idiotic Island's location was turned into. Tensions were turned to the max as I announced the merge for the final eight. Each contestant faced a tough, for most of them that is, challenge dealing with a legendary Pokemon causing an environmental disaster. Tsunami unlocked the the final stage of the Bond Phenomenon and kicked Kyurem's ass. Michael took advantage of Skyler's hate for the ninja frog as he made a small alliance with her. At the end of it all, Lilliana came up just an inch short where she was automatically eliminated with Jennifer securing herself onto the final seven. Skyler's hate turned into rage as losing her best friend caused the Scizor to go nuts. Jennifer and Tsunami admitted their feelings to one another, although that tongue has got to be extremely dirty, and shared a kiss. Tsunami left the show to learn to get stronger with his new form, promising to return to Jennifer sometime later. It's down to the final six, who will come out on top? Find out here on TOTAL….POKEMON….IDIOTIC ACTION!" Necrozma narrated as he stood in the middle of the lot

 **Intro**

 **Host's Trailer**

Necrozma was currently on the phone, talking to Keldeo who was asking for his help of all legendaries. The legendary colt was currently in the hospital having lost all feeling in his legs due to a brutal beating by Raikou. Necrozma rubbed his temples as the colt never learned from his constant mistake, and also the fact that Suicune encouraged him to keep going.

"Keldeo, everyone has told you to just leave it alone. You did this to yourself," Necrozma groaned as he was ready to blast a hole in the trailer right now after talking on the phone for the past fifteen minutes

"..."

"I don't give a damn about how you feel! You caused this on yourself so man up! Suicune is only making you think that she's into you. If you want my advice, take a break for a year, collect yourself, and think about what she really does for you" Necrozma said.

"..."

"Yes I know you do so much for her, but what does she do for you?" he asked.

"..."

"Exactly. Look Keldeo, I'm not you. I don't know the kind of drama you're in because I don't have feelings for anyone. I'm just giving you advice that's going to help you in the long run okay?" Necrozma sighed as he didn't hear anything on the phone for a while

"..."

"Good. Just rest up, take a break from all the drama that's going on. Look at me, I am in no relationships and I'm great. Well, except for Solgaleo and Lunala leaving me under a damn volcano for hundreds of years! Also, don't call me," Necrozma hanged up muttering to himself

After the called was ended Genesect was coming in through the door. The Bug/Steel type legendary had a somewhat pep in his step as he moved about the trailer.

"Where. The. Hell. Have. You. BEEN!?" Necrozma yelled. "Because of you suddenly disappearing, Kyurem had to host a challenge and then I got slapped with this job and I'm stuck with it until Keldeo's out the hospital because Raikou done attacked him again."

"Chill out crystal. I've been here, I just been in hiding away from the Dark fox little creep" Genesect said sipping on some motor oil. "Also been getting a little payback too."

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?! I got slapped with this job because you wanted to hide away from a Zorua?! She told me you took a vacation!"

"And I did. I was vacationing in the mountain out back. Did you know we can pick up wifi up there?" Genesect said not caring about pissing the psychic Ultra beast off or not.

"Ugh, nevermind. Well while you were gone, I got to host last week's challenge where that Greninja pulled off the Bond Phenomenon. I also tripled ratings."

"Oh so tongue scarf finally got that form down huh? Welp, I was just supposed to be an attendant this time around so I don't really care. Keldeo and Kavi where the hosts so congrats you beat them" Genesect said grabbing a handful of berries and some juice boxes. "Well I'm out of here. Be back in a few more days."

Necrozma was seething in rage as the black crystal Pokemon was visibly shaking and trying to contain his energy. Yelling out curses, he fired a giant laser that blasted a large hole in the trailer, not caring where the laser went or who it hit at that time. Necrozma stood there panting as he was going to rip Keldeo a new one once this was over.

An Alolan Geodude was off to the side shaking with the camera in his hands. "Sir...I think you just hit a plane flying over the island..."

"Why do I need to care about some stupid ass plane?" Necrozma seethed out.

"Because causing harm to others outside the game is a lawsuit with a hefty fine. Arceus herself implemented that rule after Victini and Mew show..." the intern explained.

"She didn't tell me that. Whatever, I better go prepare the next challenge," the black crystal floated off to prepare the challenge.

 **Fiona/Kiera**

The two have been watching the host trailer since early this morning. Noticing Genesect had returned and then left shortly after with a fuming Necrozma blasting a hole into the trailer before leaving as well. The two followed Genesect to wherever he came from, leading them to a hidden path behind one of the sets that led to the mountains. Genesect stared at a wall of rock as he looked to his left and typed a code into a keypad. The wall opened up as Genesect entered with the wall closing right behind him.

"Do you think that Momo is in there?" Kiera asked uncertain by Fiona's determination to find the Pichu.

"I read his mind, I know she's in there." Fiona answered with a firm tone as she looked out for any cameras.

"Why would Genesect kidnap Momo and lock her up?" Kiera asked.

"From what I read in his mind he grabbed Momo to mess with Yoru seeing as Momo and Yoru liked to prank him a lot. So as a way to get them both back he took Momo and locked her in a cage inside this here hidden room so she was trapped and Yoru would be miserable missing her without a proper goodbye." Fiona said.

"That's just plain evil and cruel," Kiera frowned at this information.

"It is, but we're going to get Momo out," Fiona said putting on her thinking face. "We just need to think of a way to get Genesect out of the cave so we can get her..."

"I think we have to wait for him to leave again," Keira said. "After the challenge before elimination we could come back and cause a commotion to make him leave and you can go in to get her."

"Okay sounds like a plan to me," Fiona agreed.

 **Yoru**

The Zorua was hanging out at the spa, sunbathing with shades on and a Pecha Berry smoothie off to the side. He sighed to himself as winning the last challenge was a great experience and he got to have a major break from the challenges. If he remembered right, Necrozma said he was guaranteed into the final six. Meaning he might not have to even participate into the next challenge.

"This is the life," Yoru said to himself with a chuckle as he sipped his smoothie and continued to sunbath some more.

 **Michael/Skyler**

"That did not end up as I was expecting." Michael hummed as Skyler was walking back and forth with her arms crossed.

"That was bullshit! Lilliana shouldn't have been eliminated," the Scizor exclaimed to the Crobat who just didn't seem to make an expression.

"Well, psychic powers beat the physical limitation I suppose" Michael said with a half-hearted tone as he was going to leave the room.

"I'm still going to get rid of tongue scarf," Skyler muttered trying to calm herself down.

As she said that, Michael flew out of the room with a confident smirk that he had this in the bag. As far as everyone knew him, he was just a sarcastic jerk, but they did not know what he had planned in store. No one had figured out about what he was doing behind the scenes of the past few weeks and the past couple of eliminations. Best of all, he had a temporary alliance with Skyler that would guarantee him Tsunami's defeat, and most of the others. By then, even if anyone figured it out, it would be too late. He would have played them all and in the process, win the show.

 **Jennifer**

Jennifer was sitting on the dojo patio reading a book, but as try as she could, the young Florges could not erase the memory of her kissing Tsunami before he left.

"Ahhh I know it happened, but it all feels like a dream" she said to herself as she laid down on the patio. "Knowing that he left the competition still stings, but maybe I can win this game for us... Ah I mean him...no I mean me..."

The Florges started to get flustered again as a million thoughts ran through her head. "Ahhh I'm going to drive myself crazy!"

"CAST! GET TO THE MIDDLE OF THE LOT IMMEDIATELY! IT'S CHALLENGE TIME!" Necrozma yelled through a microphone.

Jennifer sighed. "At least I have a challenge to take my mind off these crazy thoughts. A kiss does not mean we're dating...Does it?' she wondered as she headed for the challenge destination.

 **Middle of the Lot**

Once the cast had assembled, Necrozma was holding a piece of paper and looking like he was still angry. His anger had not died down since this morning's incident with Genesect.

"Alright final six! Welcome to your next challenge," Necrozma began with a cheerful tone, but it came off as an angry one.

"Final six? There was seven of us," Fiona replied seeing that there was only six of them.

"You didn't know? Shocking, I forgot to inform you that one of you dropped out. By somebody, I mean Tsunami literally left the competition last night," Necrozma feigned his surprise with a sarcastic expression.

Everyone besides Jennifer had expression ranging from shock, anger and neutral.

"THAT BASTARD!" Skyler yelled. "He comes into the competition late and then makes a joke of it by just quitting?! How dare he! That means Lilliana went home for nothing!"

"Ignoring the hateful bug, I got a challenge for you all. Due to Tsunami's sudden departure, Yoru, your immunity has expired. You'll be doing the challenges with everyone else," Necrozma added looking at the black fox

Yoru frowned, but shrugged it off. "Kind of figured as much. Well, the security blanket was cool while it lasted."

"Anyway, you're challenge today is a throwback to a classic challenge. Today's challenge is going to be a Mafia challenge! You got to take down the entire Mafia gang, first one to beat the head honcho of the gang becomes immune from elimination tonight. The rest will go to a voting elimination ceremony." Necrozma announced

"Why are you doing repeated challenges? Do you have no creativity in you?" Michael asked. "I guess not seeing as you spent a 1000 years under a mountain."

"BECAUSE I CAN BITCH!" Necrozma suddenly yelled glowing as he fired a giant laser at the mountain, blowing it into pieces as he huffed and puffed in exertion.

"NECROZMA WHAT THE HELL MAN! YOU JUST BLEW UP MY HIDE AWAY!" Genesect yelled covered in blast marks holding a familiar looking Spiky eared Pichu.

"MOMO/YORU!" Yoru and Momo cheered when they saw each other with Momo trying to wiggle free.

"Oh no ya don't you little pipsqueak. See what you did Necrozma now the little fox knows his little partner in crime is here!" Genesect yelled at the psychic Ultra Beast.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR OBSESSIONS WITH THAT PICHU AND ZORUA! IF I HEAR ONE MORE COMPLAINT OUT OF ANYONE I'M BLOWING THIS WHOLE DAMN ISLAND SKY HIGH!" Necrozma yelled scaring everyone near him.

"Necrozma, you need to take a chill pill. Have you tried minigolf? It's said to make you relax," Genesect suggested as the other legendary went from pissed off to stone cold serious as he stared Genesect in the eye.

"Never again will I play that stupid ass game! Relaxing? Bullshit! It's the most rage inducing game ever!" Necrozma stormed off as Genesect didn't know what he meant by that.

 **Years ago**

Necrozma, The Tapu legendaries, Solgaleo, and Lunala were playing minigolf as it was the last hole, with Necrozma in second place. Tapu Koko was in first with only one point less then Necrozma, and Necrozma was just a few feet away from getting a Birdie. If he got this shot, he would tie, meaning that he would pretty much be a winner as well. He wanted to show up the other legendaries as he had been recently created. He aimed his shot, took the right amount of power, hit, sent the ball crawling across the grassy terrain. It was all perfect, he was going to win!

Then a sudden wind caused by Victini running away from Jirachi steered the ball off course as Necrozma just watched, his victory, his chance to be useful, his pride, all vanquished over drama. He began to shake as the other legendaries started to back away.

"MOTHER FUCKER!" Necrozma screamed blasting the entire course to pieces as Arceus grew angry with the legendary and sent him under the volcano to cool off his temper for a thousand years.

 **Present Day**

 **0000000**

" **That new host you guys got is crazy scary, but I'm so happy to see you again Yoru!" Momo cheered nuzzling his cheek.**

" **I'm so happy to see you! When I couldn't find you I was so miserable! What happened? Why did old bug face have you held hostage?"**

" **He wanted to drive you insane I think. I got the boot and I was going to say goodbye, but old bug for brains caught me. He was such a meanie for locking me in that room, but I'm free now~" she said.**

" **Oh we are so going to get him back before you leave tonight" Yoru said getting his old sinister prankster grin which was only matched by Momo's.**

 **0000**

 **Kiera**

"Wouldn't it be helpful if you told us where to go?" the Lapras asked the host in an annoyed tone as Necrozma facepalmed.

"Haven't you guys ever watched the Godfather? Mafias typically live in really large houses or large mansions. Kids these days don't even know the classics," Necrozma muttered floating away before he decided to fire another laser at someone

"Okay then," Kiera said as she looked out for any large buildings or large mansions that Necrozma said would be typical of a mafia gang to own

Up the street of the set she was exploring, she saw a bunch of Nidorans talking to one another, some smoking, some holding an alcoholic drink and others wearing shades. If it couldn't get anymore obvious, these were gangsters and there was too many of them for Kiera to fight.

"Hey Kiera, over here," Kiera heard someone whisper as she turned towards an alley to find Fiona beckoning her over

The Lapras scooted out of sight of the gangsters as Fiona kept an eye out for anyone. Using her psychic abilities, she could tell if anyone was approaching. Once Kiera made it into the alley, Fiona turned towards her.

"I was reading the Nidorans' minds and I was able to figure out a way into that building without getting caught. Follow me," Fiona explained as she led the Lapras down multiple alleys

 **Yoru**

The Zorua was currently in some type of bar as he had gained access to it thanks to his disguise that he could easily do. He disguised himself as a large Aggron to get in and once he was clear, shifted back to normal. Looking around, he found multiple female Pokemon serving as dancers and waitresses that got his attention. Yoru pulled his eyes away to keep himself from getting to caught up with all the gorgeous looking Pokemon as they were probably forced into those jobs. Turning into one of the drunken gangsters, he approached the bartender to see if he could get some valuable info.

"Hey bud, where's the boss at?" Yoru asked with his voice changed to match the gangster's

The bartender pointed towards the room in the far part of the bar that was cleverly hidden next to the dancing stage. The disguised Yoru nodded as he made his way towards the door casually, opening slightly as he looked inside to find a Nidoking surrounded by multiple female Pokemon. Near him were a ton of guards who were stone faced, looking in all directions for intruders, and these Pokemon were Machamps. The Zorua cursed himself as he needed another plan.

 **Jennifer**

Jennifer hated this challenge. The challenge hasn't even started and she hated it with every fiber of her being. The Florges swore she never return to Lumiose city after finally escaping and becoming free of its evil three years ago. Jennifer knew this place well because for years it was her prison and the source of all her bad memories, memories she wish she could forget.

 _ **Seven year old Jennifer**_

J _ennifer as a Flebebe was locked inside a dark room as a Weavile stood at her door way. The Weavile was the head caretaker of the Lumiose Orphanage that Jennifer was staying at. She had recently lost her family in a house fire that took everything from her. Seeing as she had no relatives to take her in she came to live in the orphanage that happened to run by a typist Weavile name Helga that hated Fairy Types._

" _Alright you little shit stain... this here is you're bloody room. You will stay in this room until I come and get ya and if you so as make a peep..." Helga started to say before putting her claws at Jennifer's throat. "I'll slash your throat out, ya got me?!"_

 _Jennifer was shaking as she nodded her head not daring to make a sound. The weavile grinning as she decided to leave a reminder of what would happen if Jennifer disobeyed by slashing her neck by just an inch to leave behind a nasty scar. Laughing when the little Flebebe cried out in pain the Weavile coated the dark room in ice before leaving the bleeding little fairy all alone in the dark, cold room._

 _For three years Jennifer suffered Helga's abuse. Never once getting shown to parents looking to adopt a child, only ever getting out the room to get books out the story room or when Helga wanted Jennifer to cater to her poker games. It was on that night three years ago during one of those poker games that Jennifer got taken from the place she called a prison. Only to get thrown into a far more darker and crueler one._

 _ **Back to the present**_

Jennifer moved her Miracle seed pendant away from her neck as she traced the pink scar running along her neck as she stood outside her now condemned old orphanage. The orphanage had caught fire a year after Jennifer left it, but the building still haunted her in her nightmares.

 **000000**

" **I never wanted to come back to this place... Only thing tied here is pain in misery" Jennifer said. "I know who where looking for and I know how to get to him, but I scared... I'm terrified to see him again. Oh Tsunami why did you have to leave before this challenge" she said starting to cry.**

 **Michael/Skyler**

The duo approached a small group of gangsters as Skyler was acting strange, her left eye slightly twitched every few seconds which made Michael a little concerned with what was going to happen. Some Pokemon who were acting like Skyler usually didn't turn out fine, they turned out mentally ill and into murderers. As they approached the small group of Pokemon, Skyler suddenly attacked them. Brutally punching each one of them until they were knocked out or on the verge of something worse. A Linoone was cowering in the corner as Michael approached him, also avoiding the scene Skyler was making.

"Listen, it's for your best interest you tell me where I can find the head of this mafia gang," Michael said moving his eyes as he heard Skyler cackle in laughter than made the Crobat shiver a little, what the hell was wrong with her?

"No way man! The boss will kill me and my family if I snitched on him!" the Linoone yelled back scared as Michael sighed to himself where he motioned for Skyler to come over

"So, he doesn't want to talk does he? Listen bucko, I can end your life real slow right now, slowly squeezing your neck until your windpipe breaks and you begin to choke to death, or, you can tell us what we need to know and I'll let you go," Skyler sinisterly grinned at the Linoone who turned pale as the look in the Scizor's eye was not normal, she wasn't herself at all.

"Okay! I'll talk! The boss is at the brothel, doing his daily 'treatment' is what we call it. He's got four Machamp guards making sure no one can do anything to him, there's no way you're taking him down with that kind of firepower," the Linoone explained as Skyler's claw opened up away from the Linoone's neck as he scurried away

"Skyler, why did you do that?" Michael questioned curiously as he didn't mind the information being given but the Scizor's tactics were severe and not what she would do normally.

"We got a challenge to win don't we? All of us are going to have to do anything to win," the Scizor replied but Michael noted that Scizor's voice was different, almost as if it had a childish/sadistic side to it

"I see," the Crobat would leave the area not wanting to be around this scene anymore as he began to think.

 **00000**

" **Yep she's gone psycho. The one ally I have now is a complete nut job, but nut jobs are easy to manipulate if you can say the right things to piss them and go after someone else" Michael mused.**

 **00000**

" **Hm, all of the others are so adorable thinking that I'm Skyler, doesn't the wings give off a little clue? I guess not, but it's so much more fun to actually use this body instead of the bitch holding me in her mind. Sadly, I wish I came out earlier because I would have had much more fun." Tenissita giggled with a Litten intern just shaking in fear as the Scizor stroked his head slowly**

" **They won't know what hit them,"**

 **000000**

 **Fiona/Kiera**

The Gardevoir and Lapras were in the side entrance of a building with a Magnezone hovering in front of the door. Staring at the wall in front of them but occasionally turning from left to right to look out for trespassers. Magnemite and Magneton floated around the area as well to be assistance. Reading the minds of the gangsters earlier, Fiona knew the way in as she approached the Magnezone with Kiera following behind her.

"Halt! Zzt Identify yourself zzt!" the Magnezone exclaimed with all the Magnemite and Magneton circling around the two ready to shoot Thunderbolts and Magnet Bombs upon the order

"Relax, I know the password, brothel right?" Fiona replied in a casual tone as the Magnazone just stared at the duo before they were shocked, and blown up by Magnet Bombs

 **00000**

" **I know the password,' thanks," Kiera gave a small glare to Fiona as both were covered in dirt, scratches, and small electrical burns**

" **I thought that was the password, I guess we went to the wrong door," Fiona sheepishly replied embarrassed by her mistake.**

 **Yoru**

"How am I going to get in there and not get pummeled by all the guards?" Yoru thought to himself as he thought hard

Necrozma wasn't specific how to take down the head of the snake, so Yoru could do something more stealthily. There was the old poison trick but Yoru wasn't really a killer. He could take the non lethal approach of it but Yoru lacked any knowledge in poisons. If only Mizu or Hikari were here, or even Tsunami since he was once an assassin. The Zorua just kept thinking to himself while he kept his disguise up.

 **Jennifer**

Jennifer walked down an old blocked up allie way moving old boards and pipes until she came to old worn out door that was a secret unguard back entrance used for quick escapes. As Jennifer climbed through the secret entrance more memories of her past flood her mind.

 **Ten year old Jennifer**

Jennifer was serving drinks at one of Helga's weekly poker game and this time she was playing against a Conkeldurr, Serperior, Honchkrow and a Nidoking. Helga had discovered years ago Jennifer had a talent for gambling. When she was a Flebebe she didn't know what she was doing, she was just doing math she thought. Helga called her skill card counting which allowed her to win big hands from her poker mates. Jennifer would slip her knowledge to Helga as she was doing now against the four intimidating guys. The four mons scared Jennifer and gave her a bad feeling, but she took the empty cups and refilled them. It was now the final hand of the night they said when Jennifer gave Helga the last bit of info to win the jackpot. However this time things got heated very quickly due to the alcohol influence.

"You fuckin goin down Gio! I ain't losin my cash this time," Swift mumbled as he was grinning from ear to ear and his eyes were half lidded, the Serperior was clearly hammered tonight

"Piss off ya drukin snake! This is my pot" The equally hammered, cigar smoking Honchkrow shot back.

Jennifer who had seen everyone's hands knew the two drunks had no chance of winning, but didn't say anything as ever placed their final bets. Everyone revealed their hand and as predicted, Giovanni and Swift had the worse hands, the Conkeldurr had two pairs, and the Nidoking had four of a kind in kings.

"Fuck this!" Swift exclaimed as he left, occasionally falling over before slithering out the area

"This is bullshit! How ya keep winning these fickin hands Nitro!" Gio yelled at the chuckling Nidoking who was collecting the money on the table.

"What can I say boys I'm just lucky" Nitro bragged before getting stopped by Helga.

"Sorry boys, but that jackpots for mama. A straight flush read and weep" the weavile said revealing her hand to show she had indeed a straight flush from the six of spades to the ten of spades.

Nitro as well as the others were beyond pissed. Every poker night the little bitch of a Weavile won the big Jackpot and it never failed. Before in the past she lose every time, but she's been on a lucky streak these past three years. That's when Nitro glanced at the impassive Flebebe who been serving them drinks. Helga's winning streak began after that little pipsqueak started serving them drinks and the pieces fell into place.

"You cheating little bitch! You had your little server cheat for you did you!" Nitro roared as he lifted Helga off the ground glaring at her.

Helga started shaking as she looked the pissed off Nidoking in the eye. "I...I don't know what you mean...I just got lucky is all" she stuttered out.

"Bitch! I know you're lying! Just for that, I'll give you two options. Give me the girl or fall to your debts you still owe me," the Nidoking was inches away from Helga's face

"But, how am I going to,"

"I'm giving you three seconds!"

"Alright, take her!"

Jennifer looked at the Nidoking and Helga as she just sighed and went over to the Nidoking as he left the area. That would be the last time Jennifer would ever see Helga again which she was okay with. But now she was under the care of a local mafia crime lord and the pain she knew before would be a blessing.

 **Back to the present**

Jennifer stood inside the room she once stayed in with Nitro's son Seth who she thought of as a little brother. Glancing around the old room and saw a picture of the Nitro standing next to a Treecko with his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh Seth...I've missed you..." she said hugging the picture before putting it down and moving to leave the room.

 **Michael/Skyler**

The duo stood in front of a door guarded by a Garchomp and a Salamance who were very angry. Not at anyone except each other as they kept looking at one another in anger. The Garchomp had his arms crossed while the Salamance just stood there.

"This is fucking stupid," the Garchomp muttered not wanting to be around the Salamance

"The feeling is mutual," the Salamance grunted as he didn't want to be around the Garchomp

Skyler, now Tenissita, flew in front of them as she suddenly Mega Evolved and hit them both with a Metal Claw sending the two of them crashing through the door. The two Dragon types groaned as Skyler walked over their bodies, stepping on their 'goods' for extra effect.

"FUCKING BITCH!" both squealed as they growled at each other

"This is your fault Razor/Volante," both of them said to each other as Skyler just punched her way through all the guards without even trying, holding a Salandit by the throat as he tried to break free

"Who pays you guys?" she asked as she snapped her claw shut as a _THUD_ was heard with Skyler smiling wickedly to the two Dragon types that had their eyes widen from seeing her decapitate a Pokemon

"Ignore her, she isn't herself, we'll just be going in if it's in your best interest to stay alive," Michael said flying over all the wreckage as Skyler sighed in disappointment that she couldn't have any more fun

"Killjoy," Skyler grumbled as she followed the Crobat while the two Dragon types just looked at each other

"What the hell was that?! Another Lawrence?!" Volante asked as he got up slowly

"How should I fuckin know?! That bitch just killed someone outright!" Razor yelled back leaving the building as he didn't want to be here

 **Fiona/Kiera**

The female duo looked at the Magnezone and the large amount of Magnemite evolution line as the first attempt did not work out at all. There had to be another way to get in there without the guards attacking them. Reading their minds would not work as the machines just had the same thought that didn't lead anywhere. A thought came to Fiona's mind as she snapped her fingers

"Do you happen to know Sheer Cold?" Fiona asked Kiera who nodded

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kiera replied raising an eyebrow

"You can use that to take out all the guards!" Fiona explained as Kiera realized this and smiled

Kiera fired off a harsh wind that the Magnemite evolution line did not expect as they all plopped on the floor unconscious, allow the duo to enter through the door. However, as they tried to open the door, an explosion rang out sending the duo into the wall behind them.

 **00000**

" **Seriously, did someone let the mafia boss know we were coming?" Kiera asked covered in soot**

" **Apparently," Fiona sighed**

 **00000**

 **Yoru**

Yoru was kicked out of the bar as he failed at his third attempt to take out the boss, being beaten and having a black eye as he laid unconscious on the floor. The Machamp body guards just cracked their knuckles on their fists as they went back inside. Yoru eventually got up as Michael and Skyler came up to him.

"Is he in there?" Michael asked as Yoru wobbled a bit due to the severe beating he received

"Yeah, he is," answered Yoru as he tried to gain his balance again

"Give me a minute," Skyler said walking into the bar in her Mega Evolution as a bunch of beating sounds could be heard including crashes, glass breaking, and multiple Pokemon being sent out of the bar

A moment of silence ensued as Skyler came out kicking out a Nidoking who ended up on the floor. Multiple Signal Beams were fired from the Mega Scizor that hit the Nidoking putting him to the edge of consciousness. A bunch of Nidorans, Dark type, and Fire type Pokemon appeared and surrounded the trio.

"It was a trap, damn it," Yoru cursed himself as he was too weak to fight at this moment

"Hm, the mafia boss is smarter than I thought," Michael noted dodging a Dark Pulse

 **Host's Trailer**

"See, this is why they should have watched the Godfather, they would have known it wasn't going to be that easy. Speaking of the Godfather, it's on," Necrozma facepalmed himself until he turned on the television to watch the famous movie about mafia gangs

 **Jennifer**

Jennifer walked through the old fashioned home as she floated up stairs and stood outside the giant mahogany doors that had a passcode monitor to the side. Sighing Jennifer put in the password 'Trinity' hearing the monitor beep accepting the password before the grand doors opened up revealing a Nidoking sitting behind a large desk smirking at her.

"Well, well looks like my little treasure has returned to her papa's side" Nitro exclaimed giving Jennifer a lustful stare. "I also see you grew up while you're away from me too."

Jennifer shook in his presence remembering all the times this mon put her to work in his grimey brothel were mons would stare at her inappropriately and touch her. Clenching her her fist she glared at him.

"I'm not yours and I've never been yours!" Jennifer yelled at him

"As long as I'm alive, you'll always be mine!" the Nidoking yelled back as he got up, towering over the Florges.

Jennifer was shaking, but she wasn't going to give into fear, not this time. She had no chance with the Nidoking towering over her, but she wasn't going to let that stop her from facing the one thing holding her back. Using all her strength, she fired off a Moonblast that caused the Nidoking to get blasted back against the window behind his large desk.

"Oh that actually hurt a little bit. I guess your evolution gave you some type of strength or was it the tongue scarfed freak you're in love with?" Nitro questioned not fazed by the attack but impressed a little bit

Jennifer eyes widened. "H..How you know about Tsunami..."

"You think I wouldn't know? You're competing on a televised game show, they're cameras everywhere. I've been keeping a close eye on you and when he stepped into the picture, I knew you would begin to rebel. Now I'm going to put you back into your place and then my goons will hunt down your frog lover. He'll be a nice portrait on my wall for all the rivals I had to deal with."

Jennifer grew angry firing another Moonblast at him. "LEAVE TSUNAMI OUT OF THIS!" she fired multiple blasts at him. "I escaped from you three years ago and I'm never coming back here! I'm here to settle our business and to get Seth back. He doesn't need to grow up with you as his father."

The Nidoking began to chuckle, getting up after being hit multiple times as he sneered, "Have fun finding Seth, you won't ever find him! I made sure of it,"

Jennifer fired one last Moonblast that sent the Nidoking falling out of his window, yelling as he hit the bottom. A audible sound could be heard as Jennifer looked over, the rain outside hitting hard as lightning striked. The Nidoking lay on the floor, the ground beneath him cracked as blood began to make a pool around the body. It was done, it was over, all the years of pain and misery finally ended for the most part. She just needed to find the one person she cared for the most, the one who allowed her to escape from this hell of a prison.

"I'm coming Seth, I'm almost done here. Once I am done, I'll find you, and everything will be fine," Jennifer promised as multiple lightning strikes occurred.

"THAT IS IT! JENNIFER HAS WON THE CHALLENGE! REPORT FOR ELIMINATION!" Necrozma announced as he had a microphone to amplify his voice although he didn't need it

"Well at least one of us beat the challenge," Fiona sighed exhausted as she sat down

"You can say that again," Kiera replied in exasperation

 **00000**

" **Now the plan begins," Tenissita giggled as she had a malicious smile on her face**

 **00000**

" **I know who's going home, and it's flotilla lizard," Michael stated already casting his vote**

 **00000**

 **Elimination Ceremony**

"Okay, since Jennifer won the challenge today, she is immune from tonight's elimination. So here you are," Necrozma handed Jennifer a trophy of himself as he then had four more left

"Next one to be safe from elimination is Yoru," Necrozma said as the Zorua smiled and grabbed his trophy

"Fiona," The Gardevoir sighed in relief as she received her trophy

"Skyler," The Scizor knew she was safe as she grabbed her trophy and moved on

Michael looked confused as to why he was in the possible eliminated, though he doubted he would lose to Kiera. Skyler was on his side and even if most of the cast voted against him. There would be no way he would lose here, but Kiera looked a bit nervous as this looked like she was going to leave. Yoru, Fiona, and Jennifer looked a little worried as well as this looked like Kiera would be eliminated even though they voted for Michael.

"The last one to stay on this show until the next challenge is….." Necrozma said looking at the vote tallies as he looked amused by the results

Michael's eyes narrowed as Kiera was sweating with Necrozma looking up from the results, grabbing the trophy and going towards the two.

"In an interesting case of four against one, the votes have spoken. Kiera, you're staying. Michael is eliminated!" Necrozma announced as Michael's eyes widened looking at Skyler who had a normal look on her face

" _She…..that nut case turned normal right before the voting! What the hell is wrong with her!? Does she have a multiple personality?!"_ Michael thought shocked about the results as Necrozma just looked at the Crobat, waving a hand in front of his face but getting no reaction

"Take him away boys," Necrozma said to some interns who took the Crobat and threw him in the limousine that took off immediately

"One last thing before we end it for the night. Since Genesect eliminated Momo unfairly, we have to give her a fair goodbye," Necrozma began as Yoru sighed not liking to see his friend leave, "I'll let you guys say your final words to her before I call a limousine to take her away."

Momo hopped over to Yoru giving him a hug. "Sorry you didn't win the challenge today, but I'm glad you're safe" she tells him.

"I'm going to miss you," replied the black fox holding back some tears that were threatening to leave his eyes

Momo was trying not to cry too. "Ima miss you too, but when you get off this island come visit me at the farm. Ma and Pa will like to meet cha. Also since Genesect is out of hiding you can prank him more.I set something up for him during the challenge so thank of that as my good bye too." she whispered to him before releasing the hug and pecking his cheek. "Bye everyone!"

"We're going to miss you Momo," Fiona said with a sad smile giving the Pichu a hug.

"Take care of yourself" Kiera said giving her a hug too.

"See ya around pipsqueak" Skyler said in her normal voice.

"Goodbye Momo" Jennifer said.

Necrozma was tapping his foot impatiently as the limousine arrived and honked its horn awaiting for someone to come in to leave. Waving goodbye, Momo jumped into the limousine. The car sped off to wherever it was destined to go taking the Pichu along with it.

"Well that's that, go ahead and get some sleep contestants cause I got a really tough challenge for you all tomorrow," Necrozma finished leaving the area as everyone looked at Skyler

"You really think I was going to have Michael eliminate you guys?" Skyler questioned as the others just smiled that their friend wasn't going to betray them

Skyler left them as she went to get some sleep, her normal face then going into a sinister grin as she walked into the hotel.

"What a interesting challenge today wouldn't you say viewers? Thanks for tuning in and leave your predictions in your fan mail. Who will win? Who will go home next? Find out next time on Total Pokemon Idiotic Action!" Necrozma said to the camera before the camera cut out

 **Damn, double posting. Leave your review as always, four chapters left to go boys and girls. Thanks for all the support and have a wonderful day.**


	15. It's High Noon

**Welcome to the very next chapter, one of the last four left in this story before World Tour comes up next. I want to inform you all that World Tour will be put off until Generation X is finished as well. Don't worry, I have about seven chapters left for that as it needs to be finished so World Tour can start and make sense with future references I make. Without further ado, welcome to the show. I own nothing but my own OC's**

 **Host's Trailer**

Necrozma played with a paddle ball in boredom as he was thinking of another challenge, something more tough and harder to do. He watched Total Pokemon Action hosted by Mew and Victini, Total Insane Action hosted by Rayquaza, Suicune, and Zygarde, and other TPI's to get a good idea, but nothing was sticking out to him.

"Arceus why do the other Legendaries do these stupid shows all the time. You see all these challenges and stuff and nothing good and creative can come out anymore..." Necrozma said racking his brain for a challenge.

"I can't believe you ruined my hideout! I was finally at peace away from the little fox creatin," Genesect growled hiding under couch.

"Why in the hell are you holding up the couch for?" Necrozma asked

"Because I want to K?!" Genesect yelled. "I know those little pipsqueaks did something to get back at me for kidnapping the little mouse I just know they did."

"Alright, I got an idea, a classic scavenger hunt challenge. Everyone likes those and besides, I'm saving the relay race for the very last episode." Necrozma said getting up as a light bulb flashed on

Keldeo appeared finally wearing a few bandages as he walked absolutely fine thanks to advanced medical research healing Pokemon in minutes and the most life threatening cases in days. Well, in Keldeo's case, one day.

"Thank Arceus you're back. Can I go now?!" Necrozma exclaimed in a cheery tone as he wanted to leave

"Yeah go ahead and leave, I can take it from here," Keldeo answered as the black crystal left the area while the Colt just gave off a heavy sigh.

"Still having a hard time forgetting about Suicune?" Genesect asked

"I told her we'll just stay as friends, I need some years off to think about things. I haven't been acting like myself that much. Keldeo is back in business!" Keldeo cheered with a hoof in the air as confetti surrounded him

"So Necrozma wanted to do a scavenger hunt challenge that we already did. He ran out of ideas, and honestly, I don't give a damn at this point," Genesect muttered

"Genesect, I know what we're doing, we're going to the Wild West, yeehaw!" the Colt legendary said happily taking out a cowboy hat and putting a piece of wheat in his mouth while wearing a saddle, and several other stereotypical cowboy gear

"Why did I have a feeling you would do that?" Genesect smiled as Keldeo just smirked

"Come on Genesect, you know this is what I would do. Let's saddle up and get ready for adventure!" Keldeo said as he neighed loudly like a mustang before taking off out of the trailer

Genesect stood there for a second as he then looked at the camera, "Wait a second?! There's no such thing as horses in Pokemon, WRITER!"

"FOURTH WALL!" Some yelled.

"SHUT UP EGRIDOS!" Genesect yelled before walking out the trailer which sprung a trip wire under his feet. "FML..."

Interns panned to Genesect when they heard the boom and showed that Genesect was blown into a bunch of parts as his head was the only thing that was not torn to pieces. He sighed as he tried to roll his way only to roll onto a trap that spring boarded him into a giant cream pie.

"When I get my body back to together...and out this pie I'm skinning me a fox fur coat!" Genesect raged.

"You're not going to do that or we're gonna get sued!" Keldeo yelled back

 **Jennifer**

The Florges was back at the dojo pacing the room trying to come to grips with what she had done. She couldn't sleep last night because of the nightmares she had. Relieving all the bad things in her life caused her to have a relapse in her anxiety that she was finally working through.

"Why did we have to go back their... why did I have to see him of all people again" she asked herself pacing the floor as tears flowed down her pretty face. "I even killed him...I wanted him to pay, but I didn't want to kill him. He was Seth's father, a cruel one, but still his father... Seth will never forgive me... He'll never want to see me again and then I'll be all alone again!"

She fell to her knees then and started crying heartbreaking cries as everything from the last challenge tore her up inside. Her heart felt like it was breaking in two.

" _You better win this for me ok?"_ the faint voice of the last time Tsunami spoke to her would ring in the midst of her tears, all just a memory as the Greninja was nowhere around the area as he was busy training to be stronger.

"But I don't know how to be strong...How can I win when I'm not strong" Jennifer asked the air wondering if her question would be answered. When she was met with silence she stood up and headed for the door. Giving the place a look over she sighed as she left heading for the showers thinking a hot shower would do her some good and help her clear her mind.

 **Fiona/Kiera**

Fiona and Keira were currently at the cafeteria as they were in the final five. With all the contestants that came into the show, many of them stronger than the two of them alone, the duo was still in this. It was amazing to think that after all those challenges, it the two of them would make it this far. Then again, the shows had an interesting way of balancing out the more powerful contestants.

"Can you believe it? We're in the final five!" Kiera said excited with the prospect that one of them could win all the money

"I know, it's such an exciting event for the five of us left," Fiona nodded munching on some pancakes

"But, since we're all friends on this show, who will be leaving next?" Kiera now asked with a small amount of concern as the Gardevoir could sense the disturbance in the Lapras

"I honestly don't know, but at this point, it's whoever actually is able to win the challenges that wins the money. May the best woman, or if Yoru wins, man win," the Gardevoir answered with a cheery tone to bring the Lapras to a more happy mood

"You're right, I'm just overreacting at this point," the lapras said.

 **Skyler**

Skyler, or Tenissita, was walking back in forth in the hallway of the former Lunala floor, thinking to herself as she already had the game in the bag. No one suspected her besides Michael, but now that he's gone, she was under the radar. She just needed to make sure she acted like her more good natured self to keep any suspicions low or someone would notice a difference. Oddly enough, the change of color in her wings didn't even seem to get anyone's attention, but to be safe, she colored the wings just the same color as her other self.

"Just four more losers to go, and the money is mine. Too bad I couldn't get anyone more challenging, all I have to deal with is an anxious flower fairy, a photographer eye candy, a small black fox, and a ferry Pokemon. This is going to be too easy," Tenissita sighed to herself in disappointment as she was hoping for more out of all the contestants left but judging from observations she made while Skyler was in control, that was not the case

"The only ways I would lose this is if my cover is blown and the hosts notice, or automatic elimination, I can't let that happen," Tenissita growled as she looked at what was left in her competition

"Hm, I guess the ferry will go down, she's the weakest out of them all," the Scizor said to herself as she saw Fiona and Kiera walking out of the mess hall.

 **Yoru**

The Zorua was whistling as he walked in the direction of the host's trailer seeing Genesect in pieces and stuck in a pie that he and Momo had rigged last night before she left. The Zorua smiled wickedly at the head of the legendary bug as he began to shake in fear, unable to fend for himself as his arch nemesis could do anything he wanted to him. Then, the worst source of evil that could ever be wielded appeared in the Zorua's paw, its spear tip would punch through the legendary's armor, it was the infamous screwdriver!

"You and me are going to have a lot of fun," Yoru began to cackle as Genesect was shuddering in fear seeing the screwdriver get closer to him.

"Contestants! Report to the western set ASAP!" Keldeo yelled before Yoru could get a chance as the Zorua whined as he looked at the legendary.

"You're lucky I need to do a challenge, but when I'm done, all the screws are coming off," Yoru threatened as Genesect could only just sit there, his head stuck in the pie, waiting for his fate to end him.

 **The Western Set**

All the contestants arrived to see Keldeo decked out in western gear, complimented by a cowboy hat, black horseshoes, a saddle, a jacket, and some other gear that made him seem like a cowboy. He was smiling his usual smile, not malicious unlike the other hosts, but still a little creepy to look at. Behind him the ghost town was now flooded with Pokemon walking about, most likely interns making sure everything was 'safe' for the contestants.

"Well howdy final five! Isn't it a bright mornin?" Keldeo asked in an accent that made the five cringe at how bad it was.

"No offense, but that was very cringe worthy of an attempt of a cowboy accent," Yoru said wincing as Keldeo just gave an annoyed face.

"Seriously? I come back early from my vacation and this is how I get repaid? Alright then, since you don't want me to talk enthusiastically, I might as well just talk normally. Today's theme is a Western challenge!" Keldeo began to explain as he waved his hooves towards the town.

"Um…..are we supposed to be excited?" Fiona asked sweat dropping as Keldeo gave a sour face at the Gardevoir.

"Oh course you are! You're in the final five you should be thrilled and over the moon about this! Besides for a final five challenge I reckon I did a bang up job on the set up y'all" Keldeo said reverting to the cowboy accent.

"Also, I invited some special guests to co-host with me today. They're family to me and probably the best Pokemon I've ever been with. I'm welcoming you to my best friend, and also favorite guy to pull some fun stuff with, Terrakion!" Keldeo introduced as the bull looking Sword of Justice appeared wearing a similar attire to Keldeo

"Thanks for inviting me Keldeo, I honestly cannot host that great on my first show so it really helps that you invited me," Terrakion said with a smile.

"Any time partner," Keldeo said tipping his hat to him. "And out next host is like the annoying sister you have that is either going to nag you to death or be like you're second mother say hi to Virizon." Keldeo smiled as the deer looking Sword of Justice appeared wearing cowgirl like gear to fit the challenge.

"Can I ask you something Keldeo? Why me and Terrakion, why couldn't you pick anyone else?" Virizion asked with a heavy sigh as she looked a little annoyed.

"Well, all you do at the Hall is do interesting things with Cobalion all day which makes everyone complain so I thought it would be a nice break to get you out of the boring Hall. Also, you're the only other legendary that actually does exciting stuff, everyone seems really pissed about doing anything," Keldeo explained with Virizion just rolling her eyes as the contestants did not understand what was going on.

"Where was I? Ah, that's right, your first challenge is bull riding! That's what ol' Terrakion is going to do for us, be the bull you have to hang on to," Keldeo cheerily said as the cast all paled with Terrakion smiling.

"Just letting you know, I got five hundred and seventy-three pounds of muscle so you better hang on," Terrakion said as Keldeo nodded

"So who's first?" Virizion asked having a more cheerful tone as the contestants looked at one another hoping someone else went.

"Umm I'll go I guess," Kiera volunteered.

"Great, Interns!" Keldeo yelled to some Alakazams who used Psychic to put the Lapras on top of Terrakion as he blew smoke out of his nose and scratched the floor

"Like all bull riding challenges, the longer you stay on, the better your chances of winning immunity are," Virizion said next to the timer

"Don't worry, we got more challenges after this so this isn't even that bad one," Keldeo added with the cast looking at him bewildered.

"You mean there mores challenges after this one?" Jennifer asked.

"Why yes there is little missy. Ya see we got Bull riding, square dancin, lassoing, and then the classic showdown to wrap it up at," clears his voice. "High Noon" he says using a deep southern voice.

"Really?" Virizion gave Keldeo a blank face as the Colt had been playing way too much Overwatch lately.

"Mcgree is awesome and you can suck it Bastion and Da. Va players!" Keldeo yelled glaring at Virizon who whistled innocently knowing he was referencing her and her man Cobalion who was notorious for his Bastion spamming tom foolery and her Da. Va tactics.

"Wow, I didn't know Virizion actually played video games, I thought girls didn't like that stuff," Terrakion chuckled

"That's sexist! I have you know girls can be just as good in video games as a man" Virizon said getting support from the other four girls still left in the game with Yoru staying out of this fight.

"They obviously haven't meet my sister..." Yoru mumbled.

"Oh really?" Keldeo and Terrakion looked at each other with smart ass grins then at the girls who were already angry with the two Swords of Justice

"Um, am I the only guy here?" Yoru mumbled as he seemed to be ignored the entire time

"Whatever, challenge begin!" Keldeo exclaimed hitting the timer as Terrakion took off like a wild bull, kicking, and jumping like crazy

Kiera yelped as she grabbed the rein, but Terrakion took off faster than she was prepared for and didn't get a solid grip before she began to slide off him. After one too many bucks she was knocked off his back and onto the ground with a thud.

"Ooh, you barely last eight seconds, sad. Oh well, hope you do well in the next round. Next!" Keldeo said resetting the timer

Yoru stepped up transforming into an a shiny Zoroark as he hopped on to Terrakion's back. "Okay I'm ready~" he said in a more feminine voice as he held the reins.

"Your funeral," Keldeo smiled hitting the buzzer as Terrakion began his kicking, jumping, and running around the area again.

Yoru gritted his teeth as he held on the best he could. He was tossed in the air several times, but he stayed on gripping the reins like they were a lifeline.

"Welp he passed the 30 sec mark" Keldeo remarked before hearing a crash as he saw Terrakion stop all of a sudden making Yoru lose grip and flying into a chicken coop wall. "Okay final time is 45 sec. Nice job."

Yoru teetered out the coop with feathers in his fur with swirls in his eyes giving the thumbs up before fitting the ground.

Who's next?" Terrakion said wearing a sinister smirk.

Tenssia didn't like the smug look of the legendary so she stepped up. "I'll take you on."

"Ohhh let's see what ya got buggy" Terrakion challenged scratching the ground more.

Terrakion began his kicking right as the buzzer started but Tenissita held onto the reins quite well thanks to her claws. The legendary did everything to kick the Scizor off but all that occurred was Tenissita still having a firm group on the reins. After a couple of minutes, Keldeo just looked at the time in amazement but kept going. After another minute, the buzzer sounded off again as Keldeo knew that this was already over.

"Well, it's clear that Skyler has won this portion of the challenge. She's free for the day," Keldeo said impressed as Tenissita got off the legendary with a smirk of her own and walked away from the set

"Of course, what's a western set without some good ol' square dancing," Keldeo added as the remaining four looked confused

"Square dancing?" Fiona asked only hearing of the type of dance but never seeing it.

"Yep square dancin. Our little dancing instructing Oricorio from Alola is going to show you guys the moves and you have to match her moves perfectly. Mess up a step you're out until only one of you is left" Virizon said.

"Also, have fun, it's supposed to be enjoyable," said Terrakion

"But first to square dance you have to pair up and look the part. Head into the saloon over there and put on some nice cowgirl wear" Keldeo said.

"I'm a man!" Yoru said not liking he was being ignored.

"We also took the liberty to bring back some old contestants, some you might recognize, others you won't recognize. It was a pain to find them and bring them here but after what we paid them, they cooperated," Terrakion said motioning over to the dance hall where there was music being played by violins

The girls, and Yoru, headed over to the saloon where they had to wear the western wear for the sake of the challenge. Going into the changing the contestants found costumes to put on. Fiona was in a new dress that was filly and ruffled with a had on top. Kiera couldn't really wear anything so she wore a brown cowgirl hat. Jennifer was wearing a tied up red plaid shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts with a black cowgirl hat on. Yoru walked out wearing a brown vest with a sheriff's badge on and a matching cowboy hat with little matching boots.

"Not bad, let's head on over to the dance hall where we got some familiar faces to see," Keldeo said waving the cast over to the dance hall as he entered.

"I look ridiculous," Yoru grumbled not liking his costume at all.

"I think you look adorable!" Fiona said taking a picture of him before pulling Jennifer and Keira together and snapping a picture of all three of them. "I think we all do!"

"Easier for you to say," the Zorua still wasn't happy in his outfit.

They made their way, with the hosts, to the dance hall as the door opened where there were tons of Pokemon dancing, and wearing western clothes as well. On the stage of Pokemon playing violins, Flint was seen as he seemed to be enjoying himself in playing his favorite instrument. He played something very energetic as he played very fast and the other Pokemon seemed to respond by dancing faster, enjoying themselves. Pokemon of all shapes and sizes were seen, from extremely tall, to extremely short, and everything in between.

"So are you guys ready?" Keldeo asked already excited himself

"Why are we back here?" a familiar Aggron groaned as he stayed in the corner of the building with everyone else who was brought back

The competing final four members looked over to the voice and saw Logan, Momo, and Tsunami sporting their own version of western gear as Tsunami and Logan were trying to drink their anger away, literally. Yoru who spotted Momo in her tiny pink and white matching cowgirl's out wearing a deputy badge ran over to her.

"You're back again!" Yoru cheered nuzzling her cheeck.

"I know! I get the boot, but here I am back again~ I guess I'm never leaving" Momo giggled

Off in the far distance you can hear the painful cries and loud ringing scream of NOOOOOOOO! That made the bird pokemon fly away.

"At least some of us are happy," Tsunami grumbled hitting his face into the table as he did not to be back here at all.

Jennifer looked over at him feeling on conflicted what to say. She was happy to see him and because of what happened last challenge and her episode this morning she rushed to his side burying her face in his chest crying. The Greninja hugging the Florges in comfort as she cried into his chest while he was a bit confused with her crying, was she happy to see him? Were they tears of joy? It couldn't be because she didn't look happy at all.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" Tsunami asked her as he did not know what was troubling her.

"Wh..Why you leave... I needed you..." she cried holding him tighter.

"I'm sorry, I told you why I left. I don't know what happened yesterday," Tsunami said.

"I know...*sob* but I had to go back there all alone...He wanted me to go back and he said he hurt you and I got angry and I attacked and I...I... *sob* I didn't mean to kill him" she choked out crying harder.

"Did I miss something? It feels like I'm watching a sappy love story in every show I either host or watch." Virizion asked Keldeo as both him and Terrakion gave Virizion a blank face.

"You haven't been watching? Those two are in love with each other," Terrakion answered with a monotone voice.

"What? I was busy with Cobalion doing-"

"DON'T TELL US!" both yelled at her as she stayed quiet.

So while Jennifer explained to Tsunami what had happened to her yesterday, Fiona was looking around to see anyone else but remembering all the cast from the very first episode, there wasn't any other guys besides Michael. She didn't understand where her partner was going to be until Flint finished the final note on his violin that ended the song and the Pokemon in the dance hall cheered. He put his violin down as he hopped to where everyone was, with the hosts looking amused.

"Alright, you have your partners, now we just need our Oricorio instructor to c-," Keldeo was saying until the Alolan bird came in

"Sorry I'm late, I was stuck in traffic, and this isn't the only island hosting a competition so I had to get directions," the Oricorio in her Pom-Pom style look was saying as Keldeo looked angry

"Traffic? Really? After I sent you directions…...whatever. Let's get started! Like I said earlier, you got to keep up with our Oricorio instructor with her moves as she leads you all into square dancing. One mistake we catch and you're out. Last one standing survives the day and gets to walk away for the rest of the day safe. Then we get to move on to the best part, but first, music!" Keldeo explained one last time to the cast as he yelled for some Kricketune to begin playing.

"Wi wi monsieur!" the Kricketune replied back with a French accent as they began to play their fiddles in a fast and upbeat tune while stomping their feet.

"Okay now bow to your partners," the dance instructor said.

Everyone paired off with each female cursiting to their man/partner and the guy bowing to them.

"Okay now, cross your arms over your chest and circle round your partner."

The pairs did this except Kiera who was sliding around Logan who accidentally tripped over her fin.

A buzzer noise sounded with Keldeo, Virizon and Terrakion holding up red X's. "I'm sorry those not the right steps and you too have been eliminated.

 **000000**

 **Kiera was looking down. "It doesn't surprise me I stink at the challenges these past two challenges. I mean come on I don't have feet or hands. I'm just a mass that takes up too much space..."**

" **That's not true. This challenge is rigid somehow. You're a very sweet and beautiful lady Kiera so don't ever think any less of yourself" Logan said.**

 **Kiera smiled and blushed a little bit. "Thank you Logan that means a lot to me."**

 **Logan blushed a little too before giving her a nod before looking away from her which made the Lapras giggle.**

 **0000**

"Alright next phase is to turn your partner and clap hands with them" the instructor said.

Everyone did as told.

"Next lock arms with them" the little cheerleading bird said.

Flint who didn't have arms per say offered Fiona his vine, but the buzzer sounded. "What?"

"The instruction was arm not vine sorry, but that's a DQ my friend" Keldeo said.

"Oh I call bull!" Flint said.

"Hey watchit buddy!" Terrakion said. "Or Heatran going to enjoy himself a barbecued snake dinner."

"I respect your judgment then sir" Flint said hiding behind a grinning a Fiona.

"Well, seeing how stupid this was I'm gonna can this and give the dark fox sheriff and the trampy dressed flower the round so we can go to the last section of this challenge" Virizion said wanting to get back to her Cobalion wondering if Xerneas is been keeping him busy all day without her.

Jennifer blushed as she tried to cover herself. This costume was the only one left for her to wear after giving up the dress to Fiona. It's not her fault the judges gave so little clothing opinions.

"Well, we know who's safe today. The rest of you, come with me. One last challenge to decide who is going home today, I believe it's _High Noon!_ " Keldeo tipped his cowboy hat down as everyone rolled their eyes at the colt's antics

Keldeo took the other cast members outside where there was a showdown between an Infernape and a Typhlosion staring at each other with their hands close to some weapons on their belts

"The classic showdown. This is how you settled disputes, and it often was illegal but people did it anyway. Isn't that great? Thankfully, we aren't going to allow you guys to get killed since we could get sued so we decided to do that. So the bullets we use are special bullets that will instantly knock out someone and not enter your body at all. So no harm of shooting them, except for being knocked out of course. Since it looks like Fiona and Keira are the last ones left, you girls are going to have to settle this one way or another. Sadly, I prefer this way so good luck ladies," Keldeo smiled like an idiot as he stood off to the side to watch while Fiona and Keira looked at each other

"He isn't serious is he?" Kiera asked as Fiona just nodded knowing that one of them was going home today

"I guess it really will be the best woman will win," Fiona said to her friend not liking the idea of sending her friend home but then again, everyone here was her friend and someone had to go home

"Ladies, get your weapons," Virizion said as the two began to gather a crowd while the two female friends grabbed the loaded guns that will instantly knock out one of them whoever shot first

The wind began to pick up as sand blew across the whole set, making it hard to see while the hosts simply put a protective shield to keep the sand from blocking them. The two friends walked ten paces away from one another before they turned around. The air became stale, the intensity increasing every second as the crowd was getting excited.

"You may fire when ready," Keldeo said in his best impression of Grand Moff Tarkin with absolute success as he two females were shaking that they were actually doing this.

 _POP! THUD!_

The sandstorm began to clear as everyone heard the sound but did not see who fell first as Keldeo was grinning excitedly. The dust settled as Kiera was unconscious with Fiona staring in horror at what she did while Keldeo just tipped down his hat again.

"Somewhere in the world, _it's HIGH NOON!_ " Keldeo said with the accent as everyone began to cheer to see who was staying in and who was going home.

"Will you shut up about that!?" Virizion growled at the Colt as he just smirked before saying "it's _HIGH NOON!"_

"Cast members, proceed to the elimination ceremony, spend the remaining time of the day doing whatever you want while we get the elimination ceremony ready to go," Terrakion said as he, Keldeo, and Virizion left the area

 **Elimination Ceremony**

The cast members, the ones who were still in the show, were sitting down at the seats while the returned cast members were off to the side. The hosts had four statues on them as they were looking like their normal selves. The limousine was already there as Keldeo still was smiling his usual smile.

"Alright, it's sad to see you go Kiera, but you made a great run on the show." Keldeo said as he threw all the trophies to the other four contestants while Kiera did not receive a trophy

Kiera sighed as the other cast members hugged her while she joined the returned cast members back into the limousine that took off when they all got in. Keldeo sighed to himself as Virizion and Terrakion left right after.

"What a good ol' time we had today viewers! Three more episodes left before we crown a king or queen of Total Pokemon Idiotic Action? Who will win? Who will lose? Find out next episode, bye bye!" Keldeo said as the camera shut off

 **Host's Trailer**

"Guys…...hello?" Genesect yelled as he still was in the same place as he was in as he tried to escape the pie but the crumbly surface would not let him leave.

He saw a light as he was beginning to bounce in joy but then he saw who it was as he now was shuddering in horror. A screwdriver appeared as sharp pitched violin sounds began to play as it descended towards Genesect. Right before the screwdriver found Genesect, a guitar began to play in the background. The frame freezing right at the screwdriver about to attack Genesect before three words came on the screen

 **To be continued…**

 **Alright, thanks for supporting me guys. Here is the third update of the series! DAMN! Don't worry, it will be finished by next week since I will have a break from college. WHOOOO! Have a good day/night guys**


	16. An Eggcelent Challenge

**It's the very next chapter! We're almost done folks! YEARS OF ME MAKING STORIES AND DELETING THEM AFTER ONLY COMPLETING HALF OF THE STORY HAVE FINALLY ENDED! Without further ado, on to the next chapter**

" _Last time on Total Pokemon Idiotic Action, the cast got to see me return with an entirely different challenge this time. We went to the far west back in the old days where cowboys existed and we did a variety of challenges. The cast had to go through bull riding with Terrakion that Skyler won, saving her from elimination. The next challenge involved square dancing with some of the cast returning, especially those who have a love interest, to help the remaining cast members. Yoru and Jennifer saved themselves from elimination that round as it was just Fiona and Kiera, the two friends had to eliminate one or the other as Kiera was sent home with the rest of the eliminated cast. Who will go down this time? What will I do this time? Find out here on TOTAL….POKEMON….IDIOTIC ACTION!"_ Keldeo said in excitement as the screen cut to the intro

 **Host's trailer**

Keldeo was planning the next challenge as his phone rang for the fiftieth time today coming from Suicune, with the Colt putting his phone on vibrate. It still annoyed him to no end that Suicune was calling when he was busy hosting the show, and Genesect being turned to pieces did not help either as Genesect was sent back to the Hall to get fixed by Deoxyz. For now, the Colt just ordered the interns to get the stuff put together as he was really excited about this. Four more contestants left, three more episodes and he was already approved to host the next season, but Kavi's disappearance now was concerning Keldeo.

"I wonder what Kavi is doing? He hasn't been around the set for a long time and he never misses out when a challenge involves explosions. Hm, weird," Keldeo said to himself as the last of the preparations were made for the challenge

"Sir, it's done," a Machoke builder said as Keldeo nodded with a smile.

"Perfect, now I just need to add the finishing touches,"

 **Jennifer**

The Florges was reading a book still bothered by that past challenge as the death of a villain in her life was still affecting her. Thankfully, her time with Tsunami helped her cope, although she began to blush madly at all the things they did together. It went from simple comfort to kissing, and from kissing to an actual make out which Jennifer actually initiated. The Florges's cheeks were bright red as she never thought she would almost push the relationship that far but then again, she was not feeling well emotionally and her heart took over rather than her mind. Nevertheless, the Florges was embarrassed with what her and her boyfriend did yesterday, and if it weren't for Tsunami stopping her, she would have gone for a full home run.

"Oh….Why am I thinking about that now?" Jennifer asked herself embarrassed as she covered her face with the book she was reading as she was being too distracted

"Jennifer," a voice said as Jennifer flew into the air fifty feet as she screamed while it turned out to be Fiona who looked at the Florges with a look of surprise

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you? I was just trying to find someone to talk to since Kiera wasn't around and I haven't seen Yoru today," the Gardevoir explained to her friend as Jennifer calmed down and nodded.

"Just um….stuff…..that I did….." the Florges mumbled incoherent as the Gardevoir could feel how embarrassed the Florges was thanks to her species' biological ability to sense the emotions of others.

"Oh, well, how have you been?" Fiona asked to make some small talk as that would allow Jennifer to relax and not be so embarrassed with what happened yesterday.

"I'm ok, thanks to Tsunami. It still hurts though, but he…..helped…..me through it," Jennifer answered but as she answering, her thoughts went back to yesterday as she blushed heavily and hid her face.

"Ok, well it's good that he's really showing how caring he is," Fiona smiled as the Florges looked up.

"What do you mean he's showing it? Was he not before?"

"Well, not at first, but thanks to you, he's able to show a more caring side. He may be a Dark type but I can sense the feelings he had for you a long time before you two started dating," Fiona explained as Jennifer looked shocked as she was panicking.

"H-how did you know?" Jennifer asked as she hoped no one else knew about it.

"Oh, like I said, I sensed his feelings so when I was around you, I sensed yours. You two clearly were in love with each other and the day that he disappeared, I sensed your feelings of love sky rocket so I definitely knew you two were dating by then,"

Jennifer looked at the ground a bit embarrassed but had a small smile as she said, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to ask?" Fiona replied back willing to answer anything Jennifer asked her.

"Do you mind not telling anyone about this? You know, about my relationship? I'm not ready to show it like most couples do," Jennifer asked fiddling with her hands as the Gardevoir nodded

"No problem, only a secret I will know and no one will be able to tell," the Gardevoir smiled as Jennifer smiled as well

 **000000**

" **So why didn't you want to admit to being in love with ninja frog?" a Watchog intern asked curiously**

" **Again, I'm not ready to show it yet," Jennifer answered trying to not be embarrassed this time**

" **Whatever floats your boat, or did that ship sail already?"**

" **N-no! We didn't do indecent things!"**

 **000000**

 **Yoru**

The Zorua was enjoying himself once again as he sunbathed with shades on, thinking to himself at how far he had gotten. He had only three more opponents to win the game and the cash, which would be hard as they were all friends. In terms of his most challenging opponent, Skyler would fit everything in terms of a tough opponent. She was fast, smart, strong, and also the strongest out of the four of the cast members. She had type advantage over all of them, and she got rid of Michael by backstabbing him somehow. This made her to be the threat out of the four of them.

Jennifer and Fiona could be problematic but they didn't have anything super special about them. Fiona was a determined individual that would not give up no matter what which was praise worthy, but she had no type advantage over anyone here except him. Jennifer was similar with her large amount of knowledge being a factor but she was also more fearful than the rest of the cast. Depending on the challenge though, it could easily go in their favor so he had to wait and see what Keldeo was up to.

"CONTESTANTS! REPORT TO THE LOT!" Keldeo yelled as he held the same megaphone that Necrozma used a week ago.

 **The Lot**

Behind the host, there was a large spherical looking object that had some cracks in, mainly towards the bottom as if hell had punched it. The object glowed with a white light as it almost could sear the iris off if one were to directly look at it. Keldeo had his trademark smile as the glow of the object made his face cast a shadow that looked more grim than genuine.

"Welcome cast to your next challenge," Keldeo said simply as the remaining cast looked at the object oddly.

"What exactly is it?" Skyler asked cocking her head to the side trying to get a better look at the object.

"Oh this? This is a spaceship, you're going egg hunting!" Keldeo answered

"Egg hunting? So you randomly took eggs from mothers or something?" Jennifer asked with a small glare towards the host.

"Of course not, I got them from orphanages that could not take care of them. There are thirty eggs total in the entire ship, and the game is simple, the one with the most eggs wins the game. Oh, I almost forgot, watch out for the aliens and giant robots roaming the ship," Keldeo explained in more detail.

"Giant robots? Really?" questioned Yoru as he didn't see the reason for giant robots.

"What? I need to spice up something. Also, watch out for the Bewear that's in there, she is very protective of the eggs. Oh, when you get an egg, you have to make it to a safe zone and put the egg there to gain a point. There are plenty of safe points but as the eggs reduce, the safe zones start to disappear until there will be only one,"

"What happens when there's only one safe zone?" Fiona asked

"Oh, then all hell breaks loose and Mama Bewear goes beserk to stop you guys from snatching any more eggs and the last zone will be located in the worst place in the ship, the hanger. Are you guys ready?" Keldeo answered with a mischievous grin while the cast just glared at him.

"I'll take that as a yes then, good luck, the one with the least amount of eggs in their possession will be automatically eliminated," Keldeo warned as he pressed a button that made the cast teleport into the ship

 **The Ship**

 **Fiona**

Fiona was teleported into the mess hall area of the ship as it was barren, nothing there except for the tables and whatever was standard in a mess hall. No people or Pokemon were in the area as the Gardevoir looked around the area, seeing a Pokemon egg in the kitchen laying around. Right as she picked up the egg however, she heard a rumble, the Gardevoir looking around.

"What the hell was that?" Fiona asked looking around as the intercom suddenly rang

"Oh, good for you finding an egg, I released Mama Bewear so she's gonna be pretty pissed if she sees you with her egg. Better find a safe zone!" Keldeo said as Fiona gulped as she looked around the corner, seeing the large bear running down the hall away from her as she sighed

"I don't want to imagine what Bewear would do," Fiona said to herself as she noticed an area covered in a green aura in the hallway as she slowly made her way over.

Placing the egg in the green aura, the egg was immediately teleported with a bell ringing before the aura vanished. Fiona assumed she got a point as she moved on to the next area

"One for Fiona, twenty nine more eggs to go," Keldeo said to himself as he hit a button that displayed the score between the four of the remaining cast

Keldeo was seated in a control tower as he had a bunch of monitors that overlooked the many cameras that were watching the cast. Turning around, he faced another set of monitors and several levers as he pushed a couple of them upwards. On one of the screens, three robots emerged from giant restraints, one being a heavily armored mech, another being lightweight and had less parts, and the last being the medium between the two. Where did the Colt Legendary receive these robots? They were larger than most of the legendaries besides the largest ones.

"It's a good thing that Kavi has a large amount of these…..but….where did he get them from?" Keldeo asked himself as he didn't question the half-legendary on his methods of getting these extreme equipment that the Pokemon world was not capable of producing, yet. Keldeo's pupils suddenly shrunk as a memory sparked out of a sudden, causing the legendary to grip his head in pain.

 _00000_

 _Keldeo looked around the equipment as there were massive wires connected to large generators around the massive room of the half-legendary. Kavi was seen putting the last components together to a large ring shaped object that had a hole facing the two of them. Keldeo looked at a clipboard of calculations that Uxie did for Kavi for whatever reason as the half legendary was smiling in a normal fashion. He wasn't crazy, malicious, or even angry at that time, he looked normal._

" _Years of being here, forced against my will and never going home. Finally, I think I found it," Kavi said to himself in a whisper that Keldeo had heard but thought Kavi was saying some gibberish at that time_

" _So, what does this machine do?" Keldeo asked looking at the half-legendary_

" _Interdimensional travel, but this time, unlike my powers, wherever I go, I stay. Keldeo, did I ever tell you how I was 'made' on this universe?" Kavi answered but followed up with a question as the colt shook his head._

" _You wouldn't understand, but I'm not from here. I lived somewhere else, I had a family, I had friends, I had people who respected me for who I was. I made this machine one other time and that's how I got here. Due to the difference of universe physics, I changed, forcefully if I might add. I became something I'm not, now I need to go home," explained the half-legendary as he powered up the machine as a bright blue light filled the hole_

" _It's beautiful," Keldeo commented as he wanted to touch it but was pulled back by Kavi_

" _Not for you my friend, I'm going through this myself. Just make sure the pressure is equalized," Keldeo nodded to the order as the colt looked at a dial that was midway from two extremes_

 _Kavi reached out with his claw as he pushed it into the portal and he swore that he saw his claw become a normal human hand. The half-legendary's excitement grew as he put his entire right arm into the portal and saw it become a simple human. He could see the world he came from, a planet of greenery, futuristic buildings, mechanized machines assisting humanity, and a home. Keldeo was watching but noticed the dial began to turn towards the right side quickly._

" _Kavi! The machine's overheating!" Keldeo yelled as the half-legendary was too enamored with what he was doing that he disregarded the warning. He was so close, so close to going home._

 _Fate would not smile upon him however as the machine suddenly blasted the half-legendary back into the wall as he fell unconscious while the machine powered down. Kavi's entire right arm was still in his Pokemon form but now was a smoldering black with red cracks in it. Keldeo doused the legendary with Hydro Pump to cool him down as he awoke him._

" _Are you alright?" Keldeo asked but he received no answer as the half-legendary looked at the machine, having taken years to build, but noticed it began to start up but now began to become unstable._

 _The machine explosion sending a wave of blue energy into the two as it felt as if they were seared with a iron brand. The wires melted as all electrical power to the machine was cut off, all metal being absorbed into a small vortex before it vanished. The two looked at the machine, Kavi's a face of loss, of utter depression as he had failed in his attempt to leave. Keldeo's was a face of shock, amazement at the thought that his friend had almost made something work._

" _It's all lost….." the half-legendary uttered looking at the floor, his joy, confidence, and possibility of home destroyed in an instant_

 _000000_

 **Jennifer**

The Florges ended up in the living quarters of the alien ship as she looked around the first room of beds for an egg. One hid right under one of the beds as she put it in a nearby safe zone area as she then saw a note on one of the beds. What was strange was that the note was not there before. The note read,

 _Dear castmember, I'm taking you down. Mark my woof! I'm doing this on paw-pose_

Immediately the Florges was confused with the writing as she looked around to find no Bewear around. She went out of the room to check the other rooms with only finding one other egg before leaving the area. Immediately she saw the hanger where three giant robots were walking about the place before one of them began to speak.

"Did I ever tell you guys about my bad time with Britney?" an audible groan came from other two

"You talk about her every fucking time! Get over her!" yelled the heaviest mech

"You know what, you always miss. You're just too fast where you don't know how to take things slow. Pfft, you fired and then you missed, so you fired and then you missed again. Then you fired and then you missed, then you had a popsicle and then you passed out!" The medium weight mech said before the heavy began to laugh while the light mech just looked pissed.

"Fuck you guys,"

While this went on where the jokes were flying from the robots, Jennifer walked by them undetected as she got another egg and put it in the safe zone. The Bewear wouldn't come through here with these large machines walking around as two of them were too busy laughing while the last one was too busy getting angry.

 **Skyler**

The Scizor moved about the lower areas of the ship finding a couple of eggs immediately until Bewear came around the corner and forced the Scizor to hide. Once Bewear was gone, Skyler climbed up a ladder into the engine area as she found another egg there and a safe zone. However, as she did this, she felt something was off as she turned around to find a bunch of Salandit looking at her.

"Oh! I forgot to tell you all! I bought a bunch of Salandit to give you guys a harder time in getting your eggs into the safe zones. If they get their hands on the eggs you have, you will have to find those same eggs all over again!" Keldeo said through the intercom as Skyler grumbled to herself as the Salandit all were watching her and keeping her from getting to the safe zone

"You couldn't have told us this earlier!" Skyler yelled at the host who didn't respond since he probably couldn't hear her or purposely ignored her.

The Salandit now began to approach the Bug/Steel type as they were preparing a Flame Burst, Skyler knew she would not last a few seconds with all the Salandit here. Leaving the area, the Scizor went to another area where she found an egg but not taking any chances, she grabbed it and ran. Soon enough, a few Salandit would appear where the egg was as they would start to make chase.

 **Yoru**

"Not afraid of anything, not afraid of anything~" Yoru sang as he had a beat in his step, casually grabbing an egg without even bothering to look around for Bewear as he put the egg in the safe zone

Yoru originally was in the bridge of the ship, well, whatever was the bridge on the inside as no one could tell where the bridge was externally. He left the bridge after finding an egg and dropping it in the safe zone in that area. This is how he got here now, from the bridge to the hallway, casually strolling with no worries. As he walked down the hall, he saw something he wished he didn't see for a long time.

Yoru began to sweat as he could see his very destruction at the very end of the hall. Decked out with the most accurate of targeting computers, strongest of metal fibers, and the deadliest of weapons. Arceus help any poor mon who would dare mess with this monstrosity, and even Arceus can not defeat this godly soul. All hail the might of the infamous Pokemon that cannot ever be defeated. Wearing sunglasses like a badass that females will faint upon seeing him, males will become ashamed as they cannot ever hold the 'package' this Pokemon has, and genderless Pokemon wished they had a gender.

"Don't hurt me man, I was just collecting some eggs for a challenge!" Yoru whimpered as the Pokemon towered over him, his eyes piercing the very soul of the Zorua.

"I'm afraid you might want to run boy, you don't want to mess with me. I made Kai beg for mercy when just my death stares, I overthrew Arceus with my might, I made legendaries become Magikarp, and most of all, I made Chuck Norris bleed," the Pokemon said as Yoru shook in fear as he ran away quickly

The Pokemon put his shades back on as he looked at the screen and said clearly, "Don't fuckle with Shuckle,"

 **Jennifer**

Jennifer was now in the cargo hold as she roamed around to find another egg and safe zone without any Salandit in the area. There were a large amount of containers in the area, both huge and tiny as the Florges explored the area some more before leaving as there wasn't anymore eggs in the area. The next area was a maintenance room as there were two eggs there and also a map of the entire ship. Taking both the eggs and the map, the Florges walked in the direction of the detention area.

"Where are you going with those eggs?" Jennifer heard behind her as the Florges turned around to only find Bewear standing right behind her with demonic eyes as the Florges shrunk in fear

"Um…..um…..there's another one over there!" Jennifer said as the Bewear turned around quickly allowing Jennifer to escape.

"Where? Oh god dammit!" Bewear growled running down the hall where she last saw Jennifer

 **Fiona**

The Gardevoir had collected her fifth egg by now as she noticed that the safe zones were becoming harder to find because of everyone collecting the other eggs. She walked down a corridor to find herself suddenly falling as a trap door had opened when she stepped on it.

"Oh come on!" Fiona screamed as she fell down the trap that made her land in random location of the ship, specifically, the armory that had a couple eggs in it.

"Nevermind, that was helpful," Fiona said to herself as she picked up the two eggs but then, the lights turned red and a warning was blaring in the entire ship

"Attention, all cell doors will be released, fuel leak detected." a monotone voice from the ship said as Fiona had a questionable look

"What does that mean?" Fiona asked herself as the intercom came alive.

"Oh, that's when I decided to release the bigger fish, you know, some bigger Pokemon to catch you guys." Keldeo said as a lot of Gible were released from their cells

 **The Host**

"Why don't we check the scoreboard for the moment," Keldeo said to himself as he looked at the scoreboard.

 **F: 5 J: 6 S: 8 Y: 6**

"Wow, we're coming down the wire, let's see how they do when the final area of the safe zones is in the hanger," Keldeo said with a devilish grin as he pulled a lever that made all the other safe zones disappear and appear in the hangar where the three giant robots were

 **Hanger**

Yoru had an egg on him as he looked to see the three giant robots walking about, one of them being pissed off for some reason while the other two looked fine. He saw the safe zone right in the middle of the hanger that was out in the open. Even if he could run faster than the robots, they would most likely shoot him before he reached the safe zone. He needed a distraction, which would be granted when a bunch of Gible ran through the area and the giant robots turned their attention to the little land sharks.

"Are those the contestants we have to stop?"

"No you idiot, that's one of the traps,"

However, the Gible looked like they hadn't eaten in forever as they began to bite on the giant robots with their sharp teeth. The robots therefore tried to get the Gible off as Yoru ran for the safe zone, putting the egg in as it disappeared and he hid once more

"All contestants! There is one egg left, better find it because I made this egg worth five points!" Keldeo announced as he made an egg appear right outside the ship, to be a cheeky host.

"Are you serious?!" the cast yelled by the sudden change in rules

"Yep, better get going before the Salandit, robots, and Gible come after you guys," Keldeo said as the cast grumbled to themselves as they went back towards their previous areas to see if they missed an the egg

 **Skyler**

Skyler punched the last Salandit that had attacked her as she was covered in burn marks. She went back to the engine area and the Salandit ambushed her but she had beaten them for now. She looked through every crevice and small area as there was no egg in sight that would be able to fit through the cracks. None of the Salandit had an egg either so where was it?

"I can't lose this, I came too far," Skyler said in Tenissita's voice as she punched a random pipe to break it in her anger as it burst open and shot out a lot of oil.

Skyler looked at the oil go towards the Salandit seeing some embers from their mouths as her eyes widened in shock. She began to run as the embers caught the oil and the whole engine area was engulfed in flames, explosions, and poisonous gas. Skyler jumped through a door that began to seal as it closed right after she jumped through it, blocking off the explosion from going any farther into the ship.

"That was too close," Skyler sighed seeing that she was in the hanger with the robots turning towards her

"Crap,"

 **Jennifer**

Jennifer was in the detention area as she saw a bunch of Gible eating everything they could get their jaws on. From the cell doors to the controls for the entire block as sparks were flying everywhere. Thankfully, the Fairy type didn't have to fear the Dragon/Ground type Pokemon as they had no effect on her as she walked by them. In response, the Gible moved out of her way as they saw she was a Fairy and they didn't have anything useful.

She looked through all the cells as there was no egg laying around the area. The Florges thought of every place she had been that she didn't look very well but she had searched everywhere that she had walked through. If the others were in the other areas of the ship, wouldn't those areas be searched thoroughly? Jennifer thought about it as she saw a Gible eat the wall of the ship that began to allow light from the outside into the ship.

"Wait, Keldeo said there was another egg and he wouldn't just lay it around easily." Jennifer said to herself as she saw the Gible tear an entire wall of the ship and devour it.

The Florges then realized what this meant as she used Psychic to make herself float on the outside of the ship to see the last egg at the very top of the ship. She floated up to the top and grabbed it as she was smiling that she had found it, but frowned when she realized she would have to get to the hanger. Maybe she could use one of the Gible to her advantage.

 **Fiona**

The Gardevoir looked through the mess hall as there was no egg around the area. Bewear was also patrolling even more than usual as there was one last egg and she looked pissed. Bewear seemed to have teleported from area to area quickly as it would only take a few minutes before the large bear was back in every area. The Gardevoir had resorted to hiding under a table to avoid detection but then went into the hall once Bewear wasn't around.

"Where haven't I been?" Fiona asked herself of the areas she explored but noticed the red lights began to appear again.

" _Warning: Engine failure, crash imminent, evacuate immediately!"_

"Now we're crashing, great," the Gardevoir sighed

 **Yoru**

Yoru ran into Shuckle again as the Pokemon was back on the bridge wearing a captain's hat as he was steering the ship. Yoru heard the announcement as he wondered why the Shuckle wasn't going to leave. Taking a chance, he approached the Bug/Rock type slowly to not appear threatening.

"Excuse me, aren't you going to leave the ship?" Yoru asked as the Shuckle turned towards him with a blank face

"I made Death my bitch," Shuckle answered as Yoru sweatdropped.

"Right," the Zorua turned around to leave the area as he looked for any escape pods and found a ton in the hallway

"Well, better alive than dead,"

 **Jennifer**

The Florges made it into the hanger thanks to the Gible eating all the walls to make a shortcut for her. She saw the three giant robots looking outside as the first two dropped down onto the floor while the last one wasn't sure about jumping ship.

"Hey Ogre! Come on man!" one of the large machines yelled

"Um, I have a medical condition that my doctor said I can't have vertically challenging falls," the large mech replied back as he heard a grumble from the other side of the communication

"Just jump you pussy! I have less armor and I made it fine,"

Jennifer walked towards the safe zone with the final egg as the large mech turned around suddenly and saw the Florges. Immediately, the lights on the mech turned red as he took out a large gun and aimed it at the Pokemon who was just a foot away from the safe zone.

"DROP IT!" the mech yelled pointing its gun at Jennifer as the Florges stood still

Immediately, Bewear crashed through one of the walls and seeing Jennifer with the last egg, began to run at her with devil eyes. Salandit came from the roof and ran at the Florges as she saw she was literally surrounded. She looked for any escape but there was no escape and she didn't want to risk elimination so she dived for the safe zone, the large mech firing a large bullet that whizzed by her as she put the egg into the safe zone.

The ship suddenly stopped ringing alarms as the Pokemon and mech stood still. The intercom came up as Keldeo seemed to be quite pleased with what he saw.

"Nice job, you are immune from elimination again Jennifer," Keldeo said as he teleported the contestants to the lot

"So I did the tally, Jennifer has eleven points, Skyler had eight, Yoru had six, and sadly, Fiona, you have only five. Therefore, Jennifer is immune from elimination tonight and Fiona, you are eliminated from the competition," Keldeo informed the cast as the Gardevoir nodded a little disappointed with the results

"Sorry I couldn't have made it farther guys," Fiona said as Yoru shook his head with a smile.

"One of us had to be eliminated, it could have easily been any of us," the Zorua said to her as Fiona gave the Zorua a hug that made him blush.

Jennifer and Fiona then hugged as Fiona whispered into the Florges's ear, "Don't be afraid to show how much you love him ok?"

Jennifer blushed in embarrassment from this statement as Skyler raised a questionable look with the exchange of words not understanding what was going on. Jennifer soon nodded without saying a word before Fiona gave Skyler a hug, much to Tenissita's chagrin as she hated the affection but had to keep suspicions down, as the Scizor returned the embrace.

"Good luck you guys," Fiona said as the limousine appeared and Keldeo gestured for her to leave

The Gardevoir waved once more to her friends as the limousine left the area leaving the final three just watching the car leave. Keldeo coughed to get their attention as he needed to inform them one last thing before he left them for the day.

"Final three, one thing before you guys can get some rest for the day, due to unforeseen circumstances, I'm going to have Necrozma co-host with me as Arceus wanted him to get some experience for some reason. Necrozma already has a challenge set for you guys so get set for tomorrow. Good night," Keldeo announced finally as he left to go back to his trailer

"Final three," Yoru said to himself as he then bounced around as he was just two challenges away from winning this thing. Two more challenges and this entire show was over for him.

 **Host's Trailer**

Keldeo walked into his trailer to sit down as he checked his phone to see if anyone called him. Other than the thirty missed calls from Suicune, there was one missed call from Kavi as Keldeo was a bit happy. Keldeo called back to the number as he heard three rings before the half-legendary picked up the phone.

"Hello?" the voice on the other side sound tired, worn, and not as cheery as usual

"Hey, how's it going?" Keldeo asked concerned for his friend

"Just been working on something, had some help from Uxie making the calculations like last time. This time though, we found what I did wrong last time but now I have to find a bunch of parts that are rare. I've been teleported in multiple dimensions to find some but it's really taxing on me to do so,"

"So, you're going home?"

"I'm happy to say that I am, well, in a year or two. I need you to host from now on ok? I don't have the time or energy to host anymore, even if Arceus wants me to."

"Wait, are you saying goodbye?" Keldeo asked a little depressed that the half-legendary seemed to imply he wasn't going to talk to anyone

"A little, I won't be entirely gone. I'll be back from time to time, just for one or two challenges next season,"

"Oh ok, good luck,"

"Thanks, you too,"

The phone hung up as Keldeo then realized something was up, Kavi was never this nice to him before. Usually, Kavi would say something hurtful to the Colt or call him some sort of name that the legendary would shake off. This time, he didn't call him any names, or say anything negative but actually something positive. The legendary couldn't put his hoof on it but he shrugged as he thought it was just the half-legendary just being tired.

On the other side of the phone, Kavi looked at the machine as he turned it on, but instead of a blue energy, a red vortex appeared as something began to come through the portal. In an instant, Kavi's evil smile came back to him as his charred arm began to glow red as a figure came through the portal. Kavi vanished into particles that went into the creature as it roared, being taken control by the half-legendary as the portal closed. The eye became black, lifeless, as the half-legendary had bonded with the creature as he observed his new body.

"Time to settle the score,"

 **Alright, final three boys and girls. Two more chapters and it is all over! Who will win? Who will lose? Stay tune to find out!**


	17. Evolve or Die!

**The second to last chapter of the show, then right into World Tour guys! Well, actually, I gotta finish GX first and then World Tour so almost there! I don't own anything**

 **Host's Trailer**

Necrozma arrived at the trailer looked a little disturbed as Keldeo opened the door to see him fiddling with his hands. Keldeo allowed the black crystal to come in as Necrozma took a seat while Keldeo grabbed a cup of coffee to drink.

"Hey Necrozma, what's with the scared face?" Keldeo asked him confused as Necrozma sighed

"So, something came up, from another dimension that Arceus cannot understand where. Nobody has a clue and whatever came through it, it's really strong. Arceus found that this 'thing' is on the nearby island close to here. So she wanted you to have the final three to find out what it is and get some type of evidence for its existence," Necrozma explained as Keldeo almost spit out his coffee that was in his mouth.

"An Ultra Beast?!" he asked

"No, something else, I don't even know what it is nor do the other Ultra Beasts. So, I got your challenge for ya, I hope those three are ready," Necrozma said with a grumble as Keldeo wasn't looking so confident.

"Do you want us to get sued?!" he questioned the black crystal as Necrozma put his hand up.

"Arceus allowed it so we're good in not getting sued, come on,"

The two left the trailer to gather the contestants since this was going to be a much harder challenge for all of them.

 **Skyler (Tenissita)**

"I now only have flower fairy and black fox left in the game, all of my competition is gone and no one can stop me now," the Scizor chuckled to herself as she relaxed on her bed

"I wonder how I can really mess with their minds a bit, depending on the challenge that is,"

The Scizor got up to look outside as she didn't see anyone but the hosts going towards the middle of the lot, where did Jennifer and Yoru go? She would have expected them to be talking or together at some point but she couldn't see them. Whatever, she could take care of them easily.

"Contestants! Get over to the lot immediately!" Keldeo yelled as his usual voice

 **Lot**

"Welcome contestants to your second to last challenge before we crown a winner. So Necrozma here has a challenge for you all, Necrozma," Keldeo began as he moved out of the way

"Today's challenge is handed down from Arceus herself. We'll be taking you all to the island as something is there we can't identify. You're job is to get footage of whatever it is and come back alive. If you die, well, we'll revive you but we need the footage so whoever comes back with decent enough footage and is alive will win immunity for the day, and the last one back is automatically eliminated as usual," Necrozma said as the cast looked at each other

"Don't you know what it looks like?" Jennifer asked not liking the sound of the challenge

"Nope, we barely heard about it just as you guys have right now." Keldeo answered unsure about it himself

"So you're sending us on a suicide run?" Skyler asked not happy with the challenge.

"In a way, yes," Necrozma answered with a shrug. Then he teleported the cast to the island as they looked around to see that the island was actually fine, but with metal all over the place.

"What happened here?" questioned Yoru as he picked up a piece of metal but the hosts didn't now.

"So here are your cameras, good luck, we'll try to monitor you from above so stay safe," Keldeo said as for once, he was concerned for their well being.

The three received a video camera that was decent, having a lot of storage to allow a total of one hour of footage before it would have no more room to record. The hosts weren't specific on how long the three of them needed to record the entity for but most likely at least a minute. Jennifer began to walk on the beach, Skyler going towards the jungle, and Yoru heading towards the mountain.

 **Yoru**

Unlike the last time they were at the island, the fox arrived at the volcano quickly as he went into it. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary but he looked towards the top of the volcano and saw something hulking walking out of sight. The Zorua followed the hulking mass as he aimed his camera at the beast but due to how it was starting to blend into the surroundings, the camera didn't catch it well.

"Damn it," Yoru growled as he ran after the hulking mass

However, right as he was about to pass the volcano to head towards the more tropical part of the island, a unknown orb of energy hit the ground right in front of Yoru sending the Zorua flying back. It hurt like hell but the Zorua couldn't tell if it was a Bug Type, Fighting Type, Fairy, or any type he was weak to. He got up with a groan as he looked upwards noticing something blocking the sun.

Due to the sun being behind the creature, it was hard to see the beast as it looked dragon like but the Zorua didn't get to look any more as it fired a large beam of energy that Yoru was forced to run from. Yoru ran for his life as he looked back to see the creature able to fly as it had four large wings that allowed it to outspeed the smaller fox. It landed in front of Yoru before letting out a large roar as the last thing Yoru saw was black, soulless eyes before a beam of blue energy engulfed him. He opened his eyes to notice he was back on the beach where the two legendaries were looking at him.

"Did you see it?" Necrozma asked seeing that Yoru didn't have his camera and was given another one.

"Yeah, what the hell was that thing?!" Yoru yelled at Keldeo as he gripped the little chest fur on the colt which the legendary saw how Yoru looked like he saw fear itself.

"I don't know Yoru, you may have saw it but we didn't. You need to go back in there with the camera and record enough information to know what we're face," Keldeo answered as he pushed the little fox off him.

Yoru muttered something as he walked towards the volcano again, but more cautiously than last time.

 **Jennifer**

The Florges explored the beach as there were multiple metal pieces which the Florges inspected, some of them looked like they were from containers, and others looked like parts of entire vehicles. Picking up a piece, she noticed it was a piece of a device that Jennifer remembered seeing within a book. A shadow was casted over her as she looked over to the sky to see some dragon like figure flying into the air as it went into the volcano.

Taking every moment she could get, she took out the camera to begin recording, get a few of the features but hardly anything to fully identify the creature. Jennifer followed the creature as she saw it land near the volcano as she put the video camera up. Having to refocus, the creature suddenly turned towards her as she froze on the spot.

The creature was a dragon like, four winged just when Yoru saw it, having its scales look spiky looking, its eyes being a soulless black. The wings seemed to emanate an array of red, blue, green, and purple light almost like a rainbow as it fired some type of beam from the wings. Jennifer ducked as the light disappeared from the wings after the beam as it roared some sort of beastly roar.

The size of the monster was massive, probably larger than even Giratina or Dialga. A black core like object was noticeable on the chest of the creature. A blast of blue flames came out of its mouth as it engulfed the entire area within the blue disintegrating energy as Jennifer found herself back at the beach with the hosts not looking very happy.

"You didn't get close enough to get good enough footage for the creature did you?" Keldeo asked with Jennifer could only shake her head as Necrozma just handed her another camera.

"One of you has got to get some footage, we need to know what we're dealing with here," the black crystal mon said.

"This challenge is a little ridiculous if you ask me," Jennifer muttered as the legendaries ignored her muttering as they awaited something.

 **Skyler**

The Scizor walked through the jungle as she had to keep herself from killing anything that moved as multiple wild Pokemon kept on moving in the bushes. At one point, she felt something was behind her but when she turned around, she saw nothing. What made it worse was the sudden change in weather as the clouds blocked out the sun. Rain began to fall as Skyler huffed in annoyance from the change and pushed onward. As she walked, something flew right in front of her where it almost caused her to drop the camera

"I swear to Arceus when this show is done I'm going to murder the hosts in their sleep," Skyler said to herself as she found that she could hardly see twenty feet in front of her due to the lack of lighting thanks to the clouds. The only source of light being the volcano giving off a red glow.

"I hope one of those two losers knows either Sunny Day or another move that can change the weather,"

 **Yoru**

Yoru had shifted himself into a Joltik as he tried to find the large monster and thanks to his smaller size, he should not get spotted so easily. He was on a tree looking at the sky and to see if the monster was anywhere around the place looking for food. In the distance, he could have sworn he saw a bright light flash momentarily along with a loud noise being heard. The disguised Zorua moved to the source as he suddenly found a bunch of wild Pokemon knocked unconscious with the large dragon like creature devouring them.

"Its….eating…..live prey," Yoru said as he almost lost feeling in his limbs as he felt himself become terrified. Sadly, he shifted back to normal as the creature turned towards him now, the Zorua yelping as he began to run.

"Shitshitshitshitshitshit!" Yoru said quickly as blue flames were fired behind him and barely missing the small black fox.

"Hold still so I can eat you!" the creature yelled with a deep, demonic voice unfamiliar to anyone.

The Zorua decided to go into some heavy brush to avoid detection as the creature roared in fury, firing a large beam from his four wings that disintegrated most of the brush. Yoru kept running as the creature kept hunting him, the Zorua forgetting that he needed to record the beast as he was too focused on staying alive at the very moment.

"This guy is crazy!" Yoru yelled as he kept running for his life, deciding to run into the volcano which the monster decided to not go after him.

Just as Yoru ran into the volcano, Skyler had seen the fight from a distance. Taking out her camera, she tried to get as much clear footage as possible when the monster attacked as it would cause some light allowing some type of footage. She got something within her camera as she took some cover within a cave to review the footage herself. She got a brief image of the monster as this wouldn't be enough for the hosts. She needed to get some clear shots of the creature for at least a minute.

Looking outside, Skyler saw the clouds beginning to part a bit as light pierced the stubborn clouds once again. The creature became highlighted in the light as Skyler tired to get some footage from her camera but to her chagrin, the creature sensed her. It faced her as it fired a blue flame which Skyler had to dodge, dropping the camera in the process. Before she could retrieve it, one of the large feet of the creature crushed it as Skyler cursed herself.

The creature then grabbed Skyler with surprising speed as it blasted her with some its flames that melted the Scizor to ashes which she was revived thanks to the legends.

"I was so damn close!" Skyler growled taking the camera from Necrozma without waiting

"Is it just me or is she a little…...odd?" Necrozma asked Keldeo who just shrugged.

"I don't know, she always seemed like that to me," Keldeo answered as the two just kept watching and waiting for one of the trio to come back with video footage of the monster

 **Jennifer**

The orange colored Florges was taken a page from her boyfriend's play book as she hid in the flowage. With her reading of the ninja arts Jennifer stayed hidden so she wouldn't be noticed as she shimmied up a tree hiding her camera in the tree covering it with the branches so it wouldn't be spotted.

Floating back down she began to move around the forest setting up a trap she began to make from the branches, twigs, and leaves. Hiding the string she made from pine she host her net up. Using her psychic attack she cleared a pit were she used her leaf shield she made over it before putting many berries on the cover to attract the monster hopefully as she retreated to the bushes to hide.

The monster soon landed as it seemed to be searching for some more prey to feast on. It sniffed the area to see if it could scare any Rattata or Raticate since those were in plenty of supply on the island. Not noticing the camera focusing on it at all as it found a Raticate munching on some berries. The creature soon pounced on the unlucky rat as it devoured the Pokemon quickly, not taking notice to the trap it placed itself in. However, when it smelled the area again, he smelled the berries that Jennifer placed as it gobbled the whole stash in one go. Roaring once more as it took one step, failing to see the trap and thus, fell down the pit, landing hard on the bottom.

Moving quickly, Jennifer got her camera and started racing away to the host praying she got enough film to show the host to get off this crazy island. The fairy type heard the soul crushing roar as she felt the ground shake screaming fear Jennifer set off her second trap. Snapping the pine straw string she made she released two gigantic logs that smacked beast in the head stunning it enough for her disappear from sight.

"So what would happen if we don't know what this beast is?" Necrozma asked Keldeo as he was playing cards with the legendary colt.

"I don't know, maybe have Arceus use Judgement on the entire island to hopefully kill it. Or, we could make a bunch of Dragon Types use Draco Meteor," Keldeo said as he drew another card to see his hoof of cards.

"I guess so... Hopefully we get rid of…"

Jennifer suddenly appears on the card table clutching her heart and the camera looking petrified.

"HOLY BLACK ON A POPO!" Keldeo and Necrozma cried tossing their cards up not expecting someone to make it back to them especially Jennifer of all of the finalists.

"It...ate that...poor little Raticate..." Jennifer said sadly holding out her shaking hand to the hosts. "

"Um, you do realize Pokemon are capable of eating each other right? Heatmor and Durant are the best examples of that," Keldeo replied taking the camera and looking at it.

"Plus in my last challenge you killed the guy from your past so what's wrong with another mon eating another mon?" Necrozma

The Florges turned big teary eyes on him while Keldeo just paled after seeing the entire footage as Necrozma took a glance and froze as well. The two hosts looked at each other before Necrozma coughed to regain his composure.

"Well, you did what we asked so you won this part of the challenge, but you're not done," Necrozma said as he teleported the other two contestants back.

"Are you serious?! What next? Are we going to hunt the beast now?!" Yoru questioned the host as Necrozma just nodded slowly.

"Yep, we can't let that thing run around the place. Thankfully I called in a favor to the Tapu legendaries to come and aid us. They'll be here shortly but for now, you guys are gonna make it easier for them."

"No way... I'm not facing that thing again..." Jennifer whimpered out.

"Hey, that or elimination, I can do either for all of you. Plus this is from the highest power above so I'm sure you don't want to piss off Arceus," Keldeo said receiving a call as he answered it

"But she got the footage... so shouldn't she be immuned now?" Yoru said seeing that the beast really scared his Florges friend plus Necrozma reminded her of committing murder didn't help.

"Hold on," Keldeo said to all of them as he listened to the phone, nodding a couple of times with what was being told to him before he hung up

"Ok, you got a lucky break flower fairy. Arceus felt sympathy for you and so did a lot of the female legendaries, and Uxie, so they demanded I make you immune for the rest of the day or they were threatening to sue me on the spot. You two, however, will have to pick up the slack," Keldeo said with a slight annoyance in his voice as he hated being told what to do at this moment.

Tenisista poked her head finding that to be complete bullshit. "Are you kidding me?! The little fairy tramp gets shaken up and the bitches in the hall side with her? While fur coat and me have to the heavy lifting that's bullshit!" she yelled making Jennifer cry and Yoru looked offended.

"Skyler? Are you okay?" Yoru questioned shocked by the Scizor's sudden explosion of anger

Tenisista calmed down reeling herself back in as she let Skylar back out. "Huh? What are you talking about Yoru? Why's Jennifer crying?"

"Okay…..whatever is going on between you three is kinda interesting but we have a job to do. So while we wait for the Tapu legendaries to arrive, you two will have to find the beast and subdue it in any way shape or form. If you have to hurt it, don't hold back. I'll revive you guys if you die and just stay alive, get going!" Necrozma said as he had a weird feeling about Skyler now seeing the random display of anger before shifting into innocence.

"Okay, since you got the favor of all the female legendaries behind you, I'm going to send you somewhere to cope for now. Ugh, thankfully for you, you get to go somewhere of your choosing," Keldeo told the fairy type Pokemon as he rolled his eyes at the fact that he was forced to do this rather than his own decision to do this.

"Just send her to the Hall Keldeo. That way she's not alone" Necrozma rolling his nonexistent eyes as he teleported the sniffling Florges away.

"Alright," Keldeo said as he looked at the two remaining cast members.

"So, do we get any tools or anything?" Yoru questioned as there was no way in hell he was going out there without something to help him.

"Might as well, what do you want?" Keldeo replied sarcastically as he was not in the mood to being given orders.

"Can't we get some type of tranquilizing darts or something?" asked Skyler in her normal tone but confused with what they were doing.

"I'm not sure simple tranquilizer darts would do the trick to something that huge but sure," Necrozma said giving the two of them dart guns with plenty of darts.

"How long until the other legendaries get here?" asked Yoru with a worried face now as he thought about facing that thing again

"They said it would take them twenty minutes because Tapu Lele said she had to 'look her best' in such a big battle which doesn't make sense in my opinion," Necrozma answered as the two cast members would walk back towards the volcano

 **The Volcano**

The duo walked slowly through the tall grass area as they kept an eye out for the monster that had to be around this area. The creature flew right over their heads as it landed right on the volcano as it roared once more. It was still too far away from the two to effectively tranquilize it as they had to get out in the open. Yoru used Substitute to make a open target for the beast as it pounced on fake Zorua ripping it to shreds until it poofed out of existence.

Thanks to the substitute taking the hit, the Scizor and Zorua fired their tranquilizer darts into the beast as it roared at them firing flames in retaliation.

"Welp, tranquilizers don't do jack shit to that damn thing!" Skyler growled feeling her eyes sting as they flickered.

To their luck, a large round of metal slammed into the beast knocking it back as Keldeo was standing there holding a huge gun with a grin on his face.

"I always wanted to fire this thing," Keldeo said to himself as the beast got right back up as the legendary fired the large gun again, pushing the beast back as it decided to take to the skies.

"Why did you save us?" Yoru asked surprised by the legendary's actions

"I don't want to get sued okay, so I'd rather you guys live than be dead and your parents suing me. Though I think some of you are immortal too now, but I'm not sure," the water horse said.

"Is that the only thing that motivates you damn legends to save us from certain death?" Skyler asked.

"Hey, Victini wouldn't give a damn anyway, Some of us actually give a damn about you guys." Necrozma said firing a laser beam thanks to his crystal like body absorbing sunlight with ease and allowing the legendary to fire lasers almost unlimitedly

The beast ate the laser before taking a deep breath and firing the attack back at them. Necrozma stood in front of the attack as the whole attack hit him in the face but he seemed to be taking it quite well. It was obvious since he was made of crystals which could stand very high temperatures with ease.

"Well, shit...Run!" Keldeo said as he saw the beast charging at them and grabbing Necrozma in its jaw trying to crush him in its strong jaws.

"I'm not a damn chew toy!" Necrozma yelled as he was covered in monster spit after being dropped by the creature.

"Where the fuck are the Tapu legendaries?!" Yoru asked looking for them as Keldeo looked at his phone seeing a text

" _Hey Keldeo, yeah, uh, Tapu Lele is having some…..issues…...it's gonna take another half hour before we get there."_ the text read from Tapu Koko.

"ARCEUS DAMMIT WOMAN OUR LIVES AT STAKE HERE!" Keldeo yelled. "Did she break another nail or something?!"

 **With the Tapu's**

"LeLe come on! We have to go to the battle now" Fini said knocking on her little sister's door.

"Yeah hurry up! I haven't fought anything in a hundred years!" Bulu yelled as he shot steam out of his bull-like nose

"NO! I can't go out there looking like this! I'm a hideous monster!" Lele cried through her bedroom door.

Koko was rubbing his temples trying to stay calm but the Eletric type of the four was failing at keeping his level headed nature. He just pushed past Bulu, and Fini as he went into Lele's room and dragged her out.

"NO! KOKO LET ME GO! I CAN'T GO OUT THERE I CAN'T! I'M UGLY!" Lele cried.

"Lele, how many times do I have to tell you that YOU LOOK THE SAME EVERY DAMN TIME!?" Koko said before suddenly fuming as he still dragged the youngest out.

Lele started crying harder. "You're such a jerk! I just changed my hair! Can't you see the new highlights I put in? Plus nails aren't the same length or colored correctly! Why don't you understand me!"

"Ugh, I hate being the oldest brother," Koko sighed not bothering with his youngest sister as he had to drag her while flying towards the island that Keldeo asked them to come for.

 **Hall of Origin**

The living room was crowded by the female legendaries consisted of: Virizion, Xerneas, Articuno, Lugia, Suicune, Hoopa, Meloetta, Jirachi, Celebi, Mesprit, Lunala, and Zygarde, who were all sitting down drinking tea while Jennifer and Uxie were playing another game of chess. The television was on watching Keldeo, Necrozma, Skyler, and Yoru running from the monster that was chasing them and firing flames.

"So, who here thinks that a girl is going to win another season?" Articuno asked the group as that would be an easy question to answer.

"The chances of it happening are split right now. After we finally pointed out the sexism on these shows we've been getting more female winners" Mesprit sai

"FEMINISTS!" Yveltal and Victini yelled from the hallway.

"PISS OFF!" Zygarde yelled firing Thousands waves at them making them both cry in pain.

"To be fair, the first season Keldeo did with Kavi had a woman win, then suddenly, everyone wanted to have a girl win right after," Uxie said moving his pawn forward.

"Oh yea that's right..." Celebi said sipping her tea.

" _That thing shoots lightning now!?"_ Keldeo's screams of pain could be heard on the television as he was electrocuted by the beast that had somehow gathered energy to fire lightning.

Suicune frowned before growling. "I'm gonna rip that monster's throat out..."

"Suicune, honestly, no offense, but I think Keldeo is better on his own," Lunala said grinning a small bit with how amusing it was to see the hosts and remaining contestants running for their lives.

"It's not my fault! I broke up with Raikou and he won't leave me alone! I know I played Keldeo when I was trying to get over Raikou, but he's my brother so I want to make an honest go with Keldeo this time" Suicune sighed laying down on her cushion.

"As the internet always says, _incest is wincest,"_ Hoopa joked as the other females looked disgusted by the comedic nature of the legendary.

"Ewww no!" Jirachi bleached.

"Yea that be like me pursuing Latios when he's clearly after Kavi" Latias said.

"Hey, where is Kavi?" Zygarde asked now noticing the disappearance of the half-legendary.

Articuno looked down. "I don't know...Haven't heard from him since our break up."

"Last time I saw him was when he asked me for some calculations for a 'special project' of his that he tried to make years ago. We all know that after that day, he was pissed off ever since," Uxie said

"A special project?" Jennifer asked putting Uxie into check as she took his queen.

"I don't know exactly what it was but Keldeo mentioned something about dimensional travel to entirely new universes, but instead of his natural ability to do so, it literally changes all physics so that anyone outside that universe would be forced to change to adapt into the new universe. For example, if I took an apple and sent it to a new universe where there were no apples, the apple would then change into something else that was more familiar to that universe," Uxie explained pisssed he got his queen taken away, as he moved his Bishop in postion to take Jennifer's queen.

"Like a form change?" Xerneas asked trying to make sense of everything Uxie said

"I think it's more like adaptation and evolution. To survive we have to evolve in some cases like with medicine and supplies. Though I have a question since it's interdimensional travel Kavi was looking for. Why didn't he combine his small powers, with Palkia's and Hoopa's? Space manipulation plus Hoopa's alter dimension powers with Kavi's could open a permanent gate for him to travel through?" Jennifer suggested as she made her move with her knight putting Uxie in Checkmate. "That's check mate..."

"DAMMIT!" Uxie cried losing his fifth game to her in a row.

"They had the power to make it permanent?! He always talked to me about some crazy idea of 'going home' and never wanting to be here. I thought he was just talking nonsense but I think…" Articuno trailed as she looked at the television deep in thought

 **On the Island**

The four of them were hiding under some heavy brush as the beast looked for them. Keldeo looked charred from multiple hits of being electrocuted and put on fire. Necrozma was covered in monster spit as he was not happy. Yoru became the new black as he was charred darker than his normal tone. Skyler was burning brightly than her normal color due to being almost cooked by the creature's fire.

"They should be here by now!" Keldeo grumbled as he kept a lookout for the legendaries.

"How do you know if they are even coming to save us? Aren't you considered to be the idiot of the entire legendary group?" Skyler questioned crossing her arms that looked to be chipping red paint off revealing a black undertone as Keldeo held his head downcast in shame.

Just as hope was lost, the Island Guardians showed up as they immediately set up some type of barrier covering the whole island to keep the beast in the island and unable to escape. Each of them set up their own respective terrain that would allow them to be extra effective in their attacks. Koko used Thunder Wave to keep the creature unable to move, Bulu following up with a Leech Seed that held the creature down, Fini, and Lele then supported their brothers with Toxic.

The creature roared in pain as Necrozma was thinking of how to exactly kill the thing, looking at the volcano in thought before a lightbulb appeared over his head. Running out to the Tapu legendaries, he whispered the plan to them as they nodded. Necrozma used Psychic to lift the beast up as the other four had to push the beast towards the volcano.

Yoru sat back watching the legendaries at work. The little fox was scared out his mind and wondered how his dad and stepmom put up with this shit.

"One…..two….three!" Necrozma yelled as they dropped the beast into the volcano before the crystal teleported them all outside the island to see the volcano explode with such a force that the entire island was engulfed in lava, flames, and ash.

"Well, that was a good explosion, Kavi would hate to miss those things since he loves to see stuff blow up," Keldeo commented though he frowned at the thought of seeing the island being unusable now as he had so many memories on that island.

"Ok well, in terms of elimination, we're going to have to talk about it since this challenge was more than even you two could handle. So, meet with us back at the elimination ceremony at night when we have our decision," Necrozma stated as he and Keldeo were talking with the Tapu legendaries about something.

 **000000**

" **What the fuck?! I literally lost my life a few times today and they act like nothing even happened! I'm starting to reconsider my choice of staying," Yoru said as he was shaking still in fear and hugging himself**

 **000000**

" **I still can not believe the little fairy Tramp got a free pass! I mean boohoo the little bitch got scared and got her feelings hurt, oh fucking well! Fuck keeping up the charade of being that pathetic little worm Skyler! It's time these people know who the fuck I aim!" Tenissita said showing off her black wings and armor as she destroyed the confessional in her rage.**

 **Elimination Ceremony**

The two hosts were there with one trophy as they looked at the three remaining cast members;Jennifer already having hers. Keldeo seemed to look a little upset at first but he quickly shook it off while Necrozma looked neutral.

"Cast members, you've dealt with all the shit we threw at you from the very start, this challenge was the worst one we have ever done. We apologize for what we have done and Arceus shares her sympathies with you all with the trauma you had to face. However, this is still a game show and you had a challenge. So, the last trophy that will keep the second one here, is going to….." Keldeo began his speech picking up the trophy as he looked between Yoru and Skyler

"The next finalist to go onto the finale will be….." Necrozma said which just annoyed Yoru and Skyler as Keldeo had already said that.

Before the hosts could even say anything, a truck suddenly appeared as several Psychic type Pokemon in white coats arrived on the scene as everyone was confused. Well, all except Necrozma as he seemed to know what was going on as the Psychic types suddenly grabbed a hold of Skyler.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! GET YOU'RE FUCKING HANDS OFF ME BEFORE I RIP YOU'RE HEADS OFF!" Tenissitia yelled punching a Hypno away from her.

"We got a call from someone that confirmed our suspicions that Ms. Skyler here isn't herself. Excuse us," a Gallade said as the large group had bound the Scizor and threw her into the truck.

"FUCK YOU! I WON'T GO BACK QUIETLY YOU BASTARDS!" Tenissitia yelled kicking at the back window trying to get free.

"Uh….," Keldeo uttered not seeing that coming as he just watched the truck leave with one of the contestants as he didn't think she was that crazy. Well except for when multiple Pokemon were found dead by her claws that one challenge.

"Ok then, that settles it. Yoru moves onto the finale, I always knew she was a bit nuts," Necrozma said throwing the trophy to the Zorua who caught it as he realized what was going on.

"She had another personality?!" Yoru and Jennifer yelled.

"Yep,"

"You didn't tell us?!" Yoru demanded.

"Pfft, no! It was more fun to see how you guys didn't see her strange behavior." Necrozma said before shrugging. "At least we got her out of here before you decided to behind little miss murderer flower princess over here," he said pointing to a shaking Jennifer who was holding her neck.

The hosts left the finalists as they went to their trailer while Jennifer and Yoru still sat there shocked that Skyler wasn't Skyler at all.

"Well, at least it explained her mean behavior and rude remark to you earlier" Yoru said.

"Yea I guess...I'm sorry for leaving you to fight that monster alone, but I just got so scared..." Jennifer said fiddling with her hands when Yoru put a gentle paw on her hands.

"You got the video and saw what that monster could do up close. Hell if I had the chance I would have left too, so no worries. Plus where the final two! Time to cheer and savour the moment were almost off this island!" Yoru said cheering the Florges up.

"Thank you Yoru" Jennifer said pecking his cheek as thanks for lifting her mood.

Yoru blushed a bit as he let out a cheerful giggle. "Okay, time for bed we got a long day ahead of ourselves," he said as the two went their separate ways for the night.

 **The Host's Trailer**

Keldeo and Necrozma opened the door to the trailer as they suddenly were introduced to a familiar face. He looked worn and tired as he seemed to have not eaten for a week. He looked burnt as well as if he was messing with fire or chemicals. Keldeo smiled instantly before tackling the familiar legendary as the legendary was knocked to the ground.

"Kavi! Where the hell were you man? You missed out!" Keldeo questioned his best friend as the half-legendary just chuckled

"I was just traveling around, I heard the news. I might have accidently let that thing in when I was teleporting through dimensions. Heh heh, sorry," the half legendary sheepishly rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as Keldeo and Necrozma weren't happy.

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS TURN INTO A CHEW TOY BECAUSE OF YOU!" Necrozma yelled seeing red.

"Woah woah! It was an accident first of all, and let me tell you the full story of what happened. I was just traveling around in boredom until I stumbled upon this odd dimension with really powerful monsters. I tried to take them on but I was clearly outmatched so I retreated but I guess one of them somehow came right after me." Kavi sweat dropped

"Yea accidents happen Necrozma. At least we got out of this alive and we can all prep for the big finale!" Keldeo said cheerfully.

"Ok fine, I forgive you. Arceus probably is going to rip you a new one though. Also, the Tapu's won't be very happy with you either so I recommend you stay out of the Hall for a while," Necrozma sighed shaking his head.

"Noted, I was not planning on going back there anyway. My reputation isn't great as it is so I honestly don't give a damn. So, what happened while I was gone? Who's in the finale?" the half-legendary just asked.

"Oh flower fairy and black fox," Keldeo answered as he began to tell the former host what went on.

 **WHOO HOO! FINALE TIME! WHO WILL WIN THIS SEASON?! LEAVE YOUR REVIEW AND THANK YOU ALL!**


	18. The Finale

**This is it! This is what you all were waiting for! The finale, the end, the beginning of a new era! Can't stop the feeling! I don't own anything!**

 **Hall of Origin**

"Hurry up and turn on the TV!" Regigigas yelled as the legendaries were all sitting down to see what the finale would be like.

"Who has the remote?!" Moltres retorted as everyone scrambled around to find the remote.

"I got it idiots!" Darkrai grumbled turning on the TV as he had the remote and changed the channel.

"Why do I always get the lamest seat?" Zekrom grumbled with Reshiram grinning that her counterpart had the worst seat.

"You could always sit on my lap," Reshiram suggested as Zekrom blushed and looked away.

"Can we stop with the romance and just watch the TV?" Latios muttered

"Fuck you Latios, if Kavi were here you would do the same thing," Mew replied as Latios looked away with a blush as well.

"It's starting!" Phione exclaimed in glee as all the legendaries suddenly realized that he was there the entire time and they were cursing which wouldn't be a good thing to say around the baby Pokemon.

 **The Show**

"Welcome back to Total Pokemon Idiotic Action. I'm your host Keldeo and with me today is our former host Kavi and co-host Necrozma. This is our final episode on our second season of this series and we are happy for you all to be watching with us what will go down in Total Pokemon history," Keldeo began as the trio of hosts were sitting in a booth with microphones and looking more presentable than usual but it was mainly Keldeo had styled his mane to look more professional and was wearing a suit and tie.

"That's right Keldeo, the competition is still strong as we have our final two contestants who will be battling it out for the gold. They had beaten the other twelve contestants by either sheer luck or some actual skill. This is going to be an enjoyable finale indeed," Kavi added looking much better than last time as he wasn't burnt or tired.

"As a bonus, we brought all the contestants, minus one, back to watch this with us this finale. So why don't we bring back Cream, Cherish, Flint, Logan, Kiera, Fiona, Tsunami, Lilliana, Momo, Autumn, and Michael?" Necrozma also said as the eliminated cast was sitting on some risers that allowed them to see the challenge for themselves.

"Now this challenge is going to be interesting because the three of us have put our own minds into it, so I'll explain the challenge once we get the finalists here. There they are now!" Keldeo said looking to the right. At the starting line was Jennifer and Yoru.

 **000000**

" **So, I'm at the finale. I can't believe it. I basically have beaten my dad and my siblings already in terms of how far I've come since the beginning. If I win this, I'm sure my family is going to go crazy. But if I do win the money, I would definitely help Momo out with her ranch and maybe help her find her real parents as well. There's more than enough money to cover everything for our entire lives," Yoru said to the camera**

" **So you're crushing on her?" an intern asked as the Zorua blushed**

" **I didn't say that!" he denied**

" **Sure you didn't."**

 **000000**

 **Jennifer was fiddling with her hands. "I honestly can't believe I made it to the finale. I mean I'm not very strong and I'm very timid so to be here shocks me. I'm very happy to be here through, and I if I win I plan on rebuilding Tsunami's village as a way of thanking him for helping me through this competition... I also plan on opening my own Orphanage when we rebuild his village so any and everyone can have a place of their own to call home," she said smiling at the camera blushing a bit when she mentioned Tsunami's name.**

" **God you're so love sick flower lady" an intern stated.**

" **N..Not true..." she stuttered out.**

 **000000**

"Alright finalists, welcome to the very last challenge for the entire season. At the end of today, someone is going win the entire cash loot. So let us explain what you are going to do today to determine who will be the champion of TOTAL POKEMON IDIOTIC ACTION!" Keldeo began.

"Today's challenge is a relay race! Multiple obstacles will stand in your way to prevent you from getting to the next area. All you gotta do is make it back here and whoever makes it first will win the game. Also, for each challenge, you can ask the assistance of one contestant, only once! You only get one of your former competitors to help you per obstacle and you can only use them once. So use them wisely," Necrozma added to Keldeo's explanation

"Also, we'll be throwing some curve balls at you guys as you go. Not just us but the other legendaries as well to make this challenge the most annoying, and the hardest one for you guys," Kavi finished as he had a wheel with all the legendary's names on it

"Are you two ready for this?!" Keldeo asked excited. What was noticeable was a large cheering of fans as they had thousands of Pokemon watching from their seats.

"How did they get all those pokemon here without us seeing them?" Yoru asked.

"I have no idea" Jennifer said back feeling her nerves getting the better of her.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" Keldeo said as he bouncing up and down as he put a timer that would countdown when the challenge was about to start.

"GET SET!" Jennifer and Yoru looked straight ahead and awaited the signal to begin racing.

"GO!" all the hosts shouted as the finalists took off running towards their first obstacle.

Kavi spun the wheel as the arrow landed right on Kyogre as the half-legendary got a slip of paper that had writing on it. He read the paper as he told the other hosts what the obstacle was going to be.

 **The First Obstacle**

Yoru and Jennifer arrived at the very first obstacle at the same time. They saw a huge body of water that had a bunch of Sharpedo, Gyarados, and Huntail that looked angry. They were awaiting someone to jump into the water for them to maul into pieces.

"You're first obstacle is to cross this body of water. A simple one but watch out for the fish in the water that don't take kindly to others," Keldeo said through a speaker system.

"AGAIN?!" the finalists complained.

"Hey, we never did this before, so shut up! Don't forget you can call on one of your eliminated competitors to help you out." Necrozma retorted.

"Momo!" Yoru called out as the Pichu was teleported to him instantly as he called her name.

"Wow so Yoru calls his girlfriend to his side right off the bat. How did we not see this coming?" Keldeo said through the intercom

"Shut up! Can you shock anything that tries to attack us?" Yoru asked his friend seriously as he saw a Sharpedo looking his way wanting to eat him.

Momo looked down in embarrassment. "Yoru I can't use electric attacks."

Yoru's face paled as he looked at the water with all the hungry Water types staring towards them, "You're joking right?"

Momo shook her head. "This whole competition I never used my electric attacks I'm too scared to" she admitted.

"We'll talk about that latter. Looks like I'm doing this the hard way. LEEEEERRRRRRROYYYYYYY JENNNNNNNNNKIIIIINNNNNS!" Yoru yelled jumping into the water as the water types began to swim towards his way.

Momo saw a Sharpedo coming for Yoru and used Iron Tail on him batting him away. "I got you're back Yoru!" she said jumping on the heads of the fishes as she followed after Yoru.

Jennifer meanwhile thought about who she would need to help her survive this part of the challenge. The only one who had effective moves on Water types had to be Autumn but she feared something worse would come up later. So she went with plan B.

"Cherish!" Jennifer called as the Togekiss was teleported before her.

"Ah, why am I here?" Cherish complained.

"So Jennifer called for the annoying bitch who thought she was the best player ever. Wonder what her motivation for this choice could be?" Necrozma said.

"If I don't want to help her?" Cherish questioned before being zapped by a Thunderbolt thanks to Necrozma.

"You get zapped worse if you don't do it," Necrozma answered.

"Fine, asshole" Cherish said shaking off the soot on her body. "Why did you call on me flower princess?"

"You can fly so I can avoid the water entirely if you carried me over," Jennifer reasoned.

Keldeo looked concerned as he turned to his two co-hosts. "Can she do that?"

"We didn't say she couldn't," Kavi answered with a shrug.

Jennifer hopped onto Cherish's back allowing her to fly over using light screen and protect to protect them from the Hydro Pumps and Ice Beams flying their way.

 **The Hall**

"BULLSHIT! That's stupid she got to entirely skip that obstacle!" Yveltal yelled in anger as there was a lot of money that the legendaries were betting on who was going to win.

"I hope someone made a better obstacle," Cobalion grumbled not liking how Jennifer had a lead.

"Is someone jealous that another girl is going to win a show?" Latias said with a smug grin.

"It's too early to tell, Yoru could still win," Zapdos said with a small amount of anger in his voice.

"Ha the boys are totally pissed! At least we have one guy who knows how to pick a winner" Mesprit teased nudging her brother Uxie side.

"Traitor," the male legendaries growled at Uxie.

"My chess rival is very quick witted it's only Natural I support her" Uxie said.

"Right~ Chess rival. Get over it big head we all know ya want to bang her. Just make sure her Ninja frog lover don't catch you" Victini teased getting wolf whistles from the guys and glares from the girls.

"Oh piss off!" Uxie said blushing as he went back to watching the race.

 **The Race**

"Next obstacle is coming from Genesect, oooh, this one is going to have a bang," Kavi rubbed his claws together as he couldn't wait to see what Genesect had up his metal claws.

Yoru gasped for breath as he got to the end of the body of water as he had to take a small break to catch his breath. After catching his breath, he saw Jennifer ahead of him as he began to run to catch up. They saw Genesect standing in their way, not just one Genesect, but two! The Genesect they knew was standing to the left while a normal looking Genesect next to him. Oddly enough, they were strapped with explosives, a lot of explosives that probably had enough force to cause a crater.

"Ok, so bane of my existence, and flower fairy have made it to the second part. Alright, I have a bomb strapped to my chest, you have to figure out which one of this wires is the control mechanism," Genesect said as there were thousands of wires of shades of color.

"Autumn!" Yoru yelled as Genesect rose a brow as the Leafeon appeared.

"What? Oh, that's right," Autumn said with a dull tone as she looked at all the wires.

Genesect was grinning as there was no way that Yoru would get past him, he was going to keep that little fox here forever and make him lose. However, Autumn just used Scratch and cut all the wires as the bomb turned off and Genesect stood there frozen. Yoru expected an explosion as nothing came

"You edgy bitch! THAT WAS A REAL BOMB YOU MANIAC! Alas, proceed," Genesect sighed in defeat as Yoru smiled and high fived Autumn before running past Genesect.

"I'll get you next time Yoru, mark my words," Genesect growled with fury.

Jennifer examined the wires before sighing knowing who she had to call on. "Michael..." she said.

"Why do you sound so unhappy to have my help?" the Crobat said looking bored.

"Because when I ask for your help you're bound to make a very rude remark to belittle my intelligence like you always do" Jennifer said.

"Wow so their is a brain in that flowery head of yours. Who said a pretty face couldn't have brains?" Michael taunted as he looked at the wires cutting the black and red wire in the very back. "There ya go sweetheart."

Jennifer was puffing her cheeks as she watched him get teleported away.

 **000000**

" **Ahhh! He's so insufferable! Why does he find the need to belittle my intelligence! I like to believe I'm very smart!" Jennifer huffed looking flustered and pouty which made her look adorable.**

 **000000**

 **Hall**

"YES!" the guys, minus Uxie, cheered as Yoru was now in the lead

"That's our boy!" Palkia said fist bumping the other guys.

"It's still too early to tell," Cresselia retorted as the girls agreed with her.

"You guys are sexist," Suicune grumbled as the guys didn't care.

"So are you girls," Regirock replied.

 **The Race**

Kavi spun the wheel again as he got a dare from Regirock as he read it and just gave an amused look. Sighing he told the hosts what the obstacle was as he was not liking what Regirock had for a challenge. When Yoru got to the next obstacle, he found that there were hundreds of rocks just scattered about the place. There were two altars as well as Yoru didn't understand what was going on.

"What am I supposed to do?" Yoru questioned looking at the rocks and altars in confusion.

"So Regirock thought it would be fun for you to be a miniature statue in his honor. So yeah, get all this rocks and make a statue, that's it," Keldeo mumbled not very excited with the challenge as Yoru sweatdropped.

"At least this isn't as bad as the other two," Yoru said to himself as he began to gather rocks without calling on anyone for help as he felt he didn't need it in this obstacle.

Jennifer got to the Rock Obstacle and found this to be a cakewalk for her. Using her psychic abilities she was able to gather her needed rocks making a perfect many replica of Regirock.

Yoru jaw dropped as he was rolling the boulders over to his shine. He quickly had to gather these stones and balance them to make a statue. He was going to have to keep these stones together and since he didn't have any tools or Psychic abilities, he would need help.

"Cream!" Yoru said as the Vanillite appeared looking around the area.

"What do you need?" the floating ice cream asked with a giggle.

"Can you freeze these boulders in place as I place them?" Yoru asked huffing and puffing.

"No problem!" she cheered freezing everything including Yoru from her excitement. "Whoops..."

 **000000**

" **Man I wish I had psychic powers right now! Moving those boulders sucked!" Yoru complained as he started shaking in his stall. "And thawing out was a pain in the ass t..to..ACHOO!"**

 **Hall**

"WHAT THE FUCK!? THAT'S BULLSHIT!" Darkrai complained as the guys looked at Regirock who didn't show any expression since he actually couldn't.

"What?" the rock goliath didn't see what was wrong with that.

"You're costing us money Regirock!" Terrakion explained in agitation as he did not want to lose his cash.

"So?" Regirock shrugged as the guys facepalmed themselves while the girls were giggling.

 **The Race**

Necrozma spun the wheel this time since the last obstacle was very boring as he landed on Tapu Koko. He got a slip of paper as he read it and was more pleased with the challenge. Jennifer would arrive to see Tapu Koko floating in the air in front of the next area as he wasn't allowing anything through. He looked determined to not allow anyone through this obstacle.

"Welcome to the next obstacle, you have to beat me in a battle," Tapu Koko said as Electric Terrain was set as the whole area glowed with a yellow aura as Koko's own powers were now amplified.

Jennifer eyes widen. "I have to fight you..."

Tapu Koko nodded as he also had a Z Crystal on him as well to make sure that he wasn't going to lose easily. "Here take this, I want a fair fight little Miss" he said tossing a Fairium Z towards her.

Jennifer caught it and placed the crystal on her Miracle Seed necklace. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Tapu Koko was bouncing left and right as he wanted to get this fight going as soon as possible but since he was respectful, he would allow her to attack first.

Racking her brain Jennifer remembered that Tapu Koko was a skilled mixed physical and special attacker so to start things off she set up a reflect and and Light screen before using Calm Mind.

"Setting up your defenses huh? Not bad, but you'll need more than that to win," Tapu Koko said as he vanished from sight immediately due to his immense speed and used Agility to make sure he would always outspeed his opponent.

"I know that" Jennifer said but suddenly, the legendary attacked with a Brick Break that caught her off guard as it smashed through Reflect and Light Screen.

Jennifer jumped back firing Moonblasts at him. Tapu Koko put his shield arms in front of him as he hardly took any damage due to him being a Fairy as well. Also, due to his natural shield arms, it made damaging him much harder to do as he could easily fall back on being defensive in an instant.

"You're going to have to hit harder than that," Koko said not impressed with Jennifer's attacks as he decided to end it here. Taking a small step to his left, he made a wide, swinging motion with his left arm as he crossed both of them in the symbol of a thunderbolt. A symbol appeared in front of him as he began to glow heavily in a golden aura.

Jennifer eyes widen as she saw was coming. "Oh mother of Arceus..."

The Island Guardian formed a giant ball of electricity before sending it towards the Florges, the Z Move known as Gigavolt Havoc. The attack was sent flying towards Jennifer with great speed as a massive explosion occurred with the legendary slowly floating back to the ground.

"Koko?! You're supposed to delay her not obliterate her!" Keldeo screamed.

Koko blinked a couple of times as he thought about what he was specifically told, "That's what I did, I delayed her. What's the worst that could happen, I might have knocked her out."

Just then a Moonblast hit him in the back of the head. Turning, Koko saw Jennifer still standing but heavily wounded when the dust cleared.

"Well, you're tougher than you look. Oh and now black fox has arrived," Koko noticed seeing Yoru who was still shivering as he shook off the rest of the ice.

Jennifer was shaking as she held her hand up waving it with a star coming forth before she became developed in light as Koko tossed Yoru a black Crystal.

"This makes it fair, if you know how to use a Darkium Z that is," Koko said as he was ready to face whatever the Fairy threw at him.

Jennifer decided she wasn't playing defensively anymore. She's going on the offensive like Tsunami would. Using double team many copies of Jennifer surrounded Koko.

"Hm," the legendary mused seeing that he was surrounded as he just stood there awaiting an attack.

Taking stance the many copies of Jennifer used Petal Blizzard trapping him in the leaf storm. Yoru not wanting to be left out fired a Flamethrower through the center of the leaves to hit Koko. What they didn't see was Koko going into his Shell form as he was actually enjoying the fight he was in. Testing their power as he was being hit with the multiple moves that was whittling away at his strength.

Jennifer moved over to Yoru picking him up to hide off to the side as Koko dealt with her clones. "I have an idea... What if we combine our Z moves?"

"Uh, yeah, I can do that. But, aren't Fairy types resistant to Dark types like me?" Yoru questioned as Jennifer nodded

"Right, but if we put our Z moves together, then we should have enough power to take him down," Jennifer answered as Yoru nodded

"Alright then," he said.

The attacks ended as Tapu Koko hardly looked hurt from the attacks as he had gone into a defensive stance to avoid taking too much damage. However, he saw what the two were doing as he just watched them. Yoru made some type of 'dance' that he performed where he acted like a savage animal for a second that immediately triggered a dark aura around him. Jennifer performed the small dance that was required of her Z crystal as she formed a heart with her hands before sticking a girly pose as she was covered in a pink aura.

Jennifer fired off her Z move as she came in with a incredibly powerful Tackle that knocked Tapu Koko back. That wasn't all for the legendary as he was suddenly sucked up by a black hole that Yoru's Z move created before it exploded. He landed right into the ground, hitting it with enough force to cause a crack as he got up slowly.

"Not bad, you impressed me enough for the both of you to proceed," Tapu Koko said holding out his claws then.

"Uh, why are you sticking out your claws?" Yoru asked him as Koko was pointing at the Z Crystals.

"I need those back," he replied as the two Pokemon gave the legendary the crystals before he disappeared and allowed them to proceed.

 **Hall**

"Come on Yoru! You got to take the lead!" Rayquaza said as Genesect arrived back at the hall

"I'm gonna kill that little shit someday!" Genesect grumbled to himself with the legendaries just chuckling at his misfortune

"Careful Genesect, you don't want to blow a _fuse_ ," joked Victini as the metal bug just growled and left.

 **The Race**

Jennifer and Yoru High-fived each other as they moved on in the relay spun the wheel for the next obstacle as the dial landed right on Xerneas's face. A small piece of paper appeared in his hooves as he read it and smiled, finally, something good! The Zorua and Florges arrived to a cliff that had an opposing side that were disconnected for the most part. In order to reach the other side, there were two thick ropes that seemed to resemble trapezes in a circus.

"So this obstacle requires you to walk across the trapeze without falling off or you restart. No Psychic abilities and you have to walk across it!" Keldeo explained putting in the extra rules on purpose.

"Well, this shouldn't be too hard, it's just like balancing on top of Genesect when he's mad," the black fox said with a smile as he began to walk across the rope with surprising ease.

Jennifer followed behind Yoru on the rope finding ease with it too. Her practicing to keep her balance did her justice as the two of them got to the other side. Only to find a large rock wall in front of them, blocking their way towards the end.

"Climb this wall with only your hands/paws/claws or whatever you got other than your powers." Keldeo simply explained after reading Groudon's obstacle challenge.

The wall stood over two hundred feet high, having multiple rocks sticking out to give the two of them something to grip on once they started. However, as they looked higher, they would notice the amount of rocks would significantly be less. At the very end, there were very little rocks to give them something to climb on.

Yoru grinned as he turned into a Scyther and began to climb the wall by sticking his scythe like hands into the wall to make his way up. Jennifer looks around noticing a hook and rope. Moving quickly she made the two into a grappling hook.

"This race is getting really close," Necrozma noted watching the two on a screen as the hosts agreed with him.

"Well, if you looked at the polls, both of them had the same amount of votes until somebody decided to vote in favor of Yoru," Keldeo said looking at Kavi who shrugged.

"Hey, I'm voting for the underdog honestly," the half legendary explained.

"But Jennifer's an underdog too!" Necrozma said.

"At first, but she's clearly not an underdog anymore," Kavi retorted looking at the race.

"Guess when ya get a boyfriend you turn into a powerhouse" Keldeo said ducking a Water Shuriken sent flying at his head.

"Well, look at Mew and Victini's show, all the Pokemon who are in a relationship actually make it very far," said Kavi as he looked at the screen to see how the race was going.

Jennifer was climbing up the rope she used as a grappling hook right behind Yoru who was grinning down at her.

"Ya know for someone who was really delicate at the start of the game you've got a lot more backbone now Jen" Yoru complemented.

"Thanks!" Jennifer said smiling up at him as she kept climbing up. "I finally realized it's more fun to have the adventure than reading it in a book."

"But you better catch up!" the Zorua said reaching the top and making it to the other side before running off.

"Yoru has taken the lead!" the hosts announced.

 **Hall of Origin**

"GO YOU LITTLE FOX BASTARD! WIN ME MY MONEY!" Groudon cheered as the males roared in agreement while the girls rolled their eyes at them.

"There's no way we're losing this time!" Rotom exclaimed in his normal form.

"Great if Jennifer loses we'll never hear the end of it" Kyogre said.

"Shut up! You girls kept rubbing it in our faces when Vixen won on Season 1," replied Latios crossing his arms.

"No one remembers it! Everyone only remembers Mew's and Dictini's show!" Celebi shot back.

"HEY!" Victini complained.

"SHUT UP ASSHOLE!" all the legendaries gathered yelled at the Fire/Psychic vixen.

"So, who's winning?" a voice said behind them as they turned to find Giratina and Arceus.

"Right now it's Yoru" Jirachi told the god of pokemon and her husband.

"Damn right it is," Giratina said in a whisper as he wanted a guy to win this for once but didn't want to argue with Arceus.

"Well, it only seems right that a man wins now. Their was a streak for the females for awhile so we'll see how it goes" Arceus said not minding who won this time.

"HA! Even they support us!" Solgaleo said to the girls.

"I'm neutral there's a difference" Arceus said taking her seat at her throne.

 **At the Race**

Yoru ran into his next obstacle as he just saw a giant hole. A question mark appeared over the Zorua's head as he didn't see what to do with it. He tried to walk past it but a barrier prevented him from continuing on. He looked down the hole but found nothing interesting, just pitch blackness.

"What am I supposed to do here?" Yoru questioned as Necrozma appeared in front of him.

"Jump down, and hope that this geyser shoots you where you need to go," Necrozma answered as the black fox.

"Which messed up Legend made this challenge?!" Yoru demanded.

"Oh…...um….let me see." Necrozma said looking at a paper, "It was Volcanion."

"Well, he's an idiot!" Yoru said backing up from the hole and taking a running start to jump. "ZUKAZAMA!" he yelled as he took the plunge into the abyss.

"Why can't we get anybody like him?" Necrozma wondered teleporting back to the hosts.

"Because we need to 'give everyone a chance' so we can only have one prankster newbie a season," Keldeo said imitating Arceus's voice.

"Yet you let the little yellow mouse join too?" Kavi pointed out.

"What can I say, I rebel," Keldeo said with a cheeky smile as Kavi facepalmed.

Jennifer finally made it to the pit after climbing the wall. Sighing, Jennifer did the reckless thing and followed Yoru into the pit. A few moments passed as nothing happened with the geyser, making the hosts just look bored. Soon the ground rumbled before a giant burst of steaming water shot out of the hole firing Jennifer and Yoru up into the air, before disappearing below them.

"AHHHHHH!" Jennifer and Yoru screamed as they began to fall back towards the ground with Yoru clinging to Jennifer.

Both landed in a bunch of snow as they found themselves on top of a mountain. They looked around to see that the finish line could be seen in the distance. But when Yoru took a step, the ground began to rumble.

"What was that?" asked Yoru to Jennifer where the Florges looked behind her and paled at the sight.

Yoru looked at what she was looking at and he also turned pale as the mountain began to crumble. Snow began to gather into giant balls and start falling towards them. The hosts didn't say what this obstacle was, but it was obvious enough. It was an avalanche!

"Okay fuck you Kyurem! I know this has your name all over it!" Yoru yelled taking off down the mountain with Jennifer behind him.

 **Hall of Origin**

All the legendaries were staring at the Ice dragon who didn't seem to care as he still looked at the screen.

"Really?" they asked him.

"What? I made an obstacle, it was much better than stupid statue building," Kyurem said not giving a damn about what they thought.

"Still this is pretty lame" Deoxys Speed said sitting in Mewtwo lap.

"DIE YOU BANE OF MY EXISTENCE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" Genesect screamed at the T.V.

"Do you want us to lose!?" the guys questioned Geneset.

"YES! Fuck that demon fox!" Genesect screamed letting a spark fly with his head.

 **Back at the Race**

Jennifer picked up Yoru as she knocked over a tree and used it as a toboggan to slide down the mountain.

"You do know this is supposed to be a race right? Helping the enemy is not a wise choice if ya want to win" Necrozma said over the overcome.

"You didn't say we couldn't," Yoru replied with a cheeky smile of his own.

"Now I can see why Genesect wants him to lose so much," Kavi said.

Jennifer giggled as she used her Psychic attack to maneuver around the obstacles like the little bombs hidden under the snow and the boulders. "Hold on... where about to go flying," she warned him as their knock off toboggan flew off cliff they were riding down into the opening air.

Without anyone noticing, Genesect set bombs under the ground near the finish line as he was going to make that little fox pay for all the crap he went through. He had the detonator on him as he hit behind all the seats to make sure he had a clear view. Once they would get close enough, he would press the button and Yoru was good as gone. His revenge would be set and he didn't care if the flower fairy won at this point, he just wanted Yoru to lose.

When the toboggan landed as Jennifer and Yoru were thrown into a snow pile close to the finish line. The finish line was only three hundred feet away as the two of them looked at each other and then got up. Both began to run as it was still neck and neck. The checkered finish line was approaching fast

"Sorry Jen, but this is my race to win!" Yoru said as he pulled out in front of her due to being faster than her. Jennifer was behind him giving it her all still, but realized she was going to lose and she was okay with that.

Right on cue, Genesect chuckled as he pressed the detonator, everything was in slow motion as the ground suddenly exploded. Dust flew into the air and knocked the two finalists back as the hosts were shocked with what happened. The eliminated contestants got up to see what the hell happened as the crowd was silent.

"What the hell?!" Keldeo exclaimed as he looked at Kavi and Necrozma who didn't know about any bombs being placed at the end.

"YORU!" Momo cried taking off towards the explosion to search for her friend.

"JENNIFER!" Tsunami yelled as the dust began to settle while he jumped down to see where his girlfriend was.

Coughing could be heard coming from the dust cloud coming out of the smoke was Jennifer holding an injured Yoru in her arms showing that they were both covered in major burns as she fell over when they crossed the finish line.

Tsunami and Momo where by their side in a heartbeat looking scared and worried for them. Momo was crying and Tsunami was shaking.

"Ok, let's get some paramedics here on the double!" Keldeo ordered as multiple medical staff were arriving to take care of the injured mons.

"At this time, we're going to talk about who wins this. We'll announce our decision once we review the footage and the finalists are in a stable condition," Kavi added as the hosts began to look through the footage while the paramedics would send the finalists to the infirmary to receive medical care.

 **The Infirmary (Hours later)**

The finalists would awaken in an infirmary, their burns would have been healed but they would still be in some sort of discomfort. At least they were in a much better condition than they were when the bombs hit. Most of the eliminated cast was outside of the infirmary, waiting for the news of their condition. The hosts arrived and went into the infirmary as they approached the finalists.

"Ok, we reviewed everything. We had no intention of those bombs, someone else wanted you guys to not win. I can guess who did that but for right now. We're here to tell you who won," Keldeo started with a heavy sigh.

"The walking tin can bug" Yoru groaned as Momo held his paw in her's tightly still scared for him.

"After careful examination, due to Yoru taking the most out of the explosion, it was Jennifer who technically won this since she carried him into the finish line," Kavi added rubbing his temples as they were going to hear so much crap from the legendaries when they got back.

"I don't want the win" Jennifer said surprising the host and those in the tent.

"You earned it though Jen," Yoru said not understanding why she would give up something she had earned.

Jennifer groaned as she sat up to face him. "Yoru, if those bombs didn't go off you would have won hands down. I wanted to win I really did, but a victory like this is dishonorable so please reward the victory to Yoru," she said turning to the hosts.

"Noble, selfless, and something that's a good thing to see every once in awhile," Necrozma commented impressed as he looked at Keldeo who seemed to be thinking.

"So, any disagreements?" Kavi asked with a smile to his friend as Keldeo just sighed.

"Alright, but I better not get any crap from anyone for doing this." Keldeo finally said as he went out of the infirmary

Keldeo got out of the infirmary as all the cameras were pointed at him. He took a deep breath as he was ready to announce the winner.

"Due to unforeseen events, I have looked into the footage and discussed with the finalists the results. After some discussion, I have concluded, that the winner of Total Pokemon Idiotic Action….is Yoru," Keldeo announced

 **Hall of Origin**

"IN YOUR FACES BITCHES!" Yveltal yelled as all the men cheered.

"Hold on, Keldeo isn't done yet," Jirachi interrupted the guys as Keldeo was continuing to talk

" _Technically, Jennifer would have won the race because of Yoru being unable to continue due to the explosion. We gave her the results but she denied the victory in favor that it would have been unfair and not a legal victory. Though, we did find out who the culprit of the explosions were, and that was our attendant, and former co-host, Genesect,"_ Keldeo said through the TV as the metal bug was trying to walk away slowly without being seen.

"HA! IN YOUR FACES!" Lunala yelled. "Our girl won, but gave your guy the win so we technically are the winners!"

"Wait a second! Where's Genesect?!" Hoopa questioned as everyone turned around to see the metal bug smiling nervously.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! YOU ALMOST COST US MONEY!" the male legendaries growled preparing their own signature moves.

"AND YOU ALMOST MADE US LOSE!" the girls growled as well, preparing their own signature moves.

"Hey, Victini did the same thing," Genesect tried to reason but to no avail as he was blasted with every attack from all his fellow legendaries.

 **Back on the show**

Everyone was on a large yacht during the night that was making its way towards all the regions to return the contestants home. Yoru and Momo were staring at the moon, the Zorua having bandages wrapping around his waist because of the doctors.

Momo was sitting beside him holding his paw feeling nervous. The Zorua looked at his friend with a confused face to wonder why she was so worried. He was fine now, and even if he did die, the hosts would have revived him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't any help to you in the first obstacle..." Momo said in a saddened tone. "You would have gotten seriously hurt because of me because I'm afraid of using my dumb electric attacks... then you got blown up because of all the stuff we pulled on Genesect..."

"Don't sweat it, it's all over now," Yoru said putting a paw on his friend's shoulder as he didn't blame her for everything, it was him who initiated the troublemaking the duo caused.

"But,..." the Pichu began to sniff as she tried to hold her tears back, failing to do so as the water wells broke out. "I'm such bad luck! I cause a lot of pain for those I'm around! No wonder my real parents didn't want me!"

"Momo, you're not bad luck to me. Technically, you can say I'm a bad luck charm to most people for the mischief I cause. Also, I don't mind that you and me got into a lot of trouble because honestly, I enjoyed it. Even if it was painful, it was fun at the end of it all. You may not have birth parents, but you have you're adopted parents and….you have me," the Zorua comforted the Pichu as he blushed hotter than a Tomato berry.

Momo sniffled as she gazed at him with glassy, watery eyes. Feeling her cheeks turn pink too, the Pichu took a deep breath as she scooted closer to Yoru's side and leaned up to him placing a timid kiss on his lips. His whole face lit up as his hair spiked up in response to the kiss, being frozen as his brain turned off on him. After a minute of silence, the Zorua grabbed the Pichu's head before delivering a passionate kiss in return.

Momo squeaked at the new level of their kiss. Closing her eyes she enjoyed the kiss as she felt a warm glow envelop her. Yoru released the kiss as he watched a white light take over Momo's body. The Zorua watched as she got bigger, her tail become longer and take on the shape of a heart, while her spiky hair became longer. When the light left her body sitting beside Yoru now was a Pikachu.

"Uh….did I…?" Yoru said unable to talk at this moment.

Momo looked at her new body before smiling at him. "So is it just me or did I get cuter?" she teased making Yoru grin shyly as he pulled her close to him again giving her another passionate kiss.

 **000000**

Tsunami sat on at a table where he stayed to the corner of the yacht, thinking to himself. He also was watching Kiera and Logan talking as he thought about them possibly getting together. He grinned to himself as he was tempted to just appear in the middle of them and make a joke. However, he chose not to as he didn't want to be rude about it and Yoru was the prankster anyway. Looking to the side, he saw Lilliana sitting by herself as he realized that Skyler wasn't around the entire day for some reason. Appearing suddenly next to the Serperior, he looked at her as she didn't seem to react.

"You're friend?" he asked noticing how once he mentioned it, she flinched.

"Yeah, she…...well…...I prefer not to talk about it," the Serperior said.

"I understand that... Will she be okay?" Tsunami asked.

"I hope so, she had a hard time getting over it last time. I know she'll be fine, though, I'm not so sure how she'll act towards you considering she still seems to hate your guts," the grass snake tells him.

"I wouldn't doubt that, though, you seem to have enjoyed yourself overall," he said.

"I did, some of the Pokemon here were not that bad, but that doesn't mean I'm going to spit out everything about me now," Lilliana said sternly which Tsunami chuckled.

"You're not the only one, and we still need to settle that score," he said having a competitive look.

"What score?" she questioned him but started to grin.

"You beat me in a fight, it's now my job to take you down next time we meet," Tsunami answered.

"Ah, don't get your hopes up, I'm think I'm more than you can handle," she grinned facing him.

"Well then, want to settle that on a bet?" Tsunami asked having his hand outstretched with an open palm.

"Sure," Lilliana nodded as she shook his hand with her tail.

"May the strongest mon win," both said at once before Tsunami disappeared when he saw Jennifer at the other end of the yacht.

 **000000**

The rest of the cast members, besides Michael, were gathered at one table chatting about what they would do after going home. This section of the yacht was much more livelier with some music playing in the background and a lot of Pokemon, mostly viewers, around the area. Thankfully for them, none of the viewers were bombarding them with questions and random fan things that paparazzi's did.

Fiona was taking pictures of everyone enjoying the moment. She snapped a picture of Flint on stage playing with the band. Got one of Cream chatting with Cherish who seemed to be tuning the Vanillite out. She got one of Michael at the bar getting a drink. Autumn and Jennifer were sitting down just chatting with each other with the Leafeon telling Jennifer she got a lot stronger thanks to the competition which made the Florges smile and thanks her. Fiona also got a snapshot of Kiera and Logan leaning in close to each other and a picture of Momo and Yoru sharing a milkshake together.

When a particular song started playing Fiona grinned as she walked over to Jennifer and snatching her up. "Come on I want to dance and from the square dance challenge you looked like a decent dancer," she giggled.

Together Fiona and Jennifer hit the dance floor together moving their bodies to rhythm of the song playing laughing and having a good time with each other. Their laugh drew the attention of the other cast mates who soon paired up and joined them on the dance floor besides Michael and Cherish.

 **000000**

The hosts were talking with one another and drinking champagne. Although Keldeo looked a little upset, more upset than he usually was, as if something was eating him.

"Hey Necrozma, can you give me and Keldeo some space to talk?" Kavi asked as the black crystal nodded and walked off.

Keldeo sighed as he put his hooves on the railing and looked at the ocean, "Was I a good host?"

"I think you did ok, you weren't horrible," Kavi answered putting his his arms on the railing and looking at the ocean too.

"I guess I'm just having a hard time admitting to myself how I feel," Keldeo said shaking his head as if he didn't want to admit to something.

"What's that?" Kavi questioned him concerned for his friend, wait, concerned? Kavi had always treated Keldeo like shit and he found enjoyment out of it but something didn't feel right in doing it again.

"You know when I would always go after Suicune?" the water horse asked.

"Yeah," the half-legendary said.

"Well, I was only going after her because I was afraid to accept that I'm actually bisexual," he confessed.

Kavi froze for a second, surprised by the news of his friend being bisexual this entire time. He never gave any hints of being that way before, so why now?

"Well, to be honest, every insult you threw at me, every smack to my head you did when I was being stupid, every remark about my intelligence actually made me feel that I was special to you. You only called me those names and you only hit me a certain way that no one else could," Keldeo began as he was starting to cry while the half-legend was frozen in place as reminisced on all the things he did to the water colt.

"I was always around you, annoying you, making you angry, and being your personal punching bag because you were the only Pokemon who truly understood me. What I'm trying to say is that I was in love with you ever since we became friends!" the legendary admitted.

Kavi gave off a heavy sigh as his eyes didn't hold any malice, anger, or fear. They held genuine affection as the half-legendary began to tear up, the salty water droplets making his eyes sting as the words of the goofy legendary actually touched him.

"Keldeo…" the half-legendary began as he had to catch his breath, "I'm not going to give a sappy speech about how I feel about you. You know me, I'm a Pokemon of action, not words," the half-legendary said as he grabbed the legendary's face as he pulled him into a kiss

"And then they had sex, stuffing their dicks into each others ass as they made sweet love to one another," said a random Pokemon writing in a notebook as the hosts glared at her.

"MACEY GET OFF OUR SHOW!" they yelled as Necrozma sent the Pokemon flying into the sky.

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL MY FANFICS COME TRUE!" she said as she disappeared.

"So what now?" Kavi asked as Necrozma teleported back to the Hall.

"Want to get drunk?" Keldeo offered pointing to the bar.

"If this is a date, just letting you know, I'm top, I hate submitting," Kavi said with a small glare.

"Not if you're too drunk to care," Keldeo chuckled as the two made their way to the bar.

"Wait so you two are gay!?" the cast suddenly asked as the hosts just looked at each other

"In a way, yes," Kavi shrugged.

"Bisexual is the correct term," Keldeo replied as the two left the shocked cast members there.

"So that's all from us, our second season finally wrapping up. Wait till next season where we're picking up the pace and making it much harder," Keldeo said

"ANOTHER SEASON!?" the contestants yelled at him

"Yep, you really think we're going to let you guys go that easily? Most of you are coming back for another season. So thank you viewers for all the support and love that we received from you guys. Stick with us and we'll see you next time on TOTAL…..POKEMON….IDIOTIC WORLD TOUR!" Keldeo said to the camera as it shut off and text began to crawl upwards the screen.

 **The End**

 **(Ending Song- This Dream performed by Jonathan Young)**

 **Special Thanks to all those who sent in OC's**

 **Dark Arcanine 33-For being a wonderful part of the community, and being my inspiration to compete in the story development department, thanks for being a friend and a small rival.**

 **Fuzzboy-For critiquing my writing style and pushing me to do better, your work is phenomenal**

 **Superdaikenki-For being a pal to talk to very often, thanks for being a friend**

 **Lazyfoxlover-For helping me type these last chapters out and being a friend**

 **LiveLaughLoveTourmaline-For being a cool writer to talk to and we'll have you in our hearts**

 **RoyalDragoness17-For being an awesome friend**


	19. Short

**So, here's a little short I began to make for all you guys. Enjoy, I own nothing.**

 _ **Home Is Where the Heart Is**_

Kavi looked at the machine he built, staring at his possible, and only way to go home. He looked back at the door behind him that led back to the Hall of Origin as he contemplated his decision. Sure, the legendaries were dicks to him, but they were also dicks to Keldeo. A month had passed since the finale and Keldeo's confession where the two of them admitted their own feelings to one another. Kavi sighed to himself as he prepared an orb in his claws to fire at his own creation. Flashes of his past came to his mind as he could wipe away the home he once lived on, or go through it and never come back.

Firing the orb, it hit the machine, causing it to explode in a flurry of light as Kavi had died long ago at his home. Here, he was someone new, a legendary in the Pokemon world. A host to contestants that hated to be tortured by his various ways of conducting challenges. A friend to those who understood him and who he found pity in. A lover to those who had dated him and loved him. A hardass to those who hated him and didn't like him one bit. He smiled as he opened the door, going through it, and closing it as the door disappeared from him, forever.

He floated down the corridor to head to his room as he found Latios looking pissed, hurt in his eyes as the camera probably caught him and Keldeo admitting their feelings to each other.

"You were bisexual the entire time and you still chose a stupid pony over me!" the Dragon/Psychic-type yelled at the half legendary.

"Latios, you're cool and all but Keldeo is way above your league. At least he actually knows what I'm going through versus you who just wants my sac every day. So fuck off before I tear off your arms and beat you to death with them," Kavi threatened as he pushed past Latios and went into his room.

Latios looked down, his tears beginning to fall as he went back to his room. His heart shattered as his lover would never accept him, but he would accept a goofy horse. He cried into his bed all day, being ignored by the other legendaries except for his sister who tried to comfort him. He couldn't find love, no matter how hard he tried.

 _ **Fin**_

 **So yeah, just a little short that I came up with to show you that I had decided to almost kill off my OC legendary. I actually set up a story element to do so, but then I looked at the characters I had and said to myself 'you know what, I'm keeping them, their something I created and I'll hold dear to my heart.' Thanks once again for all the support and I will be open to a Q and A on a forum that I will create for you guys to question me about anything (besides my personal info) and I'll give you answers that I can supply. The forum link is on my profile so come check it out.**


End file.
